L'amour d'un démon
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Amitiés , combats , jalousie et amour. Voilà la vie du jeune prince Luffy malgré sa différence des autres va t-il avouer ses sentiments au fils de l'empereur ? Et son amour sera t-il réciproque ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous c'est une fiction que j'ai écrite depuis 2 ans et je tiens à la partager avec vous.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Oda-sama**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bonjour, moi c'est Monkey D Luffy et pour mon plus grand malheur je suis le prince du royaume d'East Blue.

Mon Père, le Roi Monkey D Dragon, est l'un des 3 démons les plus puissants , et ma Mère, la reine Boa Hancock , est la démone la plus belle selon moi mais c'est aussi l'avis de beaucoup de démons.

En tant que prince, je vis très bien. J'ai des serviteurs, de beaux vêtements et pleins d'autres choses. Mais parents m'adorent, tout comme les sujets " humains " de notre royaume. Alors pourquoi je suis si malheureux ? " C'est ce que me demande souvent mon meilleur ami Chopper , Chopper est un demi-démon renne qui rêve de devenir médecin ".

Car je suis sûr que même s'ils ne le montrent pas, mes parents sont déçus. Enfin, surtout mon père car je n'ai toujours pas passé le test de succession "qui me permettra de savoir de qui je suis l'héritier" alors que j'ai 497 ans. Ça, ça passe encore. MAIS JE N'AI TOUJOURS PAS MES POUVOIRS DE DÉMON, NI DE DÉMON. Même Chopper a le sien alors qu'il a 160 ans, c'est pour dire. Heureusement que je suis le meilleur combattant du royaume… OUI, j'ai le droit de me vanter car sans pouvoirs j'arrive quand même à battre tous les soldats à plate couture. Il faut dire que je tiens de la force de mon grand-père et de la beauté de ma mère. En effet, les soldats ont l'air bien plus intéressés par mon cul que par le combat.

Et vous savez le pire ? La réunion annuelle des démons aura lieu dans notre royaume.

Il y aura mon parrain, Shanks, Mihawk "mon parrain est fou de lui " qui m'a appris l'escrime pendant 6 siècles et qui m'a pris ma première fois … ahem. Il a aussi adopté mon meilleur ami, Zoro. Doflamingo qui pour je ne sais quelle raison veut m'épouser. Pourquoi moi ?

Monkey D Drago, mon oncle. C'est le frère jumeau de Père .

Et enfin les 3 démons les plus puissants. C'est à dire : mon Père, Papi Barbe Blanche " il est sympa, même qu'il accepte parfois me combattre " et bien sûr le roi des démons , Gol D Roger " c'est le seul qui ne me regarde pas de haut et il a trop la classe " et je veux pas qu'il vienne. Enfin surtout son fils aîné, héritier de Barbe Blanche et mon amour secret :

Portgas D Ace

* * *

 **Review s'il vous plaît je tiens à remercier ma merveilleuse beta Kikoo Kiloo mille merci vraiment.**


	2. Chapter 1 Commencement

**Voilà le chapitre 1 , oui il est cour mais les chapitres suivant sont plus long ( je crois )**

 **Alors bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _* - Dans une semaine aura lieu la rencontre, et ta mère et moi pensons que tu es prêt à y assister. Je compte sur toi, fils. *_

Et il me regarda sérieusement avec au fond de ses prunelles sanglante on pouvait y voir de la tendresse et beaucoup de fierté .

Impossible de fuir après ça. Mon père que je ne voyais pas souvent en attendait beaucoup venant de moi ... et bien évidemment comme je ne veux absolument pas le décevoir , je vais devoir prendre sur moi ... Et voir Ace sans pouvoir me cacher ... Ma vie est un enfer .

 _Je compte sur toi, fils._

Alors depuis les mots dit par mon père :

J'erre comme une âme en peine dans le château . Tiens , ça fait 4 fois que je vois ce garde. Urouge je crois. Il est 4h30 si j'en crois le ciel qui est toujours sombre . Je suis comme ça depuis 3 jours. Depuis que mon père m'a dit que la réunion aura lieu ici . Impossible de fuir . Je me rassure en me disant que Zoro sera présent , mais Doflamingo aussi et ça me plombe le moral encore plus.

Je sors et me balade dans les allées en fleurs du jardin, me dirigeant immédiatement vers les roses. Elles me rappellent mon amour pour Ace. Beau comme les pétales, douloureux comme les épines . Pensées bizarres pour un démon , me direz-vous . Mais je n'en suis pas encore un et je me demande même parfois si mes parents m'ont adopté . Mais quand je vois les photos de mon Père plus jeune toutes ces questions vont directement à la poubelle . Où j'en étais ?

Ah oui, Ace ~. Il est tellement beau, canon, puissant, un alpha pur et dur . Charmant , séducteur , coureur de jupons/pantalons. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de démons ou humains qui se sont vantés d'être entrés dans son lit. La dernière était une humaine de son royaume , Nami. Une rousse avare, hypocrite et collante . Je la hais et Zoro aussi vu comme il n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter, lors de la réunion de l'année dernière d'après ce que j'ai entendu .

Ils sont restés 3 ans ensemble . Mais on ne change pas la nature d'un démon , il a fallu qu'Ace aille voir ailleurs . Je sais pas si je devrais me réjouir ou m'arracher les cheveux . L'année dernière , j'ai fait semblant d'être malade pour ne pas y aller et les voir ensemble . Évidemment , c'était dur à faire croire car je n'étais jamais, au grand JAMAIS , tombé malade . Même en étant très septiques , mon père et ma mère m'ont laissé au palais sous la garde de mamie Iva , un okama.

Le simple fait de savoir qu'il va venir, je sens mon ventre se tordre. Même si je sais qu'il ne me regardera pas. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment regarder comme un amant potentiel , il me regarde plus comme un petit frère du moins il me regardait ce n'est plus le cas maintenant et franchement je regrette cette époque .

Mais… je vais me mettre quoi ? Il faudra que je demande de l'aide à Robin… et si elle est occupée, et si... et si Ace ne vient pas. Je stress à m'en ronger les ongles.

\- Sir ?

Ah ben finalement Robin est là… mais et si elle a pas d'idées... Mais non, les filles ont toujours des idées quand il s'agit de vêtements.

Robin est une belle démone brune au yeux bleus. Bien entendu, ses yeux deviennent rouges lorsqu'elle combat. Son démon est une chauve souris qui s'appelle Hanna.

\- Bonjour Robin. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, Sir. Je suis ici pour les fleurs. Elle me montre l'arrosoir qu'elle tient.

\- Mais tu t'occupes des fleurs à 6h30 ! Je m'exclame en sentant les rayons du soleil sur mon visage.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez vous confier, Luffy-san ?

Comment… comment elle sait que quelque chose me perturbe ? Et c'est rare qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom.

\- Vous dégagiez votre habituelle aura de dépression lorsque vous pensez à lui, me dit elle ayant deviné mes pensées. Avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à m'échapper avant la réunion s'il te plaîîîîît Robin. Je supplie en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça, Sir.

J'aurais du m'en douter ... qui ne tente rien à rien .

\- Tu… tu peux m'aider à trouver une tenue alors.

\- Évidemment. Je pense même avoir une idée, fit elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

 **\- MONKEY D LUFFY !**

\- AH ! JE SUIS EN RETARD ! PÈRE VA ME MASSACRER ! Bon, demain 10h00 pour la tenue et merci beaucoup Robin !

Je cours dans ma chambre en prenant soin de me déshabiller en route et en évitant les flaques de sang des gardes. Pfffff, pervers.

Je plonge dans le bain parfumé à la fraise et à la menthe, me brosse les dents. Casse la brosse à dents , me sèche , m'habille d'un haut de kimono rouge avec mon emblème au dos " une tête de mort portant un chapeau de paille " , tenu aux hanches par un foulard jaune " offert par mon père " et un pantalon moulant noir , tout comme mes bottes.

\- Bon sang, ça fait depuis une semaine que mes brosses à dents se cassent. Elles sont drôlement fragiles, pourtant je les utilise depuis plus de 5 siècles .

Je me regarde vite fait dans le miroir et me fige. OH PUTAIN ! MAIS POURQUOI J'AI PAS REMARQUÉ ÇA PLUTÔT.

Je cours comme un cinglé vers la salle du trône, laissant les pauvres gardes s'étouffer après mon passage. Il faut dire que je cours vite et laisse de la fumée derrière moi.

\- MAAAAAMANNNNNNNN !

* * *

 **Que peut-il bien arrivé à Luffy ?**

 **Réponse dans le chapitre 2**

 **Merci pour les review j'espère en avoir d'autres**


	3. Chapter 2 transformation part 1

**Enfin le chapitre 3 désolé pour les fautes * si ma prof de français lit ça je suis morte ***

 **Merci pour ta review sandou01**

 **Donc voici la suite bonne lecture à tous et non les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Robin et Margaret tentent de réanimer ma mère, alors que Chopper hurle à qui veut l'entendre d'appeler un médecin en courant partout. mamie Iva et Inazuma me félicitent tandis que moi, je souris de toutes mes dents. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai tellement hâte que Père arrive et je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder vu le raffut qu'ils font. Mais je vais raconter la raison de ma joie.

 _FLASH BACK :_

Je plonge dans le bain parfumé à la fraise et à la menthe, me brosse les dents. Casse la brosse à dents, me sèche, m'habille d'un haut de kimono rouge avec mon emblème au dos une tête de mort portant un chapeau de paille , tenu aux hanches par un foulard jaune offert par mon père et un pantalon moulant noir tout comme mes bottes.

\- Bon sang, ça fait depuis une semaine que mes brosses à dents se cassent. Elles sont drôlement fragiles, pourtant je les utilises depuis plus de 5 siècles.

Je me regarde vite fait dans le miroir et me fige. OH PUTAIN ! MAIS POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS REMARQUÉ ÇA PLUTÔT.

Je cours comme un cinglé vers la salle du trône laissant les pauvres gardes s'étouffer après mon passage qui laissa plein de poussière. Il faut dire que je cours vite et laisse de la fumée derrière moi.

\- MAAAAAMANNNNNNNN !

Je cours en évitant avec classe bien entendu les servantes et les dames de chambre, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il faut que je dise ça aux parents et j'imagine la réaction de Père. J'accélère ma course en y pensant.

J'entre en trombe dans la salle du trône et aperçois ma mère en grande discutions avec Margaret et Robin

\- MAMAN ! MAMAN ! MAMAN ! MAMANNNNN !

\- Mon chaton, pourquoi autant de boucan ? Elle s'approche de moi avec classe et me regarde avec inquiétude. Tu ne t'es pas blesser au moins ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman. Mais tu n'as rien remarqué de nouveau ? Je m'approche d'elle avec une démarche féline en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Elle me regarde de la tête aux pieds, confuse, puis écarquille les yeux.

\- OH SATAN M-M-MON MON FILS A... MON FILS A ENFIN… ! Puis elle s'évanouit.

\- Votre majesté/Hancock-sama !

\- UN MÉDECIN ! VITE UN MÉDECIN ! Hurle Chopper qui jusque là était accroché à ma jambe gauche. Il a dû s'agripper lorsque je courrais.

\- Oh Luffy-boy ~ devient un démon, elles sont magnifiques. Souris mamie Iva

\- Jolies canines, Luffy. Félicitations. Dit Inazuma.

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Et oui, après tous ces siècle à attendre, mes 4 canines ont enfin poussé. 2 en haut et 2 en du bas qui sont moins longues que celles du haut, mais c'est normal. Pas aussi long que les vampires mais plus résistantes avec l'entraînement de mâchouille quotidien de brosse à dents.

\- Que se passe t-il ici ? La voix grave, calme, mais froide fit naître un silence de plomb.

Et le silence fut.

Chopper trébucha, Inazuma et Mamie Iva retournent s'asseoir. Franky et Usopp ont arrêté leur danse bizarre. Maman se réveille et moi, ben je souris toujours. Sourire qui se fane très vite lorsque Père se tourne vers moi une veine palpitant sur sa trempe. Qu'on m'achève quoique c'est ce qui va m'arrivé vu l'aura que dégage mon géniteur.

\- Monkey D Luffy, grogne Père en s'approchant de moi. Quelle est la raison de ton retard et de ce vacarme ?

Pour toute réponse, je m'approche de lui. Je tente le tout pour le tout, de ma démarche royale et sensuelle, je ne pense pas que ça va charmer Papa, mais qui tente rien n'a rien. Et je lui fais un sourire de D. Il s'apprête à m'engueuler mais se stoppe immédiatement.

\- C'est encore des fausses canines faites par Usopp ? Dit-il en touchant l'une des dites canines.

Outré, je lui mords le doigt puis vais m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui entourent la grande table ovale en chêne en boudant. J'ai mes canines et tout ce qu'il trouve à me demander, c'est si elles sont vraies. Bon oui il y a quelques siècles je me mettait toujours des prothèses ou ses fausses canines que me faisait Usopp. Mais quand même j'ai assez muri depuis le temps pour patienter encore un peu.

\- Chéri, tu ne pouvais pas le féliciter comme tout le monde ?

\- Dit celle qui c'est évanouie. Ricane-t-il en lui touchant le bout du nez.

Je vois ma mère rougir puis lui mordre le doigt et va s'asseoir en face de moi boudant, elle aussi. On est deux comme ça.

Mon Père s'assied en bout de table, suce ses deux doigts blessés qui guérissent bien vite et soupire d'exaspération en voyant ma mère et moi bouder.

À sa droite, ma Mère, à sa gauche, moi. À la table sont présents les conseillers du Roi, c'est-à-dire Mamie Iva et Inazuma. Smoker, le chef de l'armée c'est une brute , Franky et Usopp les fabricants d'armes et d'autre chose ... et à l'autre bout de la table, Crocodile, le conseiller externe et aussi le frère de ma mère. Ils sont comme tigres et crocodile, ce qui veut dire qu'ils s'ignorent complètement . Daz Bone à sa droite et Robin à sa gauche.

Et c'est parti pour 3 heures d'ennuis.

\- Luffy ? M'appelle Usopp

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, Usopp?

\- On vous demande si vous voulez SUUUUUUPER bien accueillir les invités lors de la réunion.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi, tu ne veux pas montrer tes magnifiques canines, chaton ? Me demande ma mère.

Je regarde mon père et il me fait un petit sourire pour me dire silencieusement qu'il est d'accord.

\- Bon alors je suis d'accord. Je souris heureux.

\- SUUUUUUPER !

\- Dans ce cas ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit mon père se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Bon, techniquement personne n'a besoin de ma présence, donc je vais retourner dans mes quartiers. En attendant l'heure du déjeuner, cela va de soi. Penser à Ace et à la réunion qui aura bientôt lieu. Peut-être que je devrais draguer Mihawk, avec un peu de chance, Shanks réagira et avouera enfin son amour à Mihawk ... Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Mes pensées dérivent rapidement sur le brun de mes rêves .

Ace ~. Les muscles d'Ace, ses abdos, ses bras musclés. Et les lèvres d'Ace ~.

\- LUFFY ! REGARDE DEVANT TOI ! Hurle Chopper au détour d'un couloir.

Des carrés bien durs et une odeur de cigare et d'eau de Cologne. C'est un torse. Mais de qui ?

Smoker ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas celui de père ... non, c'est Crocodile.

\- Alors ? On a ses canines et on rêve de beaux gosses ? Il me demande avec un sourire narquois que je n'aime pas spécialement.

\- De quoi tu parles, vieux débris ? Je grogne et m'éloigne de son torse.

\- Tu pensais à qui, petit puceau en chaleur ? se moque t-il.

\- Qui te dit que je pensais à quelqu'un ? Et je ne suis plus puceau depuis un moment.

\- Ah bon ? Et bien tant mieux car pour un démon de ton âge être toujours pur, c'est un blasphème. Donc tu pensais à qui pour ronronner si fort ?

Il continu de me taquiner et finalement j'explose en révélant quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du .

\- Mais je ne pensais pas à Ace ! Fiche moi la paix, le vieux !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais prononcé le nom d'Ace… Non ? Tu en pinces pour le fils de l'empereur ? Tu…

Je lui saute dessus pour le faire taire lorsque je vois mon père s'approcher. S'il sait que je suis plus vierge, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera et franchement je ne veux pas le savoir mais si jamais il apprend que je suis amoureux d'Ace, il ne me laissera plus le voir. Je me dépêche de me diriger vers Chopper le prend dans mes bras et cours en direction de ma chambre en réfléchissant à un mensonge à peu près passable. Oui, je sais ce n'est pas très classe, mais là, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Viens Chopper, il y a de mauvaises personnes qui peuvent te faire du mal. Dis-je en mentant tant bien que mal.

En voyant mon père hausser un sourcil je me précipite d'ajouter que je me sens pas bien. J'emporte rapidement le petit démon renne loin du couloir en lançant un regard noir à mon oncle.

\- QUOI ? TU À MAL VITE UN MÉDECIN !

Je pars vite en rassurant Chopper que c'est lui mon médecin et fait un signe de tête à mon père, pour ne pas paraître trop suspect à ses yeux , et rentre enfin dans ma chambre et la ferme à clé. Ce ne sera pas très efficace contre mon oncle mais bon. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et me lamente.

\- Mais quel crétin je suis, j'me suis grillé tout seul !

\- Comment ça ? De quoi parlez-vous avec ton oncle ? Demande Chopper.

Je lui explique brièvement ma situation critique dans laquelle je me suis fourré toute seul comme un idiot.

\- QUOI TU LUI A DIT QUE TU AIMAIS ACE !

\- CHUUUUT ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et puis on à autre chose à faire. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et tapote à côté de moi pour qu'il vienne.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Ben j'ai mal partout, non ça me brûle et je sais pas pourquoi .

\- Bon, d'abord laisse-moi voir tes dents. Aller ouvre la bouche .

\- Aaaaaaaah. Il met un bâtonnet dans ma bouche. AGGRRRRR

\- Crache Luffy.

Je regarde incrédule ce que j'ai craché. Je ne sais pas si je dois sauter de joie ou aller vomir... Une boule de poil... J'ai craché une boule de poil, comme les chats.

\- Tu vas être content Luffy. Ton démon commence à apparaître mais il n'est pas réveillé.

\- Ben tant mieux il n'est même pas encore réveiller et je crache des boules de poil !

\- Luffy, tes parents sont des démons félins c'est normal que tu es les aptitudes de félin.

\- Parce qu'il y a pire que ça ?

\- Ben il y a…

\- Non, c'est bon. Ne dit plus rien Chopper. Merci beaucoup.

\- A plus Luffy.

Mais que vais-je faire si je crache des poils à la réunion. Et si je crache devant Ace ?! Je tousse et ... et une autre boule de poil. Ma vie est fichue . Je me prends la tête entre les mais et soupire de désespoir , je tourne mon regard vers la porte lorsque je perçois un douce odeur de vanille et de coco .

\- Entre maman

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi, mon chaton ?

\- Mon démon est enfin apparu et mes sens se sont développés. ET JE CRACHE DES POILS !

\- Écoute Luffy, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'ailles pas à la réunion, cette année.

\- MAIS POURQUOI ?

\- Si ton démon commence à se réveiller, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il le fasse calmement et en douceur.

\- Mais Maman, s'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment envie d'assister à cette réunion, et pourquoi tu as l'air si inquiète ?

\- Tu connais la légende de l'empereur des démons ?

\- Bien sûr, l'empereur a le démon le plus puissant de tous.

\- Et bien je vais te raconter toute la légende, en entier.

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et je place immédiatement ma tête sûr ses genoux. Elle me caresse tendrement les cheveux, ce qui nous fait ronronner tous les deux. C'est comme lorsqu'elle me racontait des histoires quand j'étais enfant.

\- Tu vois, chaque démons reçoit ses pouvoirs vers 100 ans et son démon quelques années après ou parmi tous ces démons, on dit qu'il y en a un de spécial.

\- Spécial ?

\- Oui spécial, il n'a toujours pas de démon ni de pouvoirs alors que toutes ses connaissances ont les leurs, les siècles passent et toujours rien et lors d'une guerre, les démons contre les vampires, ses pouvoirs et ses démons se sont réveiller.

\- Ses démons ? Il en avait plusieurs ?

\- En effet, il en avait 2. Un requin et un dauphin et son pouvoir était de contrôler les fluides. Il a vaincu les vampires en provoquant un immense tsunami et comme tu le sais, les vampires ne supportent pas l'eau.

\- Il devait être super puissant et il avait quel âge?

\- 600 ans

\- Wow ! ... Ben quand même… mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

\- Luffy, selon la légende si un démon n'a ni ses pouvoirs ni sont démon avant 200 ans cela signifie que son démon à beaucoup plus de puissance qu'un démon ordinaire. Et la seul personne avoir dépassé l'âge requis avec 300 ans, c'est Gol D Roger.

* * *

Et voilà c'était le chapitre 3 et la rentrée est après demain bonne rentrée à toutes et à tous

En espérant que sa vous a plu review s'il vous plaît

BYE BYE


	4. Chapter 3 métamorphose féline

**Voilà le troisième chapitre merci pour les reviews et les personnes qui ont pris la peine de lire merci du fond du coeur.**

 **Alors sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Je souffle un bon coup et jette un coup d'oeil à l'immense miroir puis peste contre Robin non mais vous avez vu la tenue qu'elle m'a fichue .

Oui j'ai demandé sexy et classe … sauf que la il y a plus de sexy que de classe non mais regarder moi ça !

T-shirt sans manches moulant rouge blouson en cuir noir avec des motifs doré la sa va mais le pire LE PIRE , un mini short en cuir rouge beaucoup trop court et un porte-jarretelles noir sans dentelles " heureusement " et des bottes noir avec fermeture éclair doré.

Je pense que je vais écouter ma mère et ne pas assisté à la réunion pas avec cette tenue en tout cas … comment ça pourquoi je ne me change pas ? Tout simplement parce que Robin ma pris tous mes bas. Non vous imaginez si père me vois comme ça ? J'aurais la fessé du siècle même si j'ai plus l'âge.

Je soupire pour me calmer car d'après Chopper je crache des boule de poil quand je suis sur les nerfs , les invités arriveront dans 2 heures je me suis jamais dégonfler devant personne " Ace ne compte pas " je me dirige vers la grande salle . Putain j'ai à peine mis un pied hors de ma chambre que les garde tombe raide mort d'une hémorragie nasale il y a des fois ou il vaut mieux rester couché. Je souffle un bon coup " je ne fais que ça depuis ce matin " et rentre dans la grande salle.

Mon père est assis sur le trône richement décoré à côté de lui son fidèle démon un magnifique lion qui fait 2 mètres alors qu'il est coucher. Ma mère est assise à sa droite à ses côté se tient une belle tigresse qui mesure au moins 1 mètres 50 elle aussi coucher. On dirait qu'il mon tous remarqué

* * *

\- JE PEUX SAVOIR QUI LUI A DONNER CETTE TENUE ! VA TE CHANGER ET MET UN PANTALON ! Hurle mon père

Je montre Robin du doigt pour répondre à sa première question

\- Moi je veux bien mais tous mes pantalon on mystérieusement disparu.

-ROBIN JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI IL PORTE SA ! Il désigne mes bas quasi inexistant.

\- Mon fils à tellement grandi et il est si sexy. Dit ma mère avec un regard rempli de fierté.

\- IL Y A VRAIMENT QUE SA QUE TU REMARQUE IL A DES LONG BAS !

\- Mais majesté Luffy commence à se transformer et il est sûrement un bêta alors … Commence Margaret

\- Attendez comment ça Luffy se transforme vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ma Reine ! ET POURQUOI TU NE M'A RIEN DIT LUFFY !

\- Mais / Je. Tentons ma mère et moi.

\- MAIS POURQUOI ON ME DIT JAMAIS RIEN À MOI ! Hurle mon père.

\- Oh mais je pensais que tu le savais mon chéri . Dit-elle en caressant son cou. Il commence à ronronner et son fauve aussi.

\- Moi aussi je le pensais papa , pardon je veux dire père ... pardon de vous avoir contrarié. Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur en le voyant réclamer plus de caresses.

\- Surtout que majesté cette tenue lui va à merveille n'est ce pas ? Demande Robin aux personnes présentes.

Tous les gardes hochent vivement la tête , les servantes glousses ma mère souris mon père ben il ronronne toujours .

\- Bon alors je vais accueillir les invités. Je me dirige vers l'entrée du château.

Heureusement qu'il fait toujours chaud ici je me demande qui arrivera en premier. Oh non pas eux je pense que père ne va pas être content au moins il est venu avec sa compagne. Qui d'ailleurs m'étouffe avec sa poitrine .

\- Oh mon bébé Lulu comme tu à grandi et tu es tellement sexy~ !

\- Tata Yuuki tu m'étouffe.

\- Oh pardon Luffy. Oh ma~ma~ Drago , Kidd venez voir Luffy à ses canines !

Tata Yuuki est une démone guépard à la chevelure rouge et bouclé lui arrivant aux dos . Oncle Drago lui ben est la copie conforme de mon père sans le tatouage au visage et ses cheveux bruns ont des reflets rouge.

\- Sérieusement ? Fit mon oncle en s'approchant. Elles sont jolies tout comme ta tenue .

\- Merci tonton … bon c'est pas tout mais le Roi et la Reine vous attendent.

\- Oh oui oui allons les voir , Kiddy toi tu reste avec Lulu. Elle prend Drago par le bras et cours dans le château.

\- Elle n'a pas changé depuis la derrière fois.

\- Et encore elle est pire et c'est pas toi qui vit avec.

\- Mais t'as l'âge pour partir non ? Alors pourquoi tu reste , enfin tu as ton équipage mais quand même .

\- J'ai promis à ma mère de partir quand j'aurais trouver mon âme soeur.

\- … En d'autres termes tu ne vas jamais quitté tes parents. Je le regarde tristement .

\- TU VEUX DIRE QUOI PAR LA ET C'EST QUOI CE REGARD REMPLIE DE PITIÉ !

\- Ben Luffy c'est quoi cette tenue.

-SHANKS ! Je me jette dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille : tu crois que ma tenue va plaire à Mihawk ?

\- MONKEY D LUFFY SI TU OSE TOUCHER À MON MIHAWK JE …

\- GURARARARA tu n'a toujours rien dit à Mihawk , Shanks ? Oh et Luffy ce bas te va très bien.

" Mais quel bas je ne porte pratiquement rien "

\- Barbe blanche ça fait plaisir de te revoir . Je souris . Pendant que Kidd saluait ces commandant notamment Marco.

Barbe blanche est un démon orque il est super fort et c'est le parrain d'Ace~. En plus il est super sympa et a souvent accepter de me combattre ... Bon évidemment je me faisait laminé mais je ressortais toujours plus fort de ces combat.

Marco lui est un démon phoenix ET JE LE HAIS… comment ça pourquoi PARCE QU'IL EST SORTI AVEC ACE PENDANT 2 SIÈCLES MERDE ET ILS SONT SUPER PROCHE même maintenant . Alors que Ace ne me regarde même plus , il préfère passer du temps avec ses conquêtes .

Barbe blanche taquine Shanks sur ses sentiments pour Mihawk " Il faut dire que tout le monde est au courant sauf le principal concerné " Barbe blanche et ses "fils" rentrent dans le château … sauf Marco , MAIS BORDEL IL A DÉCIDÉ DE ME FAIRE CHIER AVANT MÊME LA RÉUNION !

\- Salut Luffy , j'ai entendu dire que tes pouvoir commençais à apparaître félicitations.

\- Merci. Dis-je assez froidement en tournant la tête du côté opposé. " qu'il dégage ! "

Kidd , Shanks et Marco se regardent et hausse un sourcil en même temps je suis plutôt du genre sociale et c'est rare de me voir détester quelqu'un "vous vous doutez que tout les amants d'Ace font partie de ma liste noire " Shanks s'approche de moi pour me prendre à part.

\- Luffy pourquoi est tu si froid avec Marco il ne t'a jamais rien fait .

\- Si Mihawk se ramenait avec quelqu'un avec qui il est rester longtemps que ferais tu mon cher parrain ?

\- Je n'agirais sûrement pas comme toi !

\- Ah oui , ben regarde avec qui Mihawk arrive. Yo Zoro ! Je cours et lui saute dans les bras.

\- Luffy c'est quoi cette tenue? S'étrangle t-il en me rendant quand même mon étreinte.

\- C'est pour Ace. Je chuchote à son oreille. Salut Mihawk et Perona.

Zoro et moi on est ami d'enfance il se faisait battre par son père et il l'a tué pour me protéger en réveillant son démon Ichiji , un tigre à dents de sabre " qui à des rayures " Il veut devenir le meilleur escrimeurs du monde et Mihawk l'a pris sous son aile.

Mihawk lui est un démon faucon/aigle , c'est lui qui m'a appris les combats à l'épée et il se trouve que je suis plutôt doué selon lui. Et c'est aussi avec lui que j'ai découvert le plaisir de la chair . Bien que c'était une erreur ... on en avait tous les deux envie et on ne le regrette absolument pas . Parce que je dois l'avouer que je n'ai pas pu rêver mieux comme première fois .

Perona est une humaine à la longue chevelure rose elle contrôle les esprits et c'est l'ex de Mihawk d'ailleurs Shanks la fusille du regard… et ça fait franchement peur. Mais je le comprend parce que j'aurai réagi exactement de la même façon pour Ace.

\- Oubli ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton comportement envers Marco Luffy je vais saluer le roi. Fit il en partant , tant mieux car il aurait pu faire un meurtre.

\- Mihawk tu devrais aller le calmer. Lui dis-je.

Tout le monde hoche la tête même Perona. Mihawk rentre avec Perona qui veut aller saluer la reine. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et sans regarder je commence à grogner.

\- Quoi ? Je feule. Je jure que je vais buté ce sale piaf il peut pas aller pondre ses oeufs et me foutre la paix bordel ?!

\- Je peux te parler en privé. Demande Marco.

\- Non je n'ai rien à te dire.

C'est quoi cette sensation? On dirait que quelque chose grogne en moi et mon corps surchauffe . Je sens mes mains trembler et j'entre vois mes griffes pousser légèrement , mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

\- Bah moi si . Il m'attrape le bras et me tire loin des autres.

\- Lâche moi ! Mais putain lâche moi !

Ça me brûle ! Et la pour la première fois j'ai peur de moi même.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire c'est quoi ton problème ? T'es un gamin sympa tu souris à tout le monde mais moi tu me hais , et je veux savoir pourquoi !

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec t'es frères et Barbe blanche à l'intérieur ?

Ouf ça se calme ... mais c'est toujours la . Je sais que Marco est un gars hyper sympa mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher de le détester , il à eu tellement facilement ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir . Oui je suis toujours jaloux et je l'accepte ... en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment le choix , je suis bien trop fière pour me cacher de moi même .

\- … J'attends Ace . Sourit - il.

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça et moi je n'aurais pas du lui demander. Je m'arrache violemment de sa prise en grognant fortement .

\- …

\- Et calme toi pourquoi tu t'énerve tout d'un coup ?! Dit-il en m'attrapant de nouveau .

\- JE T'AI DIT DE ME LÂCHER .

Et la tout se passe si vite mais si lentement en même temps : mes ongles qui deviennent complètement des griffes , mes canines plus longues ma queue hérissé " UNE QUEUE ? " cette sensation qui ne cesse de grandir mais surtout le sang sur mes mains et le pire c'est que je ne le regrette même pas . Enfin une parti de moi ne le regrette pas , j'ai l'impression d'avoir un deuxième moi en moi ... oui c'est étrange dit comme ça mais c'est ce que je ressent.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! Dis-je effrayer par mes propres actes.

Je l'ai blesser je ne voulais pas. " **il** **l'a mérité** " grogne une voix . Hein ?

\- C'est pas grave regarde c'est déjà presque guéri. Il me montre ses flammes bleus. Tu as de beaux yeux bleus tu sais. Tu pourrais même rivaliser avec les miens.

-Bleus ?

Je me regarde sur l'une des vitres du palais et me fige en regardant mon reflet , oui mes yeux sont bleus " comme ceux de ma mère " avec une fente comme tout les démons félins , mes cheveux sont comment dire beige? Jaune? De la même couleur d'un lion tout comme ma queue et les oreilles de chat " la marque des démons félins " et ma peau était un peu plus hâlé.

\- han~ mais comment je suis trop sexy Ace va tomber c'est sur … Oups. T'as rien entendu pigé le piaf ! Dis-je en partant .

\- T'es amoureux d'Ace ? Il me retiens par le bras.

\- Qui sa ? Mens-je .

\- C'est pour ça que tu me déteste autant.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, tu deviens cinglé ?! Bon moi j'y vais j'ai des invités à accueillir. " Il est plutôt sympa quoique... je n'aime pas son sourire .

\- Tu l'aime depuis quand ? Me demande Marco.

\- Depuis mes 86 ans. Je pars en laissant Marco choquer. ZORO ! KIDD !

\- OUAAAA Luffy depuis quand t'es blond enfin tes cheveux bref t'es super beau. Dit le roux la bouche ouverte .

\- Merci et ferme ta bouche Kidd tu bave. Je ricane légèrement flatté .

\- L'inceste c'est bien autorités chez les démons non ? Demande le roux en fixant mon postérieur .

\- Oui et c'est même fortement conseillé pour avoir une progéniture puissante . Dit le vert comme un professeur.

Euh ... est-ce qu'ils savent que je suis toujours la et que je peut les entendre.

\- YO LES GOSSES ! Alors les rumeurs sont vraies Luffy tu commence à te réveiller.

\- Roger ! Oh veuillez m'excuser mon seigneur. Je fit la révérence.

\- Votre majesté / Sir . Firent Zoro et Kidd. Marco se contenta de saluer Roger silencieusement.

\- Roh relever vous les gosses je ne suis pas si vieux.

-Oui quand même 3000 ans c'est pas rien. Fit une voix suave qui manqua de me faire ronronner sur place.

\- Yo Ace. Fit Marco

\- Hey mon frère . répondit Ace avec un sourire en coin.

\- KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA TROP MIMIIIII !

Deux énormes poitrine rencontrèrent ma tête m'étouffant , pas encore une fois ça suffit amplement . Je tente de me libérer de l'emprise des deux femmes sans grand succès .

\- Rouge-san , Ann vous m'étouffer.

\- Oh pardon chaton / Lulu.

Gol D Roger et un démon, non le roi de tous les démons il possède un Lion blanc sa compagne Gol D Rouge est une lionne leurs enfants Ace et Ann sont des jumeaux qui possède des lions de feu extrêmement rares.

Ace a de beaux yeux en amande marrons ses cheveux bruns arrive à son cou " il est tellement canon quand il fait une queue de cheval ou quand il les plaque en arrière " il est bien musclé et , et ... Je pense que je vais arrêté la parce que mon short comment à être trop serrer.

Ann la cadette " ne lui rappeler jamais qu'elle est née après Ace ". Est le portait cracher d'Ace avec les atouts féminin en plus et les cheveux lui arrive aux hanches et ses yeux son ambre autant vous dire qu'elle est très belle et gentille c'est la première à avoir deviner mon amour pour Ace et qui me soutient. Je vois Marco murmuré quelques choses à l'oreille de Ace et grogne silencieusement. Ce poulet cramé ... il va finir dans mon assiette un jour.

\- Roger-sama , Rouge-san mes parents vous attendent à l'intérieur. Dis-je poliment.

\- Oh oui j'ai un tas de choses à raconter à ta mère.

\- Bon amusez vous bien les gosses.

\- ON EST PAS DES GOSSES ! On hurle tous .

\- Bref Luffy t'es troooooop sexy on à bien fait de choisir cette tenue pour toi Robin et moi. Dit Ann en me regardant avec fierté .

\- PARCE QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ DE MÈCHE TOUTE LES DEUX !

\- Bah ouais le tissu des bas est fabriqué à North Blue et …

Un rire sinistre résonne alors qu'une voix grave et sensuelle résonne:

\- Luffy tu es encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu .

Aussitôt je me retrouve plaqué contre un torse musclé avec des mains malaxant mes fesses . Satan ayez pitié de votre fils et sauver moi . Comment ais-je fais pour l'oublier lui ?!

\- Doflamingo lâche moi tu m'étouffe.

\- T'es yeux sont magnifique , il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ta beauté.

Il a retiré ses lunettes " bizarre " pour me parler il ne le fait qu'avec moi , il sait que je déteste ne pas voir quelqu'un dans les yeux . Et il rentre dans le château suivi de ses quatre bras droit dont son frère Corazon et ses petites merde de sous-fifres je parle surtout du petit Dellinger ce sale gosse qui est fou amoureux de Doflamingo et bien entendu il me hais , il n'a cas le lui dire et me foutre la paix .

\- Tu trouves pas sa bizarre que Doflamingo soit parti si vite Luffy ? Dit Zoro qui s'était préparé à l'attaquer.

\- Ouais d'habitude il s'accroche à toi comme une sangsue et il faut que oncle Dragon ou grand père le décroche à coup de poing " On est Monkey ou on ne l'es pas " . Ajoute Kidd.

\- Je ferais attention , bon on entre ? Proposais-je.

\- Luffy ~

Un frisson me parcours l'échine en entendant la voix de Ace. Puis fronce les sourcils en voyant Ann chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Ace . Quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Bon diable j'espère que je ne ronronne pas ?!

\- Bonne chance. Me dit Marco et je lui feule dessus.

\- S'il fait une connerie dit le moi ok , ah et au fait Marco sort avec Satch Je crois . Me dit Ann puis elle s'en va.

…

\- Jolie tenue Luffy , et félicitations pour ton début de transformation.

\- M-merci beaucoup Ace. " ne rougit pas , ne ronronne pas "Hurlais-je intérieurement.

\- Et tu sais quel est ton démon?

\- Non , il est apparu mais il est encore en état de sommeil.

Je soupire il faut vraiment que je me calme … et c'est moi ou Ace est trop près. Ace ~ qu'es-ce que tu fais.

\- Bordel Luffy dit pas mon nom avec une voix pareille . Dit-il d'une voix rauque .

Il niche son nez dans mon coup, agrippe mes fesses et me colle à lui. Il sent bon trop bon je ronronne de plaisir contenu alors qu'il m'a à peine toucher . Mes jambes tremble et mon ventre se tord de désir et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vibre en moi. Ace commence à malaxer mes fesses comme un chat faisant du patonnage je fais de même avec son torse, un ronronnement rauque me répond. Il me plaque contre un des murs du château ses attributs félin sont sortis et en voyant ma queue redevenu noir j'en déduit que je suis redevenu normal.

\- Ace ~ on peut pas faire ça. Ronronnais-je " oui je sais j'ai pas l'air très convaincant".

\- Tu sens bon.

\- Ace ~ . Je m'accroche à ses épaules musclés et le colle plus à moi. Si c'est un rêve surtout ne me réveiller pas.

\- Ben alors Luffy maintenant que tu te transforme t'as décidé de sauter sur le mec de tes rêves. Dit Crocodile. Fait gaffe le pyromane si tu baise le prince ici le Roi va te massacré. Puis il s'en va.

Crocodile est le genre de type à apparaître à l'endroit ou tu ne veux pas qu'il soit ou il n'est pas sensé être . Ma mère m'a raconté qu'il s'était incrusté dans leur lune de miel.

\- Alors comme ça je suis le mec de tes rêves ? Ricane Ace.

-... Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel .

\- Tu ne le nie même pas ? S'étonne Ace

\- T'es beau , sexy et puissant , il n'y a rien à nier.

Ace me prends par les hanches et viens frotter sa joue contre la mienne ce qui nous fait ronronner tout les deux.

\- Votre majesté. Il me fait une révérence et tend son bras.

\- Mon prince. Je rentre dans son jeu et prend son bras.

\- On y va. Me dit il

\- Ouais.

* * *

Je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas les OC mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire plus de couples.

En parlant de couples si vous pouvez me dire les couples qui vous plaisent dans vos review peut être qu'il pourrait apparaître dans ma fic.

A la prochaine fois


	5. Chapter 4 I want you

Bonsoir tout le monde merci pour ceux qui lisent ma fic sa me fait extrêmement plaisir et sa me donne du courage pour écrire la suite.

Bon les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à se cher Oda

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre** **4**

On est tous dans le grand salon qui peut aussi servir de salle de bal . Tous les invités sont là du moins les plus importants la réunion à lieu demain , pour le moment on en profite pour se raconter les nouvelles de notre pays , les derniers potins " c'est surtout le cas des femmes" et de s'amuser. Je suis la star du moment à cause de ma métamorphose qui ne devrait plus tarder et de mon entré au bras de Ace nos mères étaient aux anges et mon père… ben il à crié au blasphème et ça c'est fini en bagarre générale je continue d'essuier mes poings en grognant silencieusement.

 _FLASH BACK_

On avance dans le grand couloir je suis toujours au bras d'Ace je me sens tellement bien , mon regard se tourne vers lui et remarque qu'il souris pas un de ses sourire malsain ni pervers un sourire calme comme ceux qu'il fait à sa mère ou à sa sœur et je me sens flatté. Il est tellement beau , je me sens fondre rien qu'en le regardant.

Se sentant observer Ace se tourne vers la source " ce qui veut dire moi " et me sourit se qui me laisse admirer ses canines proéminentes et je rougis en imaginant se quelles peuvent me faire … ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS MARRER ! je ne pense pas ÇA mais à l'accouplement. L'accouplement est l'équivalent du mariage des humains pour nous les démons sauf que c'est pour la vie on ne peut pas se séparer. Durant la cérémonie " on baise entre autres " l'alpha mord le bêta et inversement marquant leurs appartenance à l'un et à l'autre. Et juste pensé qu'Ace pourrait me marqué ~ .

Mes joues sont aussi rose que les cheveux de Perona et Ace ricane se traître.

\- A quoi tu penses pour rougir et ronronner comme ça ?

"Parce que je ronronnais en plus la honte"!

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois , je ne pensais pas à un accouplement ou un truc du genre juste à cause de la situation mais …

Putain j'suis sûr que j'ai l'air ridicule j'entends même plus ce que je dis et je dois être aussi rouge que les yeux de mon père quand il est en colère. Je lui ai pas dit que je l'aime j'espère ? Je reviens sur terre en sentant mon dos se plaqué au mur , et rougi en croisant les magnifiques yeux d'Ace qui me fixe intensément et je ronronne " il faudrait arrêter ça " . Deux grandes mains chaudes prennent place sur mes hanches et Ace viens niché sa tête dans mon cou .

\- Alors comme ça le futur démon pense déjà à son accouplement , dit moi quelle partie de mon corps t'a donner de telles envies .

\- Ace ~

\- Mes mains ? Que je passerai sur ton magnifique corps.

Une de ses mains parcours mon ventre retrace le contour de mes abdos très doucement et fini sa route sur l'un de mes téton déjà sensible de désir qu'il s'amuse à torturé , en même temps son autre main se trouve derrière mon dos ou il griffe sans me blessé ma colonne vertébrale zone très sensible chez moi.

\- Mon torse peut être ? Que je plaquerai sur ton dos te laissant totalement soumis à moi .

Il me retourne brusquement et me plaque son torse à mon dos , je gémis en sentant l'aura et les phéromones dominantes d'Ace c'est deux mains taquine un peu mes tétons les tournant, tirant légèrement dessus puis elles descendent à mes hanches puis migre sur mes fesses. Instinctivement je me penche en avant et écarte légèrement les cuisses dans une invitation muette. Ace se colle plus à moi et me mordille le lobe de l'oreille et chuchote d'une voix rauque:

\- Ou mes canines ?... Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Tu imagine ma morsure sur ton cou ou tu seras marqué et m'appartiendra pour toujours.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à ses mots s'il savait le nombre de nuit ou j'ai rêvé qu'il me marque et que je me réveillais avec un chapiteau entre les jambes. Je gémis encore lorsque je sens mini Ace frotter contre mes fesses.

\- Ace ~

\- Tu veux que je te marque Luffy ? Que je te fasse mien .

Oh que oui je le veux , j'ai l'impression que mon esprit et ma raison sont parti très loin et Ace semble dans la même situation que moi il me fait des baiser papillons dans le cou me faisant ronronner davantage . Je gémis plus fort lorsque le muscle chaud qu'est sa langue passe sur mon cou. Au moment où ses canines frôlent mon cou le son qui sort de ma gorge me fige tout comme le son Ace.

On se prépare précipitamment choquer tout les deux du bruit qui vient de sortir de mes lèvres je regarde Ace terriblement gêné par ce qu'on allait faire et du miaulement que j'ai sorti j'ose même plus regarder Ace dans les yeux . " J'y crois pas j'ai miauler comme ... comme une chatte en chaleur ?! "

\- J-j-j je suis vraiment désolé A - Ace je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller comme ça.

\- Non c'est moi qui suis aller trop loin.

On reprend notre route dans un silence pesant et j'ai envie de pleurer si je n'avais pas ouvert ma grande gueule je serais toujours au bras d'Ace bras que je n'arrive pas à arrêter de fixer tristement. Ace s'en rend compte et me regarde avec un sourire moqueur , je détourne immédiatement le regard en rougissant. Ace passe un bras sur mes hanches et me rapproche de lui. Deux gardes nous ouvre la grande porte en lançant des regards jaloux à Ace qui se fout ouvertement d'eux il pousse même le vice en m'embrassant la tempe ce qui me fait rigoler . Rire qui s'évanouit bien vite en voyant le regard noir de mon père.

\- Oups. Murmure Ace face à l'aura noir de Père .

Je signe l'arrêt de mort d'Ace sans m'en rendre compte lorsque je m'accroche à lui quand je croise le regard assassin de Doflamingo sur Ace. Nos mères Rouge et Hancock parle de notre avenir et de notre future accouplement en entendant sa je cache ma tête dans le torse d'Ace pour cacher mes rougissement. Pour emmerdé Doflamingo , Ace agrippe mes fesses et fait un sourire au flamant rose qui commence à fulminer de rage.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas volé les affaires des autres Portgas ?!

\- Il n'a pas ta marque et de toute façon il ne t'aime même pas.

\- Boucle-la ! T'y connais quoi à l'amour toi qui baise avec plus de 15 personnes par semaines.

\- Assez pour voir que tu ne l'intéresse pas , non mais t'as calculé le nombre de rejets qu'il ta balancer , en même tant avec t'es goût vestimentaires de merde …

\- LA FERME ! LUFFY EST À MOI ALORS MET TOI SA DANS LE CRÂNE !

\- TA GUEULE SALE FLAMANT ROSE IL EST À MOI !

Une veine apparaît sur ma tempe et je sers les poings je ne sais pas si je dois les baffer , leurs crier leur 4 vérités ou les massacrés tout simplement. Le destin semble décider car mon père s'approche et me pousse gentiment sur le côté " gentillesse qui ne va pas tarder à se transformer en cruauté " .

Je ricane lorsque mon père les foudroie et commence à leurs gueuler dessus en continuant à leur balancer des éclairs et du vent " des bourrasques pour être plus précis " une veine palpitante apparaît sur mon poing que j'ai recommencé à serrer , je pense que mon père aussi va se prendre une baffe.

\- ÉCOUTER MOI BANDE DE SALE GOSSES C'EST MOI QUI ME SUIS ACCOUPLÉ AVEC HANCOCK SE QUI A DONNER VIE À LUFFY DONC C'EST GRÂCE À MOI QU'IL EST DEVENU QUI IL EST ! ALORS S'IL Y A UNE PERSONNE A QUI LUFFY APPARTIENT C'EST MOI !

Et ils commencent à se battre tout les trois en affirmant que je leurs appartiennent , Roger entre dans la bagarre " car selon lui il ne faut pas laisser la nouvelle génération lui voler la vedette " Barbe blanche lui tente de les arrêtés mais se retrouve lui aussi mêler à la bagarre qui est maintenant un vrai bordel avec Zoro et Kidd qui y sont entrés dedans ne supportant pas que je sois traité comme un objet , Oncle Drago qui lui tente de faire des coup bas à Père , Crocodile qui lui ben semble déterminer à éliminer Doflamingo "je ne sais pas pour quelle raison et je m'en fou " je fais une rapide séparation de qui je vais frapper et de ceux qui seront sauver.

Je m'approche lentement de se joli bordel et commence à massacré tout ce beau monde sans une once de pitié et évite soigneusement Barbe blanche " il voulait juste les séparer " Kidd et Zoro " ils voulaient défendre mon honneur " mais le reste de ces abrutis vont avoir doit à mes poings "il paraît qu'ils sont aussi douloureux que ceux de grand père " . Je frappe chacun d'entre eux et leurs dit leurs 4 vérités .

\- T'ES LE ROI DES DÉMONS TU N'A PAS À TE BATTRE POUR RIEN ! Je hurle sur Roger .

NE FAIS PAS DES COUPS BAS À MON PÈRE ! Je tire les oreille de mon oncle .

TOI T'AVAIS RIEN À FAIRE LA À CE MOMENT LÀ ! Je frappe Crocodile .

COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS TE DIRE QUE JE NE T'AIME PAS ! Je frappe Doflamingo sur le crâne .

JE NE SUIS PAS TON OBJET ! Je hurle sur Ace .

JE NE SUIS PLUS UN BÉBÉ J'AI GRANDI ! Je cris sur mon père .

Drago et Roger commence à protester , ils ont donc droit à une baffer et une bosse sur la tête. En voyant mon aura et mon regard noir les autres baissent la tête encore choqué par la raclée qu'ils se sont prises. Et je tourne les talons et me dirige vers le buffet et me sert un verre et rit doucement lorsque j'entends Rouge et Hancock se moquer de leurs compagnons respectifs. Doflamingo me lance un regard suppliant " il à retirer ses lunettes " et Crocodile lui ...euh il aiguise son crochet en fusillant le flamant rose des yeux. Kidd se fout ouvertement de son père. Ann soupire en voyant Shanks tremblé de désir pour Mihawk " et il ne remarque rien " . Zoro vide les bouteilles de saké , Marco et Satch discutent avec Barbe blanche et Ace… il est où ?

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

* * *

Je sors prendre l'air sur le grand balcon et le vois je m'approche discrètement et me rappelle que je l'ai frappé lui aussi il y a 20 minutes . Je recule lentement mais sa voix me coupe dans mon élan fuite , je baisse les yeux n'osant pas affronter son regard.

\- Luffy ... Luffy regarde moi.

Il s'approche de moi et met une main sur ma hanche réduisant toutes tentatives de fuite à zéro , et place l'autre sous mon menton pour que je le regarde. En croisant son regard je rougis violemment en baisse la tête.

\- De tous les démons et humains avec qui je suis sortie tu es le seul à m'avoir frappé , et Marco ne compte pas.

\- Nami t'a déjà frappé non ? Et tu parle comme si on sortait ensemble.

\- Oui mais toi tu es spécial tu m'as frappé car tu étais en colère.

Je ne comprends pas ou il veut en venir . Je prends mon courage à deux mains et l'embrasse sur la joue " très près de ses lèvres " et rouge de honte je lui dis :

\- Désolé de t'avoir frappé tout à l'heure mais…

\- Non tu as raison , tu n'es pas un objet … mais un bijou , un magnifique bijou . Sourit-il .

\- Ace !

\- Ben quoi ?

Mais y a pas idée de dire un truc comme ça je dois être aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kidd. Et ma réaction semble plaire à Ace qui sourit . Le son de la musique me ramène à la réalité , je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et aperçoit Zoro qui danse avec Perona et Kidd avec Ann … JE RÊVE ?!

\- Kidd sait danser la valse ?!

\- Mais depuis quand Ann sait danser ?!

\- On devrait y aller.

On entre dans la salle et je ricane en voyant Shanks se mordre la lèvre inférieure visiblement il n'ose pas demander à Mihawk de danser avec lui " comme toujours " . Un sourire purement sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres je me dirige vers Mihawk et lui fait des yeux de chaton perdu. Il me tend sa main que j'accepte avec un grand sourire et il m'entraîne au milieu de la salle où on commence à danser sous le regard noir de Shanks. J'aime bien danser avec Mihawk il ne fait aucun faux pas donc mes pieds sont en sécurité mais aussi Doflamingo ne prendra pas le risque de m'inviter à danser si Mihawk est passé avant on ne passe jamais après le meilleur , question d'honneur . La musique s'arrête je salue mon partenaire et me dirige vers Shanks qui me fusille du regard.

\- Me fait pas la gueule , c'était juste pour te montrer que tu n'as pas à te casser la tête tu lui demande point.

\- M-mais et s'il ne veut pas. Dit-il affoler .

\- Il n'a aucune raison de refuser.

\- Mais…

Je soupire d'exaspération puis tire Shanks vers Mihawk la prochaine valse va commencer et pousse le roux sur le faucon et je regarde Shanks qui essaye tant bien que mal à demander à Mihawk une danse il bafouille tellement que ses phrases sont incompréhensible je soupire une nouvelle fois et explique à Mihawk " qui est totalement perdu " ce que veut Shanks puis me dirige vers Zoro , Ace étant en compagnie de Marco.

Zoro me passe directement un verre de saké on est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde , on boit comme des trou sans fond et Kidd nous rejoint on continue de boire et on parle de tous et de rien .

* * *

Je me réveille dans mon lit mais qu'est ce que je fout la , je vois Ann qui me regarde avec inquiétude je la comprends je tiens extrêmement bien l'alcool aussi bien que Barbe blanche selon les dires de certains alors me voir tomber dans les pommes c'est choquant pour ceux qui me connaissent.

\- Tu n'es pas tomber dans les pommes je t'ai récupérer avant ça , fait juste 10 minutes que tu dors.

\- Aller viens tu prends ton bain et au lit.

Elle m'aide à marché juste qu'a mon immense salle de bain ou elle a déjà fait couler l'eau , je me savonne avec mon gel à la lavande et me rince je suis fatigué c'est un truc de malade je prends la serviette qu'Ann me tend et me donne aussi des vêtements que j'enfile… c'est un complot n'est ce pas ? Chemise noir et collant tout aussi noir.

\- Pourquoi un collant ?

\- Crois moi tu me remerciera demain quelqu'un veux te parler , bonne nuit Lulu.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle s'en va , je me demande qui veut me voir … un frisson d'horreur me parcours l'échine à la pensée que se soit Doflamingo non non Ann ne l'aurais jamais laisser entrer.

\- T'es même sexy quand tu va dormir.

\- Ace mais que fais tu ici ?

\- J'voulais te dire bonne nuit et j'ai bien fais .

Mes joues prennent une teinte rosé en voyant le regard appréciateur d'Ace sur mes jambes il fait un pas vers moi avec un sourire carnassier et moi je fais deux pas en arrière. Il sourit et avance vers moi je recule et finalement je tombe sur mon lit " merde " Ace en profite pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Luffy ~

\- Ace ~ qu'es que tu fais~ ?

\- Je te dis bonne nuit ~

Il lèche mon cou et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir en agrippant sa tête pour le coller plus à moi , il cesse la douce torture et me regarde droit dans les yeux . Je remarque qu'il ne porte plus sa chemise " il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'enlever " je me lèche les lèvres en admirant ses merveilleux abdominaux , il suit le mouvement des yeux et se rapproche de mes lèvres je ne peux m'empêcher de ronronner d'impatience.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes , puis m'embrasse le baiser devient plus sauvage on veut montrer à l'autre se qu'on sait faire je lui mord la lèvre inférieure puis lèche le liquide carmin. Il sourit puis m'embrasse encore plus férocement mes mains se perdent vers ses mèches ébènes je gémis dans je baiser " quel tricheur " Ace s'amuse avec mes deux tétons durcit de plaisir , je brise le baiser et me frotte contre lui.

\- Ace~

* * *

Oui je sais c'est cruel de coupé la main bon c'est la vie non?

J'espere que sa vous à plu et à la prochaine fois

Review ?


	6. Chapter 5 phéromones et sentiments

Me revoilà , vous allez bien ? Tant mieux car moi oui et pour ceux qui on eu une mauvaise journée j'espère que ce chapitre vous remontra le moral

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui mon laisser une review ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à écrire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Luffy ~

Je frissonne de désir , bordel sa voix a beaucoup d'effet sur moi , il m'embrasse le cou et me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Tu sens bon Luffy ~

\- Ace ~

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres devenu sèche , Ace s'empresse de s'emparer de mes lèvres pour un baiser torride baiser auquel je réponds avec joie. J'inverse nos positions et souris en sentant le désir d'Ace contre mon intimité seulement couverte avec mon collant. Ace paraît surpris un instant puis il me fit un sourire carnassier et je lui réponds par un sourire charmeur. Je frotte mes hanches contre son membre déjà bien dur il s'assied et agrippe mes fesses je pousse un gémissement lorsque nos érections entre en contact. J'embrasse son cou le léchant quelques fois son odeur aussi me rends dingue " je me demande si son odeur est plus forte plus bas " à cette pensée ma raison s'en va totalement et je pousse doucement le torse d'Ace pour qu'il s'allonge je l'embrasse tout en caressant son membre et j'en profite pour descendre sa braguette . Je met fin au baiser puis me place entre ses jambes au niveau de sa queue , je me lèche les lèvres et tremble d'excitation . Ace semble très surpris par ce que je m'apprête à faire " sa fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça " avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit je souffle sur la bosse qui déforme son boxer . Boxer que je retire avec mes dents et je me retient de baver devant la taille de son engin , il est énorme ! Ayant remarqué mon admiration pour son incroyable phallus Ace me demande :

\- Alors ça te plaît ?

\- Je l'adore !

Oh bordel je vais perdre la tête son odeur pénètrent mes narines me faisant haleter et gémir. Je commence par lécher le long de son membre en mordille la veine palpitante. Je mordille aussi ses bourses et il laisse échapper un râle de plaisir , je commence moi même à me masturbé sous mon collant lorsque je suce son gland. Je sent les mains d'Ace me caresser les cheveux et je ne peux m'empêcher de ronronner.

Je décide d'arrêter la torture et je prend tout dans ma bouche j'aspire , suce et déglutie et lèche le bout quelques fois lorsque je sent sa queue grossir vibrer je me met au maximum " je vais lui faire la meilleure fellation qu'il n'ai jamais eu " sans hésiter j'enfonce son membre entier dans ma bouche et gémis quand je le sens frappé ma gorge et son pré-sperme s'y échapper. Je continue jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans ma bouche je me libère peu après lui dans ma main et dans mon collant.

\- Bordel Luffy c'est de loin la meilleure fellation qu'o- … il se fige et s'approche lentement de moi. Oye tu tiens tant que ça à te faire violé ?

Après qu'il ai jouit je m'empresse de lécher et d'avaler toute sa semence dont je suis déjà accro . Je sens qu'il me tire vers l'arrière et je me retrouve dos plaqué contre son torse. Je passe mon doigt sur mes joues et récupère le reste de sa semence et l'apporte à ma bouche , je sursaute lorsque je croise son regard appréciateur.

\- Alors mon chaton tu as aimé ton lait ?

Je ronronne pour toute réponse en miaulant presque.

Dans le genre pervers je crois que j'ai atteint les sommets . Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi , c'est le sperme du gars que j'aime depuis des siècles .

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé comme ça Luffy … Dit-il en me mordant le cou

\- Ace ~ Je … Commençais-je en ronronnant .

\- Sexy , aguicheur , beau et puissant le bêta parfait ~.

Tout en disant cela il me mordille le cou et pince mes tétons. Je ne peux que gémir face à ce traitement . Il m'embrasse tout en tirant sur ma chemise , il passe sa main sur mon membre en me murmurant des propos salaces qui me font frémir. Il passe ses deux mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et utilise ses griffes pour déchiré mon collant à ces endroits . Il passe une de ses mains à l'intérieur et s'empare de mon membre et le masturbe énergiquement , je crie de plaisir et m'accroche à ses bras. Son autre main descends derrière mon dos et s'amuse à titillé mon intimité je me cambre de plaisir en gémissant son prénom

\- A - ACE j-je vais …

\- Jouis pour moi Lu' .

Je me libère dans sa main essoufflé par mes deux orgasme , Ace retire ses main et les lèche ce qui me fait rougir. Mon rougissement s'intensifie quand il me dit :

\- T'as bon goût.

\- M-m-m-mais t'es pas bien de dire des trucs comme ça !

\- … t'es mignon quand tu rougis .

Mignon … non mais il est sérieux la je ne suis pas mignon , je suis carrément sexy " demander à mes fans " je tourne la tête sur le côté et gonfle les joues … je rêve ou il se fout de moi je lui grogne dessus et lui , lui il éclate de rire et me prend dans ses bras et il lève les couvertures sur nous je souris et lui dit :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais câlin avec tes conquêtes .

\- Normalement non mais tu n'es pas une simple conquête … Dis moi sa t'arrive souvent de savourer la semence de tes ex ?

\- Quoi ?! pourquoi tu me demande ça ?!

\- T'a vu comment tu te délectais de mon sperme. Ricane t-il

\- Non c'était juste pour toi … Euh non , non c'est pas ce que tu crois enfin tu vois quoi.

Je bégaie des choses incompréhensible en rougissant , quand je croise le regard moqueur d'Ace je décide d'opter un repli stratégique . Je cache mon visage " qui doit être très rouge " dans son torse.

* * *

Je me réveille alors que les rayons du soleil s'infiltrent dans ma chambre. Je tente de me lever mes deux bras parfaitement musclé m'en empêche " s'était pas un rêve ? " . Ace grogne un peu

\- Plus de crème Luffy.

Et il ronronne , mais il rêve de moi ! Un sourire sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres et m'approche doucement de lui.

\- Ace ~

\- Hummm ~?

\- Ace ~ met moi plus de crème ici ~

Je lui embrasse le cou tout en lui disant ou je veux qu'il me touche , il commence à ronronner et malaxer mes fesses. Je suis mordille le cou et gémis près de son oreille , je sens son désir contre mes cuisses et ricane en me libérant de son étreinte. Je m'assoie à côté de lui de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je continue de l'appelé avec une voix suave jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

\- Ace ~ , Ace ~ Oh oui Ace ~ !

\- … Hummm , Luffy ?

\- Ben Ace ça va ? Ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller. Dis-je l'air de rien .

Il ne répond pas trop occupé à regarder mes cuisses . Je me lève puis ramasse ses vêtements qui sont au sol tout en m'assurant qu'il a une vue parfaite sur mon postérieur. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Ace et me retiens de sourire en le voyant se retenir de me sauter. Je lui fais mon regard le plus innocent.

\- Ace on ferait mieux de se préparer il est presque 6h00

\- Tu te lève toujours si tôt ?

\- Normalement à 7h00 mais comme il y a des invités … bref je vais me laver.

…

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Ace ? Demandais-je le voyant enlever son boxer.

\- Ben je viens me laver avec toi tu auras besoin de moi pour te frotter le dos. Répondit- il comme si c'était une évidence.

Je soupire en souriant et commence à faire couler l'eau puis retourne dans ma chambre pour ouvrir mon armoire et bien entendu Robin et Ann ne mon pas rendu mes bas. Je soupire et prend la tenu qu'elles ont choisi pour moi en même temps difficiles de la ratée mon chapeau de paille est posé dessus. Je l'a pose sur la commode tout comme ma serviette , j'ouvre le second tiroir pour sortir 13 gel douche , 8 shampoing et 4 sel de bain de différents types et de parfums.

Lequel je vais choisir , fruits rouges et pomme comme shampoing ? Non je n'ai pas le bon sel de bain. Et si je prends celui à la lavande et le gel douche au coco ? Ou bien … je suis coupé dans mon intense réflexion par le fou rire d'Ace je lui balance une de mes sandales en pleine face et lui hurle :

\- Nan mais t'as fini te marrer j'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir !

\- Pour réfléchir à quoi ? À quels trucs tu vas mettre dans ton bain ? Il manque juste la crème. Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

\- MERDE J'AI OUBLIÉ MES CRÈMES !

Je sors vite de la salle de bain pour récupérer mes parfums puis retourne immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour sortir mes crèmes de la commode pour ensuite arrêter l'eau. Je prend un sel de bain au hasard parfum à la rose " cadeau de tente Yuuki " et le verse dans le bain Ace toujours mort de rire , rire qui s'arrête bien vite lorsque je commence à me déshabiller. Je retire doucement et sensuellement mon collant et déboutonne lentement ma chemise mais ne la retire pas se qui provoque un grognement de la part d'Ace je prend le gel douche et le shampoing parfum pomme et me dirige vers la baignoire. Ace fusille ma chemise du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'enlève pas ? Il grogne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas mon alpha ni même mon amant et on a pas couché ensemble , en tant que bêta je ne peut me montrer nu devant toi . En plus regarde.

Je ricane lorsqu'il commence à bouder je rentre dans la baignoire qui est énorme soit dit en passant et dépose les gels sur le porte savon. Je plonge entièrement dans l'eau et ressort pour faire face à Ace qui bave littéralement sur moi. Ma chemise colle mon corps et laisse voir mes tétons. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux humides les plaquant en arrière. Je lui fais signe de venir , il retire son boxer et rentre à son tour dans l'eau il plonge sa tête dans l'eau et ressort. Mais ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy ! Je m'approche après avoir pris le gel douche et commence à le savonner profitant de ses muscles je pouffe et rougi violemment sous le regard interrogateur d'Ace.

\- Je me disais juste que si on nous voyait comme ça on pourrait penser qu'on est… enfin tu vois qu'on c'est marqué … p-p-pas que j-je ne veux pas enfin si euh non.

\- Tu sais … j'ai , je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère et c'est vrai que lorsque je nous regarde on agit comme un couple depuis hier … Et tu sais parfois quand je te regarde j'ai l'impression que …

\- Que ... quoi ? Je lui savonne les épaules le visage toujours rouge.

\- … Que t'as des sentiments pour moi , je suis sur que tu penses que j'ai trop de fierté.

Il rigole pendant que je le contourne pour savonner son dos. Heureusement que nous les démons ne pleurons pas souvent , parce que sinon j'aurais pleurer de peur et de désespoir car je n'ose pas lui dire que je l'aime de peur de souffrir , j'aime beaucoup le faire tourner en bourrique lui et mini Ace , parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il me désir " bien que se soit le cas " ou d'être important pour lui.

Il s'assied et se rince tandis que moi je commence à laver ses cheveux , une fois qu'il est propre on inverse les rôles .

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain j'enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches et met ma chemise à sécher alors qu'Ace s'habille " avec des vêtements apparus comme par magie dans la salle de bain " et se prépare à retourner dans ses appartements.

\- Bon j'y vais Lu' ton père va me massacré si il nous trouve ensemble.

\- Ok et n'oublie pas la réunion est dans 3h.

\- T'inquiète bébé. Il s'en va.

Je ferme la porte à clé et retire la serviette de hanches pour commencer à m'habiller . C'était vraiment chaud heureusement qu'il est tête en l'air je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais fais si il aurait découvert mes sentiments. Je me place devant le miroir et souris devant mon reflet , chaussures à petit talon noir quasi invisible mais audible , slim blanc mon chapeau de paille est attaché à mes hanches , chemise sans manches blanche avec une cravate noir les premiers bouton son ouvert . Et enfin une chaîne en argent " cadeau de Kidd " . Oui la j'ai la classe.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner et lance un regard noir aux gardes si ces abrutis saigne du nez ils vont salir ma tenue. Je rentre dans la cuisine qui est assez vide c'est que père n'est pas encore là ni Roger et Barbe blanche. Je m'assoie entre Kidd entre Zoro et rempli mon assiette.

\- Yo Luffy , ça va mieux ? Me demande Zoro

\- Je n'étais pas malade j'ai juste trop bu.

\- T'a juste bu 3 bouteilles de vin , 2 de champagne et 6 de saké d'habitude tu bois plus que ça. Me fait remarquer Kidd

\- Tch, vous faites comme si j'étais alcoolique.

\- MAIS T'ES ALCOOLIQUE ! Hurlèrent Kidd, Zoro et Ann .

Je gonfle mes joues et commence à manger avec eux , Zoro et moi ben on se fout de la gueule de Kidd , Ace et Ann se sont endormi " pas dans leurs assiette pour une fois " , Shanks et Mihawk discute tranquillement si on observe bien on voit que Shanks évite le plus possible les yeux du faucon , Doflamingo et Crocodile se disputent et Rouge et ma mère semble en grande discutions . Je souris en pensant qu'on ressemble à une grande famille , j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de mauvaises nouvelles durant la réunion.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous a plu. À bientôt pour le chapitre 6 .

Review please?


	7. Chapter 6 Réunion et engagement

Bonsoir bonsoir me revoici pour le chapitre 6

N'oublié pas les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne compte pas les volé.

Bref

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Nous y sommes là réunion va bientôt commencer tous le monde est à sa place autour de cette gigantesque table ronde … tous sauf moi. Je ne sais pas ou me mettre , Zoro étant l'héritier de Mihawk est assis à sa droite , Kidd lui est à la droite de Shanks. Ann elle est l'héritière de mon père et est donc à la droite de Père. Marco est à la droite de Barbe Blanche et Ace est à sa gauche "Ace et Marco sont tout les deux les successeurs de Barbe Blanche " , Corazon est assis à la droite de Doflamingo comme ils n'ont pas de successeurs. Tata Yuuki est assise à la droite de Drago. Rouge et ma mère sont assises l'une à côté de l'autre "elles représentent le parti féminin que ce soit humains ou démons ". Et Crocodile est avec Daz bones et Robin. Ils sont tous en train de lire leur rapport de l'année et semble réfléchir à se qu'ils vont dire durant la réunion.

Pour faire court , Ils sont tous à leurs places et pas moi " Pourquoi Père pense que je suis près à assister à la réunion? " Je soupire et regarde avec choque la personne qui vient de faire un soupire écho au mien , Gol D Roger l'empereur. On se regarde surpris pour en suite pouffer.

\- Quelle est la raison de se soupire remplis de désespoir , mon empereur ?

\- Tu les vois eux tous… Ils ont tous leurs héritiers Dragon , Newgate et même Shanks tous mais pas moi.

\- Je vous comprends Kidd, Zoro, Ace et Ann ont leurs prédécesseurs mais pas moi.

\- Je n'ai personne avec qui je pourrais partager mon savoir et mes pouvoirs.

\- Moi je n'ai personne qui me comprennent et avec qui je pourrais apprendre un tas de choses.

\- Une personne qui aurait les épaules assez solide pour partager mes devoirs . Non mais regarde ça.

Roger me tend une pile de feuilles je jette un coup d'oeil à la pile des autres , ils doivent avoir au moins 10 à 15 rapport alors que la pile de Roger fait le triple de se qu'ils ont. Je regarde attentivement se que contient chaque documents .

\- Tu te rends compte que je dois mémoriser tous ça avant chaque réunion?

\- Si j'avais un successeur pour m'épauler.

\- … C'est vrai que retenir les trucs comme : le nombre de démons qui attaque les humains à augmenter de 14%. Je lui rends ses rapports.

\- Ou que Doflamingo devrait arrêter ses trafics pas net , ou encore que Ace et Ann doivent arrêter de détruire la moitié d'un village durant leurs missions. Ou encore que père doit se faire plus discret ou même que papi moustache blanche doit faire gaffe à son territoire .

J'arrête lorsque je vois la mâchoire de Roger s'écraser au sol , je lui lance un regard interrogateur pour toute réponse il m'offre un sourire resplendissant m'attrape la main et m'entraîne à sa suite je salue Rayleigh qui fait de même , je me retrouve assis sur un chaise et j'entends Roger déclaré que la réunion peux commencer … on peut m'expliquer se que je fais la et pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que Roger est à ma gauche DEUX MINUTES ! Si Roger est à ma gauche alors je suis à sa droite … mais qu'est ce que je fout la.

Je demande discrètement à Roger ce que je fais assis la et il me répond comme si c'était une évidence :

\- T'a retenus plus de la moitié de mes rapport ce que personne n'a jamais fait ...et puis je voulais un successeur et toi un prédécesseur non?

La il m'a pris de court parce qu'il a raison sur toute la ligne. Je souffle un bon coup et prend la partie de ses rapports qu'il me tend. Roger commence les présentations des divers sujets qui nous intéressent et je prends le relais en m'adressant aux personnes concernées des plaintes que Roger a reçu en commençant par notre cher flamant rose.

\- Doflamingo, tu as beau être un démon influent et puissant cela ne t'autorise pas à faire un trafic avec des enfants.

\- Mais ils sont d'accord. Ose me dire Doflamingo.

\- Mais pas les parents ! M'exclamai-je .

\- Mais on manque de force de l'ordre, alors j'ai remédié à ce petit problème.

\- Doflamingo. Commence Roger. Si tu continues à faire se trafic on ne pourra pas te défendre si les parents décide de porter plainte.

\- Comment ça on ? Qui va défendre se sale flamant rose aux goûts vestimentaires déplorable. Crache Crocodile.

\- Fufufu~ Ne t'inquiète pas petit Crocodile ils ne savent pas que c'est moi qui suis à la tête .

\- MAIS NOUS OUI. Hurle Ann et mon Père.

\- Tu ne pense tout de même pas à continuer se trafic gamin. Grogne Barbe blanche.

\- … Si. Fit le flamant rose.

\- Doflamingo si tu continues se trafic tu peux dire adieu à la main de Luffy. Grogne mon père.

\- QUOI ?! … Ok j'arrêterai le trafic.

Je tremble de rage mon père à , il a accepté la demande de Doflamingo. Malgré la haine et les regards noirs que je lance à mon père je reste fort et continue de mener la réunion avec Roger.

Après 3 Bonne heures on a enfin fini de faire le point sur tout les problèmes actuels de chaque pays on est enfin libéré je m'empresse de sortir de la pièce pour retourner dans ma chambre.

 _POV CORAZON_

Je regarde Hancock insulté Dragon de tous les noms. Je m'approche de Doflamingo pour lui demander des explications , explication qu'il me donne avec un sourire pervers et carnassier.

* * *

 _FLASH BACK DOFLAMINGO :_

 _Ann à emmener Luffy dans sa chambre , j'ai encore mal au crâne il faut dire même sans son démon Luffy arrive facilement à assommé un démon de ma catégorie je n'imagine même pas sa puissance lorsqu'il se réveillera. Oh oui Luffy sera à moi et non pas à cette espèce de pyromane. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça : je veux le rendre heureux et lorsqu'il sourit mon cœur s'emballe. Et lorsqu'il regarde Portgas j'ai encore plus mal que quand Zoro m'enfonce son épée en plein coeur._

 _Portgas est le seul mur important qui m'empêche d'avoir Luffy. Ce mur n'était pas un problème jusqu'à aujourd'hui Ace n'étant pas intéressé par Luffy je ne risquais rien , mais depuis que mon Luffy à commencer à se transformer Portgas le regarde de manière similaire. J'aime Luffy depuis plus longtemps et il faut que je m'assure que Luffy sois à moi._

 _Je me dirige vers le roi Dragon et lui demande une audience privé. On entre dans son bureau personnel._

 _-Que me veux-tu Doflamingo ?_

 _-Je vais être franc … je veux devenir l'alpha de Luffy._

 _-Je te demande pardon ?_

 _-Je veux te demander la main de ton seul et unique fils ._

 _-Et pour quelle raison ?_

 _-Je l'aime et comme tu le sais je suis l'alpha le plus désiré de cette génération et Luffy même alors qu'il pas encore son démon est le bêta N4._

 _-Je ne vois pas ce que sa rapporterait à Luffy._

 _-Je suis l'apha N1 pas seulement le plus sexy mais surtout le plus puissant . Avec moi Luffy sera en sécurité et heureux._

 _-De plus notre progéniture sera surpuissante . Le désir de tous les démons après avoir un compagnon est d'avoir de puissants enfants ._

 _-C'est d'accord j'accepte de te donner sa main MAIS si les circonstances change ou que Luffy n'accepte pas ta demande sera refuser._

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK DOFLAMINGO_

* * *

Et putain de merde Luffy est lié à mon frère , même si on a été ensemble que pendant 2 ans je tiens beaucoup à lui et je ne veux pas qu'il finisse avec Doflamingo surtout que j'ai vu comment Luffy regarde Ace. Je félicite Doffy puis je me dirige vers Marco qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à me voir je lui attrape la main et nous enferme dans les toilettes.

\- Tu a parlé à Ace ? Demandais-je

\- Oui et nos soupçons sont presque fondé.

\- Et maintenant qu'on commence à détruire un mur, un autre apparaît. -je désespéré.

\- Tu parle de Doflamingo ? Dit le phœnix.

\- Oui … que peut-on faire pour ça ?

\- Déjà on s'occupe d'Ace et Luffy yoi , si ce qu'ont pense est vrai alors Doflamingo ne pourra rien faire.

\- … Et si c'est faux ?

\- Alors on improvisera yoi !

 _FIN POV DE CORAZON_

* * *

Je marche dans un endroit sombre et lugubre pourtant je me sent bien très bien même. Devant moi il y a une porte , une magnifique porte rouge dessus deux fauves son gravé une lion et une tigresse " les démons de mes parents". En m'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte je ressens une sensation étrangère comme j'étais enfin moi. J'ouvre enfin la porte et rentre totalement détendu c'est le bruit de la porte qui se ferme qui me sort de ma transe pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Cette pièce est sombre j'avance un peu et cogne contre quelque chose aussitôt la pièce s'éclaire d'une lumière rouge. Je me fige devant le miroir ou plutôt devant mon reflet.

Je suis nu et se n'est pas ce qui me choque , le moi du miroir fait quelques centimètres de plus que moi ses abdos sont mieux sculpté que les miens " qui eux aussi sont bien sculpté " sa peau est légèrement hâlé il a les atouts des démons félins sa queue, ses oreilles et ses cheveux bruns ont des reflets rouge violet et enfin ses yeux d'un rouge rubis carmin.

Je tends ma main vers mon reflet qui fait de même et le tire vers moi .

Soudain une lumière écarlate m'aveugle … une fois que je retrouve l'usage de mes yeux je vois le moi qui était dans le miroir qui me regarde avec un sourire complice. Je souris je sais qui il est il est moi et je suis lui.

\- Yo , moi c'est Monkey D Luffy. " je dis ça mais je pence qu'il le sait déjà "

 **\- Je sais , mais enchanté quand même.**

\- Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

 **\- … Ben**

\- T'a pas de prénom ?

 **\- Si mais je l'aime pas il est pas classe.** Boude t-il.

\- Et c'est quoi ce prénom ?

 **\- Gomu Gomu.**

 **\- T'a pas intérêt à te marrer ou je me barre et tu pourra dire adieu a tes pouvoirs** !

\- Lucky.

 **\- Hein?**

\- Tu vas t'appeler Lucky shishishi.

 **\- … Lucky… ouais ça me plaît... Mais Luffy je ne suis pas encore réveiller il faut que ma puissance s'adapte à ton corps ...**

\- Comment ça ?

- **Comme tu la sûrement remarqué lorsque tu as un surplus de puissance ton corps change ... je parle notamment de tes yeux qui deviennent bleu et de tes cheveux qui deviennent blond .**

\- Shishishi je comprends t'inquiète , alors on se revoit bientôt.

On se fait un check et Lucky s'en va .

Je me réveille brusquement , je suis dans mon lit c'était une rêve? "J'entends Lucky me dire que non il est bel et bien là " Non ce n'était pas un rêve j'ai enfin rencontré mon démon. Je me demande quel pouvoir j'aurais. Je regarde l'horloge 12h45 le repas à été servi depuis 25 minutes je passe une main dans mes cheveux " ils ont poussé il m'arrive au cou " je me regarde vite fait dans le miroir … mais yeux sont devenus bleus mais mes cheveux son encore brun.

Je me dirige vers la salle à manger et lorsque j'entre un silence de mort se fait , je m'assoie à la droite d'Ace " Lucky m'a supplier de le faire " une servantes se précipite pour m'apporter mon plat. Je mange en silence. Finalement ma mère prend la parole.

\- Mon chaton ?

\- T'es yeux sont magnifiques.

\- Merci beaucoup mère. Je lui souris.

Je sens Ace me caresser la cuisse doucement et je m'apaise immédiatement . Je suis vraiment sensible à ses contacts je lui souris. Sourire qui disparaît bien vite lorsque mon père prend la parole.

\- Écoute Luffy , Doflamingo m'a demander ta main et …

\- ET T'A ACCEPTER !

\- Il avait de bon arguments , il est puissant et pourra te protégé en cas de faiblesse et subvenir à tes besoins.

\- MAIS T'AS PERDU LA TETE ?! T'AS VU SON AGE ?! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MARCHANDISE , CELA FAIT DES SIECLE QUE LES ACCOUPLEMENTS FORCES SONT INTERDIT MEME POUR NOUS , JE SUIS SENSE ETRE LIBRE DE CHOISIR MON ALPHA ! Et toi le **chef de l'armée révolutionnaire** tu fait ça à ton fils ?!

\- Luffy mon fils.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça car à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus ton fils … Dragon. Dis-je d'un ton froid.

Je quitte la salle à manger pour me diriger dans le jardin ou plus loin si possible. Je sens ma main se faire attraper par une poigne puissante mais soutenu j'arrache sèchement ma main de la prise qui me dégoûte et lui colle une baffe monumentale suivi d'une autre.

\- TU LA VOULAIS MA MAIN ET BEN T'EN A EU DEUX POUR LE PRIX D'UNE.

\- Écoute Luffy je t'aime , oui j'ai demander ta main à ton père mais je voulais juste son accord avant de te le demander à toi , je n'y suis pour rien.

Je m'apprête à lui en collé une autre mais je fige lorsque ses paroles me monte au cerveau , Non ce n'est pas de sa faute tous ce que Doflamingo à fait c'est de suivre la tradition en demandant ma main à Dragon. Ce n'ai pas à Doflamingo que j'en veux le plus mais à mon p-Dragon. Je regarde Doflamingo qui a les yeux fermés et attends le coup venir.

\- Écoute Doflamingo je n'ai envie de voir personne et surtout pas toi.

\- Luffy attend !

Je sors enfin du château et me dirige immédiatement vers le petit village de Fushia. Une fois arrivé j'escalade la grande montagne et frappe à la porte de la petite maison.

\- Salut Dadan.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

POV MARCO 

Je regarde Luffy danser avec Mihawk et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils vont bien ensemble ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de Shanks qui passe sa rage en fusillant quiconque croise sont regard. Ace semble du même avis que lui lorsqu'il s'approche de moi grognant dans sa barbe imaginaire , je vais vers lui et lui demande :

\- Ben pourquoi tu grogne Ace yoi ?

\- Bon Dieu mais pourquoi Luffy danse avec ce type ?

\- Je pense qu'il fait ça pour faire réagir Shanks ... Tu n'es quand même pas jaloux ? Demande le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- Moi jaloux de Mihawk , pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Ben tant mieux pour toi car c'est lui qui a pris la première fois de Luffy.

J'attends la réaction de Ace , réaction qui ne tarde pas lorsqu'il recrache le contenu de son verre et le brise sous la force de sa poigne.

\- Ce type lugubre lui a pris QUOI ?!

\- Tu sais Ace tu agit bizarrement depuis que tu as revue Luffy , tu ne le regardait pas comme ça avant.

\- … Je sais mais quand je l'ai vu Hiken à réagi en la présence de Luffy , il ne l'avais jamais fait avant.

\- Comment ton démon à t-il réagit ?

\- Il voulait rester près de Luffy sans le quitter. Et ... t'as pas remarqué que Luffy sent drôlement bon ~

\- Tu ronronne Ace.

\- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne !

\- T'es amoureux … et tu devrais aller t'occuper de ton chaton.

En effet Ann est en train de traîner Luffy qui semble complètement bourré lui qui peut boire minimum 12 bouteille de saké. Je vois Corazon qui empêche Doflamingo de les suivre et Ace se précipité à leurs poursuite.

Je lance un coup d'oeil complice à Corazon et hoche la tête.

Nos doutes sont presque fondé il se peut que Luffy soit l'âme sœur d'Ace.

* * *

Review ?


	8. Chapter 7 jalousie et abandon

Bonsoir tout le monde , votre semaine c'est bien passé j'espère. En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre de L'amour d'un démon.

Oui oui les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Coup de pied , de poing , de coude … des assiettes qui volent tout comme quelques morceaux de poissons .

Et oui c'est comme ça que ce passe chaque repas chez Dadan et ça m'a vraiment manquer , je fais un croche pied à un des bandits qui tombe et pousse un autre bandit qui lui aussi tombe et ça continue en domino , j'en profite pour manger le plus de poisson possible. " En même temps je suis parti pratiquement sans manger "

J'ai beau être un prince mais pour être franc je préfère l'ambiance qui règne ici. La on peut être qui on est vraiment sans se cacher et sans en avoir honte. C'est aussi surtout ici que j'ai découvert le vrai sens du mot égalité.

Je fini par me lever pour aller près de Dadan.

\- Tu as drôlement grandi sale gosse , tu aurais dû rester dans ton palais.

\- Nan je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dit de venir vous rendre une petite visite . Je dis avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu t'es aussi dit de t'incruster et dévaliser notre repas mais je te préviens tu vas chassé.

Je souris bois un verre d'eau puis me dirige vers la sortie pour aller chassé " ça va me faire digérer " en chemin je croise Dogra et Magra accompagné de Pochi je les salut et ils font de même .

Une fois arrivé dans la forêt je grimpe avec agilité sur un arbre " même sans mon démon j'ai toujours eux cette faculté peut être que c'est génétique " j'observe et écoute attentivement chaque mouvement et son que produisent tous les êtres vivants qui peuple la forêt , je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je suis un démon félin qui fait partie de la catégorie des grands fauves la nature sauvage est mon territoire " Lucky semble approuvé mes pensées , je le sent tremblé d'impatience " je rouvre les yeux et saute d'arbre en arbre à 3 km au nord est deux ours mâle au sud une rivière et un troupeau de chevreuil à 2 km à l'ouest. Je me dirige vers les deux ours que j'attaque directement une fois que mes pieds ont frôlé le sol. Je commence par les fatigué en les faisant me pourchassé et pour me rapprocher des chevreuils par la même occasion. J'évite leurs coups de patte et les achève avec une claque dans leurs dos . Je souffle un bon coup et me dirige vers le troupeau une fois à 10 mètre je monte sur un arbre et me déplace gracieusement et silencieusement pour me trouver au dessus du troupeau. 9 chevreuils , un mâle dominant 4 femelles dont 2 sont pleine 3 petits et un jeune mâle … Ok cible : le mâle dominant et une des femelles " qui n'a pas de vie en elle " et peut être un des petits.

Une fois mon choix fait je saute sur le mâle dominant lui brise la colonne vertébrale d'un coup de poing pour ensuite sauté sur l'une des femelles et lui mord la trachée après m'être rapidement assuré qu'elle n'attend pas de petits.

Bon je me contenterai de ces deux là et je pense que je vais m'arrêter la , la flemme d'aller me mouillé pour du poisson " je suis sur qu'ils ne mangent que ça depuis un bon bout de temps . Je retourne dans la petite maison .

\- DADAN CUISINE NOUS TOUT ÇA !

\- LA FERME SALE GOS-…

Je lui balance toute la future viande avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase . Elle grogne pour la forme mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse surtout parce qu'ils vont manger autre chose que du poisson , je souris et caresse Pochi. Je les vois tous me fixer , Dogra prend enfin la parole.

\- Que c'est-il passé pour que tu reviennes comme ça sans prévenir.

\- Pas que tu nous a pas manqué mais tu es venu la dernière fois quand tu a appris que Ace et Nami sortaient ensemble. Dit Magra.

\- En fait … Dragon à accepter la demande de Doflamingo. Je soupire.

\- … QUOOOOOOOI ?! Hurlèrent-ils

\- Ton père ta fiancé à ce type ?

\- Doflamingo … ce n'est pas lui qui fait un trafic d'esclaves ?

\- Tu vas accepter ?

La discussion s'arrête lorsque Dadan apporte deux énormes assiettes rempli de viandes. Je ricane lorsque les yeux de tous les bandits se mettent à briller devant toute cette viande . Ils se battent pour savoir qui aura les meilleurs morceaux , morceaux que j'ai choper depuis l'arrivée de Dadan. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle et dépose quelques morceaux de viande dans son assiette alors quelle me tend un bol de riz.

On discute calmement tout en évitant les projectiles et les morceaux de nourriture.

Une fois mon deuxième repas terminé je vais me promener dans les bois , je baille puis m'étire . Je cherche un endroit pour faire ma sieste et tombe sur une énorme tigresse paisiblement coucher avec ses petits , je m'approche et l'un des bébé me saute dessus.

Je me dirige devant la mère et lui tends son petit qu'elle lèche.

\- Je voudrais faire ma sieste ici , je peux ?

\- … _Mais bien entendu._ Me répond la tigresse.

\- … Je rêve ou une tigresse vient juste de me répondre ? dis-je éberluer .

\- _Ce n'est pas moi qui parle c'est toi qui me comprend ._ Soupire la tigresse.

\- Oh je vois shishishi ~.

Je m'installe près d'elle et m'appuie sur un arbre , elle pose sa tête sur mes genoux et ronronne doucement. Je la caresse avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée . Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est qu'une personne à quelques mètres de moi tranquillement assis sur un arbre , me regarde avec un grand sourire qui dévoile ses canines proéminentes.

Je me réveille à l'aide des rayon du coucher de soleil , je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller la tigresse et ses petits. Je me dirige vers la maison des bandits quand soudain un frisson me parcours l'échine , je sens une présence qui me fais tremblé " non pas de désir mais de peur " une présence démoniaque terrifiante et elle se rapproche je me met en garde malgré que ma raison , mon cœur et même Lucky me disent que je n'ai aucune chance contre le démon qui s'approche. En effet je n'ai aucune chance contre lui , ma mâchoire frôle le sol lorsque le visage de mon supposer futur adversaire m'es dévoilé.

\- MON EMPEREUR ! Vous m'avez fait une peur bleu , pourquoi avoir laissé votre aura démoniaque s'échapper ?

\- D'abord appelle moi Roger , et ensuite désolé de t'avoir fait peur mais je m'inquiétais pour toi et quand je m'inquiète mon énergie et mon aura se libère. Sinon tu vas mieux ?

\- Oh merci de vous inquiétez pour moi mon empe- euh Roger et oui je vais bien , je comptais rentrer après avoir dit au revoir aux bandits.

\- Ah Dadan ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr.

On se dirige ensemble vers la petite maison , je ne savais pas que Roger connaissais Dadan mais ce qui me choque le plus c'est quand il me dit que Dadan était amoureuse de lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes. " C'est pour ça qu'elle refuse de me parler de sa jeunesse " A ce qui paraît Dadan était très belle jeune d'après maman . Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée que Roger m'accompagne. Une fois arrivé devant la maison j'entre et vais prévenir Magra et Dogra qu'il ont un invité.

\- MAGRA DOGRA DADAN VOUS AVEZ UN INVITÉ !

\- PAS LA PEINE DE GUEULER COMME ÇA SALE GOSSE !

\- Roger-san ! S'exclamèrent Dogra et Magra.

\- Gol D Roger. Souffla Dadan le regard vide.

\- Sa fait longtemps Dadan , tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois.

\- La faute à qui ?! Je sais que je ne suis plus aussi belle qu'avant ! Et d'ailleurs que fais tu chez moi ?

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière fois ? ... En même temps je te comprends.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit Dadan merci de m'avoir accueilli mais il faut que je rentre.

J'ai dû intervenir en voyant qu'elle se retenait de le frapper , je leurs dis au revoir à tous et entraîne Roger vers la sortie. On se met enfin en route dans un silence pesant et gêné. Il brise finalement le silence en me faisant rougir.

\- Tu fera un bêta parfait pour Ace.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Tu m'a bien compris et j'ai bien vu comment tu le regarde depuis tes 100 ans.

\- … J-je ne vois pas en quoi je ferai un bon bêta pour Ace.

\- Tu veux une liste ? Ricane t-il.

\- … Je le regarde septique.

\- Je t'ai vu chassé tout à l'heure et c'était tout simplement parfait ... Avec toi Ace ne risque pas de mourir de faim. Et il éclate de rire.

\- Merci beaucoup.

On continue notre route en parlant de tout et de rien et on rigole comme des crétins . On arrive enfin devant une grande falaise ou on peut voir le village de Fushia on se place devant la falaise.

Non … ne me dites pas qu'il veut voler jusqu'au château . Je me retiens m'écrouler sur mes genoux lorsqu'il m'annonce avec un grand sourire qu' **on** va faire la course en volant . Il s'arrête dans son élan en remarquant mon regard gêné. Il me lance un regard interrogateur , regard que j'évite soigneusement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je chuchote .

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas voler. Dis-je tristement .

\- … Ah oui , mais où avais-je la tête aller viens je vais t'apprendre en route.

\- C-c-comment ça ?! mais reposez moi !

Il me porte comme une princesse et commence à courir et sauter de la falaise pour enfin décollé. Il me fait m'assoir à califourchon sur son dos et fait quelques loopings . D'après Roger pour voler il faut faire passer rapidement mon énergie dans tout mon corps et le libéré tout aussi rapidement. Une fois cela fait je saute du dos de Roger et commence à voler avec difficulté " bon au moins je me suis pas écrasé au sol " je continue encore quelques minutes et tombe essoufflé sur le dos de Roger. Je n'ai même pas la force de m'énerver quand il me dit qu'il y a une méthode plus simple et moins fatigante pour voler , il suffit juste d'absorber l'énergie que contient l'air et la relâché. J'applique la méthode la plus simple et fait des loopings avec Roger , on s'amuse sous le coucher du soleil et d'un commun accord on fait la course jusqu'au châteaux. On joue , on rigole et je suis heureux mais pourtant je sent que quelque chose ou quelqu'un va me gâché cette journée j'espère que c'est juste mon imagination.

On atterri devant le château avec beaucoup de classe pour Roger et moi … ben moi je manque de me casser la gueule. On pénètre dans le château et j'ai encore cette mauvaise impression qui comprime mon cœur. On se dirige vers le grand salon d'où Zoro ressort il devient bleu en me voyant , il me tire à la direction opposée de la grande porte qui mène au salon. Je commence à me débattre.

\- Mais qu'es-ce qui te prend Zoro ?!

\- Crois-moi il vaut mieux que tu ne le sache pas , tu vas péter un câble.

\- Mais lâche-moi bon sang !

\- Zoro lâche le. Fit Roger d'une voix calme.

\- Mais… Commença le vert.

Zoro s'exécute en voyant Roger froncé les sourcils. On se dirige donc vers le grand salon Zoro quelques pas dernière nous me lance des regards suppliant pour ne pas que je rentre dans le salon , regards que j'ignore royalement avec tout ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui je ne vois pas trop comment ça peut être pire.

J'entre enfin dans le grand salon et me fige je commence à trembler de rage … mais qu'est qu'elle fout la cette garce ?! Finalement j'aurais du laisser faire Zoro , j'aurais du resté chez la vieille bique non je n'aurais pas du me réveiller .

Des yeux marrons des cheveux roux qui ont un peu pousser un corps avec de belles forme et bien sûr un simple haut de bikini et un mini short pas de doute c'est bien Nami qui est entrain d'embrasser Ace.

Kidd et Zoro se lancent des regards apeurés. Marco et Corazon foudroie la rousse du regard , Doflamingo a un grand sourire " je vais le lui arracher à coup de griffes s'il n'arrête pas " Ann peste tout comme Robin . Pourtant je n'ai que faire des réactions des autres c'est celle d'Ace qui m'intéresse , Nami à les mains dans les cheveux d'Ace " vu comme ça on peut croire que c'est elle qui l'oblige ou qui l'a pris par surprise " MAIS BORDEL POURQUOI ACE LUI TIENS LES HANCHES ! Je fulmine et baisse la tête de manière à ce que mes cheveux cache mes yeux. Roger qui c'est vite remis s'avance et s'adresse à Nami d'une voix calme mais froide.

\- Dorobo Neko Nami puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Roger-sama. Elle fait une révérence. Je suis venu pour revoir Ace. Minaude-t-elle .

\- Tu n'as rien rien à foutre la , sale sorcière ! Crache Zoro.

\- Calme toi Zoro yoi ... Il se retourne ensuite vers Nami. il a raison Nami tu ne fais pas partie d'une famille royale ou allié .

\- Mais on peut considérer que je fais parti de la famille puisque je suis avec Ace.

\- Ben voyons , 1 pour faire partie d'une famille de démons il faut être marqué par l'un d'entre eux oui être fils de démon. 2 tu ne fais ni partie de la royauté ni de l'alliance entre autre TU N'A RIEN À FOUTRE LA !

\- Tu fais erreur Luffy-san je vais bientôt faire parti de la famille et de l'alliance en temps que Mme Portgas. Fit-elle en embrassant Ace.

Trop c'est trop , je quitte le grand salon cette sale garce ose venir dire toute ces conneries sous mon toit et Ace n'a rien dit bordel ! Je monte en rapidement dans ma chambre et me change en vitesse j'opte pour un T-shirt rouge avec un sweet à capuche noir et un pantalon retroussé au dessus de mes genoux noir. J'arrange mes cheveux pour qu'une mèche cache mon œil gauche je met mes tongs et enfin je place mon chapeau de paille sur ma poitrine et il se transforme immédiatement en collier en argent avec comme pendentif un chapeau en or " petit truc que Shanks m'a appris ". Je prend m'a sacoche et la rempli d'argent et de bijoux et d'autres choses assez coûteuses .

Je passe par ma fenêtre et monte sur le toit du château en évitant soigneusement chaque fenêtres , une fois sur le toit je prend mon envole jusqu'au port.

Une fois au port je me dirige vers la maison de Franky , normalement il n'est pas la alors je vais vers Iceberg son cousin . Il me salut gaiement.

\- Salut Luffy comment ça va ?

\- Yo bien et toi ?

\- Sympa le look.

\- Oui oui je sais , bref je voudrais une barque.

\- Une barque mais pourquoi c'est cette semaine qu'a lieu la réunion des démons royaux non ?

\- Si si la première partie à eu lieu ce matin et j'y ai assisté mais j'ai une mission donc Drago-Père m'a permis de sauter les autres parties.

Je suis nul pour mentir mais il y a un peu de vérité dans ce mensonge , je suis Iceberg qui me guide jusqu'à ma barque. Il m'explique son fonctionnement car oui la barque en question peut devenir un sous marin la classe hein?

\- Bon j'y vais Iceberg , ah oui dit à Franky que je voudrais qu'il me fasse un bateau de pirate. J'en ai toujours rêver.

\- Ok je lui passerai le message.

Je monte dans la barque et part aussitôt la prochaine île est a dans une semaine d'ici j'ai assez de provisions pour tenir 3 jours . Je suis un démon et je peux tenir 2 semaines sans manger. J'ai toujours rêver de voyager et d'être libre mais ma conditions de prince m'empêchait de réaliser ces deux rêves.

Mon père ma fiancé à un type cinglé " beau gosse mais cinglé " mon amour pour Ace n'est pas réciproque et ne la sûrement jamais été et en plus il ai fallu que cette vache à lait de Nami se ramène et tous ça en une seule journée ! Ma patience à des limites putain!

Oui je fuis mais je reviendrai , je veux juste réfléchir et être libre.

* * *

J'espère que se chapitre vous à plus , oui oui je sais il y a des fautes mais je vais chercher une bêta promis juré.

Bon week end à toutes et à tous

Laisser moi une review si le coeur vous en dit.


	9. Chapter 8 le début

Bonjour tous le monde , encore merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic sa me fait très plaisir

Bon comme vous vous en doutez si je suis la c'est pour poster un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:**

Côté palais D d'East Blue :

 _POV DRAGON :_

Je fulmine de rage lorsque Smoker me dit que Luffy n'est nulle part dans le village , Au départ je me suis dit de le laisser un peu seul un petit moment , mais au début je n'avais pas compris sa réaction contre Nami.

J'ai été tellement surpris lorsque Roger et Edward m'ont dit que Luffy était amoureux de Ace , j'ai eu encore plus mal lorsque Hancock ma affirmée qu'il l'aime depuis ses 7500 ans et c'est à ce moment que j'ai découverts que je ne connaissais rien de mon fils je ne connais ni ses goûts ni ses rêves. Je soupire et regarde dans la grande salle où plutôt le supposer future couple , Nami est accroché au bras d'Ace alors que celui-ci regarde par la fenêtre avec un air vide.

Ma femme est aller se coucher depuis le départ de Luffy elle ne fais que dormir et honnêtement je ferai bien la même chose si je pouvais. Ça fait 1 semaine et 3 jours que Luffy à disparu tous ça par ma faute si je faisais plus attention à lui , il serait encore la. Je reconcentre mon attention sur Smoker lorsqu'il fait entrer Iceberg.

\- Votre majesté Iceberg ici présent à donner une barque au morveux pour son départ.

\- J-j-j-je suis navré votre majesté j-j-je ne savais pas qu'il comptait fuger il m'a d-dit qu'il allait en missions. Fit le pauvre Iceberg.

\- Quand est-il partie exactement ? Demande brusquement Ace

\- Euh b-ben il y a semaine et demi. Fit Iceberg.

\- Je vois , Smoker rassemble des hommes qualifié pour la recherche et la chasse et trouvez et ramener moi mon fils.

\- Bien. Fit-il avant de partir.

Je soupire en donnant l'autorisation à Iceberg se se retirer il fait une révérence et se dirige d'abord vers Francky pour lui dire quelques chose. Je soupire va rejoindre Roger sur le balcon. Je vois qu'il lance des regards noir à la rousse. Je regarde l'horizon et soupire doucement en pensant à Luffy.

 _FIN POV DE DRAGON_

* * *

Je soupire en souriant écoutant Coby me raconter ses rêves , il est plutôt sympa il veut faire parti des forces de l'ordre. Vous vous rendez compte , à peine 6 jours après mon départ je tombe sur les ennuis.

FLASH BACK :

je suis tombé sur un navire de pirate en essayant d'attraper des mouettes , c'était l'équipage d'Alvida à la massue . En atterrissant j'ai fait un trou dans son bateau et en les ignorant complètement , j'ai dévaliser leurs garde manger et c'est la que j'ai rencontrer Coby qui nettoyait. Il tentait de me prévenir du " _danger "_ que je courrais en restant ici. Danger que j'écarte bien vite en assommant chaque membre de l'équipage de cette pauvre grosse femme " même Dadan à plus de classe " . Je pique un peu dans leurs réserve " parce que oui la mienne est presque vide " surtout en viande et en poisson je prend aussi une de leurs cartes de navigation et Coby et reprend la mer sur ma barque.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

\- Tu sais quoi , je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à rentrer dans les force de l'ordre d'une des familles D ou du moins t'entraîner.

\- S-sérieusement , m-mais c'est trop pour moi e-e-et …

\- Pas de mais , c'est ton rêve non ?

\- Oui. Dit-il doucement.

\- Bon on est sensé arrivé sur une île dans une heure. Dis-je en regardant la carte que j'ai voler.

On amarre enfin sur l'île , qui dit nouvelle île dit rencontre et dit aussi aventure j'ai hâte , peut être qu'il y a des bandits ou des puissants adversaire . Oui j'ai soif de combat , ma détermination tombe en dessous de zéro lorsque Lucky me rappelle que si je me fais remarquer mes parents saurant immédiatement ou je suis surtout qu'ils sont à ma recherche " heureusement que la barque peux devenir un sous marin " .

Je me dirige automatiquement dans un bar restaurant suivi par Coby je commande tout les plats qui possède de la viande on mange tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un silence de plomb tombe dans la salle le silence est brisé par les cris d'une petite fille et ceux de sa mère qui supplie qu'on les laisse tranquille. Je vois Coby se lever aider la petite et sa mère , je passe ma main discrètement dans mes cheveux pour les retenir en arrière " au moins pour un petit moment " je monte la fermeture éclaire de mon sweet pour cacher mon collier puis met ma capuche pour enfin me diriger vers eux.

Un blondinet fils d'un colonel des forces de l'ordre , en faite c'est juste un lâche qui se cache derrière la puissance et le nom de son père . Coby tente de le faire lâcher la petite aider de la mère.

\- Vous n'avez pas payé la taxe du mois , alors vous ne reverrez votre fille que lorsque vous l'aurez payer !

\- M-m-m-mais enfin Hermep-san votre père ne relevra pas les taxes avant 2 semaines ! Dit la mère avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- N'avez vous pas honte , votre père est colonel non ?! N'êtes vous pas sensé protéger cette île et ces habitants ! Hurle Coby.

\- FERMER LA , JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX DONNER MOI L'ARGENT OU J'APPELLE MON PÈRE !

J'en ai assez entendu je m'approche du blond et lui fout une droite monumentale qui l'envoi dire bonjour au mur , j'attrape la petite fille au passage " elle doit avoir 6 ans " pour la rendre à sa mère. Qui me remercie en pleurant. Je vois le blond s'enfuir en criant qu'il va le dire à son père , tant mieux j'ai deux mots à lui dire à propos de cette histoire de taxe.

Une fois arrivé devant leurs Q.G " qui est bien gardé " je vole juste au dernier étage , d'après leurs odeurs se ne sont pas des démons en fait il y en a pas un seul sur cet île … et c'est tant mieux ça veut dire que Dragon n'a pas encore chercher ici ou qu'il cherche déjà plus loin il faudrait que je me fasse discret à partir de maintenant. J'entends des hurlements et entend les cris du père il veut que sont fils me tue je m'apprête à les massacrés tout les deux mais Lucky m'arrête.

\- Qu'y a t-il Lucky ?

 **\- Il y a que je suis près .**

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- **Je suis parfaitement installer on peut commencer.**

\- J'comprends pas

 **\- Tu peux enfin m'invoqué et utiliser tes pouvoirs .**

\- Sérieusement , c'est quoi mon pouvoir ?!

 **\- Tu verra , allons donner une bonne leçon à ces bouffons.**

Oui ils méritent une déculottée , j'arrange ma capuche et explose la fenêtre , je vois Hermep brailler à son père que c'est moi qui l'es frappé il se reçois une baffe et se fait traiter d'incapable par son père. Je m'approche de l'homme qui est entrain de tabasser son propre fils , j'entends Lucky me dire de rester ou je suis et de frapper d'ici . Un peu confus j'exécute sa demande et … ben mon bras s'étend pour touché Morgan.

Je suis élastique c'est ça ma caractéristique , PUTAIN MAIS C'EST TROP COOL ! Morgan lâche son fils pour m'affronter j'essaye tant bien que mal de métriser mon pouvoir en l'utilisant le plus souvent possible , Morgan est quand même un bon adversaire sauf que j'ai un énorme avantage par rapport à lui les armes humaines ne fonctionne pas sur moi " sur nous les démons en général " Je fini finalement par battre cette grosse brute Coby vient à ma rencontre en me bombardant de questions je le rassure et on se dirige vers le bar de ce matin.

* * *

Je souris en tentant de de calmer la mère de la petite fille , elle n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser depuis mon arrivé je soupire et essaye de calmer Coby .

\- Je vous remercie infiniment pour avoir sauvé ma fille.

\- Ce n'est rien , mais il faut que j'y aille. Coby tu reste ici pour devenir soldat .

\- Oui mais …

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je ne connais pas ton nom.

\- … Je m'appelle Lucky .

Après avoir dit ce mensonge je monte sur ma barque qui est rempli de provisions " cadeau des villageois " je pars en faisant mes adieu à Coby … et à tous ceux qui sont sur le port " pourquoi y a t'il autant de monde ? "

Une fois l'île hors de vu Lucky apparaît devant moi tranquillement assis , il porte une chemise à manches courtes rouge et un slim blanc . Il me regarde avec un regard confus.

 **\- Pourquoi tu leurs a dit que tu t'appelle Lucky ?**

\- T'es mon démon tu devrais le savoir. Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

 **\- Ouais mais t'es tellement étrange que je n'arrive pas à te comprendre .** Boude t - il.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma liberté s'arrête maintenant , qui sait peut être que Dragon ou ses hommes iront sur cette île demain et je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quelques choses. Tu m'en veux pour ton prénom.

 **\- Non pas du tout , je te comprends ... Dit ça te dirais d'aller plus vite ?**

Sans même me laisser répondre j'entends Lucky rugir , je fronce les sourcils lorsque je sens la barque trembler et remuer non … c'est l'eau quelque chose se rapproche je regarde Lucky avec un regard interrogateur. Il me sourit et me fait signe de regarder la mer.

Je sursaute lorsque lorsque énorme monstre marin surgit hors de l'eau , je suis sans voix lorsque l'énorme poisson se place sous la barque et nous emmène je regarde Lucky choquer.

\- T'es capable de parler au monstre marin ?!

 **\- Ouais , toi aussi tu peux .** Il fait une moue boudeuse et reprend. **Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas de roi des mers en cette période de l'année , ça aurait fais plus classe.**

\- Je pense que c'est assez suffisant , en plus on va super vite.

En effet si on continue avec cette allure on arrivera à la prochaine île dans 3 heures du coup on pourra dormir la bas. Je souris et rit en remerciant le monstre marin je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Oui c'est ça la liberté et je ne veux pas m'en séparer.

* * *

Je regarde Lucky complètement blasé , on à percuté de plein fouet le navire de Baggy et tous ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de se marrer … Oui d'accord j'avoue que moi aussi ça me fait me fais marrer. Non vous auriez dû voir sa tête lorsqu'il à vue le gigantesque poisson s'approcher dangereusement de son bateau , moi je voulais faire le monstre marin sauter sauf que Lucky en tant que démon " et qui dit démon dit cruauté " à décider de chargé dans le tas résultats : Un bateau en miettes , un Baggy à la mer avec ses hommes qui le repêche et enfin un clown plus qu'en colère ... avec son maquillage qui coule.

Après cet épisode plus que drôle d'après Lucky et le monstre marin , je demande au monstre de s'arrêter . Lucky me regarde avec incompréhension pendant que moi je renifle l'air .

\- Là-bas c'est le village où à grandi Ussop. Tu peux nous déposé là-bas ?

Le monstre acquiesce et nous emmène plus on se rapproche plus il plonge pour ne pas se faire repérer. Vous imaginez la réaction des villageois s'ils l'aperçoivent bonjour la panique et la discrétion et mes parents qui débarquent. Une fois arrivé je lui donne quelques morceaux de viande " tous en faite " une fois qu'on à débarquer Lucky retourne en moi et je me dirige immédiatement vers le manoir de Kaya " Ussop me la présenté lors d'une soirée.

A peine je me balade dans les rues du village , dans une des aller sombre j'entends des murmures je m'apprête à les ignorer je m'arrête brusquement en entendant le prénom de Kaya , des manigances hein ?

Avec une vitesse impressionnante je pénètre dans la ruelle et les assommes tout les deux pour ensuite les emmener vers ma barque en volant . Une fois arrivé au port je les attaches à l'aide d'une longue corde une fois cela fait , je m'envole en tenant l'extrémité de la corde et les plonge dans l'eau pour les réveiller une fois cela fait ils commencent à me balancer plein d'insultes je m'éloigne de la côte et leurs lance un sourire purement sadique en leurs désignant le vide sous leurs pieds à la mer plus précisément le monstre marin qui attend la bouche ouverte. Ils manquent de s'étouffer en voyant le monstre marin qui n'attend qu'eux. Ils me supplie en me racontant leurs vies.

\- Je m'en bas les coussinets de vos vies , je veux savoir se que vous comptez faire à Kaya ?!

\- Notre capitaine travail pour la gosse de riche blonde. Dit le plus gros.

\- Depuis 3 ans il se fait passer pour son majordome pour lui voler son héritage et la tuer. Dit le maigrichon.

\- Et quand est-ce qu'il a prévu de l'attaquer ?

\- Dans moins d'une heure. Dirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

Je défait la corde et les balance tout les deux dans l'eau , il se font poursuivre par le monstre marin. Je vole rapidement vers la demeure de Kaya et peste contre moi même " j'aurais du leur demander le nom de leur capitaine " . Je me pose à quelques mètres du manoir je commence à marché dans sa direction et me stop lorsqu'un type bizarre fais son apparition devant moi il tient des anneaux attaché à des fils et il porte des lunettes en forme de coeur " un cousin éloigné de Doflamingo sûrement " . Il commence son charabia , je ne l'écoute pas mais parviens quand même à écouter quelques mots comme : personne n'empêchera son capitaine de voler cet argent … Kuro ... qu'il sera mon adversaire … se serait dommage d'abîmer mon visage.

Il prononce des sorte d'incantations en faisant bouger ses anneaux , après quelques secondes il me regarde choquer et reprend les mêmes mouvement sans effet … Euh vous pouvez m'expliquer se qu'il essaye de me faire ? Je ne cherche pas de réponse plus longtemps je l'attrape par la chemise et je balance à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici " d'après mes calculs il a du atterrir dans la mer avec ses compagnons. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour détecter une présence malsaine et sombre celle susceptible d'appartenir à leurs chef Kuro , une fois que je l'ai détecté je me dirige immédiatement vers lui il est accompagné d'une présence innocente " sûrement Kaya "

* * *

J'évite de justesse un coup de griffes de ce type même si c'est un humain il est plutôt balèze, il est aussi très rapide mais pas autant que moi pour être honnête je pense que ma nature de démon félin est entrain de se manifester je ne me bats pas sérieusement " les félins joue avec leur proie avant de les achevés " . Sa fait déjà 20 bonne minutes qu'on se bat et il semble un peu fatigué " **bat toi comme un félin Luffy , lui il utilise de pitoyable lames comme griffes mais toi tu en possède de vrai "** Lucky à raison je me concentre et fait apparaître mes oreilles et ma queue de plus mes griffes prennent quelques centimètres de plus " pas autant que celle de Kuro sinon sa ferai ridicule " .

\- Voyons voir si tu peux battre un _vrai_ chat ! **Je ne suis pas un chat.**

\- Alors comme ça tu es un démon ? j'ai hâte de voir ton sang coulé .

Il sourit méchamment et s'élance vers moi , on recommence à se battre ses lames contre mes griffes . Avec l'aide de Lucky pour m'apprendre comment utiliser mes griffes. Quelques minutes plus tard Kuro est à terre et ses lames sont en miettes . Je retourne avec lui dans le manoir de Kaya " je lui est demandé de rentrer chez elle avant le début du combat "

Je regarde avec une légère tristesse " voire aucune " le regard rempli de tristesse de Kaya lorsque Kuro lui annonce qu'il n'a été son majordome que pour son argent . " Depuis que je suis un démon les émotions des autres ne me touche presque pas " " **C'est surtout depuis qu'Ace nous a trahi pour cette pute rousse** "

Kaya semble sur le point de pleurer son majordome Merry la prend dans ses bras pour la consolé. Je regarde Kuro ligoté par mes soins et assis par terre. Je regarde une dernière fois Kuro pour enfin sortir dans le village en attendant que Kaya se calme , je vais en profiter pour acheter quelques trucs.

Je suis au port entrain d'admirer la magnifique caravelle que Kaya et Merry veulent m'offrir je souris de toute mes dents avant de les remercier chaleureusement et monter dedans pour ensuite étiré mon bras pour défaire la corde qui retient le bateau je dis au revoir à Kaya et Merry. Lorsque je suis loin Lucky apparaît assis sur le bord du bateau il a le même sourire que moi.

\- **Je sais à quoi tu penses**

\- Je m'en doute , je veux être libre , non je veux être l'homme le plus libre. Et aussi ne dépendre de personne.

\- … Il sourit

Je me monte sur la tête du bélier et prend une grande inspiration pour enfin m'exclamer :

\- MOI MONKEY D LUFFY SERAIS LE ROI DES PIRATES !

* * *

Bon voilà pour le chapitre 8 .

Comme Luffy est un démon et ses adversaires on le même niveau que dans l'anime alors j'ai fait les combats de manière différente.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu à bientôt pour la suite

Bye bye laisser moi une review pour me donner du courage


	10. Chapter 9 la future fin

Bonjour merci de toujours suivre cette fic , j'ai reçu quelques plainte à propos du précédent chapitre notamment sur les pouvoirs de Luffy. Je tiens à préciser que comme Luffy est un démon il aura plus de pouvoir et de faculté que dans l'anime + le haki bon assez de blabla et plus d'action .

Oh et excusé moi pour le retard , j'ai commencer à regarder des anime yaoi pour changer un peu : _**Gravitation**_ et _**Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru**_. Pour les fans de beau gosse ténébreux je vous conseille le deuxième.

Sur ce bonne fêtes à tous

et...

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** :

 _POV ZORO _

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers les quartiers de l'empereur , c'est la première fois qu'il me convoque personnellement pour une mission … je suis pas déjà passé par là ? Je suis sûr que cette mission à un rapport avec Luffy , Kidd est déjà parti pour le chercher avec son équipage " il n'a même pas écouter les consignes donner par Roger ou son père ". Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurai fait pareil ... mais j'ai pas de bateau.

Je soupire et continue mon chemin … je rêve ou les gardes se foutent de moi , je suis la direction qu'ils m'indique, pas que je sois perdu hein.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte je rentre sans frappé , je suis surpris de trouver Ussop , Franky et Chopper présent . Roger est devant la fenêtre et regarde le vide les bras croisés derrière son dos , il porte une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir . Son aura dominatrice est présente dans toute la pièce , je me place à la droite de la ligne qu'il forme en attendant que Roger prenne la parole.

\- Quel est le point commun que vous avez tous ? Demande l'empereur.

Il nous prend tous de court on à l'air con la , je regarde Chopper et Francky et me compare avec Ussop , on a rien en commun. Les autres se regarde et doivent sûrement penser la même chose que moi , Roger soupire d'exaspération et nous regarde avec un air blasé. Non sérieusement on à pas de point commun … Si , merde pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plutôt , Ussop, Francky et moi détournons le regard gênés lorsque Chopper chuchote un " _Luffy "_ c'était une évidence. Oui notre point commun à tous c'est Luffy notre ami et mon petit frère. Je reporte mon attention sur Roger.

\- Franky combien de temps il te faut pour construire un navire de pirate ? Demande l'empereur.

\- Euh … 2 mois maximum mais pourquoi cette question ? Fit Franky perdu.

\- Parce que je sais que Luffy t'en à demander un. Dit-il.

\- Comment , mais pourquoi ?! Crie Ussop .

\- Parce que Luffy à toujours voulu être libre , quand on était petit il disait toujours qu'être un pirate signifiait être libre. Dis-je calmement.

\- C'est exacte , alors voici votre mission. Commence Roger. Franky tu as 2 mois pour construire ce navire , Zoro, Ussop et Chopper vous avez 2 mois pour vous préparez à retrouver Luffy . Vous partirez tous ensemble lorsque vous serez tous près.

Et c'est parti pour 2 mois d'entraînement.

 _FIN DU POV DE ZORO_

* * *

Je souris de toute mes dents je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux , je suis tranquillement assis sur la rambarde du Merry et regarde mon équipage que je me suis fait en moins de 2 mois en m'attirant plein d'ennuis.

Il y a d'abord Sanji le cuisinier que j'ai rencontrer peu après avoir avoir obtenu le vogue Merry , c'est un humain qui a été élevé par le démon Zeff "au pied rouge " je sais qu'il est un pote de mon grand père . Sanji utilise ses pieds pour se battre et de ce que j'ai vu il peut facilement vaincre un démon de classe moyenne comme Chopper.

Il y aussi Robin ça a été un véritable choque lorsque que je l'ai croisé à Alabasta , elle avait une dette envers Crocodile qu'elle à refuser de faire au dernier moment , du coup j'ai du affronter mon oncle et c'était dur croyez moi heureusement qu'il y avait de l'eau et que j'avais Lucky. Depuis j'ai pris Robin dans l'équipage au plus grand bonheur de Sanji.

Et enfin Brook le musicien c'est un squelette vivant et pour être franc je ne sais pas si il est un démon ou un humain , il nous à rejoint après que j'ai vaincu Moria " qui peu être assez con pour croire pouvoir faire un monde rempli de zombies ou il sera le maître ? ".

Maintenant j'ai un petit équipage et notre objectif est de trouver le trésor caché de Roger , je me souviens que lorsque j'étais petit Dragon m'avais dit qu'avant de devenir empereur Roger était pirate et qu'il avais un trésor. Alors j'ai demander à Roger ou il avait cacher son trésor … et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ce crétin d'empereur ?! Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait même plus ou il l'avait cacher et que c'était pour ça qu'il a proclamé qu'il le laisserai à la nouvelle génération. Bref je vais retrouver son trésor et devenir le roi des pirates et la personne la plus libre du monde soit dit en passant.

Je pousse un soupire de bien être et passe une main dans mes cheveux châtains , oui je me suis teints les cheveux ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance étant donné que lorsque je fais sortir mes attributs félin mes cheveux redevienne noir et que la teinture ne supporte pas l'eau " vous imaginez quand il pleut ".

Je me suis teint les cheveux après la bataille contre Crocodile car je suis sur que maintenant mes parents doivent savoir à peu près ou je suis. On est tous les 4 à table entrain de savourer un délicieux repas fait par Sanji on discute joyeusement et bien évidemment j'essaye de piquer dans quelques assiettes même si ce n'est pas nécessaire avec toute la nourriture qu'il a faite.

Une fois que tout le monde à bien mangé on retourne dans nos quartiers Sanji et Brook dans le dortoir pour homme et Robin ben elle a un dortoir pour elle toute seule et moi dans ma chambre qui d'ailleurs est la pièce destiné au navigateur , je prends place devant le bureau et commence à écrire la journée sur le carnet de bord c'est mon tour d'écrire aujourd'hui . J'ai décidé que chaque personne vivant sur le bateau devait écrire dessus comme ça j'ai le point de vu de chacun. Je soupire et pose la plume puis me lève et m'étire , je regarde par la fenêtre il fait nuit j'ai beaucoup écrit en même temps on a eu 2 attaques une de pirate de bas étage et une autre des soldats. Je regarde les étoiles qui recouvre le ciel elles me font penser à Ace " ses tâches de rousseurs en fait " je repense à nos premières scène qu'on peut qualifier d'amour d'il y a pas longtemps , puis je repense à cette salope , cette sale pute rousse je jure que je lui ferai payer.

\- **Tu fais peur Luffy.**

\- … Hein ?

\- **T'étais entrain de grogner et de feuler.**

Je souffle pour me calmer et vais m'assoir sur le lit , Lucky pose sa tête sur mes genoux et je le caresse distraitement il ne peut pas prendre sa forme animal le lit ne le supporterai pas ni en poids ni en taille. Je soupire je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose m'empêche de dormir et ça vient du bateau , je sors dans la chambre et me balade en inspectant chaque coin du navire de la cale à la vigie.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Lucky qui est assis et fait sa toilette " en se léchant ".

\- Lucky plonge et regarde sous le navire , il y a définitivement un truc qui cloche.

\- **Luffy … t'es sérieux là ?! Je viens de finir ma toilette et je suis un félin j'aime pas l'eau t'as cas y aller toi !**

\- Et me mouillé non merci … mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vérifier un truc.

\- **Appelle un monstre marin et demande lui de vérifier.** Soupire Lucky.

Je vais m'installer sur la proue et concentre mon aura afin que les poissons dont les monstres marin la perçoivent je pousse ensuite un rugissement et attends patiemment . Je suis plutôt fière de mon rugissement j'ai beaucoup travailler avec Lucky dessus assez pour qu'il soit aussi intimidant que celui de ma mère. Je reporte mon attention à la tête qui vient de sortir de l'eau un poulpe violet avec quelques tâches noir sur les tentacules. Je le regarde doit dans les yeux et puis commence un dialogue télépathique avec lui.

\- _Mon prince que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- Je voudrais juste que tu regarde sous mon navire s'il n'y a rien d'anormal.

\- … Il plonge et revient quelques minutes après.

\- Alors ?

\- _La coque est fissuré , se serai dangereux de continuer comme ça._

\- Merde ! Elle a du se fissuré lorsque qu'on est aller sur Skypiea !

Toujours assis sur la proue je carresse doucement la tête du bélier en m'excusant.

\- Ça a du être dur pour toi d'avoir un capitaine comme moi … chaque 3 semaines environ de nouveaux ennuis comme quand ta tête à percuté laboon ou encore les choque du combat contre Ener vraiment je suis désolé.

Je pousse un soupire et prend la carte que Lucky me tend , je laisse mon regard se balader rapidement sur la carte que Robin ma aider à dessiner. On devrait arriver à la prochaine île demain après midi donc avec l'aide du monstre marin on devrait arriver avant demain midi.

Je regarde le gros poulpe dans les yeux.

\- Tu pense que tu pourrais nous porter jusqu'à la prochaine île ?

\- _Ce serait un véritable honneur mon prince._

Il prend délicatement le Merry avec ses tentacules et commence à avancer avec une bonne allure , je rentre dans ma cabine pour prendre une couverture et revient me placé sur la proue ou je m'endors d'un sommeil léger.

* * *

Je me réveille lorsque les tout premiers rayon du soleil réchauffe mon visage , je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et m'étire souplement . Je regarde l'horizon et aperçoit la prochaine île qui est à 3 heures , il doit être 4h du matin le soleil se lève tôt ici et je suppose que Sanji ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je remercie le monstre marin et il s'en va , je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche " rapide " et me changer. Je choisis un jean moulant noir et une chemise à manches courtes bleu ouverte qui laisse voir mes abdos et place mon chapeau de paille sur ma tête je met mes tongs et cours vers la cuisine.

\- SANJI MESHI !

\- ON NE COURS PAS DANS MA CUISINE !

J'ai droit à un magnifique coup de louche sur la tête suivi d'une semelle en pleine face j'entends Lucky se foutre de moi et je grogne de mécontentement non mais quelle brute , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sur qu'il ira bien avec Zoro le hic c'est que Sanji est humain.

Je soupire et m'installe à table et réfléchi à un moyen de réunir Zoro et Sanji … bon c'est pas trop mon top de réfléchir quand j'ai faim je regarde Sanji s'activer et repense à son rêve.

\- Dit Sanji tu m'a dit que ton rêve c'est de trouver All blue ?

\- Oui pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je te soutiens voyons ! Un endroit avec plein de poissons mais pourquoi on ne m'a jamais parlé d'un tel endroit !

\- C'est vrai que ça doit être un endroit de rêve pour un démon félin. Souris le blond.

\- **Sanji…** Commence Lucky.

\- Hmm ?

\- **J'espère que tu va nous cuisiné plein de délicieux poissons.** Ronronne Lucky.

\- Hai , hai . Souris le blond.

On continue de discuter joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Robin et Brook font leur apparition , une fois que tout le monde est la Sanji nous sert " évidemment il commence par Robin " . On commence à manger tous ensemble mais il faut que je leurs annonces pour le bateau , je soupire et ils me regarde un peu inquiet .

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas capitaine ? Demande Robin en posant sa tasse de café.

\- Les amis j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Je les vois tous froncé les sourcils , je souffle un bon coup et commence à leur raconter ce que j'ai découvert hier soir à propos du Merry. Je le dit de commencer à ranger leurs affaires au cas où l'on achètera un nouveau navire.

\- Quoi on ne va pas voir si l'on peut le réparer à la prochaine île ? Demande Sanji.

\- Oui c'est vrai on pourrait voir si les habitants pourrais le réparer , même si je n'ai plus d'yeux yohohoho. Dit Brook.

\- On va voir si on peut réparer le Merry , Mais j'ai le sentiment que le Merry à atteint ses limites alors préparé quand même vos affaires.

Après avoir donner les indications je sors de la cuisine et vais m'assoir sur la proue , dans 2 heures nous serons sur l'île et d'après mes souvenirs c'est justement l'île natal de Franky et d'Iceberg. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas m'attirer d'ennuis comme d'habitude parce que j'ai le sentiment que je vais bientôt rencontrer un adversaire de taille.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 9 , j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon Noël ... parce que moi je n'ai pas eux un seul cadeau "pleurniche " alors soyez sympa et laissez moi une review

Bisou à tous et bonne année à l'avance.


	11. Chapter 10 La metamorphose complète

Bonsoir les gens oui oui je suis en retard mais je tiens à préciser que depuis le débuts j'écris et je poste depuis mon portable et pour noël papa ma offert un ordinateur bon il me la offert il y a tout juste 6 jours donc le temps de tout installés . Et au fait maintenant je vais prendre au moins deux semaine pour posté pardon mais je suis claqué en se moment.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _POV ACE_

Je grogne en entendant Nami refaire un scandale, pourquoi elle est encore là ? Ça va bientôt faire 1 mois que Luffy à quitter son royaume et j'ai comme la mauvaise impression qu'il est parti par ma faute … Bordel de merde elle ne peut pas se la fermé la cruche rousse ! On lui a prêté une chambre après son arrivée " qui n'était pas voulu " et elle a commencé à protester parce que selon elle la chambre n'était pas assez richement décorée et qu'elle voulait dormir avec moi. Hancock en a eu marre de l'entendre se plaindre et la envoyer dans le dortoir des servantes, autant vous dire que depuis ce jour Nami ne fait que gueuler.

Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de ma chambre je regarde dehors, mes parents sont partis il y a une semaine car mon père à trop longtemps délaissé son devoir d'empereur. Kidd est retourné chez lui pour rassembler son équipage et partir à la recherche de Luffy " en même temps ils sont cousins " , Doflamingo est reparti dans son royaume sûrement pour reprendre ses trafics et bizarrement Corazon est rester, maintenant que j'y pense il est souvent avec Marco qu'est ce qu'ils manigancent c'est deux la ? Mais de toute cette histoire les plus louches sont les potes de Luffy , depuis qu'ils ont eux cette entrevue avec mon père ils semblent plus sereins et déterminer. Chopper lui passe son temps dans l'immense bibliothèque du palais, Ussop lui s'entraîne avec les gardes le matin puis au tir l'après midi et le soir … ben il fait des expériences bizarre , Franky lui semble construire quelque chose et n'arrête pas de faire des commandes dans différentes île à proximité pour du matériel mais le pire c'est Zoro il a demandé à Rayleigh , Mihawk et Vista de l'entraîner au sabre .

Je pousse un soupire triste lorsque je repense à Luffy , depuis son départ Hiken mon démon est très irrité il se met en colère puis quelques minutes après il pleurniche. D'après ce que j'ai compris il connaît le démon de Luffy , il a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier maintenant que j'y pense quand j'ai dormis avec Luffy , Hiken n'a pas cessé de ronronner. Je voulais partir à sa recherche moi aussi et lorsque j'ai demander l'autorisation à mon père il m'a demandé quelles étaient les raisons qui me poussais à vouloir le " sauver " pour être honnête à ce moment là il m'a vraiment pris de court parce que je ne savais pas moi même. Je lui ai tout simplement répondu que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à un membre de la famille royale, et la mon père m'a lancé un regard si noir que j'ai tout de suite su que j'ai dis la mauvaise réponse. Il m'a dit que tant que je ne serai pas honnête avec moi même je n'irai pas chercher Luffy.

Un sourire purement sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres et qui à dit que j'allais écouter ce vieux gâteux, Père repars demain matin alors je pense que je vais aider à préparer le Moby Dick et partir avec eux.

 _FIN POV ACE_

* * *

Je fulmine de rage et peine à respirer je m'attendais déjà à devoir me battre vu ma facilité à m'attirer des ennuis, jusqu'ici mes adversaires étaient des humains ou limite des demi démon. Mais la mon adversaire est un démon et félin qui plus est, mais ce qui me met en rogne c'est que j'ai rien vu venir ! J'ai partager mon lit avec ce type pendant ben ... euh depuis que je suis arrivé à Water 7 , en même temps il faut dire qu'il est canon.

 _FLASH BACK_

\- Tahahahaha je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour prince Luffy !

\- CHUUUUT ! Nan mais t'es pas bien de dire mon nom comme ça ! Je lui ai sauté dessus pour le faire taire.

\- Non plus sérieusement Luf- non Lucky maintenant ? Ton navire n'ira pas plus loin.

\- Tu pourrais m'en faire un autre ? Je demande.

\- Tu reste ici jusqu'à ce que ton navire soit prêt et arrivé . Me dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Je soupire en comprenant que je n'ai pas le choix. Je regarde le vieux Tom il n'a pas changé celui-là toujours aussi joyeux, je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais 7000 ans Roger m'avais emmener avec lui puisque Ace et Anne ne voulais pas. Alors il m'a pris sur son dos et on a volé jusqu'ici en même pas 1 heure, Roger m'a présenté Tom d'ailleurs lorsqu'il m'a vu il à cru que j'étais le fils de Roger. Ah que de bon souvenir, je sors de mes pensées en entendant frapper à la porte. Tom hurle à la personne d'entrer, la porte s'ouvre … SUR UN MEC CANON ! Il est brun et porte un débardeur blanc qui moule parfaitement son torse et ses abdos et un pantalon en piteux état bleu il tient un marteau dans sa main droite et un casque dans l'autre. Il me fixe de ses beaux yeux clairs " gris, argent " et me fait un sourire ravageur, je pense que je pourrai attendre longtemps mon nouveau bateau.

\- Lucky je te présente Lucci , c'est un p'tit nouveau mais il fait des prouesses . Dit Tom tout en souriant.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Lucci ! Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. Il fait une légère courbette suivi d'un baise main.

\- Oye oye aller lâcher vos phéromones ailleurs vous deux. Ricane Tom

Je rougis violemment en remarquant effectivement que je suis un peu laissé aller , je peste intérieurement contre Lucky qui me répond d'un ton cinglant et je cite : " **Ne me blâme pas c'est toi qui t'excite tout seul !".** Je soupire intérieurement Lucky n'a pas tout à fait tort, je sors de la maison de Tom j'ai laisser quartier libre à tout le monde pendant 5 jours le temps de recharger le log pose , alors je pense que je vais en profiter … pour oublier un peu Ace. Mon regard se pose sur Lucci bordel pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet ? Il il semblerait que je lui fais de l'effet aussi vu comment il me mate, je prend l'air le plus innocent et sensuel pour lui demander :

\- Cette ville a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois je ne sais même pas ou je vais dormir.

\- Tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux. Il me fait un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je suis plutôt actif la nuit. Je lui rend son sourire.

\- Dans ce cas je pourrai peut être participé à tes activités nocturne.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je souris.

Après quelques minutes de marche ou Lucci m'a rapidement montrer les nouvelles boutiques et ce qui a été construit récemment, on arrive enfin devant sa maison " qu'il a construit avec l'aide de ses potes ". Il me fait rentrer et instinctivement je renifle l'air pour identifier mon nouvel environnement quand soudain je me fige en lorsque je reconnais l'odeur de Lucci , mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Voilà pourquoi il m'attire autant . Je regarde Lucci qui commence à retirer son haut il me lance un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il remarque que je le fixe intensément.

\- T'es un démon ? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- … Comment le sais-tu ? J'ai pourtant masqué mon aura. Il me regarde surpris.

\- Ton aura oui mais pas ton odeur t'es un démon félin ?

\- Mon odeur ? Et comment tu sais que je suis un démon félin … Tu en es un toi aussi, c'est pour ça que je me sens attirer par toi.

\- Alors comme ça tu es attiré par moi ? Je souris.

\- Ne prend pas cet air suffisant j'ai bien vu comment tu bavais lorsque je suis rentré dans la maison du vieux Tom.

Il a dit ça avec un sourire en coin et en s'avançant vers moi, je ne peux pas le nier je m'approche de lui et il me prends dans ses bras. Je carresse doucement sa mâchoire et joue un peu avec sa barbichette, il empoigne mes fesses et les malaxe. Je laisse glisser mes mains jusqu'à son ventre et retrace le contour de ses abdos, il me soulève du sol et j'entoure sa taille avec mes jambes. Il approche son visage du mien et frôle mes lèvres pour ensuite m'embrasser je réponds au baiser et gémis quand sa langue râpeuse frotte la mienne " alors c'est ça un baiser de démon félin " . J'ouvre les yeux " quand est ce que je les ai fermés ?" et remarque qu'on est dans la salle de bain je n'ai même pas remarqué lorsqu'il s'est déplacé, il brise le baiser et me fixe avec un sourire carnassier. Je frisonne lorsque je sens la paroi de la douche dans mon dos .

\- T'as déjà fais du sport dans une baignoire ? Demande t-il.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Et bien je serai ta première fois dans ce domaine. Ronronne t-il.

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

* * *

Je pense que vous avez deviner ce qui s'est passer durant le temps que j'ai passé avec Lucci ? … Exactement on a baisé comme des fauves en rut pendant plus d'une semaine ! Vous connaissez l'expression vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ben pour nous les démons c'est vivre de sexe et de sang, du coup pendant les 5 premier jour on a fait que se sauter dessus dans toute les positions possible et imaginables.

Je grogne et lui balance un **Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun** qu'il parvient à esquiver bordel c'est un léopard mais il a la vitesse d'un guépard.

Il faut que je me dépêche de battre Lucci et d'aller sauver Robin sinon on va tous y passer quand même je me demande pourquoi Ils sont là , lorsque j'ai commencer le combat contre Lucci j'ai senti leurs odeurs celles de Zoro , Ussop , Francky et Chopper. Et juste le fait de savoir que tout mes amis sont en danger me met en rogne.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mon adversaire, écoute Lucky laisse moi Robin et faisons comme si rien ne c'était passer d'accord?

\- Écoute Lucci le simple fait que tu ai levé une de tes sales pattes sur Robin te place directement dans ma liste noire.

\- … Dans ce cas tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Grogne t-il.

Oh putain déjà que j'ai du mal contre Lucci sous son apparence humaine ou mi transformé alors que puis-je faire contre sa forme de démon complète. Lucci est en train de se transformer devant moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être effrayer par ce que je vois, ses vêtements ont explosé due à l'augmentation de muscles et au fait que sa taille augmente elle aussi, Lucci est maintenant à quatre pattes et son corps se recouvre d'une fourrure orange avec des tâches de rosettes noir , ses dents sont devenus pointu et ses canines sont plus grosse et plus longues et ses griffes son sortie . BORDEL IL FAIT 3 FOIS LA TAILLE DE ZORO !

.

..

…

….

Je ne savais pas que les transformations complète étaient si redoutable, putain j'ai mal partout Lucci m'a envoyer au sous sol avec un simple coup de patte , j'ai honte certains des gardes du royaume étaient des démons ils ne se sont jamais transformé … est ce qu'ils sont plus fort que moi ? **" Calme toi Luffy les transformations complète sont quasiment impossible à contrôler, je ne pense pas que les gardes puisse le faire aussi facilement "** tu me retire un poids sur ma fierté merci Lucky mais … comment ça difficile à contrôler ? **" Les transformations complète laisse plus de 50% le contrôle au démon et il arrive souvent que le démon veut garder le contrôle … et c'est plus facile lorsque vous avez une émotion forte ou durant votre métamorphose "** … maintenant je comprends c'est pour ça que ma mère ne voulais pas que je participe à la réunion à cause de … " **A cause des sentiments que tu éprouve pour Ace et ton début de métamorphose , si Ace t'aurais fait du mal à ce moment là j'aurais pu facilement te contrôler "** … Tu sais pour moi tu es comme mon frère , même si tu es moi . Est ce que tu veux toujours me contrôler. **" Non plus depuis notre première rencontre, et c'est pour ça qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieur je vais t'apprendre la transformation complète. "** Mais tu viens de dire quelle était difficile à contrôler et … et c'est le seul moyen de vaincre Lucci , Lucky dis moi ce que je dois faire. **" Tu me fais confiance ? "** Évidemment **." Alors allons y " .**

Je me concentre et laisse ma nature de démon prendre le dessus et laisse l'énergie démoniaque de Lucky se mélanger à la mienne , je vois mes blessure se guérir et ferme les yeux je me sens si bien en fait je me sens libre et j'ai envie de rester comme ça pour l'éternité. **" OYE OYE LUFFY ! Reprend tes esprits si tu t'abandonne à moi comme ça je risque de te contrôler sans le vouloir !** Hein c'est bon je suis transformé ?

Je jette un oeil à mes pieds et … wow je suis drôlement grand d'un coup et je remarque que mes "pieds" sont maintenant des pattes j'en lève une et regarde en dessous SUPER J'AI MÊME DES COUSSINETS ! Je secoue un peu ma tête et remarque qu'elle est plus lourde, nooon j'y crois pas. J'AI UNE CRINIÈRE JE SUIS UN LION OH PUTAIN JE DOIS AVOIR TROP LA CLASSE ! Je m'arrête brusquement et regarde mes pattes ou plutôt les motifs qui ornent mes pattes, mon dos tout mon corps en fait , il y a un truc qui cloche " Lucky je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai des rayures ? " **" LUFFY ON EST UN HYBRIDE ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé en être un dans une de mes vies !** " Quoi ? **" Pour les démons qui ont deux parents d'une espèce différente comme toi il y a deux possibilités : soit être un tigre soit être un lion. Mais il existe une troisième possibilité la plus rare le sang des démons des deux parents fusionne pour donner vie à un démon mélange des deux ".** Wow donc je suis un  Tigron ? **" MÊME PAS ! T'ES UN LIGRE ! Les tigrons eux ont l'apparence d'un tigre mais n'ont pas de rayures, les ligres eux ont l'apparence d'un lion et ils ont les rayures d'un tigre ".** Moi je ne vois pas trop la différence mais bon, il est temps d'aller mettre une raclé à Lucci.

Je fais un magnifique bond jusqu'au toit et atterri gracieusement sur mes quatre pattes, je pousse ensuite un rugissement de défi à Lucci qui me regarde choquer. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que je fonce sur lui pour lui mettre un coup de patte dans les dents , il redescend sur terre et réplique en me mordant la gorge je hurle de douleur si fort que la foudre frappe de plein fouet Lucci . Lorsque ses dents libère ma gorge je fais un saut en arrière et reprend mon souffle, je regarde Lucci se relever avec difficulté avec encore des étincelles autour de lui c'est moi qui est fait ça ? Je repense à une conversation que j'ai eu avec mon père quand j'avais 100 ans.

 **Mini flash back**

Je cours à toute vitesse vers le bord de la falaise un grand sourire aux lèvres et saute sur le dos de mon père je grimpe sur son épaule (position pikachu) .

\- Papa dit tu me montre comment t'appelle la foudre s'teu plaît !

\- Je ne l'appelle pas vraiment, tout comme l'air l'électricité est partout c'est à nous d'en faire ce qu'on veux , la foudre peu paraître dangereuse mais elle peut devenir ton épée.

Il tend son bras gauche et des étincelles commence à apparaître pour ensuite laisser place à des éclaires qui prennent peu à peu forme … une épée. Je reste impressionné par la beauté de l'épée, mon père lance l'épée dans les airs elle se retransforme en foudre et retourne dans le ciel. Il s'assied par terre et je descends de son épaule pour m'assoir devant lui, il lève son bras droit vers le ciel et pousse un rugissement le ciel devient sombre et j'entends le bruit du tonnerre et je souris lorsque la foudre frappe le bras de mon père. Il me tend son bras et je suis hypnotisé par la beauté des étincelles je regarde mon père dans les yeux.

\- N'oublie pas Luffy n'ai jamais peur de l'orage ou même des éclaires parce que c'est ton élément … la foudre c'est moi et peut être qu'un jour ce sera toi .

\- Oui papa !

\- Aller tu as des devoirs à faire

\- NOOOOOOOOON !

 **Fin du mini flash back**

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque que Lucci fonce sur moi prêt à m'attaquer, oui la foudre est mon élément alors autant me mettre à l'aise. Je rugis à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le ciel devient entièrement gris et que des éclaires déchirent les nuages, la foudre frappe sur la tour à différents endroits maintenant le vrai combat peut commencer.

J'esquive un coup de griffe de Lucci alors qu'il bloque une de mes morsures il s'apprête à me sauter dessus je grogne et donne un coup de patte au sol et la foudre tombe directement sur moi " je suis isolant " et bloque Lucci dans son attaque. Il fait un bon en arrière et … connard il utilise sa technique bizarre pour voler je pousse un rugissement plus doux que les précédents et il commence à pleuvoir maintenant je peux y aller je me mets à courir en évitant ses coups de griffes.

* * *

Je fais un énième bond pour esquiver la morsure de Lucci et secoue ma crinière humide à cause de la pluie je pense que c'est le moment.

\- Tu va jouer à chat encore longtemps ? Grogne Lucci en s'ébrouant.

\- Non j'ai fini. " Roger j'espère que je vais y arriver "

 **Mini flash back 2**

Je viens d'avoir mes 250 ans et je me dirige vers Roger qui boude, Ann vient de passer son test de succession et donc elle passe son temps avec mon père. Ace n'en parlons même pas depuis qu'il est gosse il en veut à Roger de ne pas passer du temps avec lui depuis ses 100 ans. Je m'installe en face de lui et le regarde avec admiration.

\- Ah ... c'est toi mini démon ? Dit-il complètement amorphe.

\- C'était trop classe ce que tu as fais contre papi Barbe blanche ce matin !

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sais lorsque tes poings sont devenus noir tes pieds aussi d'ailleurs !

\- Ah tu parle du Haki … si tu veux je peux t'apprendre.

\- Vraiment !

\- Ouais aller suis moi ! Dit-il en ayant repris du poil de la bête .

 **Fin du mini flash back** **2**

Je fonce sur Lucci et il fait de même j'arme mes pattes de haki et bloque son coup pour ensuite lui donner un coup de patte dans le dos, il hurle de douleur et tombe au sol. Il tente de se relever mais il échoue lamentablement je lui est fissuré la colonne vertébrale il grogne des insultes à mon égard.

\- Comment ce fait-il que tu maîtrise le haki ? Crache Lucci.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur, ou est Robin ?

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire de toute façon le Buster Call va bientôt tout détruire mais je vais quand même me débarrasser de toi avant.

A ma grande surprise il se relève avec beaucoup de difficulté il sort ses griffes et s'apprête à m'attaquer, je lève les yeux au ciel et les redescend sur Lucci aussitôt la foudre le frappe. Et oui je ne l'ai pas fait jouer à chat pour rien il est tout mouillé, du coup la foudre est deux fois plus efficace contre lui. Je regarde Lucci au sol je ne sais pas si il est mort mais j'ai gagné, ma toute première victoire contre un pur démon. Je reprends ma forme normal et me dirige immédiatement vers l'odeur de mes amis, je m'apprête à m'envoler mais tombe pitoyablement au sol . Bordel je n'ai plus d'énergie que ce soit normal ou démoniaque je ne peux plus bouger, je sens Lucky qui se frotte contre moi il a pris forme mini animal " un ligre " . Le Buster Call ne va pas tarder à être lancé et je vais mourir ici je ferme les yeux et repense à ce qu'il c'est passer ces deux derniers mois.

 _Maman je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien fais attention à mon image._

 _Les amis je suis vraiment désolé de mourir comme ça ._

 _Ace si tu savais comme je t'aime c'est tous ce que je peux te dire._

 _Papa Robin m'a dit que tu a été anéanti après mon départ et que pour l'histoire avec Doflamingo tu ne ferai rien sans mon accord si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit._

 _J'ouvre les yeux et la dernière chose que je vois c'est l'éclaire doré qui déchire le ciel gris je souris oui c'est vraiment mon élément._

 _Je ferme les yeux et laisse les ténèbres aspirer mon esprit._

* * *

Voila le c'étais le chapitre 10 merci pour les reviews sa ma fait très plaisir " je viens de découvrir que je pouvais en recevoir dans ma boite mail";

laisser moi un belle review pour ce chapitre !

 **PS: pour ceux qui ne s'avent pas ce qu'est un ligre j'ai changer l'image pour ce chapitre**

Bisous à tous


	12. Chapter 11 Enfin réuni

Bonsoir les gens j'espère que vous avez passer une bonne semaine ... ben tant mieux pour vous parce que moi j'ai eu et j'aurai encore plein de contrôle que quelqu'un prenne ma place ! Oui je poste ce chapitre et je retourne réviser , je tient à remercier _ombre ardente_ pour sa review sa ma fait très plaisir . Sur ce ...

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _POV DE DRAGON_

J'ouvre les yeux tous mes sens en alertes , quel est cette sensation étrange ? Je sors de notre lit et regarde ma femme pleurer dans son sommeil , elle rêve encore de Luffy . Lors d'une bataille elle à reçu une profonde blessure au niveau de l'abdomen , il était fort possible qu'elle ne pourrais plus concevoir moi je m'en fichait un peu . Nous les démons faisons des portées et plein de gosses autour de moi j'en voulais pas , même si mon instinct désirait une progéniture . J'ai été très surpris lorsque Hancock est venu m'annoncer 2 ans plus tard qu'elle était enceinte , bizarrement j'étais heureux . Lorsque Luffy est né tout le royaume étaient heureux je ne pouvais pas encore l'approcher car je ne savais pas si c'était un alpha ou un bêta . Étant trop curieux je suis rentré sans même attendre l'autorisation de Crocus , lorsque je me suis approché Hancock ma feuler dessus après une longue bataille de regard elle a soupirer puis et ma finalement tendu mon fils . Il était minuscule je le regardait sous toutes les formes en le reniflant , Lorsque Luffy à ouvert les yeux j'ai tout de suite su qu'il ressemblerai à sa mère . Il me regardait avec de grand yeux curieux embrumé il était encore aveugle mais je distinguait les reflets marrons bleu de ses yeux , Luffy ma renifler et ma fait un gigantesque sourire sans dents cette réaction m'a fait sourire .

Je laisse un léger sourire étiré mes lèvres à ce souvenir , je sors de la chambre pour aller sur le balcon . Tiens on dirait qu'il y a de l'orage à Water 7 je me concentre pour en déterminer la cause et me fige … Luffy ? Ou est-il ? Je me concentre d'avantage pour le retrouver , je vois le chef du CP9 complètement K.O et Luffy un peu plus loin … K.O lui aussi . Je lis dans la foudre afin de comprendre ce qui c'est passer , je grogne fortement un Buster Call et merde .

Je ferme les yeux et lève mon bras droit vers le ciel , maintenant tout le ciel d'East Blue est gris j'ordonne à la foudre de sauver mon fils .

 _FIN DU POV DE DRAGON_

* * *

Je suis bien la c'est chaud et agréable , bizarre mes blessure on l'air totalement guéri . Et mon odeur flotte partout … mon odeur ? J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et regarde autour de moi mais je suis dans le Merry ? Je me lève doucement et fais craquer mes os , mais comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici moi ? " Oye Lucky ? LUCKY ! " " **Hmm va y Mera encore … Hein ? Quoi ? Luffy ? "** Bon ben il est aussi paumé que moi , je prends des vêtements et me dirige vers la salle de bain en silence .

Je fais coulé l'eau et commence à me savonner , je ferme les yeux et tente de me rappeler de ce qui c'est passé . Je frotte mes cheveux énergiquement puis les rince avec le reste de mon corps . J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements après mettre sécher , Une chemise à manches courtes orange et mon habituelle pantalon retroussé à fourrure bleu je transforme mon collier et place mon chapeau de paille sur ma tête met mes sandales et sort de la salle de bain .

A peine ai-je mis un pied dans la cuisine que plusieurs personnes me saute dessus , ils devraient se calmer j'étouffe la . Ussop , Francky , Chopper et Brook me serre dans leurs bras . Alors que les 3 autres me regarde en souriant ils semblent soulager , on reste encore quelques minutes à se faire des câlins . On fini finalement à se mettre à table Sanji c'est surpasser il y a tellement de nourriture et il continue d'en faire , je regarde mes amis de longues dates et présente les nouveaux . D'après Zoro notre nouveau bateau est arrivé ce qui veut dire que ce sera notre dernier repas sur le Merry , on fini notre délicieux repas " avec le délicieux dessert " . Tous mes amis se sépare et font connaissance comme Brook , Ussop ,Chopper et Francky . Sanji drague encore Robin , et Zoro et moi allons dans la vigie .

Il fait nuit il doit être 21h00 on regarde le ciel étoilé dans un silence calme , Zoro brise finalement silence après quelques minutes .

\- Tu nous as inquiété tu sais ? Dit le vert .

\- Je m'en doute . Dis-je calmement .

\- …

\- Au fait que c'est-il passer lorsque nous étions à Enies Lobby ? Je sais que j'ai vaincu Lucci mais après c'est le trou noir .

\- C'est très bizarre ce qui c'est passer , le Buster Call allait être lancé et nous étions tous sur ton ancien bateau le Merry et alors que je comptais aller te chercher la foudre à frapper le Merry sans l'endommager et tu est apparu complètement guéri mais évanoui .

\- Je vois .

\- Pourquoi es tu parti comme ça sans prévenir ! Tu te rends compte du nombre de personnes qui sont mortes d'inquiétude !

\- Mais j'en pouvais plus Zoro ! De retenir cette amour , non mais t'a vu comment Nami tenais Ace ! Il l'aime … mais pas moi je suis pas assez bien pour lui . Je me retourne pour cacher mes larmes .

\- Mais qu'es-ce que tu raconte Nami n'est qu'une humaine , elle n'a pas ta valeur non mais regarde la ! Il essuie mes larmes .

\- … Je ne te savais pas raciste Zoro . Je souris .

\- Pour cette sorcière oui .

J'éclate de rire il y a vraiment que Zoro pour me remonter le moral , je m'installe entre ses jambes et commence à lui raconter mes aventures depuis mon départ . Zoro à été très surpris lorsque je lui ai présenté Lucky , d'ailleurs celui-ci s'entend drôlement bien avec Ichiji . Il a aussi éclater de rire lorsque je lui est raconter mes histoires les plus drôles ou Baggy est le personnage principal , il me raconte son entraînement et les raisons qui l'ont pousser à me suivre . Je saute dans ses bras quand il m'annonce qu'il veut rentrer dans mon équipage , pour être franc j'aurais eu du mal à laisser Zoro derrière . On continue nos discussions pendant quelques minutes ou heures peut être il m'a tellement manqué , il pose son menton dans mes cheveux et pousse un léger ronronnement pendant que je m'installe plus confortablement de manière à poser ma tête sur son torse . On reste comme sa quelques instants en profitant de l'odeur de l'autre , soudain une idée germe dans mon esprit et un sourire sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres . Je prend mon air et mon ton le plus innocent et demande au vert :

\- Ne Zoro , comment tu trouves Sanji ?

\- Le sourcil en vrille ?! Il s'étouffe avec sa salive .

\- Ben ouais tu le trouves comment ?

\- Il est assez fort pour un humain mais c'est un chieur de première . Crache t-il

\- … Et physiquement ?

\- Bof il y a rien à dire . Crache le vert .

\- Moi je le trouve très beau , tu devrais mieux le regarder il est quand même bien foutu enfin c'est mon point de vu si j'étais un alpha .

Je quitte la vigie en laissant un Zoro plus que choquer , je saute gracieusement en bas et me dirige vers la cuisine . Je trouve Sanji en train de faire la vaisselle , les autres sont sûrement coucher . Je m'adosse au mur et fixe intensément Sanji , je sens d'ailleurs se dernier commencer à trembler . Il fini par craquer en me hurlant que si je veux de la bouffe d'aller me servir , mais d'arrêter de le fixer comme ça . Je le coupe dans sa tirade , lui demandant de but en blanc :

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Zoro est canon ?

\- Hein ? Le marimo canon peut être dans une autre vie qui sait ? Ricane le blond .

\- Il est quand même bien musclé , t'imagine toucher ses abdos ou passer ta main dans ses cheveux ?

\- M-m-m-mais enfin Lucky qu'es ce que tu raconte ? Dit Sanji en rougissant .

Je hausse les épaules et quitte la cuisine le sourire au lèvres , je leurs donne même pas trois jours avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus .

Je rentre dans ma cabine et m'installe sur le petit bureau et écrit un petit paragraphe sur notre dernière aventure . Un sourire étire mes lèvres , oui aujourd'hui c'est son tour .

\- Tiens Robin , c'est à toi . Je donne le carnet de bord à la main qui vient d'éclore sur mon bureau .

Plusieurs mains apparaissent jusqu'à la porte et se passe le carnet , je souris en voyant le spectacle . Je me lève du bureau et me dirige sur mon lit , je me couche puis croise les bras derrière la tête se sera ma dernière nuit sur le Merry. Je ferme les yeux et tente de m'endormir en essayant de retirer les images d'Ace et de Nami dans ma tête j'ai tellement mal j'aurai peut être du avouer mon amour à Ace plus tôt comme me la conseiller Anne , au moins j'aurais partager une nuit avec lui … " **Non non non je t'interdis de penser comme ça Luffy ! Alors fait moi le plaisir d'arrêter de penser à ça ! "** Je remercie Lucky et ferme à nouveau les yeux en laissant le sommeil m'emporter .

* * *

On regarde tous les cendres des flammes s'envoler dans le ciel , même s'ils ne le connaissent pas Zoro , Ussop , Chopper et Francky assiste eux aussi à l'enterrement deux Merry . On regarde tous jusqu'à la fin le Merry n'était pas qu'un bateau , il était lui aussi un membre de l'équipage .

Je lui fais une dernière fois mes adieux puis retourne dans le village , bientôt suivi des autres " Ussop à pleurer comme une madeleine on aurait même pu croire qu'il connaissait le Merry . "

Je m'adresse à Francky en lui demandant un peu confus :

\- Au fait les gars comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

\- Tu m'a demandé un SUUUUUUPER bateau non ?

\- … NOOON tu-tu , il est déjà fini ?! Je demande plein d'espoir .

Pour toute réponse Francky me sourit fait son signe personnel de victoire et me guide vers le port , je suis tellement impatient de voir mon nouveau bateau . Je harcèle Francky de questions sur le bateau , la couleur , la forme et tout un tas de choses . Je lâche le pauvre Francky et mes yeux s'écarquille de surprise , MAIS C'EST LE BATEAU DE MES RÊVES !

Sanji , Brook et Robin semblent eux aussi impressionnés . Je vois Ussop et Chopper se frappés dans les mains et Zoro ricaner " en regardant Sanji ".

\- FRANCKY IL EST TROP COOL !

\- Évidemment il s'appelle Sunny , et il est SUUUUUUPER performant et classe !

Sans plus attendre la suite je saute sur le pont et cours dans toute les pièces " évidemment la cuisine est la première " , une fois que j'ai visiter toutes les pièces je retourne sur le pont . Sanji est aller visiter notre "sa" nouvelle cuisine suivis de Zoro je souris à cette vu puis me dirige vers le reste de mes amis qui écoute Franky et Ussop expliquer le fonctionnement du Sunny .

Une fois toute les explications terminé je hurle à tous les êtres vivants du bateau de venir sur le pont , je doit leurs dire la vérité enfin surtout à Sanji et Brook . Une fois qu'ils sont tous sur le pont près à m'écouter je me place devant yeux et me racle la gorge … bon sang j'ai peur de leur réaction après tout je ne leur est même pas donné mon vrai prénom . Je prend une profonde inspiration et commence à expliquer qui je suis vraiment … en bafouillant et en entremêlant mes doigts .

\- E-en fait c-ce que j'ai à-à vous dire ça vous concernent vous deux en particulier Brook et Sanji .

\- Yohohoho pourquoi tant de gêne capitaine ! Souris le squelette .

\- Pourquoi nous deux en particulier ? Demande le blond .

\- Je vous ai menti depuis le début je ne m'appelle pas Lucky c'est le nom de mon démon moi je m'appelle Luffy , Monkey D Luffy . J'ai fermé les yeux je n'ose même pas voir leur réaction .

\- … Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles … même si elle ne fonctionne plus comme avant ! Yohohoho !

\- …

\- Si les autres sont au courant c'est parce que nous avons pratiquement grandit ensemble , je sais que je vous ai menti au début je ne voulais pas que mes parents me retrouve alors j'ai changé de prénom .

\- Tu ne nous faisaient pas confiance . Grogne Sanji .

\- NON ! Mais je n'ai pas oser vous dire la vérité parce que j'avais peur de votre réaction … Mais si vous voulez quitter l-l'equipaqe je ne vous retiendrai pas . Je baisse la tête et retiens les larmes qui menace de couler .

\- Yohohohoho comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir tu m'a promis que je reverrai laboon . Dit Brook .

\- … Tu m'a promis de m'aider à réaliser mon rêve . Fit Sanji en retournant dans la cuisine .

Je regarde le blond partir dans son entre pendant que Brook joue un air mélancolique qui me fait soupirer , alors que tout le reste de l'équipage retourne à ses occupations . Je sens une main sur mon épaule et me retourne pour tomber sur deux yeux émeraudes qui semblent me dire que j'ai bien fait . Je lui fait un petit sourire et me dirige vers ma nouvelle chambre , j'irai discuter avec Sanji demain après notre départ de l'île .

* * *

VOILA ! C'est tout pour le chapitre 11 laisser moi votre avis !

bisous à tous ^^


	13. Chapter 12 Amour impossible

**YO LE PEUPLE JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN ! Oui je poste en se jour si spécial le jour des amoureux et des chocolat ... oui je vais retourner à mes révision . Bref comme c'est le jour des amoureux alors j'ai mis un cadeau dans ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

 _POV DE SANJI_

…

Putain je vais assassiner ce sale macaque et d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'appelle Monkey alors que son démon est un fauve ! Je serre mon poing et fulmine de rage étouffant au passage la pauvre éponge. je fini rapidement la vaisselle et prépare un thé , je m'installe sur la table en attendant .

…

BORDEL LUFFY JE VAIS TE TUER !

Non je ne suis pas en rogne parce qu'il nous a caché qu'il était un prince " et pas n'importe lequel " je le comprends je pense que j'aurais agi de la même façon. On n'a même discuter tout à l'heure et je l'ai rassurer en lui disant que je ne lui en voulais pas donc tout allait bien … MAIS CE CRETIN À COMMENCER À ME PARLER DE CETTE TÊTE DE CACTUS ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive … non en fait je le sais très bien mais je ne l'accepte pas . Du coup j'ai commencé à éviter la tête de mousse et je me force à ne plus penser à lui , mais bien entendu Lucky… non Luffy c'est ramener et à foutu un bordel monstre dans ma tête en me parlant des qualités du marimo comme quoi ce serait agréable qu'il me prenne dans ses bras .

Je me lève et me sers mon thé je retourne m'assoir et commence à boire je ferme les yeux et mes pensées vont directement sur Zo- le marimo , Luffy à raison je dois l'avouer tronche de cactus est quand même bien foutu ... même mieux que moi, ça me fait mal de l'avouer... Oui bon, lui il a eu des siècles pour perfectionner son corps !

Être dans ses bras musclés , touché ses abdominaux bien bâti et bronzé , embrassé ses lèvres charnues mais douce . Je prend la dernière gorgés de mon thé et ouvre doucement les yeux .

\- Oye . Fit une voix suave que je reconnaîtrais entre mille .

Je cligne des yeux et recrache mon thé sur le vert , parce que oui c'est bien le marimo qui est devant moi . Je le regarde surpris mais aussi légèrement apeuré car je pensais à lui et peut être qu'il ma vue , d'ailleurs depuis combien depuis temps il est la . Je sors de mes pensées lorsque j'entends le vert grogner et me lancer un regard noir , je m'excuse rapidement et prend rapidement un mouchoir et essuie son visage . Après quelques secondes je relève doucement les yeux et je sens mon ventre se tordre lorsque je tombe sur ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes , le cactus me regarde légèrement surpris . Je rougis quand je remarque que j'essuie son visage moi même alors que j'aurais puis lui donner le mouchoir , je retire rapidement ma main de son visage et détourne le regard quand je le vois froncé les sourcils et me regarder fixement . Je déglutie et me dirige vers le frigo alors qu'il prend la parole .

\- A qui pensais-tu ? Demande le vert .

\- Que-q-q-quoi ? Je demande en m'arrêtant alors que mon sang me monte au visage .

\- Quand tu buvais ton thé tu pensais à quelqu'un non ?

\- M-m-m-mais qu'es ce qui te fait d-d-dire ça ?

\- Je suis un démon sourcils en vrille , je peux sentir les hormones des humains et des démons . Soupire le vert .

\- …

\- Alors à qui pensais-tu ? Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi .

\- J-je , mais en quoi ça te regarde tête de mousse ?!

\- Je sais que tu pensais à moi . Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier .

\- Mais de quoi tu parles et ne t'approche pas de moi tête de mousse ! Dis-je en levant une de mes jambes en signe d'avertissement .

Il continue de s'approcher de moi alors que je recule doucement , il souris et disparaît soudainement . Je me fige lorsqu'il réapparaît devant moi et attrape mes hanches , j'essaye de me libéré de son étreinte mais … Bordel c'est quoi cette odeur . Je prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux en me rapproche de cette délicieuse odeur , lorsque mon nez rentre en contact avec un torse j'ouvre brusquement les yeux et tente à nouveau de me libéré alors que la tronche de cactus souris me dévoilant ses canines .

\- Alors ça ta plu ? Demande t-il .

\- Qu'es ce que tu m'as fait ? Demandais-je haletant

\- Oh rien de spécial , j'ai juste libéré mes phéromones .

\- … ?

\- Elles sont utilisés par les démons pour attirer les individus qui ont des sentiments pour nous .

\- M-mais je ne … Commençais-je

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase lorsque ses lèvres rencontre les miennes , je soupire d'aise alors qu'il me demande l'accès accès que je lui donne . Alors qu'on se bat pour la dominance je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux qui sont très doux contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser , il brise le baiser et me regarde avec des yeux rempli de désir … dorés ? Je regarde en haletant ses pupilles devenu doré avec une fente au milieu , Luffy avait raison Zoro est vraiment beau et musclé . Je soupire alors qu'il commence à m'embrasser le cou , rapidement ma chemise va rejoindre le sol alors qu'il passe un de ses bras sous mes fesses et il utilise l'autre pour maintenir mes hanches pour me porter jusqu'à la table . Après une bref hésitation je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et les retire rapidement les rouge aux joues , je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai embrassé un homme . Lui aussi semble aussi surpris que moi , je retiens un gémissement quand il pose sa main sur mon entre jambe et qu'il commence à la malaxer .

Sans que je ne m'y attende tout mes vêtements on fait connaissance avec le sol et mon boxer va bientôt connaître le même sort , je plaque une mais devant ma bouche pour retenir un gémissement lorsque je sens la langue du vert sur mon membre . Il lèche suce et mordille mon gland pour ensuite le prendre en entier dans sa bouche , il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me libéré dans sa bouche .

Il se redresse et vient m'embrasser le baiser devient bestiale et je gémis lorsqu'il pince mes tétons , il brise le baiser et lèche le fil de salive qui est sur mon menton cette simple action me refait durcir . Je le regarde et mord ma lèvre en retirant ses habits il souris et se laisse faire , à peine son haut tombe au sol qu'il attrape mes hanches et me retourne je me retrouve donc le ventre contre la table et rougi c'est vraiment une position embarrassante . Je tente de me redressé mais un long gémissement m'échappe alors qu'il lappe mon intimité , je ne peux avoir une pensée cohérente tant le plaisir est grand . Une plainte m'échappe lorsque je sent deux doigts faire des mouvements de ciseaux " tiens je n'ai même pas senti le premier " il ajoute un troisième doigt et fait le long et lent mouvements et je commence à haleter de plaisir .

\- Zoro ~ s'il-te-plait prend moi ~ !

Je retire ses doigts et je grogne de frustration je sent alors quelque chose d'imposant se frotter contre mon intimité , je me détend légèrement lorsque Zoro mordille mon lobe . Je pousse un cri de douleur alors qu'il me pénètre , bordel ça fait mal ! Il me laisse un peu de temps pour m'adapter puis ressort lentement pour ensuite rentrer brusquement en moi et touche mon point G , je hurle de plaisir à m'en brûler la gorge et enfonce mes ongles sur le bois de la table alors que ses va et vient deviennent de plus en plus brutale et qu'il touche ma prostate à tout les coups . Alors que je sent ma limite arrivé Zoro s'arrête et me retourne , et maintenant je lui fais face .

\- P-pourquoi tu t'arrête Zoro ~ ? Dis-je en gémissant .

\- Tu veux vraiment que je continue ? Dit-il en frottant son membre contre mon intimité .

\- J-je …

\- Alors ? Demande t-il en frôlant mes lèvres .

\- … Sadique . Dis-je en haletant .

\- Tes gémissement ont réveiller se côté sadique comme tu dis .

Tremblant je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le tire vers moi pour l'embrasser , il répond au baiser et reprend ses va-et-vient lorsque je croise mes jambes autour de sa taille . Je gémis dans le baiser sous l'impact de ses coups , je jouis en même temps que lui et on partage un dernier baiser . Je pousse un soupire de plaisir lorsqu'il se retire de moi et je plonge ma tête dans son torse et m'endors en inhalant l'odeur de Zoro .

 _FIN DU POV DE SANJI_

* * *

Mon sourire s'étire en même temps que celui de Robin , heureusement que Francky à eu l'idée de ne pas seulement insonorisées les chambres mais toute les pièces du bateau qui ont une porte . Je sert la main de la brune qui commence a se diriger vers la porte de chambre avec le même sourire que moi quand soudain Lucky et Hanna apparaissent .

 **\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ils peuvent très bien encore se séparer .** Dit Hanna

\- Si c'est pour gâché notre joies tu peux retourné dans Robin ! Je lui feule dessus .

\- Il n'a pas tort Hanna , Zoro est serein lorsqu'il est près de Sanji .

 **\- On ne veux pas gâcher votre joie mais il y a un peti-non un énorme problème .** Dit Lucky .

\- Lequel ? On demande Robin et Moi .

 **\- Vous avez déjà vu un démon et un humain ensemble vous ?** Demande Lucky exaspéré .

\- Ben ouais Ace et Nami ! Je grogne .

 **\- Non eux c'est que du sexe , la on parle d'un accouplement d'un humain ou d'un démon ?** Dit Hanna .

\- Maintenant que vous le dites . Commence Robin .

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que c'est mort entre Zoro et Sanji c'est ça ? Dis-je d'un ton neutre .

Pour toute réponse nos deux démons baisse la tête et disparaissent , je soupire tout ça pour ça mais il est absolument hors de question que je laisse tomber comme ça ! Je lève les yeux sur Robin qui souris en voyant la volonté dans mon regard , dans quelques heures nous serons dans l'archipel des Sabaody je pense qu'elle en profitera pour chercher un livre qui nous parlera de se petit problème . Elle quitte ma chambre sans doute pour aller dans la bibliothèque elle ne dort pas beaucoup , je retire mon T-shirt et mon pantalon " oui je dors en boxer " et me dirige vers mon lit . Je ferme les yeux et plonge rapidement dans le monde des rêves .

 _Les épée qui s'entrechoquent , les tremblements causé par Barbe blanche les hurlements poussé par les deux camps . Je cours à en perdre haleine mes poumons me brûle malgré ma vitesse j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais et pourtant il le faut . Je lève les yeux et lance un regard noir à mon grand père et son supérieur , j'évite une nouvelle attaque ennemis et étire mes pieds pour attaquer je ne vais pas sortir mes meilleures cartes pour le moment ._ " **_saute Luffy "_** _je m'exécute et évite de justesse un séisme causé par Barbe blanche , je sors mes griffes et tranches tout ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin . Je sent le sang sur mes mains mais je m'en bas les coussinets , je relève la tête alors que Sengoku commence son discours " je jure que je vais le buter " ._

 _-Portgas D Ace fils de l'empereur des démons Gol D Roger et héritier de Barbe Blanche à la demande des Dieux dû à tes actes nous te déclarons coupable ._

 _-Sengoku . Grogne Barbe blanche ._

 _Je sert les points et serre les dents et appelle mentalement l'orage " autant commencer à préparer le terrain " je jette un coup d'œil à mon oncle qui affronte Doflamingo , sa m'arrange parce que je suis sûr qu'il aurait tout fait pour m'empêcher de sauver Ace . Je vois les bourreaux monter sur l'échafaud et se placer en levant leur armes au dessus de la tête d'Ace , non tout mais pas ça ! Il abaisse leurs armes ._

 _-AAAAAACCCCCEEEEEEE !_

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut c'est quoi ce bordel ?! C'était quoi ce rêve ?! Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois que le soleil n'est pas encore lever , il n'est pas encore 6h00 . Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers la salle de bain , je rentre rapidement sous la douche et active l'eau froide . Je ferme les yeux et repense à ce rêve il avait l'air tellement réel , j'ouvre les yeux et commence à me savonner j'en profite pour plaqué mes cheveux en arrière . Je rince tout et prend ma serviette pour me sécher je sors de la baignoire et m'habille d'une chemise sans manches bleu et un pantalon slim bleu je me regarde dans le miroir et grogne lorsque je vois que mes cheveux se sont rebeller je soupire et passe un rapide coup de peigne " j'ai été élevé dans un château depuis des siècles c'est un tic " je sort enfin et me dirige immédiatement sur la proue en attendant que les autres ce lèves " et que Sanji ouvre les fenêtres de la cuisine " je soupire et regarde l'horizon .

\- Ace . Soufflais-je

 **mini OMAKE**

Le lumière filtre et passe difficilement laissant la pièce assez sombre , le cliquetis des chaînes et le souffle de la respiration est la seule preuve qu'il y a des personnes ici . L'homme poisson lève les yeux et regarde son ami tristement il a tenté de le réconforter même si il ne peut rien faire . En face de lui un homme à la tête baissée ses cheveux bruns lui cache le visage , si on s'approche on peut voir les tâches de rousseurs sur son visage . L'homme se redresse nous laissant voir son corps musclé mais entaillé par de multiples blessures , il lève ses yeux carmin avec une fente et scrute la pièce avant de soupirer et de murmuré un nom le nom de la personne qui peuple son esprit depuis quelques mois déjà :

\- Luffy .

* * *

Voila mon lemon vous à plu ^^ on se voit bientôt pour un prochain chapitre laisser moi une belle review et à la prochaine .

Bye bye !


	14. Chapter 13 Inquiétude

Yo le peuple alors voici le chapitre 13 qui était tant attendu !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 _POV HANCOCK_

447 ans plus tôt :

Je suis tellement heureuse on passe un petit moment en famille c'est super que Dragon ait trouver le temps pour cette sortie . Luffy grandit de jour en jour il a tout juste 50 ans . Je regarde avec tendresse Dragon tenter désespérément de faire marcher Luffy mais peine perdue , Luffy regarde Dragon complètement perdu avant de chasser un papillon à quatre pattes . Mon mari fini par laisser tomber et se dirige vers moi , il me prend dans ses bras et on laisse tout les deux échapper un ronronnement de contentement . On regarde tout les deux Luffy essayer de se lever pour attraper la nuée de papillons qui virevolte autour de lui . J'entends Dragon soupirer et grogner doucement , puis il enfoui son nez dans mes cheveux .

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec Luffy ? Demandais-je en tentant de ne pas rire .

\- … Il n'a même pas fait un seul pas .

\- C'est vrai que Luffy est un peu fainéant …

\- Un peu ! Il passe son temps à manger , jouer , manger , dormir , manger et manger ! S'exclame t-il .

\- Et se battre avec toi .

\- Tout ce qu'il fait c'est me griffer , me balancer des meubles , d'ailleurs de qui il tient cette force ?

\- De Garp évidemment .

On arrête notre discussion lorsque Dragon pousse un grognement de douleur , la cause ? Luffy qui griffe ses jambes , il semblerait que c'est l'heure du déjeuner il est temps de retourner au palais .

300 ans plus tôt :

Je discute joyeusement avec Rouge et Robin , Robin devient une très belle femme elle a maintenant 280 ans . Robin considère Luffy comme son petit frère , c'est à elle que je confie Luffy lorsque je pars à Amazon Lily . La porte s'ouvre violemment et trois petites têtes brunes saute dans nos bras , deux pour Rouge et une pour moi .

Je regarde Luffy complètement terrorisé dans mes bras , je lève les yeux et remarque que Ace et Ann sont dans le même état que mon bébé . On découvre rapidement la source de terreur des enfants lorsque Dragon et Roger pénètrent dans la pièce avec des éponges , brosses et du shampoing . Ils sont tout les deux mouillés jusqu'au os , Roger s'approche de ses jumeaux alors que Ann feule et Ace crache quelques étincelles en reculant . Dragon s'approche de Luffy avec une aura menaçante tandis que mon bébé tente de feuler . Je regarde Rouge qui fait de même avec moi , d'un commun accord on passe à l'action c'est à dire assommer ces deux imbéciles . Non mais sérieusement ils comptaient laver nos bébés avec ces trucs ? Je prend Luffy dans mes bras tandis que Rouge prend la main de ses enfants , il faut vraiment tout faire par soi même .

250 ans plus tôt :

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et Rouge semble du même avis que moi . Personne n'est à sa place il n'y a qu'a voir :

Barbe blanche tente d'apprendre à Ace à faire des tremblements de terre , et il faut dire qu'il n'y a aucun résultat pour le moment .

Dragon apprend à Ann à voler et autant dire de c'est la seule qui a de bon résultat .

Et le pire du pire Roger essaye d'apprendre à Luffy à nager , et dire qu'il n'y a aucun résultat est un euphémisme car Luffy met à peine un pied dans l'eau qu'il se noie .

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait un fils pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Jour présent :

Je secoue Dragon comme un prunier mais pourquoi il a attendu 1 semaine pour me le dire ? Bon oui c'est vrai que je broyais du noir mais il aurait put me le dire plus tôt .

\- Alors comment va t-il ? Ou est-il ? Que fait t-il ?

\- Hancock calme toi , Luffy va très bien . Il veux devenir pirate .

\- … Alors tant mieux . Dis-je avec un sourire .

\- Suis-je vraiment le seul à ne pas connaître les rêves de mon fils … N'hoche pas la tête !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit notre fils est heureux et c'est le principal .

 _FIN POV HANCOCK_

* * *

Je ricane en entendant Kidd et Traffy se disputer , ils sont fous l'un de l'autre ça se voit " surtout lorsqu'on sen le flot de phéromones libéré par Kidd " . J'évite une nouvelle fois les bombes et étire ma jambe pour fouetter les soldats , ils ont rappliquer en quatrième vitesse des que ce soit disant _Dieu_ à toucher le sol . C'est la première fois que j'ai autant pris mon pied à frapper quelqu'un , j'y ai mis toute ma force et toute ma rage . Heureusement que Rayleigh était là " pour une raison de manque d'argent sans doute " et qu'il a pu libéré Camie . Kidd à bien rigoler lorsque le _Dieu_ a manger le sol , Rayleigh a utilisé son haki sur toute les personnes de la salle .

Après ça Kidd est parti pour soi disant faire le ménage pour nous , autant vous dire que Traffy et moi l'avons très mal pris .

Alors maintenant on en est encore au point de se disputer pour savoir qui va s'occuper de tout ces soldats . Bon personnellement j'ai foncer dans le tas sans même leurs laisser le temps de protester , Kidd à d'ailleurs été très surpris quand il a vu mes faculté de démon sa mâchoire c'est fracassé sur le sol . Traffy lui est un demi démon sa ma très étonné puisqu'il a l'aura du pur démon , comme si son démon était enfermé .

On repousse facilement les assauts des soldats , et comme je commence à en avoir marre de tout ces soldats qui rapplique comme des cafards lorsqu'on en écrase un d'entre eux . Je mord mon pousse et souffle afin d'activer mon **gear third** , il semblerait que Kidd aussi va passer aux choses sérieuses vu toutes les armes qu'il attire à son bras . Je jette un coup d'œil complice à Kidd qui me répond par un sourire sadique et d'un commun accord on balance nos poings de caoutchouc et de métal sur tout se beau monde . Traffy lui semble bien s'amuser à découper tout se qui tombe … à la porté de ses yeux , se type est sadique .

Les membres de nos équipages respectifs finissent par sortir du bâtiment pour nous rejoindre , avant de partir j'affirme à Kidd et à Traffy que se sera moi le roi des pirates . Le brun rigole un peu et Kidd me sourit et déclare qu'il ne me laissera pas cette place .

Après un dernier regard on finit par se séparer .

J'esquive un rayon laser du faux Kuma alors que Sanji et Zoro passe directement à la contre attaque , une explosion retenti se qui attire mon attention . Je vois avec horreur Kizaru qui attaque le reste de mon équipage , heureusement que Rayleigh était là .

La situation est assez désespéré et Chopper à pris sa forme la plus puissante mais il ne l'a contrôle pas du tout . Donc on doit non seulement se défendre des attaques de se Sentomaru et de ses robots Kuma mais maintenant on doit éviter les attaques de Chopper . L'avantage c'est qu'on est pas les seuls attaqué par Chopper , je bloque une énième attaque de Sentomaru avec difficulté je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien le haki . Lorsque j'entends les exclamations surprise et horrifiés de Brook , Robin et Francky j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que j'aperçois Chopper Disparaître rapidement suivi de Francky .

\- CHOPPER , FRANCKY ! Hurlais-je .

Je bloque la hache de Sentomaru , et lui donne un coup de poing puissant dans l'estomac . Je demande à Zoro et Sanji de s'occuper de lui et je me précipite vers les autres tout en évitant les lasers des robots .

\- USSOP , BROOK !

Je hurle de rage et de désespoir lorsque Kuma se dirige vers Robin , je n'y arriverai pas à temps . J'essuie rageusement les larmes auxcoins de mes yeux et accélère ma course " **Utilise la météo** " me souffle Lucky faiblement . Mais merde je paniquai tellement que j'ai oublié mes pouvoirs … quoi que j'ai déjà déclencher une tempête en hurlant tout à l'heure . Je concentre rapidement mon énergie creux de mes mains et libère tout en direction de Kuma , et ouais moi aussi je peux faire des rayons laser . Je rejoins Robin qui est encore plus pâle , je fronce les sourcils c'est pas son genre de perdre son sang froid . Elle pointe d'une main tremblante quelque chose , je suis des yeux la direction qu'elle m'indique et me fige

\- Sauve toi . Soufflais-je .

Elle acquiesce et commence à courir , je souffle doucement et me concentre . Le ciel si bleu devient sombre et on peut déjà apercevoir les éclaires séparer les nuages et l'orage gronder . J'espère que l'expression aussi rapide que l'éclair est fondée , je vais utiliser la première méthode que Roger m'a apprise pour voler . C'est la plus difficile mais elle permet de voler deux fois plus vite , si je mélange mon énergie avec la foudre lorsque je vais la relâché et qu'elle se mélangera avec l'air électrique du à la tempête … Vous ne comprenez pas ? Bon c'est pas grave je me comprends , pour faire plus simple grâce à électricité à l'intérieur et en dehors de mon corps je vais voler beaucoup plus vite . Je passe rapidement à la pratique prend appui sur mes jambes et me propulse vers Zoro et Sanji , comme je l'avais prévu ma vitesse est au moins 3 fois plus grande . Je m'apprête à frapper Kuma mais il esquive facilement et m'envoie d'un mouvement simple me fracassé contre plusieurs arbres . J'écarquille les yeux de douleur et d'horreur et hurle à m'en brûler la gorge :

\- ZORO ! SANJI !

Je sent tout mon corps trembler non pas de douleur mes de peur et de désespoir . Kuma tourne lentement sa tête pour fixer un point fixe , je regarde ce qui attire son attention . Et merde je me lève " bordel j'ai la tête qui tourne " et marche vers Kuma .

\- Arrête . Je grogne à son attention .

Il me lance un regard impénétrable avant de disparaître , je porte automatiquement mon regard dans la direction de Robin … non tout mais pas sa . Je m'apprête à courir mais ma voix et Kuma sont beaucoup plus rapide .

\- ROBIN !

\- Luffy . J'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres .

Je tombe à genoux et frappe le sol , je n'ai même pas pu protéger mes amis malgré mes pouvoirs ! Comment je vais faire pour les retrouver ?! Je suis … Je suis …

\- SI FAIBLE !

Je relève doucement la tête lorsque je sent une aura menaçante , celle de Kuma . Il lève une de ses mains me laissant voir ses coussinets et l'abaisse sur moi et touche doucement mon front avec ses coussinets . En a peine une seconde je me retrouve propulsé , je ne sais pas ou je vais aller mais sa va durer 3 jours … bon sang j'aurais aimer être encore humain je me serais évanouie et le temps aurait passé plus vite .

* * *

Je me demande si Kuma et débile ou s'il la fait exprès , non mais sérieusement m'envoyer dans l'île ou ma mère est l'impératrice sa c'est fort .

Je mange sans m'arrêter " sa fait baisser mon stress " sous le regard amusé de mes deux tantes et celui blasé de ma grand mère Nyon qui retourne dans son journal . J'arrive pas à croire , selon mes tantes Marigold et Sandersonia Kuma contrôle parfaitement son pouvoir , ce qui veut dire qu'il ma envoyer ici de lui même . La question c'est pourquoi a-t-il désobéi au gouvernement ? Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme et me dirige vers les appartements de ma mère la ou je suis né , je me souviens que maman m'a dit que mamie a fait un scandale lorsqu'elle a su que je n'étais pas une fille . Je souris à se souvenir et me couche sur le grand lit au draps roses et au couverture rouge au bordure doré . Je prend une profonde inspiration et ronronne lorsque je perçois l'odeur de maman , je dois avoir l'air d'un gros chaton à faire du patonnage sur les oreillers et à ronronner comme ça . Je ferme les yeux et repense à mon arrivé surprise sur Amazon Lily .

 _FLASH BACK_

J'atterie violemment dans la forêt et me fracasse contre plusieurs arbres , classe -100 bon sang heureusement que Ace n'a pas vu ça l'image que j'ai auprès de lui aurait pris un sacré coup . Je me lève et fait craquer mon dos puis jette un regard au environ , étrangement j'ai l'impression de connaître cette île . Je demande à Lucky de l'aide mais je n'obtient aucune réponse , depuis quelques jours il agit bizarrement , il souffre et il semble chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un . " **Il faut que tu résiste . Ou es tu ? S'il te plaît répond moi . "** murmure t-il . Je commence à m'inquiéter de le voir dans cet état , Lucky à beau me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et en plus je n'arrête pas de faire ces rêves à propos de l'exécution de Ace .

\- LUFFY !

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant mon prénom , j'aperçois au loin mes deux tantes et quelques Kuja . Un immense sourire étire mes lèvres au moins je ne suis plus seul et je sais maintenant ou je suis .

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

 _Deux énormes rugissement furieux font trembler l'île entière et surement celle à proximité . Alors c'est ça un ligre je sais que c'est ma forme complète mais je ne l'ai jamais vu entièrement . Lucky à l'air vraiment exciter par le futur combat au vu de sa posture . Il a les griffes sortie au maximum , ses pattes son légèrement fléchi et il est près à bondir , ses dents sont plus pointue et si on regarde bien il y a de petites étincelles qui les recouvre . Oui Lucky meurt d'envie de se venger pour ce qu'il on fait à Hiken . Je jette un coup d'œil au magnifique lion à la crinière de flamme à la gauche de Lucky . Il fait au moins une tête de plus que Lucky et à de plus grosse pattes , un pur alpha lui aussi semble près à en découdre vu les grognement qu'il pousse ._

 _Il est temps de passer à l'attaque ._

 _\- Luffy ._

 _\- Ace._

 _\- Tu as beaucoup changé et tu es encore plus fort et magnifique qu'avant ._

 _\- M-mais ne me d-dis pas sa en plein champ de bataille !_

 _Ace pouffe et enflamme ses poings avec un sourire carnassier , je fais de même avec ma foudre et lance un regard complice à Ace . On saute chacun sur la tête de nos démons respectifs " je me sent grand " ._

 _\- ALLONS Y LUCKY / HIKEN !_

* * *

 _\- Retire ça ! Grogne Ace ._

 _\- Laisse tomber Ace il faut s'en aller ._

 _\- Il a insulté père je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça . Crache t-il ._

 _\- Ace ! Hurlais-je ._

 _\- Que je retire ça ? Désolé mais ne compte pas sur moi et je vais même te dire pourquoi , ton père Gol D Roger l'empereur est de loin le démon le plus puissant et pour cause il n'a pas encore de successeur , mais Barbe blanche lui en a deux et aucun d'entre vous deux vous ne pouvez vaincre votre " père " . Même à deux vous n'arriver pas à lui faire mettre un genou à terre . En d'autres termes Barbe blanche n'est rien qu'une merde à côté de Roger , non mais regarder vous le phœnix et toi après des millénaires d'entraînement à ses côtés vous n'arriver même pas à la moitié de sa puissance . Je suis sur que Roger lui au moins il est capable de bien formés son successeur pas comme Barbe blanche . Dit Akainu ._

 _\- Ta gueule . Grogne le brun ._

 _\- Quand on y pense il fait pitié … Commence Akainu ._

 _\- Tu vas la fermé !_

 _\- Barbe blanche va mourir comme le perdant qu'il est , c'est la mort qui convient au roi des déchets !_

 _\- Barbe blanche est le plus grand démon et le plus grand pirate qui a marqué cette aire ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE DU MAL DE L'HOMME QUI M'A SAUVÉ LA VIE ! Cette n'a nul autre nom que l'aire de BARBE BLANCHE ._

 _Un choc d'une grande violence à lieu entre le poing de magma du chien rouge et celui de feu de Ace . Dans ma tête j'entends une alarme ma tête tout ça sa va mal finir je le sent . C'est avec une énorme boule dans la gorge que je regarde l'affrontement ._

 _\- C'est pas possible Ace à été brûlé ! Dit Izou ._

 _Je m'apprête à aller aider Ace mais je tombe lamentablement à genoux , punaise !_

 _\- Gol D Roger l'empereur et Monkey D Dragon le révolutionnaire quelle surprise que leurs rejetons soi âme sœur . Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le désespoir , regarde bien ._

 _\- Non ne fait pas sa , arrête !_

" **_Luffy va t'en "_** _je peux pas je n'ai plus de force . Je regarde Akainu foncé sur moi , mais je ne vais pas baisser les yeux . J'aurais du je regarde complètement figé Ace devant moi et cette affreuse odeur de brûlé , il tombe sur moi et je peux sentir son sang passer à travers ma chemise ._

 _\- L-luffy ._

 _\- A-ace sa va hein ? Tu peux te relever n-n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Luffy c'est terminé ._

 _\- Non non on peut encore te soigner , mamie Iwa tu peux utiliser tes hormones n-non ? Dis-je en tremblant ._

 _\- Luffy je suis assez lucide pour savoir que je vais y passer . Dit-il en toussant du sang ._

 _\- Non tu peux pas me faire ça A-ace . J'ai l'impression de sentir sa blessure ._

 _\- J'ai été stupide de ne pas avoir r-remarqué que tu m'étais destiné , je s-suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir ._

 _\- Ace . Mes larmes coule librement ._

 _\- Je t'aime . Me chuchote t-il à l'oreille . Mon seul regret c'est de ne pas avoir remarqué mon amour pour toi plus tôt ._

 _\- Ace ? A-ace ! NOOON !_

 _AAACCCCEEEE !_

Je me réveille en sursaut non non pas encore ce rêve , je retire ma chemise et m'éponge le visage avec . Je tourne la tête et croise le regard inquiet de ma grand mère . Je lui fais un sourire pour la rassurer mais je n'arrive pas à le tenir , je soupire et essuie mes larmes normalement le démons ne pleure pas ou du moins c'est très rare lorsqu'ils le font .

\- Tu viens de prononcer le nom de Portgas D Ace ?

 _\- …_ Oui pourquoi .

\- Le gouvernement a déclaré la guerre à Barbe blanche en capturant Ace pour l'exécuter demain .

\- Qu'es ce que tu dis ?! Mais pourquoi tu me la pas dit plus tôt ?!

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre je me précipite hors de la chambre et cours dans toute le palais . Je saisis au passage un nouveau T-shirt que tati Marigold s'apprêtait à me donner , je cours à en perdre haleine jusqu'à une grande falaise . Il est 19h00 donc Ace doit forcément se trouver à Impel Down en se moment " OYE Lucky la j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Ace va … " " **Je sais t'inquiète "**. Lucky se matérialise devant moi sous forme de lion .

\- Je pensais qu'on était un ligre .

\- **Mais c'est le cas , c'est l'avantage d'être un hybride on peut prendre 3 apparences différentes . Bref on a pas le temps Ace est en danger !**

\- Ouais il faut qu'on aille à Impel Down !

Lucky se baisse pour me laisser mon sur lui , une fois bien installé je m'accroche à sa crinière et lui fait signe qu'il peut y aller . Il recule pour prendre de l'élan pour commencer à courir et finalement sauté et prendre son envol . Bon maintenant je sais qu'on peut utiliser son démon comme pégase … mais qu'est qu'il vole vite !

* * *

Je retient mes larmes Bon Clay s'est sacrifier pour m'aider , je jure que je sauverai Ace quitte à en crever ! On monte tous sur le bateau et les anciens prisonniers lève l'encre . Je vais me mettre vers l'avant de bateau et regarde l'horizon , dans 1 heure Ace va être exécuté . Au final j'ai fais tout ce chemin pour rien … bon ce n'était pas si inutile que ça vu que je me suis fais beaucoup d'alliés . Sans compter les prisonniers qui sont devenus des " fans " de Baggy , il y a Jimbe l'homme poisson un des plus puissants Corsaire , mon oncle Crocodile et Mr 1 , mamie Iwa et Inazuma .

Je regarde Baggy se la péter sous l'oeil blasé de Mr 3 et les acclamations des anciens prisonniers .

\- Alors gamin tu vas sauver ton chéri ? Ricane Crocodile .

Une veine apparaît sur ma trempe putain avec tous ces mois de prison , il n'a pas oublié ça ?! Je l'ignore royalement en lui tournant le dos , je grogne fortement alors qu'il se fout ouvertement de ma gueule . Je me calme lorsque je sens l'anxiété de Lucky en moi , ces rêves que je n'ai pas arrêté de faire depuis Sabaody . Et si c'était une mise en garde ? Il n'a à pas longtemps j'ai rêver que je rencontrerai Barbe noire … Et je l'ai belle et bien rencontrer ce gros porc dégoûtant !

Un frisson de dégoût me parcours alors que je me rappelle de ce qui c'est passer il n'y a pas longtemps je préfère mille fois Doflamingo à ce type .

 _FLASH BACK_

Je regarde avec haine l'homme qui se tient en face de moi , ma rage décuple lorsque son regard devient lubrique en se posant sur moi . " **Si son regard ne change pas maintenant je vais déchiqueté sa sale face ! "** feule Lucky .

\- Alors c'est toi Barbe noire , Teach ?!

\- Zehahahaha , ça faisait longtemps Luffy t'es devenu magnifique démon . Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres .

Ce geste est tout sauf sensuel , il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur ma joue . Main que je retire immédiatement en prenant bien soin de le griffé au passage " je regrette juste de ne pas avoir de mouchoir sur moi " . Jimbe ma tout raconter à son sujet , non seulement il a trahi Roger et Barbe blanche mais en plus il s'en est pris à Ace !

\- Comment ta pu faire ça à Ace sale connard ?!

\- … Toi aussi tu es tomber sous son charme ? Soupire t-il .

\- …

\- ZEHAHAHAHA tu ferai mieux de l'oublier , son exécution à lieu dans 1 heure ! Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autres moi par exemple .

J'entends Jimbe m'appeler , je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui . Je dois sauver Ace .

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Je regarde le ciel bleu , si ces rêves était vraiment un avertissement je ferai mieux de me préparer convenablement . " Lucky " " **Compte sur moi Luffy "**

Je concentre toute mon énergie à son maximum et la libère , je ne prête pas attention aux hoquets de surprise des autres et continue . Je prend un profonde inspiration et avec l'aide de Lucky pousse le plus puissant rugissement que je n'ai jamais fait . Le ciel devient rapidement sombre limite noir le vent se lève et crée de puissante vagues et même de puissant typhons .

\- M-m-m-mais enfin qu'es ce que tu fous Mugiwara ! Hurle en coeur Baggy et Mr 3 .

\- Luffy ? Souffle Jimbe .

\- C'est puissant . Dit Mr 1

\- Il a drôlement progressé . Dit sérieusement Crocodile .

J'arrête et reprend mon souffle , cette tempête nous sera favorable . Les vagues font avancer le bateau plus vite , je jette un coup d'oeil au ciel Père serait fier de moi . Je reporte mon attention sur les grandes portes et serre les poings .

Ace je te jure que je te sauverai .

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Des pas pressé mais soutenu se font entendre dans le long couloir , l'homme à qui appartient ces pas s'arrête devant une grande porte richement décoré . Sans que l'homme n'ai à faire quoi que ce soit la porte s'ouvre sans un bruit . L'homme pénètrent dans une grande pièce elle aussi richement décoré , assis sur un fauteuil en cuir rouge un autre homme lève ses yeux marrons presque rouge sur lui , il semble complètement détendu du moins c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire .

\- Tu en à mis du temps Dragon . Dit l'homme en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil .

\- Désolé mon " Empereur " … Je t'avais prévenu de ce qui allait se passer Roger , alors ce n'est pas la peine de stressé maintenant . Dit Dragon .

\- Mais je ne stress pas , je fais confiance à tes visions . Dit Roger .

Dragon jette un oeil au fauteuil ou plutôt aux nombreuses marques de griffes et soupire . Il n'a pas du tout changer et il se dit grand frère . Il lui avait pourtant dit que Barbe noire allait s'en prendre à Ace , il a le pouvoir de contrôler le temps non d'un chien ! De ce fait il peut voir l'avenir à volonté tout comme le passé , alors pourquoi Roger ne l'écoute jamais ?!

\- Tu sais que Luffy te ressemble beaucoup ? Souris Roger .

\- Je l'ai remarqué lorsqu'il s'est enfui pour réaliser son rêve . Soupire Dragon .

\- …

\- Pourquoi Luffy ? Pourquoi lui il n'est pas encore près il trop jeune et …

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en empêche pas ? Moi aussi j'ai eu cette épreuve . Dit Roger avec un regard nostalgique .

\- Mais … Tu veux lui faire passer le test ? À Luffy ? Lui ? Dit Dragon complètement incrédule .

\- Il a toutes les qualités j'en suis sur .

\- … Tu as dis la même chose pour Teach il y a longtemps .

\- Tu doute de ton fils là . Ecoute Luffy à un cœur d'or malgré le fait qu'il soit démon je suis sur qu'il pourra me succéder et ensuite à moi la retraite .

Roger se lève et souris à Dragon , il en est sur l'amour de Luffy pour Ace va surmonter cette épreuve .

\- Au fait tu savais que Luffy commence à voir l'avenir ? Dit Roger avec un sourire narquois .

\- QUOI ?!

L'empereur éclate de rire alors que Dragon demande plus d'information à se propos . Il commence à se battre pour … ben ils en ont aucune idée sa leurs rappelle juste le bon vieux temps .

* * *

 **Voila c'est tout pour le chapitre 13 , si il vous a plu même un tout petit peu laisser moi une review ça m'encourage . Bref on se revoie au prochain chapitre**

 **Bye bye le peuple .**


	15. Chapter 14 Je te sauverai mon amour

Yo le peuple me revoilà … avec du retard certes mais je suis bel et bien de retour . Je tiens à m'excuser car j'ai dit à certains d'entre vous que je posterai dans deux semaines mais je me suis surestimer et non seulement je suis tombé malade avec une forte fièvre mais en plus j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration vraiment désolé . Donc je vais me rattraper avec ce chapitre qui est assez long . Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui mon laisser une review .

PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour limiter un désastre .

Alors bonne lecture mon peuple favoris .

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

POV DE ACE 

Je regarde impuissant la bataille faire rage , je me suis déjà résigné je prendrai n'importe quelle épée qui me sera tendu . Je regarde mes frères ce battre , ils sont prêts à donner leur vie pour moi . En temps normal je serai flatté mais la c'est une guerre ou le sang coule , la je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de pleurer … mais je ne le ferai pas les démons ne pleure pas . Et surtout de voir la tronche de ce sale piaf rose à lunettes ringardes me donne qu'une seule envie , c'est de le déchiqueté et de laisser Hiken en faire un barbecue . Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur la bataille qui à lieu sous mes yeux . Ça craint vraiment déjà deux amiraux sont entrés sur le front Marco contre Kizaru , Thatch et Jozu contre Aokiji . Les autres tente de ce frayer un passage grâce au corps de Oz Jr , en repensant à lui une profonde amertume me saisie . Je lève mon regard et croise des verres violets et un sourire qui me hérisse le poil , Doflamingo . Ce connard ma mort l'arrange au plus haut point et il me l'a clairement fait comprendre tout à l'heure .

FLASH BACK 

3 heures plus tôt :

C'est bientôt l'heure de mon " exécution " ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre que ce mot est associé à mon prénom . Je grogne lorsque le gardien de la prison vient m'informer que j'ai " encore " de la visite bon sang ils ne peuvent pas me foutre la paix au lieu de remuer le couteau dans la plaie . Hancock est venu il y a quelques heures car ils n'autorisent pas ma mère à me rendre visite " elle ne compte pas rentrer dans la bataille ", quelques minutes après ce connard de clébard rouge s'est ramener pour nous insulté mon père et moi " ce type n'a vraiment pas de vie " ensuite Garp est venu pour me parler du passé de mon père ainsi que celui de Luffy " je m'en serai bien passé " .

Je lève les yeux et une veine apparaît sur ma tempe et je serre les poings , putain il ne manquait plus que lui !

\- Fufufu ~ Portgas , Portgas mon petit Portgas … voyons ne me lance pas ce regard noir . Fit-il avec un grand sourire .

\- Dégage Doflamingo . Dis-je d'une voix froide .

\- Comment à tu pus te laisser vaincre par Teach aussi facilement ? Moi qui t'avais préparer plein de surprises ?

\- … Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Crachais-je .

\- Moi ? Rien voyons fufufufu ~ .

Je lance un regard noir à Doflamingo ce connard je suis sur qu'il est derrière tous ça . Je n'ai jamais aimé ce gars et ses trafics bizarre , dès que quelqu'un ce met en travers de son chemin il l'élimine . Je fronce les sourcils même si j'ai fait quelque chose à Doflamingo il n'a pas l'influence nécessaire pour obliger les humains à faire une exécution . Je relève mon regard perdu vers le blond .

\- Fufufufu arrête de réfléchir mon petit Portgas tu va finir par te faire mal , je vais te dire ce que j'ai fais .

\- …

\- A la base Teach voulais capturé Luffy … Commence le blond .

-ET T'ALLAIS LE LAISSER FAIRE ! Je hurle hors de moi .

\- BEN ÉVIDEMMENT QUE NON ! Sinon ce ne serai pas toi qui serais dans cette cellule … Comme si j'allais laisser **mon** Luffy entre les mains de ce gros porc immonde . Murmure t-il .

Je grogne, pour la première et dernière fois je suis d'accord avec lui, laisser Luffy entre les mains de Teach … jamais . D'ailleurs depuis mon départ du royaume d'East blue à la recherche de Luffy je n'ai absolument rien trouvé . D'après Marco il est devenu pirate , lorsque je lui ai demandé le nom de son équipage ce sale piaf à ricaner et m'a laissé en plan . Je sors brusquement de mes pensées lorsque Doflamingo reprend .

\- J'ai rencontré Teach il y a quelques mois et il m'a dit qu'il voulait capturé Luffy au chapeau de paille .

\- Mugiwara . Soufflais-je incrédule .

\- Au début je voulais le trancher mais je me suis dit qu'il pourrait m'être utile .

\- … Tu l'a donc convaincu de se jeter sur moi . Dis-je d'un ton froid .

\- Fufufufu ~ Pas vraiment je n'ai même pas eu à employer la manière douce étant donné que Luffy est passé premier à la liste des bêtas au vu de ses prouesses ces dernier mois .

\- Que veut-tu dire ?

\- Ce serait du gâchis de perdre un bêta aussi beau et fort , Teach à du pensé la même chose que moi . Surtout que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir être l'alpha de Luffy .

\- … Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je vois Doflamingo grincer des dents .

\- Et toi Portgas tu es un , non l'obstacle à la conquête de Luffy .

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Dis-je abasourdi .

\- Tu n'a jamais remarqué qu'il crève d'amour pour toi . Crache Doflamingo .

Il m'aime ? Luffy m'aime ? Soudain la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec lui me revient en plaine figure .

 **mini flash back**

Je grogne lorsque Luffy rentre dans sa grande salle de bain en gardant sa chemise , il a un corps magnifique pourquoi le caché ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'enlève pas ? Je grogne en fronçant les sourcils .

\- Tu n'es pas mon alpha ni même mon amant et on a pas couché ensemble , en tant que bêta je ne peut pas me montrer nu devant toi … En plus regarde .

Il rentre dans la baignoire en roulant légèrement les hanches , je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui arracher sa chemise et de le prendre ici et maintenant . _**" Le fait que Dragon va te tuer et aussi que tu veux prendre ton temps avec Luffy "**_ " La ferme Hiken " . Je regarde Luffy passer une main dans ses cheveux et me faire signe de le rejoindre . Je lui obéi sans attendre et rentre dans le bain , je plonge entièrement dans l'eau et regarde Luffy . Son regard est rempli d'envie et … d'amour , je me surprend à pensé que je voudrais voir ce regard toute ma vie .

Je sors de mes pensées guimauves lorsque je sent une douce odeur fruité chatouiller mes narines et les douce mains de Luffy frotter mon torse . J'entends Luffy pouffer en rougissant , il est vraiment adorable et sexy . Je lui lance un regard interrogateur , il détourne le regard les joues rouge .

\- Je me disais juste que si on nous voyait comme sa on pourrait penser qu'on est … enfin tu vois qu'on est marqué … p-p-pas que j-je ne veux pas enfin si euh non .

Je le regarde s'embrouiller et bafouiller , il est vraiment adorable .

Lorsqu'on était gosse on jouait tout le temps ensemble avec Kidd , Ann et parfois Robin . J'ai toujours considéré Luffy comme mon petit frère mais lorsque mon démon et ma libido sont apparus , j'ai commencé à passer beaucoup plus de temps avec mes conquêtes . En fait j'ai carrément délaissé Luffy " ma famille et Ann me l'on bien fait comprendre à coup de griffes et de gifles " . Il ne s'est jamais plaint , il ne m'a jamais demandé un peu de mon temps il se contentait juste de me lancer des regards tristes .

\- Tu sais … j'ai , je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère et c'est vrai que lorsque je nous regarde on agit comme un couple depuis hier … Et tu sais parfois quand je te regarde j'ai l'impression que …

\- Que … quoi ? Dit-il alors que je lui savonne les épaules .

\- Que t'a des sentiments pour moi , je suis sur que tu penses que j'ai trop de fierté .

A ce moment précis j'aurais juré avoir vu une lueur de désespoir et de tristesse dans les yeux de Luffy .

 **fin du mini flash back**

Bordel mais comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais remarqué et je suis sur que les sentiments de Luffy ne date pas d'hier .

\- Ça m'a beaucoup arranger que Teach t'es livré à la marine … mais ce n'était pas suffisant .

\- Qu'à tu fait sale piaf rose . Crachais-je acide .

\- Fufufufu ~ les Dieux ont demandé ton exécution . Fit-il tout sourire .

\- C'est pas possible ! Aucun d'entre nous ne peut et ne veut avoir des contacts les _Dieux_ ! Alors comment …

Je me fige et une sueur froide me parcours l'échine , nous les démons n'aimons pas avoir à faire avec les Dieux . Nous avons pas peur deux bien aux contraire ils nous font pitié , ce sont de simples humains qui profitent de la gloire de leurs ancêtres .

Il y a des millénaires 3 hommes ont réussi à vaincre un démon de la même catégorie que Barbe blanche … depuis les humains ce plient en quatre pour satisfaire leurs moindre désire en échange ils protège les villages . Mon cul oui leurs soit disant Dieux on une peur bleu de nous , la preuve dans tout les royaumes ce sont des démons qui sont à la tête des villages eux ils sont juste entassés à Sabaody comme des rats .

Comment Doflamingo à pu les convaincre d'ordonner mon exécution ? Et surtout depuis quand à t-il des contacts avec les Dieux sans que personnes ne le sache ? _**" Il n'en a pas besoin car il en fait partie "**_ me souffle Hiken .

Je relève vivement la tête et regarde Doflamingo avec dégoût et choque .

\- Ne me dit pas que … Toi … tu es ?

\- Fufufu ~ c'est un peu plus compliqué que sa , mais oui il se trouve que je faisais partie d'une de ces familles .

\- …

\- Avec ton statut de prince tu aurais seulement croupit à Impel Down et Roger aurait ordonné qu'on te libère , alors j'ai utilisé mon nom pour ordonner ton exécution . Lorsque tu seras mort Luffy n'aura pas d'autres choix que de se trouver un nouvel alpha .

Doflamingo éclate de rire et repart , je serre les dents ce salaup à tout manigancer depuis le début !

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux lorsque je capte une odeur familière , pommes vertes , sable chaud et soleil . Je lève la tête vers le ciel et manque de m'étouffer , MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

FIN DU POV DE ACE

* * *

\- JE DISAIS BIEN QUE TU EN FAISAIT TROP ! Hurle Baggy .

\- C'est à cause de son clin d'oeil ! Crache Crocodile .

\- QUOI COMMENT ÇA M'A FAUTE CROCO-BOY ?! Crie Iwa .

\- ON S'EN FOUT DE ÇA ON VA TOUS MOURIR , C'EST GELÉ EN BAS ! Hurais-je .

…

\- MOI JE SUIS UN DÉMON FÉLIN ET JE SUIS EN CAOUTCHOUC DONC JE RISQUE RIEN !

\- TU NE T'INQUIÈTE QUE POUR TA PERSONNE ?! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! Hurle Mr3 .

\- JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR COMME ÇA ! QUE QUELQU'UN M'ARRÊTE ! Hurle Iwa .

\- JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ T'ÉCOUTER MUGIWARA ! MERDE ! Hurle Baggy .

Tous nous regarde choquer ou amuser , oh vous devriez voir la tête de mon grand père … hilarant . Mais c'est pas le moment de ce marrer … loin de la … je sais pas nager .

…

….

Je papillonne des yeux et regarde le ciel orageux , ah l'exécution de Ace et leur plan pour l'exécuter plus tôt . Je me lève et cours vers l'avant du bateau et je le vois " même avec des chaînes il est toujours aussi beau " je monte sur la rambarde et prendre une profonde inspiration .

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCE !

\- LUFFY !

\- ACE … haha … je t'ai enfin trouvé !

\- LUFFY !

\- Ace ! Attend moi je vais …

\- Hé mais c'est …

\- Crocodile .

\- Non c'est pas ça , c'est quoi cette grosse tête .

\- Comme je m'y attendais ils ont sortie l'artillerie lourde . Dit Iwa .

\- Hahaha ! Préparer vous pour ma victoire ! Hurle Baggy

\- Ace ! Je suis venu pour te sauver ! Nous sommes tous venu pour te sauvé .

\- Garp encore ta maudite famille ! Crie Sengoku .

\- LUFFY ! Dit Garp en s'arrachant les cheveux .

…

….

…..

Je tique lorsque Sengoku dévoile qui sont nos parents … ce type n'a vraiment rien à faire de sa vie . Lorsque je suis né il y a eu une énorme fête et ma naissance à été célébré aux quatre coins du monde , je pense que tout le monde est au courant de qui est mon géniteur . Et vu la condition de prince d'Ace ça doit valoir pour lui aussi . Donc se n'est pas une grande découverte en soi , quoi qu'il y a certains ne semblaient pas être au courant .

Même si Ace ne m'aime pas il restera mon grand frère , quoi qu'ils disent .

J'active mon gear third et frappe un des géants qui ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin .

\- ACE TU PEUX DIRE CE QUE TU VEUX ! JE TE SAUVERAIT MÊME SI JE DOIS EN MOURIR !

Je réprime un sourire devant son air choquer , je continue à courir vers l'échafaud . Je n'ai même pas à frapper beaucoup de soldats , la foudre s'en occupe pour moi .

J'évite un des rayons laser du faux Kuma alors que mamie Iwa tente de le raisonné mais en vain .

Bon sang il ne manquait plus que lui , je saute et esquive de justesse une puissante onde de choc .

\- Désolé Luffy mais je ne te laisserai pas passer .

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Mihawk .

Quelle poisse dès que j'ai appris l'exécution d'Ace , j'ai foncer sans même me préparer … j'aurais dû prendre un sabre . Je ne pourrai pas bloquer ses attaques juste avec mes griffes … entre autres je n'ai pas trop le choix je dois me barrer . Je lève discrètement les yeux au ciel puis les baisses rapidement , en une fraction de seconde un énorme orage s'abat devant moi aveuglant Mihawk et quelques soldat au passage . J'en profite pour continuer mon chemin jusqu'à l'échafaud mais je me fais projeté violemment contre un mur .

Je me relève avec difficulté et aperçois avec horreur un énorme faucon , Kanpeki . Le démon de Mihawk , la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était sous forme mini c'est-à-dire qu'il tenait sur l'épaule de son propriétaire mais la il est énorme ! Il est assez grand pour que Mihawk puisse monter sur lui .

Je pousse un cris dégueulasse lorsque Mihawk monte sur le dos de son faucon et fonce sur moi , je croise mes bras devant mon visage afin de me protéger de la future attaque … mais rien ne vient . J'ouvre les yeux et …

\- Daz ?

\- Ce sont les ordres du capitaine tout ceux qui ont un rapport avec Doflamingo sont nos ennemis , vas y . Dit-il .

Je ne sais pas comment réagir à ce qu'il vient de me dire … non en fait la véritable question c'est : Quel est le problème de mon oncle avec Doflamingo ?

..

…

….

Mon oncle vient de me sauver la vie … malgré les plumes roses et les marques sur tout son corps . Et ça c'est pas des marques de baise loin de la , je me dépêches de partir parce que Crocodile reste le grand frère de ma mère et le voir en rogne n'es pas dans mes projets .

\- J'te préviens oeil de faucon je suis de très mauvaise humeur , alors fais attention à toi . Grogne mon oncle .

.

..

…

Ces connards … Bordel on est pris au piège et Akainu qui nous balance son magma . Je regarde les hommes de Barbe blanche pleurer leur navire , pour être honnête je les comprends .

Le mur est bien trop grand ou même trop résistant … j'aurais du prévoir qu'il allait utiliser l'armée de faux Kuma je vais davantage faire confiance à mes rêves **" Sage décision "** . Comment briser ce mur il est bien trop résistant . MAIS MERDE IL PEUT PAS ARRÊTÉ DE NOUS BOMBARDER CE SALE CLÉBARD JE PEUX PAS M'ENTENDRE RÉFLÉCHIR !

Je tourne brusquement la tête lorsque j'entends la voix de Sengoku ordonné de faire feu .

…

..

Et je me retrouve dans l'eau et malgré l'entraînement de Roger je ne sais toujours pas nager … du moins pas totalement .

\- Merci Jimbe … j'aurais un petit service à te demander . Dis-je en regardant Oz junior .

* * *

J'atterris violemment devant les 3 amiraux , je lève mon regard vers l'échafaud puis regarde les amiraux avec défi et détermination .

\- Je vais récupérer Ace ! Hurais-je en leurs balançant le bout de mât .

Aokiji gèle le mât et me le renvoi , j'utilise mon **gomu gomu no Stamp gatling** pour renvoyer le mât gelé en petits morceaux … pour faire diversion " même si je doute que sa va fonctionner " **" tu m'étonne c'est du gaspillage d'énergie pour rien "** " roh la ferme " . J'entends au loin Barbe blanche préparer son attaque contre se maudit mûr . Mais à cause de mon inattention je me prends un puissant coup de Kisaru , je me redresse tant bien que mal et écarquille les yeux en voyant Sengoku ordonné aux deux bourreau d'exécuter Ace . Non non pas ça je m'apprête à foncé dans le tas mais Lucky immobilise mon corps , c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je ferme les yeux et …

 _Crocodile , les bourreau battu , Ace sauvé , Doflamingo contre Crocodile ._

Je rouvre les yeux , encore une vision ? Cette fois ci je vais lui faire confiance , je me lève et cours vers l'échafaud .

En effet Crocodile à stopper l'exécution grâce à son sable , si Ace n'était plus sur l'échafaud j'aurais fais un gros câlin à tonton Crocodile .

Côté Crocodile : 

\- Je pensais que ton différents avec Barbe blanche t'aurais mis de notre côté Crocodile ! Crie Sengoku .

Crocodile lui lance un regard de pur mépris avant de rétorqué avec assurance :

\- Je peux très bien m'occuper de ce vieux croulant plus tard . Mais je ne veux pas vous voir goûté à la victoire .

\- Oye oye le croco ! Tu as refuser mon offre et maintenant tu veux t'allier avec Barbe blanche ? Je suis jaloux . Dit Doflamingo en souriant .

Crocodile remet sa tête en place et regarde Doflamingo avec une expression vide et déclare froidement :

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire équipe avec qui que ce soit .

\- Donc tu me tourne toujours le dos ? Demande Doflamingo .

\- On dirait bien .

Ils se regardent en chien de faïence et un simple mouvement de chacun d'eux donne le signal pour combattre .

Fin. 

Je regarde complètement blasé mon oncle se déchaîner sur Doflamingo , non sérieux qu'est-ce que ce sale flamant rose à bien pu lui faire ? Bref ce n'est pas mon problème principal je continue à courir alors que les soldats sont trop occupé à être en état de choc . Mais la diversion de mon oncle ne dure pas très longtemps vu que les soldats ce précipite sur moi , je les massacres tous .

Une lance de glace me transperce le bras … Putain ça fait mal ! Je tombe au sol en gémissant de douleur et en retirant la glace de ma plaie . Aokiji ce connard , je lui lance un regard noir qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre qu'il est redevable à mon grand père . Il arrive devant moi et lève son arme en glace , bon sang ce type va m'embrocher . Je n'ai même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Aokiji vole à plusieurs mètres , je regarde mon sauveur choqué Marco ? Je regarde Marco qui chevauche son phoenix Ciel , mais pourquoi il m'a sauvé alors que je lui ai toujours mal parlé , ignorer " limite insulté " .

\- Pourquoi ? Murmurais-je .

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser l'âme soeur pourri gâté de mon frère .

\- Moi pourri gâté ?!

Je déteste ce type tout compte fait , non mais de quel droit ose t-il dire que je suis pourri gâté je n'ai jamais fait de crise ou de caprices quand j'étais gosse " la viande ne compte pas " . Sans m'en rendre compte je feule sur Marco avec toute mes griffes dehors . **" Calme toi Luffy on a pas le temps , le piaf nous à sauver sur ce coup là "** ouais il n'a pas tort . Je regarde Marco puis détourne le regard .

\- Merci … de m'avoir sauver .

\- Pas de quoi yoi .

* * *

Waow séisme + haki trop classe , Barbe blanche semble prêt à en découdre . Bon moi aussi je vais passer au niveau supérieur … même si je suis essoufflé , je jette un coup d'oeil à Ace et accélère le rythme il faut absolument que je le libère . **" Luffy fait gaffe ! "** J'évite tant bien que mal un coup d'épée , merde !

\- Mugiwara no Luffy , moi Momonga ne te laisserai pas passer parole de vice-amiral !

\- U-un vice-amiral ? Le même rang que grand père … Dis-je en me levant avec difficulté .

Il évite une de mes attaques et contre attaque , je suis sur le point d'activer mon gear second que je me fais attaquer par un autre marine . Sûrement un autre haut gradé , bordel je n'ai plus de force . **" Luffy invoque moi "** " Pas maintenant Lucky , je t'invoquerai lorsqu'Ace sera libéré " **" Mais t'a vu ton état ?! "** .

Je me fais projeté par un rayon de Kisaru , mais il peut pas aller se faire foutre lui ?! J'entends les pas de Kisaru qui se rapproche de moi , une fois qu'il est face à moi je grogne en entendant les conneries qu'il me raconte .

\- Tu n'es pas assez fort pour le sauver même si tu fais de ton mieux . Dit Kisaru . Et si tu disparaissais ? Dit-il en me donnant un coup de pied qui me projette loin .

Je me cogne contre une paume … je croise le regard d'or de Barbe blanche . Je tente de me débattre " je sais qu'il est grand mais quand même , il me tient d'une main " … C'est quoi tout ce bruit .

\- Luffy-boy !

\- Luffy-kun !

\- Mamie Iwa , Jimbe . Dis-je en toussant du sang . Lâche moi papi moustache ! Ace est … Ace est ..!

\- Il en a assez fait , soigner le . Dit Barbe blanche en me lançant à ses hommes .

Alors qu'ils m'attrape et tente de me soigner , je continue de me débattre . Ils ne comprennent pas … Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fais de voir l'être dont on est fou amoureux sur le point de ce faire exécuter . _ **" Tu l'aime vraiment à ce point ? "**_ … Évidemment que je l'aime je suis prêt à mourir pour lui ! Je continue de me de me débattre . _**" Alors n'abandonne pas "**_ .

\- Il est très amoché . Dit une voix .

\- S'il te plaît médecin , soigne le . Dit Jimbe .

Je n'arrive plus à bouger et je vois trouble … puis le noir mais je parviens à entendre Barbe blanche .

\- Il a toujours été un boule d'énergie qui faisait beaucoup de vacarme , jeune et maladroit . Et je l'ai toujours considéré comme un de mes enfants .

Papi Moustache , je suis désolé …

* * *

 _ **Luffy … Luffy !**_

Hein ?! Quoi laisse moi dormir cinq minutes Ace … Ace ? Je me redresse brusquement et regarde autour de moi , il fait noir et il y a rien . Ou est ce que j'ai encore atterri ? Luffy . Je me tourne vers la provenance de cette voix si familière et me fige .

\- A-a-a-ace ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblante .

 _ **\- Non moi c'est Hiken et je suis le démon d'Ace .**_

\- Hein ? Mais tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ace !

 _ **\- Gomu te ressemble à toi** _.

\- Pas faux … Bon où est-ce que je suis .

 _ **\- Tu es-**_ Il est coupé par une masse qui me fonce dessus et chouine .

 **\- LUFFY ! Bordel j'ai eu si peur !** Tu m'a fait tellement peur !

\- L-lucky tu m'étouffe .

 **\- Oups pardon .** Fait Lucky en me lâchant brusquement et me laissant m'étaler au sol comme une merde

… Sale traître ...

 _ **\- Gomu …**_ Commence Hiken en souriant béatement .

 **\- Mera !** Fit Lucky en lui sautant dessus et en l'embrassant .

Euh j'ai du raté un épisode … pourquoi ils s'embrassent " ça fait bizarre de me voir embrassé Ace " , wow wow ils ne vont pas copuler devant moi si ? Je me racle la gorge ce qui a pour effet de les stopper immédiatement , ils me regarde et rougissent .

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

 **\- Qui ça nous ? N-non bien sûr que non .** Dit Lucky en s'éloignant d'Hiken et en transpirant .

" Note à moi même Lucky est aussi mauvais menteur que moi … voir plus "

\- C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question Lucky . Dis-je blasé .

 **\- Lucky ?** Demande Hiken confus .

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste mon prénom du coup Luffy m'en a donné un .

 _ **\- Ça te va bien .**_

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Est-ce-que l'un de vous pourrai me dire ou je suis ?!

 **\- Ben déjà tu n'es pas mort .** Dit Lucky .

 ** _\- Tu t'es juste évanoui pendant la guerre ._** Dit Hiken .

\- Quoi ?! Mais Ace est toujours là bas , il faut que j'aille le sauver !

 ** _\- Calme toi Luffy c'est justement pour ça que je suis la … Ton amour pour Ace et ton désir de le protéger à réveiller de nouvelles capacités en toi ._**

\- Super et en quoi consiste ces nouvelles capacités ?

 ** _\- Ben j'en sais rien je ne m'y connais pas matière temporelle ._** Dit Hiken en se curant le nez .

 **\- Hiken va nous aider à tous contrôler , pour commencer il faut te soigner .** Dit Lucky sérieux .

\- Mais ... Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

 _ **\- Tu veux sauver Ace oui ou non ?**_

\- Évidemment !

 _ **\- Alors ne pose pas de questions et fonce .**_

* * *

\- Luffy-boy ! Luffy-boy ! Tiens bon Luffy … Seigneur je ne veux même pas pensé à la réaction de Dragon si je lui rapporte son fils dans cet état … Je vais me faire massacrer , Luffy-boy !

Ivankov ? En temps normal j'aurais ris mais la j'ai si peur , je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux . Je vois toute ces vision , tout ces rêves que j'ai fait avant cette guerre … et la mort d'Ace . Akainu qui transperce son torse et son sang , je préférerais mourir plutôt que vivre ça . Je suis venu pour sauver Ace mais est-ce-que j'y arriverai ? J'ai peur de le perdre , je je …

 _ **" Si tu ne le sauve pas il sera exécuter et mourra "**_ Hiken ? **" Est-ce-que tu l'aime ? "** Lucky ? Bien sûr que je l'aime , à en mourir ! " **Va tu laissé Ace mourir ?"** Jamais , jamais je ne les laisserai faire du mal à Ace !

Je vois encore ces visions mais je ressens une étrange chaleur , elle m'est familière je l'ai déjà ressenti mais où ?

… Je m'en souviens cette chaleur c'est Ace , avant que je ne quitte mon royaume la nuit première nuit que j'ai passé avec Ace … dans ses bras . Je n'oublierai jamais cette sensation de bien être qui m'a fait me sentir en sécurité … tiens je n'ai plus peur .

\- Luffy-kun ? Luffy-kun ! Docteur que lui arrive t-il ?!

\- J-je ne sais pas , c-c'est comme si son corps se soigne de lui même . C'est vrai que les démons ont la faculté de se régénérer rapidement mais la c'est inouï !

\- Ce n'est pas possible …

\- Quoi ? Tu sais ce qui ce passe Iwa ? Demande Jimbe .

\- Il remonte le temps .

\- Hein ?

\- Luffy remonte son propre temps pour soigner son corps , seul Dragon est capable d'un tel exploit .

 _ **" Tout est prêt tu peux y aller Luffy "**_ J'ouvre enfin les yeux et me redresse facilement sous le regard ébahi de tous . Une fois complètement debout je pousse un rugissement à déchiré les tympans , le ciel déjà sombre et orageux devient encore plus menaçant si possible . Les éclair frappe le sol et sont devenu rouge , le vent est devenu beaucoup plus violent et provoque de gigantesques tsunami . Je balaye le lieu du regard et m'arrête sur l'échafaud ou plus précisément la personne qui ce trouve au milieu … Ace .

Je recule une de mes jambes , penche le torse en avant et pose le bout de mes doigts aux sol , mon seul objectif c'est Ace et seul Ace . Sans attendre une seconde de plus je fonce vers l'échafaud à une vitesse ahurissante , je parvient aisément à éviter les attaques d'Aokiji et de Kisaru je les vois à l'avance . Puis une odeur me parvient une odeur que j'ai déjà rencontré , je ralenti la cadence et affronte la personne qui s'est mis en travers de ma route du regard . Je le vois déglutir et ce mettre en position de combat , alors il a vraiment l'intention de m'affronter ?

\- Coby ! Pousse toi !

\- Je suis un marine et en tant que tel il est de mon devoir de t'arrêter Luffy-san .

Je suis désolé Coby mais la Ace est ma priorité si tu te met en travers de mon chemin …

Coby s'apprête à me frappé mais je l'esquive avec aisance et le frappe en plein milieu du visage . Je continue ma course sans un regard pour le corps inerte de mon ami , on c'est promis qu'on s'affronterait lorsqu'il sera amiral . Il n'était pas encore à la auteur et il est loin de l'être , je sais que qu'avec cette défaite il va se remettre en question .

Je m'arrête dans ma course et me tourne vers Barbe blanche qui est blessé , Squardo si je t'attrape je te réduit en miette . Il a attaqué son propre père à cause d'une jalousie mal placé et d'un haine sans raison pour Roger . **" Luffy on a pas le temps Barbe blanche peut très bien se débrouiller "** " Mais Lucky si … " _**" Il a raison Luffy Barbe blanche n'est pas un homme qui peut ce faire battre par de simples humains "**_ .

Je regarde Barbe blanche qui me fait signe de continuer avec un sourire , dois-je préciser que ce moment que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour lui ? Je soupir pour me donner du courage et reprend ma course vers l'échafaud , j'y suis presque . Je souris lorsque je vois tout les commandants et Jimbe protégés les arrières de Barbe blanche , oui il est entre de bonnes mains . Je rédige mon attention sur Sengoku et les deux nouveaux bourreau qui lève leur arme . Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de voir ce qui va ce passé mais en vain , je suis bien trop stressé je vois rien !

\- Ace ! Hurlèrent les pirates .

\- C'est inutile ! Vous pensez vraiment que je ne peut pas vous arrêter ?! Hurle Barbe blanche en chancelant .

\- ACE ! ARRÊTER ! Hurais-je en abattants les marines sur mon chemin .

Je regarde effrayer la scène qui va se dérouler sous mes yeux et la je sens qu'il n'y aura personnes pour empêcher ça , et je suis encore trop loin . Je me prends un coup mais continue à avancer , non non non ! Je ne sens plus mon corps pourtant je sais que je tremble , je continue de courir en leurs hurlant d'arrêter ils s'apprête à l'exécuter , arrêtez . Ils continuent et abaisse leurs armes .

\- JE VOUS AI DIT D'ARRETER !

Je souffle un bon cou et me remets à courir … pourquoi la plupart des marines sont comme des souches au sol , pfff quelles bandes d'abrutis je suis sur qu'ils ont bu avant de venir dans la guerre . _ **" … Hum non je ne pense pas que ce soit ça Luffy "**_ Alors tu as une autre explication sur le fait qu'ils dorment à même le sol ?

\- Luffy depuis quand détient tu ce pouvoir ?

\- Quoi ?! Quel pouvoir ?!

\- Non rien . " Alors comme ça il n'en n'a pas conscience … il n'a pas seulement utiliser le Haki des Rois mais aussi celui du démon . C'est à ce demander de qui il est le fils Dragon ou Roger ? "

Je regarde intrigué mamie Iwa de quoi il parle ? Je reprends ma course alors qu'un des vice-amiral ordonne qu'on me tue . Je prends appuie au sol lorsque Barbe blanche utilise un de ses séisme , il aborde un de ses rares sourire narquois .

\- Alors la marine est tellement lâche qu'elle doit utiliser toute une armée pour abattre un chaton .

Chaton ? Moi ? Je sais que mes pouvoir sont apparus il n'y a pas longtemps mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mon traité de bébé ! Je gonfle les joues mais continue à courir , le vieux papi à la moustache blanche fait diversion pratiquement tout les soldats son sur lui . Mais ils ne m'on pas pour autant oublié .

\- Écouter moi mes fils , à partir de maintenant vous allez assister Mugiwara no Luffy de toute vos forces !

\- Père ? Demande Marco .

En un éclair je suis entouré de plusieurs pirates alliés à Barbe blanche , ils empêchent tout les vice-amiraux de m'atteindre . Ils me protègent tous , alors comme ça Papi veut me tester , mais pourquoi ? Enfin bref tous ce qui m'importe c'est de sauvé Ace point .

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour le chapitre 14 encore désolé pour mon retard et mes fautes , je ne pense pas que je vais poster aussi régulièrement qu'au debut mais si je poste ce sera le dimanche .

Laisser moi une review si ce chapitre vous à plus ou même un tout petit peu sa fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu .

A la prochaine le peuple !


	16. Chapter 15 Guerre est faite

Yo … Bon je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolé pour mon retard ! Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais j'écris mes fic sur mon portable pour ensuite les postée sur l'ordinateur et les corrigé le lendemain . MAIS mon portable à eu quelques petits problèmes et la batterie était … comment dire gonflé à bloc et elle ne rentrait plus dans la coque . Vous vous rendez compte j'suis rester quasiment un mois sans portable . Et j'ai horreur d'écrire sur mon ordinateur il est trop gros et trop large .

Encore vraiment désolé pour le retard , mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'arc Marine Ford est terminé enfin si on veut . Du coup je pourrais écrire les paroles des personnages comme bon me semble .

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews , ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir .

Sur ce bonne lecture .

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 _POV DE NAMI_

Je regarde via escargophone mon Ace sur le point de ce faire exécuter non mais pour qui ils ce prennent ces sales humains ?!

\- Tu es une humaine toi aussi Nami . Soupire ma sœur Nojiko

Je la regarde en gonflant les joues , on est pas sœur de sang on à été recueilli par Belmère . Nojiko elle est une demi démone loutre . Elle n'a jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs pour elle même , quelle gâchis . Moi si j'étais démone je serai déjà sur le trône à la droite d'Ace mais vu la situation c'est mal barré . Je sursaute lorsque Nojiko me hurle de regarder l'écran , j'écarquille les yeux en voyant qui vient d'entrer dans la guerre … Et merde encore lui ?!

\- T'as vu ça Nami ? Monkey D Luffy est lui aussi entré dans la guerre . Dit Nojiko admirative .

\- Il faut que j'y aille . Murmurais-je

\- Hein ?! Non mais t'es malade ?! Hurle ma sœur .

Je l'ignore et me dirige vers l'escargophone qui nous sert de téléphone , et compose un numéro que je connais très bien . Le seul membre de ma famille que j'ai réussi à retrouver à l'aide d'Ace , vu que Doflamingo est à Marine Ford normalement son équipage n'est pas loin . Je patiente en attendant _qu'il_ _me_ réponde , je soupir et regarde l'écran Monkey D Luffy encore lui . J'ai toujours senti qu'il ne m'appréciait pas et je n'aimais pas la façon dont il se comportait avec moi , j'ai bien essayer de le dire à Ace mais il n'arrêtait pas de défendre Luffy et ses potes aussi . À croire que Luffy est intouchable . Quelques mois après notre séparation j'ai appris par _lui_ que Luffy était amoureux d'Ace mais il ne lui à jamais dit … pour être franche je m'en fous totalement . Tout ce que je sais c'est que Luffy sera un adversaire de taille s'il décide de ce confesser … Finalement _il_ décroche .

\- … Nami qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogne la voix de mon cousin .

\- Salut Diamante tu pourrais rendre un énorme service à ta cousine chérie ~? Demandais-je .

\- Ça à encore un rapport avec Ace ? Demande t-il .

\- Oui ~ .

\- J'arrive tout de suite .

Je raccroche et me précipite dans ma chambre pour me changer , alors que je fouille dans les trois armoires j'entends les pas de ma sœur . Je jette un regard et la voit adossée au mur , son regard est dur mais je peux y voir de la tristesse . Elle décroise finalement les bras et prend la parole :

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Nami . Dit-elle .

\- Je vais récupérer Ace , c'est tout .

\- C'est très dangereux ce que tu compte faire .

\- J'aime Ace !

\- Luffy aussi ! Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas de l'amour mais du désir que tu ressens pour lui ! Hurle Nojiko .

Je l'ignore et prend des vêtements extrêmement moulant , et me dirige vers la salle de bain .

J'arrive Ace .

 _FIN DU POV DE NAMI_

* * *

C'est la dernière ligne droite et cette fois c'est un membre de ma famille que je vais affronter . Je me concentre mentalement … je sais que c'est pas le moment mais mes vêtements sont en lambeaux , qu'est ce que je donnerai pas pour avoir des vêtements neuf … pour sauvé Ace avec un minimum de classe . " **C'est juste pour ça que tes pensées sont si noir ? Je peux arranger ça il suffit de demander "**.

Je sens un léger frottement et souris , je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise . Je baisse les yeux bottines marrons / pourpre , leggings noire foulard rouge au hanches et une chemise à manches longues rouge / orange . " Lucky je t'adore " " **Je sais je sais et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle tenue , c'est la tenue du _bêta de Mera Mera_ entre autre la mienne elle résiste à tout type de chaleur " **" Mera Mera ? " " **Bref ! Concentre toi sur ton prochain adversaire "** … Grand père …

Grâce à mamie Iwa et Inazuma je peux maintenant atteindre la plate forme mais maintenant je dois affronter le pire adversaire qui soit … mon grand père cette brute vivante . Vous vous rendez compte qu'il peut détruire une île à lui tout seul ?! " **Et avec un seul coup de poing ! "**

Mais je vais le battre il est un ennemi , il fait partie de ceux qui veulent m'empêcher de sauver Ace . Même si nous avons le même sang , nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs . Je vois bien dans son regard que ça lui fait mal de devoir m'affronter il retient ses larmes " nous les démons ne pleurons pas " . Sa douleur est dû au fait qu'il doit m'affronter mais ma douleur à moi c'est qu'il défend les personnes qui veulent ôter la vie de la personne que j'aime .

Grand père nous n'avons pas la même douleur et c'est pour ça que …

\- … JE TE VAINCRAI ! Hurlais-je en lui envoyant mon plus puissant coup de poing

Je continue ma course en sautant petit à petit sur les blocs en béton , je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon grand père je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de perdre j'ai vu le doute dans son regard avant l'impact .

Je fais un dernier bond et atterri directement sur l'échafaud devant Ace . Un gigantesque sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres lorsque je croise le regard d'Ace , j'y suis enfin arrivé .

\- Enfin , enfin … Je suis arrivé !

\- Luffy ! Tu es vraiment … Dit-il en souriant .

\- Attend je vais te libéré j'ai chiper la clé à grand père . Dis-je en sortant la dite clé .

Je contourne Ace et m'accroupie derrière lui pour le démenotter . **" Luffy Sengoku ! "** " Je sais mais il faut que je libère Ace " .

Alors que je m'apprête à introduire la clé un rayon de lumière la brise . Kisaru sale connard . Je regarde effaré le morceau de la clé mon seul espoir pour libéré Ace , j'entends à côté Ace s'inquiéter par rapport à Sengoku et sa forme complète . Un mouvement au sol attire mon regard , je reconnais cette odeur .

\- Euh que s'est-il passé je me suis évanoui soudainement et … Mugiwara ?

\- Trois ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?!

Je me fige en sentant une lumière dorée nous recouvrir , on se retourne tout les trois vers l'amiral en chef . Mr3 hurle de frayeur , Ace est choquer et je défi Sengoku du regard . Je suis si près du but c'est pas ce gros plein de soupe qui va m'arrêter .

\- Oye trois protège Ace avec un mur ! Dis-je en me mordant le pousse . **Gomu gomu no Giganto fuusen** !

… C'est la première fois que je me gonfle autant , si ce n'était pas pour Ace … ben je l'aurais sûrement pas fait . Non mais sérieusement ça fait mal et Sengoku n'y va pas de main morte , je peux sentir le sang qui remonte dans ma gorge .

..

…

\- Nous tombons ! Je ferai une clé , utilise la pour le libérer des menottes ensuite !

\- Compris !

Il utilise son pouvoir et fait différentes formes avant de finalement faire celle voulut . Je le vois ce concentrer avant de me regarder avec détermination .

\- Si je te dit que je suis ici c'est par respect envers mon défunt ami , vas tu te moquer de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

J'entends au loin les soldats faire feu mais je suis trop concentrer sur la clé que me lance Mr3 pour y faire attention .

\- Sauve le Mugiwara ! Dit-il en me lançant la clé .

J'attrape la clé et agrippe Ace et regarde furtivement Sengoku qui semble avoir vu la nouvelle clé et ce précipite vers nous . J'enfonce rapidement la clé dans les menottes d'Ace . " Lucky prépare toi à entrer en scène " **" T'inquiète j'suis prêt et Mera est retourné à l'intérieur d'Ace "** … Euh maintenant que j'y pense si ils nous tirent dessus comment on ça s'en sortir ? Je ne contrôle ni le feu ni la fumer alors je ne promet rien pour l'atterrissage .

* * *

Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps je vais étouffer si ça continue , je tiens fermement Mr3 qui lui est quasiment dans les vapes . Je sens un bras passer derrière mes jambes et un autre dernière mon dos . Malgré toutes cette fumée je peux sentir l'odeur d'Ace et un sourire étire mes lèvres .

\- Tu as toujours été comme ça Luffy , tu n'as jamais écouter personne … et tu as toujours fais des trucs dingues ! Dit Ace .

\- ACE !

Je peux entendre les cris de joie des pirates et ceux dépités de la marine . Plusieurs d'entre eux disent que je suis impressionnant ou incroyable , évidemment que je le suis … pour Ace je serai encore plus incroyable que Roger lui même .

Les soldats ce prépare à tirer une nouvelle fois , j'entends Ace grogner et baisser son regard sur moi . Il me fait un sourire complice et dit :

\- Ne baisse pas ta garde Luffy , séparons nous pour l'instant .

\- D'accord ! Dis-je en lançant Mr3 au loin .

Je vois Ace s'enflammer et créé une colonne de feu pour éloigné les soldats , je fais de même avec la foudre . On atterri tout les deux en position d'attaque et je souffle un bon coup , maintenant il faut partir d'ici … et en évitant Akainu de préférence .

Une énorme masse de feu apparaît sous les pieds d'Ace et grandit petit à petit . Le feu ce dissipe pour laisser place à un énorme lion à la crinière flamboyante tout comme le bout de sa queue . Il pousse un rugissement qui fait littéralement trembler l'île , alors c'est lui Hiken il a trop la classe . Je sens Lucky ronronner et remuer il veut lui aussi se battre .

\- Tu peux te battre Luffy ? Me demande Ace .

\- Évidemment . Dis-je en souriant .

" Lucky c'est à toi de rentrer en scène , et fait les dégager " **" Avec joie "** . Je fais quelques pas sur le côté pour laisser la place à mon démon , quelques secondes après la foudre se met à frapper sans cesse et violemment à ma gauche . Un grognement sombre résonne et je vois quelques soldats trembler , ben fallait réfléchir avant de venir dans une guerre contre des démons .

\- Dépêche toi Lucky nous devons partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible . Dis-je à la masse d'étincelles à côté de moi .

\- Oye Luffy c'est … Demande t-il en désignant du doigt la forme lumineuse .

\- Oui c'est mon démon . Dis-je en souriant .

Ace regarde la forme de Lucky ce matérialiser avec curiosité et émerveillement . La foudre commence à prendre forme et laisse finalement apparaître Lucky … sous forme de lion . " Désolé mais je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on ne sache pas encore que tu es un ligre surtout le clébard rouge "

Je m'avance et caresse la crinière de Lucky , il est vraiment magnifique … je rêve ou sa crinière cache la moitié de la parti gauche de son museau ? **" Ouais ça fait plus classe "**

Je pouffe légèrement il a du sentir mon stress alors il tente de me calmer et ça fonctionne bien .

Ace saute de la tête d'Hiken et atterri devant nous en souriant . Aww~ il est trop beau . Hiken aussi se rapproche de nous … ou plutôt de Lucky et ils ronronnent tous les deux .

\- Oye vous deux ce n'est pas le moment de flirter ! M'exclamais-je à l'attention des deux fauves .

Mais c'est qu'ils m'ignorent ces traîtres ! Ace rigole doucement et me sourit .

\- Merci de m'avoir sauver Luffy . Dit-il .

\- Mais je n'était pas seul Papi Barbe blanche et les autres m'ont beaucoup aidés . Dis-je en rougissant .

\- Tu as beaucoup changé et tu es encore plus fort et magnifique qu'avant .

\- M-mais ne m-me dit pas ça en plein champ de bataille ! Hurlais-je cramoisi .

Ace ricane et enflamme ses poings avec un sourire carnassier en murmurant sombrement des " vengeance … vengeance " . J'aurai flipper en temps normal … mais il est trop beau quand il est en colère ! **" Luffy tes phéromones "** .

Ah oui , je concentre la foudre de mon corps et lance un regard complice à Ace . On saute chacun sur la tête de nos démons respectifs prêt à passer à l'attaque .

\- ALLONS Y HIKEN / LUCKY !

….

…

..

.

Coup de pattes , coup de dents et coup de queue le tout avec un peu de Haki et de foudre .

Je foudroie quelques soldats qui colle un peu trop Ace à mon goût , alors qu'il fait de même en brûlant ceux qui … qui me drague ?

\- Jaloux ? Demandais-je en plaquant mon pied sur la figure d'un soldat trop entreprenant .

\- Moi … un peu ouais . Dit-il en lui balançant des flammes .

Je rougis légèrement je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde ça . Je frisonne en repensant à Akainu … il faut vite partir d'ici . Spéciale dédicace pour Ace !

\- **Thunder gun** ! Hurlais-je en visant chaque soldats qui ose poser leurs regards pervers sur moi .

\- Super bébé ! Dit Ace . **Fire gun** !

Satch et les autres nous ouvrent la voie , j'étire mon bras pour tapoter l'épaule d'Ace … Qui est trop occupé à torturé quelques marines .

" Pas touche à mon Luffy compris ?! " grogne t-il .

\- Ace il faut qu'on y aille sinon …

\- Hein mais ?!

Lucky fait signe à Hiken de le suivre . Ace boude en voyant son démon nous suivre sans réfléchir . On continue de battre tous les marines qui croisent notre chemin quelque soit leurs rangs . On fini même par combiné nos attaques , le feu et la foudre quel parfaite association , et le pire c'est qu'on a même pas besoin de se parler pour fusionner nos attaques c'est instinctif .

\- Tu es devenu vraiment fort Luffy . Dit-il .

\- J'te vaincrai un jour Ace .

On sourit mais on s'arrête de courir brusquement , il y a comme un froid la . Et pour sûr Aokiji apparaît devant nous avec toute sa froideur . Ace se place devant moi en me demandant de rester en arrière … bon il a l'avantage de l'élément après tout . Aokiji claque des doigts faisant apparaître un oiseau d'un bleu très clair , un faisan qui fonce droit sur Ace . Ace lui fait un salto arrière pour descendre de la tête d'Hiken alors que celui-ci foncé sur l'oiseau .

Le choc est terrifiant et laisse s'échapper une violente rafale de vapeur , finalement le faisan retourne au près de son propriétaire . Mon regard est attiré par une touffe rose , je fronce les sourcils en apercevant Doflamingo . Je sais qu'il est un grand corsaire , qu'il déteste Ace et qu'il m'aime . Je lui ai pourtant dit à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était pas réciproque mais il n'a jamais lâcher prise . Si je n'aimais pas Ace je serai sûrement dans ses bras , Doflamingo est très beau , très fort " peut être même plus fort qu'Ace " . C'est un très bel alpha et vu comment beaucoup de personnes le regarde il doit avoir beaucoup de prétendants et de prétendantes alors pourquoi moi ? Même Crocodile le regarde avec le même regard que j'ai quand je regarde Ace … Mais ? " **Bingo Luffy ton oncle à un petit même un gros béguin pour le piaf rose "** .

Je tourne mon regard vers mon oncle qui soigne ses blessures , alors c'est pour ça qu'il éprouve de la haine envers Doflamingo . Il lui en veut de ne pas remarquer son amour . Je sursaute en sentant le sol trembler légèrement … encore ce crétin de Squardo comme il est mortel il veut mourir pour se faire pardonner . Heureusement que papi Barbe blanche la arrêté , ce n'est pas une manière de faire les choses .

* * *

Je regarde la scène choquer et je peux sentir la douleur . Pas seulement celle d'Ace mais aussi celle de tous les pirates . Barbe blanche se retourne vers nous et nous lance un sourire avant de ce retourner et de levé son bras droit et de claqué des doigts .

Je tourne la tête vers l'océan tout mes sens en alertes lorsque je sens quelque chose qui perturbe les vagues .

Puis soudain une énorme masse noir et blanche émerge hors de l'eau et pousse un cri . Un cri d'une profonde tristesse , Marina la démone Barbe blanche .

\- Écouter moi mes fils quitter cette île à l'aide des navires restant et de Marina !

L'orque pousse un autre cri mais cette fois plein de volonté . J'entends Marco protester " ce qui est très rare " très vite suivi des autres pirates qui commence à faire demi tour . Barbe blanche me lance un regard triste et aussi résigné qui veut clairement dire : retiens les . Mais comment il veut que je fasse un truc pareil ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de retourner pour l'aider .

/

 _\- Il en est absolument hors de question Luffy_

 _\- Mais ?!_

 _\- Luffy tu es un démon très puissant mais pas assez pour le moment , tu ne pourras pas nous sauver Ace et moi ._

 _\- M-m-mais on peut toujours essayer et on y arrivera tous ensemble !_

 _\- NON ! A ton avis pourquoi depuis tous ces siècles j'ai entraîné Marco et Ace ?! C'est parce qu'un jour il fallait que je m'en aille ._

 _\- Mais ils vont tous êtres dévastés Ace et même moi …_

 _\- Pour Ace tu pourras le consolé … Et rassure toi je ne partirai pas sans rien laissé derrière moi alors que Teach en a après mon pouvoir ._

 _\- Que veux tu dire par là ? Dis-je extrêmement inquiet à l'entente du prénom de Teach ._

 _\- Je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent empereur ._

 _\- Hein ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?!_

 _\- Je te confie mon âme Luffy et ne t'inquiète pas tu n'aura pas à affronter Teach seul ._

/

Je regarde Barbe blanche en tremblant qu'est-ce-que il a voulu dire ? La télépathie c'est pas trop mon truc , j'ai des questions plein la tête . Je sors de ma transe lorsqu'Ace commence à courir vers Barbe blanche .

\- LUFFY ! Hurle Barbe blanche .

J'hoche la tête en me mordant la lèvre inférieure . Je me tourne vers Hiken qui est resté la comme si il savait que j'aurai besoin de lui .

Je caresse sa crinière de feu et lui murmure :

\- Va récupérer Ace il faut qu'on retourne au navire .

Il hoche la tête et cours rattraper Ace . Quant à moi je me concentre au maximum et lève mes bras vers le ciel et les abaisse rapidement pour faire tomber la foudre qui forme un mur entre Barbe blanche et les pirates . Je monte sur Lucky qui recommence à courir vers les navires , Hiken nous rejoint avec Ace dans sa gueule .

Hiken me lance Ace qui continue à ce débattre .

\- Je suis désolé Ace .

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Luffy ?! Père va , il a … Dit-il en ce débattant .

\- Il a fait son choix !

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le calmer , je sais ce qu'il ressens mais si Barbe blanche m'a demandé de leurs bloqué la voie c'est qu'il pense que Marco et Ace son près à le succédé . Je relâche Ace et le regarde dans les yeux .

\- J'ai compris , sa mort ne sera pas vaine . Dit-il ensemble levant et en balançant ses flammes sur des soldats qui tentent d'attaquer Barbe blanche .

Ace saute de Lucky ce qui m'oblige à m'arrêter . Je regarde surpris Ace s'agenouiller , pour ce moment les mots sont inutiles comme le dit Barbe blanche . Quelques minutes passe , je suppose que c'est au tour d'Ace d'avoir une conversation muette avec lui . Ace baisse encore plus la tête et hurle un " Bien sûr que oui ! "

..

…

….

\- Ace-san , Luffy-kun partez devant .

\- Jimbei ! On hurle en cœur.

\- C'est après vous qu'ils en ont en premier lieu et Père fait un sorte que tout le monde puisse s'en sortir vivant !

Je sens un boule au fond de ma gorge lorsqu'Akainu commence à insulté Barbe Blanche et qu'Ace s'arrête . Non pas ça ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler parce que je sais ce qui va arriver et comment ça va se finir . Je ne parvient même pas à entendre Lucky qui tente de me calmer tellement les battements de mon cœur sont fort .

\- A-ace . Murmurais-je en entendant ses pas s'éloigner .

Je me tourne et tente de le rattraper mais je tombe lamentablement au sol . Je sens ma puissance considérablement diminuer et mes jambes trembler . C'est la fatigue ? J'ouvre la bouche pour appelé Ace mais aucun son ne sort .

Lucky ce met devant moi pour me protéger de l'impact qu'on produits Hiken et le démon d'Akainu . Je regarde avec horreur Hiken disparaître et Ace ce faire projeté . Il s'est fait brûlé ? Impossible pas lui . Je tente de me lever mais mes jambes me lâche à nouveau je repense à toutes ces vision que j'ai eu pendant ce mois . Je me suis promis que ça n'arrivera pas mais pourtant je ne sais pas quoi faire .

Un autre frisson parcours mon corps tout entier en entendant les mots d'Akainu , c'est même mots qui tournent en boucle dans mon esprit . C'est mots qui me rappelle que je ne sais toujours pas comment arrêté l'échéance .

\- Gold Roger l'empereur et Monkey D Dragon le révolutionnaire . Je n'aurais jamais pensé que leurs rejetons soit âme soeur . Mais tant mieux si je détruit un l'autre le sera également . Regarde bien .

Je regarde totalement tétanisé Akainu foncé sur moi . Ace va mourir pour moi … à cause de moi . Je ne veux pas ça ! Arrêté ! Non ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Je ferme les yeux et hurle à m'en déchiré les cordes vocales :

\- NON ! JE VEUX QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE !

* * *

Je n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux car je sais ce que je vais voir et je ne veux pas voir ça . Je tends l'oreille et étrangement je n'entend rien . J'ouvre un œil et mon regard tombe directement sur le dos d'Ace . Mais … je ne vois pas le poing d'Akainu . J'ouvre les yeux et me relève en tremblant légèrement .

\- Ace ?

Pas de réponse . Je l'appelle à plusieurs reprises mais toujours pas de réponse . Je me tourne vers mon démon qui s'approche de moi . Je regarde autour de moi et me fige … en fait c'est plutôt les autres qui sont figés . Mais bordel qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ici . Je contourne légèrement Ace et passe ma mais devant son visage . Toujours aucune réaction , je baisse mon regard vers l'abdomen d'Ace et sursaute . Son abdomen n'est pas transpercé complètement mais il a une sacrée brûlure . Lucky reviens vers moi il semble choquer et ne cesse de me dévisager .

\- Tu sais ce qui ce passe ? Et pour l'amour de Roger arrête de me regarder comme ça !

\- Tu m'étonnera toujours .

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai rien fait .

\- Luffy tu te rend compte que t'as arrêté le temps

\- QUOI ?!

Je regarde autour de moi une nouvelle fois . C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Je me tourne brusquement vers Lucky et demande .

\- Ça dure pendant combien de temps ?

\- Ben c'est toi qui choisit quand ça s'arrête .

\- Ok mais on va quand même faire vite , tu prends Ace et tu l'emmène dans un endroit sur pour qu'on soigne sa blessure .

\- Ben ça tombe bien j'ai vu Trafalgar là bas . Dit-il en pointant du doigt une direction .

\- Traffy ? Mais c'est génial ! Bon tu emmène Ace voir Traffy et moi … je vais foutre un peu la merde et je reviens .

On hoche la tête en parfaite synchronisation . Lucky prend délicatement Ace dans sa gueule et cours en direction du sous marin jaune .

Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres , d'un coup j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver toutes mes forces . La marine je vous jure que vous aller me le payer .

* * *

Je souffle un bon coup si mon géniteur m'aurait vu il m'aurait traiter de bébé , j'essuie mes main entre elles .

\- Luffy .

Je manque de tomber à la renverse en voyant Barbe blanche s'approcher de moi en souriant .

\- M-mais comment ?! Hurlais-je en le pointant du doigt .

\- Gurarararara ! Ton arrêt du temps est très puissant mais n'oublie pas que j'ai combattu à plusieurs reprises ton père le maître du temps .

\- Logique . Dis-je en boudant .

\- Teach ne va pas tarder à arriver il est temps que je fasse ma succession . Dit-il sérieux .

Je m'éloigne de quelques pas et regarde avec émerveillement Barbe blanche crée dans chacune de ses mains une sphère doré . Les deux sphère volent et vont vers deux personnes spécifiques . Une va vers Marco qui est toujours figé et l'autre rentre dans le sous marin jaune .

Barbe blanche souri et met sa main droite sur son cœur et fait sortir une sphère argenté qu'il me tends . Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche pour la prendre .

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Mon âme . Dit-il sérieusement .

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Non j'en veux pas ! Tu vas mourir sinon !

\- Je mourrais 20 minutes après pas d'inquiétude à avoir fait moi confiance et puis je ne mourrai pas à proprement parler .

\- Comment ça ?

\- Aller va retrouver Ace je vois bien que tu commence à fatigué , le temps va reprendre son cours dans quelques minutes .

Je fais une légère révérence et commence à courir . En effet le temps vas redémarrer , j'entends Barbe blanche ce marrer lorsque les marine tombe comme des mer des les uns sur les autres à cause de leurs lacets . J'accélère en passant près d'Akainu . Arriver près de Jimbei tout s'arrête et le temps reprend son cours normal .

La je l'avoue je fais moins le fier . Je n'ai plus de force et Jimbei me porte puisque je n'arrive plus à courir … même marché est trop dure .

Par contre je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployer . Vous aurez du voir la tronche d'Akainu lorsqu'il a vu qu'Ace n'était plus la . Bon déjà il s'est pris des soldats en pleine figure . Oui j'ai mis des soldats dans des canons et j'ai tourné ces canon sur Akainu . Malin non ? J'ai aussi attaché Sengoku avec Garp … et j'ai fait de même avec Doflamingo et Crocodile " c'était trop tentant " . Aokiji qui s'apprêtait à attaquer un des pirates … ben j'ai échanger la place du dit pirate avec Kisaru .

Du coup maintenant le champ de bataille est un gros bordel . Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour le décrire actuellement . Certains pirates se marrent tout comme moi , Marco qui nous survole me regarde en ricanant . Je pense qu'il a deviné que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ce foutoir . Mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge lorsque je vois qu'on est poursuivi par un énorme chien .

Et sur la tête du chien … il y a un Akainu furieux .

Mes joues se gonfle dans un rire contenu lorsque les deux clébards se font aspergé d'eau . Un cri moqueur retentit et Akainu foudroie l'orque du regard . Ni une ni deux Akainu se retrouve écraser au sol par un énorme poing . Barbe blanche est furieux … je tapote Jimbei pour qu'il se barre . Jimbei hoche la tête et recommence à courir .

Je peux sentir les choc du au impacts entre Barbe blanche et Akainu . Je sursaute en sentant l'odeur due chair brûlé . Alors que je m'apprête à descendre de Jimbei un énorme tremblement de terre frappe île entière si bien que leurs Q.G commence à s'effondrer . Je lève la tête pour voir que Barbe blanche à séparer l'île en deux .

Il nous ordonne de retourner dans les navires . Avec beaucoup de peine certains pirates exécute l'ordre de leur capitaine . Je regarde Marco … je suppose qu'il veux regarder le combat jusqu'au bout .

Jimbei continue du courir vers un des navires .

* * *

Côté Lucky et Ace quelques minutes plutôt :

Lucky atterri gracieusement sur le sous marin directement devant Law et l'ours polaire . Il couche délicatement Ace puis reprend forme humaine en soupirant de fatigue . Comme Luffy à dépasser ses limites lui aussi du coup puisqu'il ne peut plus puisée dans sa puissance et gardé sa forme animal .

\- **N'empêche il est malin ce type il peut rester sous l'eau peinard alors les autres sont en train de se battre .**

Finalement le temps reprend son cours et tout recommence à bouger . Law hausse un sourcils légèrement surpris de voir des intrus désiré sur son bateau . Bepo lui laisse éclater sa surprise en hurlant à qui veut l'entendre Pourquoi Mugiwara et Portgas D Ace sont ici ce qui alerte l'équipage de Trafalgar . Lucky qui ne supporte plus lui grogne dessus .

\- **Boucle la !**

\- Je suis désolé . Dit l'ours en déprimant .

\- Il déprime trop vite ! Hurle deux hommes qui viennent d'arriver .

Lucky soupir de désespoir et se tourne vers Law pour enfin lui demander :

\- **Tu penses que tu peux le soigner ?**

Sans répondre Law s'avance vers Ace qui a perdu connaissance et l'examine rapidement . Il donne ses indications à son équipage qui prennent rapidement en charge le grand brun .

Lucky se laisse tomber au sol complètement épuisé .

\- Que s'est-il passer ? Demande le capitaine des Heart calmement .

\- **Pour sauver Ace , Luffy à arrêter le temps et maintenant il fout un bordel montre sur le champ de bataille** .

\- Vengeance personnel hein ?

Lucky regarde légèrement blasé le sourire de Law … ce type l'intrigue il se comporte comme un démon et il a vraiment l'air d'en être un mais il ne sens pas la présence d'un de ses confrères . Lucky sursaute en voyant Luffy complètement K.O dans les bras de Jimbei , Lucky pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang de Luffy et il n'aimait pas ça il allait parler mais Law le devança .

\- Je m'occupe de Mugiwara à partir de maintenant ! Je peux le soigner je suis médecin !

En voyant Jimbei hésiter et Sakazuki approcher Lucky étire ses deux bras et attrape Jimbei " et Luffy " et les pose sur le sous marin .

Law porte Luffy " comme une princesse " et fronce les sourcils sûrement à cause de son poids ou plutôt son manque de poids . Law commence rentre à l'intérieur de son sous marin et fait signe aux autres de le suivre . Pourtant Lucky reste à regarder le champ de bataille comme s'il attendait quelque chose .

\- M-monsieur le démon de Mugiwara mais il faut vraiment y aller ! Dit Bepo .

\- OYE MUGIWARA TON CHAPEAU DE PAILLE !

Ni une ni deux Lucky étire son bras et subtilise le chapeau des mains de Baggy et cours à l'intérieur du sous marin sans ce soucié des hurlements de protestation du clown .

\- **Oye l'ours notre prochaine destination c'est l'île des femmes** .

\- Mais c'est au capitaine de-

\- **On va sur l'île des femmes ou je fais du hachis d'ours** . Fit Lucky en sortant les griffes .

\- O-o-oui on se met en route ! Hurle Bepo en courant .

Lucky ferme la porte et se dirige vers la salle d'opérations avec un dernier soupir . 5 jours c'est le délais maximale de guérison pour un démon .

* * *

 **Omake**

La guerre est fini depuis 2 jours déjà et il y avait eu de grosse pertes . Surtout celle de Barbe blanche et pire encore Teach à dérobé son pouvoir . Heureusement Ace et Luffy n'ont pas péri durant cette guerre . Une semaine avant d'avoir reçu la convocation pour l'exécution d'Ace , Roger était venu le voir pour lui demander de combattre Luffy pendant la guerre .

Il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi l'empereur lui demandai une chose pareille mais lorsque Roger lui avait dit qu'il voulait tester Luffy et il avait accepté .

Mihawk était tranquillement installer sur une chaise lisait le journal , il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cabine qui lui avait été prêté . Elle était assez grande et spacieuse elle faisait quasiment la taille de celle du capitaine . Mihawk n'avait pas demander tant mais Shanks avait insister .

Comme la guerre était fini il avait demandé à son ami d'enfance si il pouvait le ramener à son île , Shanks avait aussitôt accepter … sous le soupire de Ben qui semblait méfiant .

Parce que oui Mihawk pouvait très bien utiliser son radeau pour rentrer chez lui . Il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute mais il voulait passer du temps avec le roux.

Il fini son verre de vin qui était délicieux soit dit en passant , Shanks le connaissait vraiment par cœur . Il se leva pour se dirigé vers la cabine de Shanks , en vérité si il avait demandé au roux de le déposer chez lui c'était pour pouvoir lui parler .

 _Quelques jours après la fugue de Luffy :_

 _flash back :_

C'était l'enfer ça faisait 4 jours que Luffy avait disparu et Dragon et Hancock était insupportable , ils se disputaient et en venaient parfois au mains . La raison ? L'odeur de Luffy n'était plus dans le royaume et il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter . Laisser un jeune démon seul en liberté avec une puissance monstrueuse " qu'il ne contrôle pas encore " suite à un chagrin d'amour pouvait être très dangereux .

La jeune sorcière rousse comme l'appelle Zoro , est coller au bras d'Ace et " tente " de le réconforter . Zoro , Kidd et Ann s'approche de Shanks et Mihawk en pestant contre la rousse .

\- J'y crois pas quand je pense qu'Ace et Luffy commençait à ce rapprocher intimement ! Se désespère Ann .

\- Je déteste les roux . Grogne Zoro .

\- Eh ! Hurlent Shanks et Kidd outrés .

\- Vous êtes pas roux vous êtes rouge , les légumes . Ricane Zoro .

\- Les légumes ils t'emmerdent ! Crache Kidd

\- Toi aussi t'es un légume , la salade . Dit Shanks .

Et ils se disputent comme des gosse , sous le regard blasé de Mihawk et les acclamations d'Ann .

\- Comment Portgas fait pour ne pas remarqué les sentiments de Luffy , ils sont évidents pourtant . Dit Mihawk .

Les quatre s'arrête et regarde Mihawk de différentes manières : blasé , choquer , blasé et triste . Mihawk hausse un sourcils , il n'était pas asexué il savait ce qu'était l'amour il l'avait vécu quelques années avec Perona .

Shanks fit demi tour et ce dirigea d'un pas pressant vers ses appartements , sous le regard surpris de Mihawk .

\- T'es vraiment pas le mieux placé pour dire ça , tu sais ?! S'exclame Kidd

\- Il n'a pas tort Père . Dit Zoro

\- De quoi parlez vous ? Demande Mihawk

\- Mais toi comment tu fais pour ne pas remarqué que Shanks est fou de toi ?! Hurle Ann .

\- ANN ! Hurle Kidd et Zoro en plaçant leurs mains sur la bouche de la brune .

\- Oupch … Dit-elle .

Mihawk regarde la direction qu'a pris Shanks , non il … il ne pouvait pas être aussi aveugle si ?

 _fin du flash back_

Mais le lendemain alors qu'il voulait en parler à Shanks , le roux avait déjà mis les voiles avec son équipage .

Il ne pensait pas que Shanks avait entendu Ann sinon il l'aurais sûrement éviter . Il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué les sentiments de du roux , il n'avait pas porter attention et il en avait honte .

Il arriva finalement devant la porte de la cabine du roux et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ann . Elle était venu s'excuser et le suppliait de ne pas faire souffrir Shanks davantage .

 _Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de il t'aime mais je suis sur que ça date d'avant ma naissance . Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne t'a jamais rien dit mais si tu ne l'aime pas n-n-ne le rejette pas violemment i-il ne le supportera pas !_

Il ouvrit la porte sans frappé et tomba sur Shanks … qui s'habillait visiblement . Il ne portait que sa chemise et son boxer il semblait sur le point de mettre son pantalon .

En voyant Mihawk Shanks rougit et baissa directement le regard intimidé .

 _Si tu voyais comment il réagit face à toi , il perd tout ses moyens , rougit et tremble de désir …_

Mihawk déglutit silencieusement il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et pour il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard des magni- jambes du roux . Et son démon qui lui envoyait des bouffé de chaleur et qui lui hurlait de faire sien le roux .

Shanks lui avait un tout autre problème , il fallait qu'il se calme lui et son démon . Non il fallait qu'il mette son pantalon avant mais l'odeur du brun le déstabilisais plus qu'autre chose . Il ne pouvait pas arrêté ses jambes de trembler et le regard de Mihawk ne l'aidait pas du tout .

 _… Il laisse échapper involontairement ses phéromones pour que tu le remarque …_

Le nez de Mihawk tiqua lorsqu'il perçu une odeur épicé , normalement Shanks sentait la mangue et l'orange si son odeur avait tant changer ça voulais dire que …

 _… Il t'aime et te désir comment fait tu pour ne rien avoir remarqué de ses sentiments ! Bordel Mihawk , Shanks meurt d'envie de t'appartenir !_

Il le désirait et n'avait jamais rien tenter lorsqu'il était avec Perona , il s'était contenté de souffrir en silence comme Luffy avec Ace . Mihawk commença à s'approcher du roux qui commençait à paniquer et reculer doucement .

 _Alors s'il te plaît Mihawk réfléchi bien avant de lui donner ta réponse ._

\- M-m-mi-mihawk ? Dit Shanks en tremblant .

Ce qui devait arriver arriva , à force de reculer Shanks était bloqué par un mur . Il avait tenté de fuir mais Mihawk avait poser violemment ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du roux empêchant ainsi toutes tentatives de fuite .

En croisant le regard doré du brun le roux se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard , Mihawk lui faisait tellement d'effets . Il l'aimait depuis plus de 19 000 ans et il n'a jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments surtout lorsqu'il a commencé à fréquenter cette gamine aux cheveux roses . Alors il a commencé à étouffer ses sentiments mais sans grand succès , son démon semblait lui aussi s'être entiché de celui de Mihawk . En plus de ses nombreux entraînements au sabre il a aussi du s'entraîner à cacher ses émotions surtout en face du brun à la peau pâle .

\- Shanks … Fit Mihawk d'une voix chaude .

Les phéromones de Shanks commençaient à lui faire perdre son bon sens . Il prit le menton du roux et le força à le regarder dans les yeux , il aimait beaucoup regarder les beaux yeux couleur rubis du roux et en ce moment les cheveux , et yeux et les joues de Shanks étaient assortis . Il approcha son visage de celui de Shanks et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Il vit Shanks levé les yeux hésitant avant de léché timidement les lèvres du brun . Mihawk lui accorda l'accès et ils commencèrent un baiser tendre qui devint très vite fougueux .

Lorsque Shanks senti la langue de Mihawk sur la sienne il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir il avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps . Mihawk brisa le baiser et plongea dans le cou de Shanks , il souffla dessus en se délectant des halètements du roux .

\- Déchaîne toi Shanks . Souffle le brun en mordillant la clavicule du roux .

\- Mmmm~ nnyein ~ ?

\- Je sais que tu m'aime et que tu me désire .

Shanks se fige aux propos du roux mais il se détend très vite lorsque Mihawk agrippe ses fesses . Il lâcha une série de gémissement et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun lorsque celui-ci se mit à malaxer son derrière .

Mihawk mordilla l'oreille du roux et lui souffla d'un voix suave :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps . Dit le brun en l'embrassant .

\- M-mihawk ~ . Gémis le roux en brisant le baiser .

\- Vas y je suis tout à toi , considère moi comme ton alpha .

Shanks frissonna de désir à l'entente de ces mots et fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du démon faucon . Il passa sa langue sur le cou offert gagnant un grognement de plaisir de la part de Mihawk . Le roux se frottait de manière sensuelle contre le corps du brun tout en lui mordillant la jugulaire . Les phéromones dominantes de Mihawk remplirent très vite la cabine faisant perdre la raison à Shanks qui commençait à retirer le manteau du brun .

Mihawk adorait l'effet qu'il avait sur le roux , il avait l'air si soumis mais pourtant il prenait lui même des initiatives et ça lui plaisait . Deux mains exercèrent une légère pression sur son ventre lui demandant silencieusement de reculer , ce qu'il fit .

Une partie de jambe en l'air sur le bureau ? Le brun ni voyais aucun inconvénient . Mihawk étouffa un gémissement lorsque Shanks commença à déboutonner son pantalon tout en caressant son entre jambe .

Shanks sorti le membre du sous vêtements et le lécha de tout sa longueur , savourant le liquide séminal . Mihawk passa une main dans la chevelure rouge alors que Shanks titillait son gland en passant sa langue sur la fente . Le brun se crispa , il n'avait jamais eu une aussi bonne fellation .

Mihawk repris bien vite ses esprits et tira sur les cheveux de Shanks pour le faire s'arrêter . Shanks grogna en signe de protestation alors que Mihawk pris la chaise du bureau pour s'y installer et commencer à défaire sa ceinture . Shanks rougit violemment lorsque le brun tapota sa cuisse gauche dans une invitation muette .

Le roux s'approcha lentement tout en enlevant son boxer et vînt s'installer sur les cuisses du brun .

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionnés alors que Mihawk déboutonnait d'une main la chemise du roux et de l'autre le préparait en utilisant sa semence . Mihawk s'amusait à torturé Shanks en pénétrant lentement et doucement Shanks de ses doigts .

\- Hann~ Mi-hawk prend moi ~ !

\- Je te laisse prendre les devant pour le moment . Dit-il en lui mordant le cou .

Fébrile Shanks pris le sexe du roux en mains et le diriga vers son entré et descendit sur lui . Shanks poussa un gémissement de pure plaisir alors que Mihawk laissa échapper un râle de contentement . Sans attendre le roux commença à faire des mouvements fluide et souple de haut en bas . Shanks pris appui sur Mihawk en poussant des cris de plaisir lorsque celui-ci se mit à mordiller ses tétons durci par le plaisir .

Mihawk fit un sourire narquois et attrapa les hanches de Shanks et augmenta considérablement la vitesse de ses va et vient . Il était un alpha un dominant après tout et il avait assez laisser le roux s'amuser . C'était maintenant à son tour de lui faire connaître l'extase .

Shanks écarquilla les yeux face au nouveau rythme imposer par Mihawk . Il n'allait pas supporté très longtemps .

\- Mihawk ~ j-je vais ~...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir Mihawk enfoui sa tête dans le cou du roux et y planta ses canines . Shanks hurla de pure extase et se libéra entre leurs deux torse . Mihawk le suivi de près et se libéra à l'intérieur de Shanks .

Le roux toucha son cou et regarda Mihawk qui se léchait les lèvres confus et avec une lueur d'espoir . Mihawk mit son cou en évidence pour le roux qui écarquilla les yeux .

\- Vas y . Grogne Mihawk .

Shanks souris et lèche le cou de Mihawk avant d'y planter ses canines . Il lève timidement les yeux vers Mihawk et murmure :

\- Je t'aime …

\- Pourquoi tu le chuchote ? On est accouplé maintenant et tu m'appartient .

\- Et tu ..? Commence Shanks hésitant .

\- Oui je t'appartient . Soupire Mihawk . Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu . Ajoute il en embrassant le cou du roux .

Mihawk passa un bras sous les jambes de Shanks et le souleva sans grande difficulté vers le lit . La journée ne faisait que commencer pour le nouveau couple .

* * *

Voila le peuple j'espère vraiment que je me suis faite pardonner avec ce lemon . Ne soyer pas trop dure avec moi il s'agit de mon troisième lemon .

Pour le prochain chapitre ce sera le moment que vous attendez tous ! Un lemon entre nos deux chouchou Ace et Luffy , oui oui je le jure .

laisser moi une jolie review ca me fait toujours très plaisir , aller bye bye le peuple !

.


	17. Chapter 16 Moment fluffy

**Yo mon peuple favoris me revoilà avec un année de plus ! Oui oui vous avez bien compris j'ai eu 17 ans en juin et je suis trop contente ! Pour fêter ca voici le chapitre le plus long que je n'ai jamais écris jusqu'à maintenant . Je tiens à remercier ceux qui mon laisser une review ça ma fais extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

 _POV EXTERNE _

Assis sur un énorme serpent des mers , deux hommes se disputent . Ou plutôt l'un est en train d'insulter l'autre en s'acharnant contre les menottes qui les relient . Le blond lui semble s'en foutre complètement de la situation et garde un grand sourire , ce qui augmente la colère du brun .

Cela fait exactement 25 heures que la guerre est terminé , quoique ils sont partis plus tôt . Car Crocodile ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec la marine .

\- Et d'ailleurs pourquoi doit-on monter sur ton démon ?! Le mien pourrais aussi faire l'affaire ! Crache Crocodile .

\- Fufufu~ Voyons _Croco-chan_ un serpent est bien plus discret qu'un crocodile . Ricane Doflamingo .

\- … Une autre question … Pourquoi ne m'aide tu pas à nous débarrassé de ces maudites menottes ?!

\- Si mon Luffy chéri nous a attaché alors je suivrais sa volonté ~ . Ronronne Doflamingo .

Crocodile fulmine de rage et recommence à donner des coups de griffes enrobées de haki aux pauvres menottes . Doflamingo soupir et fouille dans son manteau à la recherche d'alcool … et oui ce n'est pas qu'un simple manteau . Le blond fronce les sourcils en ressortant un morceau de papier . Il jette un coup d'oeil au brun qui maintenant mord de toute ses forces les menottes mais il ce reçoit un coup de jus . Il peste contre Luffy avant de sortir un couteau et d'essayer de déverrouiller les menottes .

Doflamingo soupire avant de déplier le papier et de le lire . Si Crocodile regardais le blond il aurait eu la chance de voir un Doflamingo choqué .

Le blond attrape la main libre de Crocodile et le force à le regarder . Le brun qui est assez surpris de ce geste brusque , fronce les sourcils et grogne légèrement .

\- Quoi sale piaf en baudruche rose ?! Si tu n'as pas remarqué j'essaye d'enlever les menottes que mon sale gosse de neveu nous a enfiler !

\- Ça te dit un verre de vin ? Tant qu'à faire , jusqu'à la prochaine île on pourrait enterré la hache de guerre … que tu as toi même créé .

\- … C'est quoi cette arnaque ?! Qu'es-ce-que tu prépare ? Grogne le brun en retirant violemment sa main .

Doflamingo hausse les épaules et sort deux verres de son manteau et une bouteille de rhum . Crocodile hausse un sourcil , Doflamingo est un homme qui aime beaucoup le luxe . Et le rhum bien qu'il soit fort et délicieux le champagne reste plus approprié … pour l'image .

Le brun prend le verre que lui tend le blond , Doflamingo esquisse un sourire et verse le liquide incolore dans les deux verres et commence à boire bien vite suivi de Crocodile .

" Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre " pense Doflamingo en sortant une bouteille de Saké lorsque celle de rhum est vide .

Après une heure de beuverie , Doflamingo laisse enfin voir son sourire démoniaque qui dévoile ses canines pointues . Le blond ricane en voyant un Crocodile complètement éméché .

Crocodile lui a quelques peu perdu le contrôle de son corps et de ses gestes . Le brun retire son crochet qui commence sérieusement à le gêner avec les menottes . Doflamingo retire légèrement ses lunettes surpris en voyant la main du brun .

\- Ben quoi t'a jamais vu une main ?! Ricane t-il .

\- J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais amputé … Dit le blond .

\- Pas du tout à la base c'était un pari bidon avec Hancock lorsqu'on était gosse et je trouvais ça classe .

Crocodile soupir il ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a l'impression d'être tomber dans un piège . Et vu le sourire carnassier du blond , c'est pas bon pour lui … Bon si Doflamingo tente quoique ce soit il n'a qu'à l'étouffer avec son sable . Le blond lui sert un verre de vin toujours avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres . Crocodile boit son verre et le fini rapidement avant de demander franchement à Doflamingo :

\- Que veux tu ?

\- Fufufufu~ De quoi tu parles _Croco-chan_ ~ ?

\- Tu crois que je suis comme ces femmes que tu manipule pour avoir des informations ? Tu penses sérieusement que je n'ai remarquer le fait que tu me fais boire pour que je réponde à tes questions ?

\- Fufufu ~ Oui c'est vrai mais je voulais aussi que tu arrête de t'en prendre aux menottes que mon Luffy chéri nous a donné ~ .

\- T'es débile ?! Hurle le Crocodile hors de lui . Il nous les a pas donné mais nous a attacher ! … Mais pourquoi je continue à essayer de te résonné l'amour t'as rendus con .

\- … Sinon on peut savoir pourquoi tu me déteste autant .

La main libre de Crocodile ce crispe sur son crochet , le brun tente de calmé sa rage mais en vain . Une aura noir enveloppe Crocodile pendant que celui-ci fulmine . Malgré sa colère très mal contenu le brun se retourne vers le blond et déclare très calmement :

\- Je ne te déteste pas …

\- Ah oui ben-

\- … Je te hais ! Surtout la manière dont tu drague mon neveu qui **ne t'aime pas** !

\- En quoi le faite que je courtise Luffy te dérange t-il Crocodile ?

\- A ce stade ce n'est plus courtisé c'est du harcèlement ! Et ça dérange tout le monde toi comme moi , savons très bien que Luffy est destiné à Ace .

\- …

\- Alors arrête de te voilé la face et fiche lui la paix ! Hurle Crocodile .

Crocodile tente de reprendre son souffle après avoir hurlé sur le blond , l'alcool complique un peu la tâche . Un veine apparaît sur la tempe du brun lorsqu'il croise le sourire moqueur de Doflamingo . Le blond renverse le brun et ce place à califourchon sur lui en maintenant de sa mains menottés les deux main du brun au dessus de sa tête . Crocodile le foudroie du regard sachant qu'à cause de l'alcool ses réflexes ont commencé à fortement diminuer .

\- Je me fiche des autres fufufu~ … Je te demande à **toi** en quoi le faite que je courtise Luffy **te** dérange . Demande Doflamingo avec un sourire carnassier .

\- …

\- Fufufufu ~ Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ? Alors peut-être que ceci va t'aider . Ricane le blond .

Sans attendre de réponse Doflamingo fonce sur les lèvres de Crocodile . Profitant de la surprise du brun , le blond explore librement la cavité humide du brun . Crocodile commence à perdre pied , c'est qu'il embrasse vraiment bien ce sale flamand aux goûts vestimentaires douteux .

Doflamingo brise le baiser et admire son oeuvre avec un sourire lubrique , un Crocodile haletant les joues rouge et les yeux dilatés par le désir .

\- J'attends toujours une réponse … À moins que tu n'ai encore besoin d'aide ?

\- A-arrête ~ j-je n'ai r-r-rien à te dire ! Dit le brun en détournant le regard

\- Fufufu~ tu as encore besoin d'aide on dirait …

Doflamingo utilise sa main libre et appuie sur la gorges de Crocodile , de manière à faire accélérer la respiration du brun sans pour autant l'étouffer . Satisfait du résultat le blond s'approche du cou du brun et souffle dessus gagnant un léger gémissement de la part de Crocodile . Le brun écarquille les yeux lorsque son nez tique .

\- A-arrête c-ça ~ ! Dit le brun .

\- Comment ça tu n'aime pas l'odeur de mes phéromones ? Pourtant ton corps réagit … et d'une très bonne manière . Ronronne le blond .

Pour appuyer ses dire Doflamingo descend sa main jusqu'au membre de Crocodile qui commence franchement à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et presse sans aucune honte la virilité du brun .

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit lorsque son nez capte les phéromones du brun qui font écho au siennes . Doflamingo utilise ses fils afin de faire le brun écarté les jambes pour pouvoir s'y installer plus confortablement . Le blond retire ses lunettes , les range dans son manteau avant de plonger son regard dans celui du brun . Doflamingo retient un sourire en voyant un Crocodile écarlate détourner le regard .

\- Alors ~ ? Demande le blond .

\- Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Grogne le brun rouge .

\- Hmm je ne sais pas … Peut être que tu me déteste parce que tu m'aime ?

Crocodile regarde le blond surpris , comment le savait-il même Rouge la démone des sentiments n'avais rien remarqué . Enfin il le pensait mais que Doflamingo lui sorte ça et en plein dans le mille . Crocodile en était sans voix à un tel point qu'il ne senti même pas la prise sur ses mains se défaire .

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Crache Doflamingo .

\- … Je ne vois pa-

\- Il y 27 735 ans je t'ai fait une déclaration et tu ma rejeté . Bougonne Doflamingo .

\- Évidemment à cette époque tu étais pire qu'Ace et tu changais de conquête comme on change de chemise ! Et puis de toute façon je ne t'aimais pas ! Crache Crocodile .

\- Mais maintenant c'est le cas alors on peu-

\- Alors rien du tout ! Je ne veux pas être le remplaçant de Luffy j'ai une fierté , merde !

\- Mais … Tente le blond .

\- Écoute Don Quichotte lorsque je t'ai mis un râteau tu as simplement hausser les épaules et tourner la page mais lorsque Luffy t'en à foutu un , tu à continuer à lui courir après pendant des siècles . Visiblement les sentiments que tu éprouve pour mon neveu son bien plus fort que ceux que tu éprouvais pour moi … si tu en éprouvais bien sur .

Après sa tirade le brun se redresse et quitte l'emprise du blond . Un silence pesant s'abat soudainement après les paroles de Crocodile . Doflamingo regarde Crocodile qui lui tourne le dos , il fouille dans son manteau et en sort deux choses , une feuille et une petite clé .Doflamingo s'approche du brun qui tourne la tête du côté opposé , l'ignorant royalement . Crocodile commence à grogner en voyant toutes les tentatives minables du blond pour lui parler . Est-ce vraiment trop demander d'avoir la paix ? Alors qu'il s'apprête à ce retourner pour lui en foutre une , un bruit de cliquetis et … sa main libre ?

Doflamingo prend la main enfin libre de Crocodile et y pose un léger baise main au dos de celle-ci . Malgré les petites rougeurs apparus Crocodile fronce les sourcils et retire violemment sa main de celle du blond . Blond qui emprisonne le brun dans une étreinte , ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuite .

\- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fous ?! Lâche moi !

\- … Pardonne moi … Laisse moi , laisse moi te courtisé .

\- Idiot ! … Tu n'as pas besoin de mon avis pour faire ça . Commence le brun . Vu que tu n'a jamais eu le consentement de Luffy pour lui courir après ! Crache Crocodile .

\- Je sais que tu m'aime . Dit Doflamingo avec un sourire .

\- Ah ?! Et comment peut tu en être aussi sûr ?!

\- Fufufu~ Premièrement tu as a l'air à l'aise dans mes bras et deuxi-

\- Quoi ?!

En entendant les mots du blond , Crocodile recommença à ce débattre avec mauvaise foi . Parce que même si il ne l'avoura jamais il se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras du blond . Il aimait sentir le torse musclés et chaud du blond contre son dos , son odeur suave et légèrement sucrée , son souffle frôler son oreille . Il adorait ça mais bien entendu il ne le montrerai et dirai jamais . Doflamingo resserre son étreinte , enfoui son nez dans la chevelure ébène violacé et inspire profondément . Après quelques secondes il retourne le brun et rapproche son visage avant de souffler :

\- Et deuxièmement parce que tu répondra à ça .

Sans laisser à Crocodile le temps de répondre , Doflamingo embrasse sauvagement le brun qui effectivement répond au baiser . Ils se séparent haletants un mince filet de salive les reliant , salive que Doflamingo lèche de manière sensuelle .

\- Je vais te courtisé jusqu'à ce que tu me dises oui .

Crocodile détourne le regard les joues écarlates avant de demander au blond :

\- Au fait comment tu as eu la clé des menottes ?

\- Ah ça ? C'est Luffy qui me la donner avec ce mot . Dit le blond en tendant le dit mot .

Crocodile le lit puis fronce les sourcils avant de fulminer de rage en lançant toutes sorte d'insultes sur son neveu .

 _Yo Mingo_

 _Il faut vraiment que tu arrête de me courir après alors que tu sais pertinemment que je ne t'aime pas alors tourne la page ._

 _Je connais un vieux gâteux balafré qui voudrait bien faire parti de ta vie , vous n'avez plus qu'à discuter tout les deux ._

 _Et n'essayez pas d'enlever les menottes si vous ne voulez pas recevoir une décharge ._

 _PS : La clé est dans ton manteau_

 _PS pour tonton : T'a intérêt à me foutre la paix avec Ace pigé ? Vis une vie heureuse avec Mingo !_

 _~ Luffy ~_

* * *

 _POV DE LAW_

Mais pourquoi je suis venu dans cette foutu guerre , j'aurais du les laisser crevés . Bon Portgas lui ne fera que vidé mes cales mais bon comme il a des crises de narcolepsie , on peut très bien changé la nourriture de place et la caché . Mais comme il est encore blessé il dormira plus qu'il ne bouffe tant mieux pour moi . Par contre Mugiwara-ya c'est une autre histoire , je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans son corps ou si c'est son pouvoir de remonter son propre temps mais il est rétablit depuis quelques heures … et la guerre c'est fini hier putain . Oh non il n'a pas foutu autant de bordel comme je le pensais vu qu'il passe la moitié de sa journée au chevet de Portgas " Qui s'est réveillé il y a trois heures juste pour bouffé avant de tomber dans les pommes … lamentable " . Il passe l'autre demi moitié à mangé de la viande , j'insiste bien sur le mot viande . Et le peu de temps qu'il lui reste il …

\- Au faite Traffy ça se passe comment avec Kidd vous l'avez fait non ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles . Je tique en baissant mon chapeau afin de cacher mes rougeurs .

\- Shishishi ne fait pas l'innocent sur toi ça marche pas … Bref ! Comment tu t'es fait dominé par derrière où par devant ?

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi le soumis ?! Eustass-ya peut très bi-

\- Oh arrête son odeur est tellement imprégné en toi que si je ferme les yeux je pourrais te confondre avec lui .

Malgré moi une gêne immense s'installe en moi . Bon sang j'espère qu'il ne va pas posé plus de questions à ce sujet . J'ai toujours été le dominant dans toute mes relations homme ou femme . Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans le lit avec Kidd je …

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te soumettre . Dit-il .

\- ouais … Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

\- Je suppose que vous l'avez fait toute la nuit et toute la matinée du lendemain , tu dois être plutôt endurant .

\- Et si tu allait voir comment va Portgas ? Dis-je .

\- Ne pense pas m'échapper tu va répondre à tou-

\- Je vais voir comment avance le dîner .

\- Ok mais dit leurs de se dépêchés . Dit-il en se précipitant à l'infirmerie .

Je soupire et me dirige vers la cuisine , j'y crois pas j'ai presque failli perdre mes moyens … contre un gosse … Enfin gosse il est plus grand que moi techniquement .

 _FIN DU POV DE LAW_

C'est vraiment trop drôle d'embarasser les gars trop sérieux . Alors comme ça Kidd à enfin trouver le grand amour , en plus je suis sur que Law est un démon . Parce que Bester le démon de Kidd n'aime pas les humains " **un vrai raciste** " ricane Lucky . Pourtant il n'a pas tort le démon de Kidd n'aime pas les humains … Une des raisons pour laquelle Kidd est devenu pirate " en plus de la clé pour devenir empereur et le roi des pirates " c'est pour que Bester puisse tué sans que personne ne l'en empêche … Personnellement je ne veux pas savoir comment Bester tue j'ai beau être un démon mais moi je mange juste les âmes et c'est tout je m'amuse pas avec ma nourriture . " **Ben en faite Bester mange littéralement ses vict-** " " Lucky j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir " " **T'es nul Luffy** ".

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie et vais m'asseoir au chevet d'Ace . J'ai bien essayé de le soigner mais Lucky et Traffy m'ont empêcher car selon eux je suis encore trop faible . Je regarde la brûlure au dos d'Ace , elle est déjà guéri mais il faut qu'Ace retrouve sa température corporelle soit entre 45° et 50° . Je laisse glisser ma main en retraçant les muscles de son dos , un rire m'échappe lorsqu'il commence à ronronner .

Ace ce retourne puis ce gratte le ventre avec un léger grognement . Oh , alerte ventre vide .

Je replace soigneusement le drap sur lui " même si il ne risque pas de tomber malade " et lui caresse les cheveux . Oui j'en profite ! J'ai toujours voulu lui faire ça et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'énervait lorsque Nami le faisait .

Je continue de jouer avec ses mèches brune en souriant , puis je descend ma main vers son visage et lui carresse les joues et trace ses tâches de rousseurs . Aww il est trop beau ~ , je baisse mon visage et pose mes lèvres sur celle d'Ace .

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends un raclement de gorges provenir de la porte , je tourne la tête et tombe sur un Law amusé avec un rictus sadique . Il pose un plateau rempli de pâtisseries qui sortent tout juste du four . Mmm~ ça sent trop bon ! J'étire mes bras , attrape le plateau et le pose sur mes genoux . Je goûte un morceau de croissant au beurre et soupire de plaisir … je tique en sentant le regard appuyer de Law dans mon dos .

\- Quoi ?! Dis-je exaspéré .

\- … T'as embrassé Portgas . Ricane t-il .

\- Non pas du tout . Dis-je avec mauvaise foi . Et puis techniquement ce n'était pas un baiser j'ai juste toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes .

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- …

A ma grande surprise Law éclate de rire . Je grogne parce que je vois bien qu'il se fout ouvertement de moi . Je lui demande ce qu'il y a de si drôle et un veine apparaît sur ma tempe en entendant sa réponse :

\- C'est le fait de te voir te rabaisser en embrassant Portgas en cachette pendant qu'il dort … Ça fait pitié . Dit-il en éclatant à nouveau de rire .

\- … Ce qui fait vraiment pitié c'est le fait que tu sois tomber amoureux de Kidd alors qu'il déteste les humains . Dis-je d'un ton acide .

Même si ce n'était pas volontaire Law m'a fait mal car il a raison je suis pathétique . Je sens que je vais regretté ces mots mais fierté oblige .

Law arrête de rire et me foudroie du regard .

Même si je sais où plutôt je sens que Law est un démon , ce qu'il a dit m'a fait mal . Et pour soigner ma douleur je dois faire mal retour . Au moment où il s'apprête à me lancer une remarque sûrement plus acide , Bepo débarque en s'excusant et en suppliant son capitaine de venir l'aider .

Law quitte la pièce après un dernier regard noir et claque la porte … Oui je le regrette déjà .

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser Lu'

\- Ouais je sais mais- … Ace ! Depuis quand t'es réveiller ?! Dis-je avec un grand sourire .

\- Mmm … Depuis que j'ai senti une douce pression sur mes lèvres . Dit-il avec un sourire narquois .

Mon sourire disparaît instantanément , il faisait semblant de dormir depuis tout ce temps ?! Mais alors il a écouté toutes la conversation avec Law . Oh non ! NON NON ! Une vague de panique me submerge et j'ai qu'une envie disparaître car Ace n'est pas si con . Il a du comprendre les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui et franchement bien que je sois assez plaisant à regarder je ne veux pas simplement être un coup du soir pour lui . Je ferme les yeux pour me donner du courage et pose le plateau de pâtisserie sur la petite commode . Je sais que c'est lâche de fuir mais la j'ai pas d'autre options et je me sens encore trop faible pour subir un interrogatoire .

\- T-tu as raison je ferai m-mieux d-d'aller m'excuser . Dis-je en commençant à partir le plus vite possible .

\- Luf- … Commence t-il .

J'avance rapidement vers la porte et me fige lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit dans mon dos . Je me retourne lentement et écarquille les yeux en voyant Ace allongé sur le sol en sifflant de douleur . Je me précipite vers lui et l'aide à se remettre dans le lit . Bordel j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie , je lui pose plein de questions pour savoir si il n'a rien .

Je m'approche plus de lui assez pour voir son sourire carnassier … attendez , carnassier ? Sans comprendre je me retrouve à califourchon sur Ace . Il pose ses mes sur mes hanches et me maintien fermement . " **Bah là maintenant tu peux plus fuir** " " Non je l'avais pas du tout remarqué Lucky " . Je tente de me libérer de son emprise mais échoue lamentablement . Je grogne légèrement .

\- … Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en prenant soin d'éviter son regard .

\- Tu pensais sérieusement que tu allais encore m'échapper . La guerre est fini et on a beaucoup de chose à ce dire .

\- Un simple merci suffit amplement . Dis-je en tentant de m'échapper à nouveau .

\- … Luffy arrête .

J'arrête tout mouvement et grogne dans ma barbe imaginaire . " Lucky … c'est quoi ce bordel ?! " " **Ace t'a demander de t'arrêter** " " Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui obéi ?! En plus il ne te parlait pas à toi ! " " **C'est notre alpha** " " On ne sort pas ensemble ! " " **Mais tu l'aimes alors c'est du pareil au même , alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te confesser … tout de suite** "

Que j-je quoi ?! Je sens mon visage chauffer et la première chose que je trouve à faire c'est de me cacher dans le cou d'Ace . Oui je sais c'est une grave erreur car c'est ici que les phéromones sont plus forte .

\- Pourquoi as tu quitter ton royaume ?

\- … Je voulais juste réaliser mon rêve d'être libre .

\- Pas de ça avec moi … Pourquoi si brusquement .

Je lève enfin mon visage et le regarde dans les yeux . Et ce que j'y vois ne me plaît pas du tout … je ne suis donc qu'une distraction pour lui ? Il le sait … il connaît la réponse alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me le demande si tu connais déjà la réponse ?!

\- S'il te plaît Luffy j'ai besoin de savoir !

\- De savoir quoi ?! Que je t'aime à en crevé alors que je sais que ce ne sera jamais réciproque !

Merde ! Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermé . Mais pour l'instant j'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure et j'ai sûrement les joues cramoisi . Je soupire " surtout pour me calmer " et détourne rapidement mon regard de celui d'Ace . Après une dernière tentative de me libérer de la prise d'Ace qui fini comme on pouvait s'y attendre par un échec . Je ferme les yeux et prie pour que le râteau ne fasse pas trop mal .

La seule chose que j'arrive à sentir c'est des lèvres chaudes sur les miennes et le goût caramel légèrement épicé qui pénètrent dans ma bouche . Je soupire d'aise , soupir qui devient rapidement une série de gémissement .

Il brise le baiser avant de m'embrasser sur le front et me forcer à le regarder .

\- … Pourquoi ? Je lui demande le souffle court .

\- Moi aussi … Commence t-il . Tu me rend dingue Luffy , depuis que je t'ai vu avant la réunion je n'arrête pas de penser à toi .

Je sens mon visage chauffer et ma gorge vibrer , signe que je dois ronronner . Vous n'imaginez même pas à quelle point ce qu'il m'a dit me fais plaisir , tous ces siècle à attendre qu'il me regarde … et qu'il me dise ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage … en forme d'Ace .

\- J'adore ton odeur … Dit-il d'une voix suave .

Il niche son nez dans mon cou et prends une profonde inspiration avant de souffler dessus me faisant frissonner . Il pose une série de baiser papillon puis lèche ma jugulaire pour ensuite la mordiller . Je ronronne de plaisir et passe mes main dans ses cheveux et l'entraîne dans un baiser passionné . Nos langues ce retrouve et nous entamons une petite bataille , je me fais rapidement dominé par Ace . On se sépare haletant et Ace me chuchote quelques choses à l'oreille me faisant sourire . Il regarde ma réaction et inverse nos positions , je me retrouve coucher sur le lit avec Ace au dessus de moi .

\- J'adore ton sourire .

Il passe une main sur ma joues et la caresse doucement , mon ronronnement s'intensifie à ce geste . Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et chuchote en me regardant dans les yeux :

\- J'adore tes magnifiques yeux marrons qui deviennent rarement bleus

Je souris en passant mes mains sur ses larges épaules puis les glisse dans son dos . Je sens son dos s'arquer et un léger ronronnement rauque faire écho au mien . À ce son je sens ma raison ce briser , je referme mes jambes autour de ses hanches frottant nos érections . Je continue de me frotter sensuellement contre lui me délectant de son odeur qui me rend de plus en plus dingue

\- Tu me rends complètement dingue de toi Lu' . Dit-il en caressant mes hanches .

Je gémis à ce contact et tente de défaire ma chemise sans grand succès , mes mains tremblent trop à cause du désir . Ace résout ce problème en écartant violemment ma chemise faisant sauter tous les boutons . Je rougis et détourne le regard haletant devant son regard de braise . Je sens son regard sur moi et mon désir gonflé dans mon boxer . " Mais quand est-ce qu'il à cramé mon pantalon ? "

\- Bébé … regarde moi . Dit-il en retraçant mes abdos .

Je ferme les yeux le visage rouge puis les rouvrent pour plonger mon regard dans le sien . Un long frissons parcours mon corps lorsque je tombe sur le regard carmin rempli de désir d'Ace . Il plaque violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'entraîne dans un long baiser fougueux et bestiale . Je gémis avant d'empoigner les cheveux d'Ace et de tirer dessus brisant le baiser . Sans ne plus pouvoir contrôler mon corps , je me libère du corps bouillant au dessus de moi puis me retourne dos à lui en prenant appui sur mes genoux .

Je descend lentement mon boxer tout en jetant des petits coup d'oeil aguicheur à Ace . Je souris en le voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure et ses mains trembler , signe qu'il se retient de me prendre immédiatement . Je laisse mon boxer faire connaissance avec le sol et soupir de plaisir lorsqu'un torse chaud vient se coller à mon dos . Je me laisse tomber à quatre pattes et gémis lorsque l'érection d'Ace se place contre mon intimité . Ace pose sa main entre mes omoplates et exerce une légère pression … une question silencieuse . Il veut savoir si il peut me prendre maintenant , moi sa ne me pose aucun problème . Je suis loin d'être novice en matière de sexe et vu mes facultés , il peut très bien me prendre à sec si sa lui chante . Je n'attend que ça moi .

Je colle mon torse contre le matelas , relève mes fesses et libère mes phéromones en voyant qu'il hésite . Je me tourne légèrement vers lui et pousse des gémissements plaintif . Je me tends lorsqu'Ace plante ses canines dans mon cou et me pénètre d'un coup sec . Putain que c'est bon !

 _POV EXTERNE_

Les griffes enfoncé dans les draps Luffy subit sans aucun mal les puissants va-et-vient d'Ace . Luffy se cambre de plaisir alors qu'Ace enroule sa queue autour de ses hanches pour accentué la force de ses va-et-vient et toucher son point G . Ace grogne lorsqu'il sent la queue de Luffy s'enrouler autour de ses cuisses dans une demande muette d'aller plus vite .

Ace libère finalement le cou du petit brun avant de le lécher soignant la plaie .

\- Aww ~ Aaaace j'en veux plus ~ !

Luffy hoqueta en sentant une vive brûlure sur sa fesse gauche puis une autre sur sa fesse droite . Bon sang ça faisait encore plus mal que lorsque Mihawk l'avais fessé lors de sa première fois . Car là la vive chaleur allait vers son intimité et le faisait se resserrer autour du membre d'Ace .

Le grand brun se retira lentement de l'étroitesse du plus jeune avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup sec , faisant se cambré Luffy . Ace mordilla l'oreille féline avant de sursurer :

\- Désolé Lu' … mais c'est moi qui décide .

Ace sourit en continuant sa douce torture en sortant lentement de Luffy avant de le pénétré brusquement frappant sa zone érogène . Luffy lui ne peut que gémir et se cambré face à ce traitement . Complètement aveuglés par le plaisir le jeune démon prend appui sur ses genoux avant de donner un violent coup de hanche alors qu'Ace s'enfonce en lui au même moment . Luffy hurle de plaisir lorsque le membre dur et chaud d'Ace se retrouve au plus profond de son ventre alors que le plus grand grogne en sentant les parois du plus jeune se resserrées délicieusement autour de lui .

Ne tenant plus Ace reprend les mouvements rapide et profond allant toujours plus loin , Luffy suis aisément le rythme en se cambrant au rythme imposé par le plus grand .

\- Aceee ~ plus pluuuus ~ ! Gémit-il pleurant presque .

\- … Je vois . Grogne Ace . Très bien .

Ace se retire brusquement du plus jeune sous les protestations de celui-ci et se couche sur le dos avec un sourire carnassier . Luffy se redresse afin d'admirer le spectacle que lui offre un Ace complètement nu . Ses attributs félin son sortie signe de son désir ce qui le rend mignon , ses muscles plus développé qu'à l'acoutumé du à son changement physique le rendant extrêmement sexy .

Ace fait signe au plus jeune de venir , ce que Luffy fait avec grand plaisir . Luffy s'installe sur le bassin d'Ace avec un sourire séducteur et narquois . Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est soumis qu'il ne peut pas dominé son dominant . Luffy cale le membre du grand brun entre ses fesses et commence à bouger ses hanches en laissant échapper des gémissements .

\- L-lu' t'es sérieux là ? Grogne Ace .

\- C-c'est à mon tour ~ … M-mais je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps ~ ! Gémit le plus jeune .

Ace esquisse un sourire avant de poser une main sur la hanche de Luffy pour qu'il se redresse . Il dirige son érection sur l'entrée du plus jeune et fait quelques mouvements circulaires sans pour autant le pénétré .

\- Aaaace je te veux en moi ~

\- … Hmm mais je pensais que c'était ton tour de dominé . Ricane Ace .

\- Aaaah … Ace s'il-te-plaît ~

\- ...Tu la veux ?

\- Oh ~ Ouiiii ~

\- Alors sert toi bébé .

Luffy frissonne devant les pupilles rouge d'Ace , ses yeux son remplis de convoitise . Le jeune démon prend l'érection du grand brun et la guide vers son entrée avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup sec . Luffy pose ses mains sur le ventre musclé d'Ace avant de commencer une série de va-et-vient lents et lascifs . Ace suit le rythme avec ses hanches alors que Luffy accélère le rythme . Le plus grand se redresse en position assise et pose finalement ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune et impose un rythme plus bestiale .

\- Hannn … Ouiiii plus ~ ... prend moi plus fort ~ !

\- Très bien bébé … je vais te faire jouir de ma vraie forme .

Luffy écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il senti le membre d'Ace gonflé en lui , il s'accrocha au large épaules du grand brun tandis que celui-ci continua ses va-et-vient bestiale . Ace saisi le membre de Luffy afin d'y appliquer de rapide va-et-vient tout en échangeant un rapide baiser fougueux .

\- Aaaaah … Aaaace je vais ~ …

\- Vas-y Lu' jouis pour moi .

Luffy mordit violemment le cou d'Ace et jouit entre leurs deux corps . Ace lui fit quelques mouvements avant de se libérer dans l'antre qui s'était resserrer autour de lui . Épuisé Ace souleva Luffy et se retira de l'antre chaude qui l'avais accueilli . Luffy poussa une légère plainte avant de s'allonger sur Ace .

* * *

 _FIN DU POV EXTERNE_

Je croise mes bras sur le torse d'Ace et y pose ma tête , je sens l'air que je respire gratter ma gorge . Bordel je n'ai jamais ronronner aussi fort et je pense que c'est aussi le cas pour Ace .

Je sens un bras chaud et musclé passer autour de moi et une main caressé ma tignasse brune .

\- C'est la première fois que je prends autant mon pied avec quelqu'un homme ou femme . Dit-il .

\- …

\- Lu' ?

\- Ace … ta température est de combien ?

\- Ha ? … Euh … environ 80° … Merde ! Mais il m'arrive quoi la ?!

Je me lève brusquement en même temps qu'Ace et le regarde . Mais il surchauffe vraiment … je pense que Traffy peux dire adieu à ses draps . La peau du brun est tantôt normal tantôt rouge , je pouffe m'attirant ainsi le regard d'Ace .

\- T-tu ressemble à un panneau de signalisation qui clignote ! Je le regarde une nouvelle fois avant d'éclater de rire .

\- Non mais j'te permet pas ! Surtout que niveau clignotement tes miches n'ont rien à m'envier .

Hein ? Je pose mes mains sur mes fesses et frissonne en gémissant de douleur . Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fait cet abruti ?! J'ai toujours aussi mal au cul depuis sa fessé , mes fesses doivent être rouge . Je soupire avant de commencé à ramasser mes vêtements non sans grimacer en me baissant . Je me dirige vers la petite sale de bain puis dans la douche . Sans plus attendre je fais couler de l'eau assez froide et soupir d'aise lorsque celle-ci passe sur mes muscles endoloris " surtout sur mon postérieur " . Je passe du savon sur tout mon corps . Je me rince rapidement puis grogne lorsqu'un torse chaud se colle contre mon dos .

\- Ace je t'aime … mais la tu vas dégagé de ma douche . Tu fais s'évaporer l'eau avec ta chaleur bordel !

\- Mais bébé .

Aww il me fait ses yeux de chien battu … mais merde c'est moi qui est inventé cette attaque alors pourquoi elle m'atteind lorsqu'Ace l'utilise . Je détourne le regard et soupire avant de passer derrière lui .

\- Très bien assied toi .

\- Hein mai-

\- ASSIS !

Ace obéi immédiatement et ce laisse tomber sur le carrelage froid . Je m'installe derrière lui et commence à lui masser les épaules , il soupire d'aise et se détend .

Après quelques minutes je libère ses épaules et lui fait signe de se lever . Une fois debout et face à face je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes . Ce simple contact nous fait frissonner tous les deux .

\- Je pense que ta température à baisser . Soufflé-je contre ses lèvres .

En effet l'eau à cessé de s'évaporer au contact de la peau d'Ace . Je sens les mains du brun glisser jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il empoigne fermement me faisant gémir . On s'embrasse rapidement puis je quitte la douche … il faut savoir se faire désirer .

J'attrape une serviette puis me sèche avant de mettre mon boxer , une fois cela fait je change les draps du pauvre lit . Ace ressort quelques minutes plus tard lui aussi en boxer , il s'affale sur le lit et tapote son ventre avec un léger sourire .

Je lui rend son sourire et m'allonge sur lui et m'endort presque directement , les derniers mots d'Ace me font sourire .

\- Je t'aime Luffy .

* * *

 **Omake**

Je suis sur quelque chose de chaud … et qui sent le caramel . Des mains brûlantes malaxe mes fesses , je soupir d'aise …

J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment , le même que lorsque j'ai surpris Ace et Nami s'échanger des bactéries . J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me redresse en sursaut en regardant autour de moi .

Rien , bordel j'ai eu peur . Un grognement attire mon attention , je baisse la tête et tombe sur un Ace endormi . Aww il est trop mignon ~ je lui lèche la joue puis il sourit et murmure mon prénom … j'me sens flatté . Je souris et me retire de l'étreinte d'Ace qui bougonne , je m'habille avec les nouveaux vêtements qui on été déposé pour moi … ils ont l'odeur de Law . Il faut vraiment que j'aille m'excuser . Après un dernier regard vers Ace je referme la porte et me dirige vers la cuisine " … je me demande quand est-ce que j'ai mangé toutes les pâtisseries ? " .

Je rentre dans la cuisine et y trouve Law qui regarde quelque chose fixement en grinçant des dents . Franchement il fait flipper .

\- E-euh Traffy ?

\- … Ah c'est toi ? Crache t-il

\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin … Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Je regarde la même direction que lui et me fige lorsque mon regard se pose sur une jolie panthère des neiges … qui se fout ouvertement de la gueule de Law .

\- Euh Traffy cette panthère c'est bien ce que je pense ?

\- … Elle est apparu peu après ce que tu m'a dit à propos de Eustass-ya .

On s'installe tout les deux sur la grande table l'un en face de l'autre . Je souris lorsque la panthère vient se frotter contre mes jambes , le fauve au pelage blanc tâché plonge son regard argenté impassible dans le mien .

\- Du coup Traffy , tu comptes faire quoi ? Je demande en désignant la panthère .

\- Je veux qu'il dégage et qu'il arrête de se foutre de moi . Dit-il en foudroyant le fauve du regard .

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la panthère qui est assise dos à nous et qui lance des regards moqueurs à Law . Maintenant je commence à comprendre. . . Je sursaute en voyant Law perdre son sang-froid et hurlé au fauve de dégager .

\- Traffy lorsque tu vois que tu emmerde quelqu'un , qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

\- … Je l'emmerde davantage . Dit-il avec un sourire narquois .

\- Cette panthère est ton équivalent démoniaque , tu es elle et elle est toi , elle est aussi la preuve de ton amour pour Kidd .

\- Comment ça de mon amour pour Eustass-ya ? C'est juste du sexe entre nous . Dit Law d'un ton neutre .

\- C'est ça et Nami est ma meilleure ami , Law dit moi franchement à quoi tu pensais avant que cette panthère apparaisse ? Demandais-je sérieux .

… Il fait la sourde oreille . Comme quoi même les types tarés sanguinaires , deviennent des gamins lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments amoureux . Je soupire en comprenant qu'il ne répondra pas à ma question . Lucky apparaît à mes côtés et se fait un plaisir de répondre à la question faisant Law grincer des dents .

\- **Tu voulais être un démon pour plaire à Kidd n'est-ce pas ?** Ricane Lucky .

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Je m'exclame heureux .

- **Oh … mais si ce n'est pas ce trèèès cher Ope Ope .** Dit Lucky en s'avançant vers le fauve blanc .

- _Ta gueule Gomu Gominou ._ Crache une voix .

Law et moi regardons ébahis la nouvelle apparence de ce qui fut une panthère … Un deuxième Law légèrement plus grand et musclé , il a les yeux rouges et les cheveux noirs . Il porte le même pantalon et les même chaussures que Law mais n'a pas de haut . Les deux démons entame une bataille de grognements , sûrement des insultes vu leurs regards .

Après quelques secondes et je me fige et commence à grogner , si fort que mes grognements couvrent ceux des démons . Toute les personnes présentes me regarde choquer .

\- Mugiwara-ya ?

\- Ça pue ! Crachai-je en quittant la cuisine sans même avoir mangé .

Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais tout à l'heure refait surface et puissance cent . Je sors du sous marin pour prendre l'air " vu qu'il est à la surface " … Mais … que .?!

Je regarde les hommes devant moi et fulmine de rage sans même essayer de le cacher .

\- Béhéhé si ce n'est pas sa majesté Luffy ! Dit un homme avec plein de morve dégoulinant de son nez .

\- Vous foutez quoi la ?! Dis-je d'un ton tranchant . Je me suis arrangé pour que Mingo me foute la paix !

\- Oh mais rassure toi ce n'est pas Doffy qui nous envoi . En fait c'est pour ma très chère cousine que nous somme là .

Q-qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?! Cette garce est ici ? Mais où ? Je tique lorsque l'image de Nami embrassant Ace s'impose dans ma tête . Ma rage se décuple encore plus alors que Dellinger rapplique et parle du future couple que vont réformer Ace et Nami . Moi vivant JAMAIS ça n'arrivera ! J'entends des pas précipités et aperçois du coin de l'oeil Law , le démon de celui-ci et Lucky . Je pose mon regard sur Diamante et Dellinger qui se marre alors que Trébol et les sous fifres commence à reculer doucement .

\- Je les plains ces crétins . Dit Law en s'appuyant contre l'entrée .

\- _Ça va faire mal ._ Ricane Ope Ope .

\- **Merde cette salope rousse est ici !** Peste Lucky avant de retourner dans le sous marin en courant .

Je continue d'avancer en laissant apparaître mes attributs félin , je sors mes griffes et une fois devant Diamante et Dellinger le massacre peut commencer .

.

..

…

Je lâche un Dellinger complètement inconscient qui tombe au sol … je l'ai tellement foudroyé qu'il sent le poisson frit . Mon regard se pose sur Diamante qui est devenu une masse sanglante , après une dernière baffe je le lâche lui aussi .

\- VOUS ! Hurlai-je en direction de Trébol et de ses hommes .

\- N-n-nous ? Demande t-il en se pointant du doigt en tremblant .

\- Oui vous ! Vous restez la jusqu'à ce que je revienne … c'est clair ?!

Ils hochent rapidement la tête tandis que je me précipite à l'intérieur du sous marin . Tous les heart pirates que je croise s'écartent de mon chemin pour éviter de ce prendre un coup de griffe . Nami si tu approche d'Ace même le plus grand des chirurgiens ne pourra pas rassembler tes morceaux .

* * *

Reviews ?


	18. Chapter 17 Coeur brisé

Yo le peuple voici le chapitre 17 de L'amour d'un démon . Je suis désolée pour le léger retard , en fait je voulais poster hier . Je remercie ceux et celle qui mon laisser une review , comme vous le savez ça fait toujours plaisir . Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédents , comme ceux d'avant . Bref assez de blabla et passons à l'action .

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 _POV EXTERNE_

Law passe doucement sa main dans la chevelure brune dans des mouvements lent et régulier . Il resserre son étreinte sur le plus jeune lorsque celui-ci est secouer par un sanglot .

\- Tu s-sais Law t-t-tu peux y aller ton é-équipage doit avoir besoin de toi . Dit Luffy en essuyant ses larmes .

\- Je suis toujours ton médecin et je ne vais pas te laisser, te laisser mourir . Répond Law en plongeant son regard orageux dans celui chocolat rempli de larmes de Luffy .

\- Je ne suis pas seul Traffy et puis Lucky va s'occuper de moi .

\- … Et qui va s'occuper de Lucky ?

Les deux tournent leurs regards vers leur démons respectifs . Ils sont tous les deux sous leurs formes animales , la panthère tente de calmer le ligre . Lucky est coucher lamentablement sur le sol et pousse des gémissements de douleurs tandis que le fauve au pelage blanc tacheté frotte sa tête contre celle du ligre .

On peux clairement voir que Lucky est extrêmement malheureux tout comme Luffy . Law essuie les larmes de Luffy les sourcils légèrement froncés , il ne comprend pas pourquoi il prend autant soin du petit brun . Il n'est pas du genre à tendre une épaule pour pleurer ou même consolé quelqu'un . Mais lorsqu'il a vu dans quel état la rousse et Portgas ont mis Luffy , il a aussitôt pensée à ce qu'il aurait ressenti si lui et Eustass auraient été dans la même situation .

Luffy se redresse puis se dirige vers son démon pour le caressé . Lucky lève son regard avant de pousser un miaulement plaintif . Le petit brun essuie ses larmes avant de déclarer amèrement :

\- Dire que les démons ne pleure pas … et moi je pleure à cause d'une simple humaine .

\- **Luffy j-j'ai si mal .**

\- Ça va aller Lucky , je te le promet . Dit Luffy en encerclant de ses bras la tête du fauve rayé . Vas-y Law … on se retrouvera dans le nouveau monde .

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Law monte sur le dos de son démon qui prend son envol et court dans le ciel . Luffy se dirige lentement vers le bord de l'île suivi par Lucky avant de s'asseoir et de passer de l'eau sur son visage pour faire disparaître ses larmes … et se moucher par la même occasion .

 _FIN DU POV EXTERNE _

Je retire mes bottes et met mes pieds dans l'eau profitant un peu de la sensation afin de détourer mon attention de la douleur qui me broie le cœur . Lucky pose sa tête sur mes genoux et je le caresse distraitement en repensant aux récents événements qui mon brisés .

 _FLASH BACK_

Lucky est devant la porte et me regarde hésitant . Je soupire et pose mon regard sur la porte .

Il m'a dit _je t'aime_ , Ace m'a dit qu'il m'aimait … alors pourquoi j'hésite entre frappé ou défoncé la porte ? Je tique lorsqu'une écœurante " selon moi " odeur de mandarine me parvient . Elle a pissé dans le sous marin ou quoi ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion je défonce finalement la porte d'un coup de pied , je pénètrent dans la pièce et me fige sur place .

Je vais la tué , la transformer en pâte pour ensuite la donner aux monstres marin . Cette garce est assise à califourchon sur les hanches de **_mon_** alpha en tenue d'infirmière , beaucoup trop moulante à mon goût . Je m'approche lentement des deux et ma colère s'intensifie lorsque j'entends la voix d'Ace , alors il est réveillé ?! J'attrape violemment Nami par les cheveux et la soulève et la retourne pour qu'elle puisse me regardé dans les yeux . Elle me regarde surprise et légèrement effrayée avant de me demander comment je vais . Une veine apparaît sur ma tempe , je vais la tuée … Je la balance sur le mur opposé et retiens un sourire en entendant la rousse hurlé de douleur .

Ace se redresse surpris me demandant ce qui me prend . Il est sérieux ? Je lui lance un regard noir avant de lui grogner dessus :

\- T'es sérieux Ace ? Flirter avec cette sale pute juste devant mon nez ?

\- On ne flirtait pas … mais elle voulais jus-

\- Je voulais m'occuper de mon Ace ! Dit Nami en s'accrochant au bras du brun .

Ace déglutit devant mon regard tente de se libérer de la prise de Nami . Lucky rugit sur la rousse qui raffermit sa prise sur Ace … Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps , je vais pété un câble et je pense qu'il sera le plus gros que je n'ai jamais fait .

\- Ace m'a dit ce qui s'est passé entre vous … mais ne rêve pas trop il me préfère à toi . Dit-elle en caressant le torse du brun .

Trop c'est trop , je claque des doigts et la rousse est électrifiée . J'augmente la dose d'électricité et ricane en entendant Nami hurlé de douleur et me supplier d'arrêter .

\- Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de toi Nami . Je grogne . Si tu veux vraiment joué les infirmières , va donc t'occupé de Diamante et de Dellinger qui sont entrain de crevés dehors !

\- Luffy arrête , t'es malade ?! Dit Ace .

Je claque une nouvelle fois des doigts et regarde Ace prendre Nami dans ses bras choquer . Je manque de vomir lorsque la rousse pose une de ses mains sur la joue du brun et lui murmure un _je t'aime_. Non mais quelle comédienne , même si sa lui à fait mal elle ne serait pas morte pour si peu ... Enfin je crois .

\- T'aurais pu la tuée bébé . Dit Ace en la portant jusqu'au lit .

\- … Ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte . Je marmonne acide .

Lucky grogne totalement d'accord avec moi , Ace me lance un regard par dessus son épaule signe qu'il a clairement entendu ce que j'ai dis . Je lui lance un regard noir avant se sortir de la pièce . Une fois hors de la pièce je répare la porte pour mieux la claqué " comme quoi ça sert de contrôler le temps " . Je me balade dans le couloir en fulminant , bordel il a couché Nami dans le lit … Notre lit !

\- Le lit ou il m'a pris pour la première fois ! Le lit ou il m'a dit je t'aime ! Hulais-je hors de moi .

Je tremble de rage avant de me retourner brusquement et de me diriger vers la chambre . La se sera quitte ou double , aujourd'hui le monde sera débarrasser d'un déchet et Ace ne pourra rien y faire .

\- **Luffy tu ferais mieux de te calmer , laisse moi m'occuper de Nami et va te reposé .**

\- NON ! Hurlais-je faisant sursauter Lucky .

J'ouvre la porte avec fracas et mon cœur se brise à la vue d'Ace embrassant Nami . En me voyant Nami relâche Ace et me lance un sourire narquois . Je sers les poings et Ace me regarde surpris , il pousse Nami et s'avance vers moi en tendant une main .

\- Lu' … bébé je te jur-

\- Ne me touche pas ! Criais-je en repoussant sèchement sa main .

Je me dirige lentement vers Nami qui me regarde de haut avec un léger sourire . Croyez moi ce sourire va se transformer en rictus de terreur je vais m'en assurer personnellement .

\- T'es contente , c'est ce que tu voulais non ? T'as gagner … Dis-je une fois face à elle … Malheureusement tu n'auras pas le temps de savourer ta victoire .

Elle fronce les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux , j'enfonce plus profondément mon poing dans son abdomen puis attrape violemment sa gorge et enfonce délibérément mes griffes . Je m'apprête à lui mettre un baffe mais quelqu'un me tire violemment en arrière me forçant à rester en place .

\- Lâche moi Ace ! Tu ne vois pas que tous ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton fric et ton nom . Tiens je parie que lorsque je suis parti elle a fait un scène pour avoir une chambre royale ! Dis-je en me débattant . Salope avare ! Je hurle à l'attention de la rousse .

\- Je t'en prie bébé calme toi ! … Nami lâche moi c'est vraiment pas le moments !

\- Mais Ace il faut qu'il comprenne qu'on a décidé de se remettre ensemble ! Dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras .

Je me fige alors que ces mots atteignent mon cerveau … I-ils vont se remettre ensemble ? Je sens quelque chose se brisé et je tourne la tête vers Lucky qui recule doucement . Nami m'arrache des bras d'Ace et l'embrasse fougueusement . Je regarde la scène et pose directement ma main sur mon torse du côté de mon cœur .

\- … En fait tu m'as menti pendant tous ce temps …

\- Non ! Hurle t-il en repoussant la rousse .

\- Tu l'attendais et tu m'as fait croire que j'aurais une chance . Dis-je en tremblement de tristesse et de rage .

\- Luffy ce n'est pas vrai je t'ai-

\- Ne le dit surtout pas ! En fait tes je t'aime sont de la merde ! Hurlais-je en reculant .

Je ne craquerai pas et surtout pas devant le sourire goguenard de Nami . Je me cogne contre un torse , je lève la tête pour voir le propriétaire … Traffy .

\- Je vois que tu penses toujours avec ta queue Portgas et que tu considère toujours ça … Crache Law en désignant la rousse du menton .

\- Hé ! Hurle Nami outrée .

\- … Comme un bon coup . Fini t-il en sortant de la pièce suivi par Lucky .

Je commence à me diriger vers la sortie sans un regard derrière . Je me suis jamais senti aussi sale et humilié de toute ma vie .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy je prendrai bien soin d'Ace ~ . Dit Nami en me souriant .

Je tique légèrement et sors de la pièce avant de claqué des doigts , s'en suit très vite des plaintes de douleur de la rousse qui me hurle d'arrêter . Je referme la porte et suis l'odeur de Law et de Lucky , des pas précipités résonne derrière moi . Sans me retourner je grogne :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'occupé de ta meuf , Ace .

\- Luffy tout ceci est un malentendu je n'a-

\- Pourtant tu n'as rien fait contre elle . Et pire tu l'as défendu !

\- Mai-

\- J'étais juste un trou pour passé ta frustration le temps qu'elle arrive . Dis-je amèrement en posant une main sur mon ventre .

\- C'est faux ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle allait venir ! J-j-je t'aime Lu' s'il te plaît croi- Commence t-il en s'approchant de moi .

\- Tu peux te les gardés tes mots doux ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Hurlais-je avant de partir .

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

* * *

Il s'est bien foutu de moi , comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?! Je l'ai cru , je pensais vraiment qu'on pourrai être ensemble comme mes parents ou comme Roger et Rouge … Il faut croire que j'ai pris mes rêves la réalité . Et la chute est très dure . Je soupire et regarde le ciel , c'est l'après midi . Je me lève et me chausse , je remercierai jamais assez Law pour m'avoir emmener sur cette île proche de celle des Kuja .

\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rentrer Lucky ?

\- J-je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cette situation . Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux .

Je souris et le prend dans mes bras , mes doigts se perdent dans sa crinière doré et je prend une profonde inspiration de … son odeur ? Mon odeur ? Le fait d'avoir rencontré Lucky à été le plus beau jour de ma vie parce que maintenant je suis plus seul et je ne peux rien lui cacher . Si j'ai un problème il sera le premier au courant et fera de son mieux pour m'aider .

\- Oye ! Luffy !

Je me retourne vers l'océan et regarde le nouvel arrivant surpris . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Non avant tout , il n'a quand même pas nager jusqu'ici j'espère ?

Rayleigh saute de l'eau et atterri gracieusement devant moi souriant . Son sourire disparaît petit à petit en voyant les traces de mes larmes . Sans attendre je saute dans ses bras . Il me connais depuis ma naissance il est en quelque sorte comme un oncle pour moi .

On se sépare légèrement et on se regarde droit dans les yeux , je le vois froncé les sourcils . Il lit dans mes pensées sombre , ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme le seigneur des ténèbres . Il colle son front contre le mien et me demande de faire rentrer Lucky .

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande perdu .

\- Dans ton état tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie démoniaque .

Complètement perdu Lucky retourne en moi et je suis Rayleigh qui me fait signe de le suivre . On discute de tout et de rien , il ne cherche pas à savoir ce que je ressens vis-à-vis d'Ace et je lui en suis reconnaissant . On arrive au sujet important , ce que je veux faire maintenant . La réponse est simple je veux devenir plus fort , lors de la guerre j'ai été sauvé grâce aux pouvoirs du temps hérité par mon père . Il faut que je sache l'utiliser à la perfection et je dois améliorer ma foudre aussi . Je lui fais par de mon rêve de devenir roi des pirates et lui demande quelques conseils notamment que dois-je faire pour mon équipage vu qu'on est séparé ?

\- 2 ans . Dit-il sérieusement .

\- … Hein ?

\- Tu vas t'entraîner ici pendant deux ans mais d'abord on doit prévenir ton équipage .

\- Et comment on fait ça ? Je ne sais même pas où Kuma les a envoyé !

\- On va utiliser le réseau de la presse . Aller viens ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bord de l'île .

Je regarde émerveillé le démon de Rayleigh , un énorme corbeau . Il est vraiment imposant … et un peu effrayant il faut l'avouer , il fait la taille de Lucky en forme complète parfaite c'est à dire 4 mètres de haut . Je monte sur le corbeau après Rayleigh qui décolle sans attendre .

* * *

 ** _Ellipse_**

* * *

\- MAMAN ! Hurlais-je en sautant du corbeau sans même qu'il est atterri .

Je fonce dans ses bras la tête entre sa poitrine , je vais sûrement manqué d'oxygène dans pas longtemps mais sa présence me rassure . Je prends une profonde inspirations de son odeur sucrée et ronronne , son ronronnement fait écho au mien et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres . Y a pas à dire dans une situation comme celle-là une mère est le meilleur des choix pour vous soutenir . Elle m'embrasse sur le front en me murmurant que tout ira bien et qu'elle va bien s'occuper de moi .

\- Hancock il vaudrait mieux que tu ne le chouchoute pas trop , il a décidé de s'entraîner pendant deux ans et je vai-

\- Non mais de quoi te mêle tu Rayleigh ?! C'est mon bébé et dans son état il aura besoin d'être chouchouter ! Hurle-t-elle en lui pinçant le nez .

Et ils se disputent … Je me dirige vers Jimbei qui semble embêté avec toute ces femmes autour de lui . Je m'installe sur un rocher à côté de lui et il me demande ce qui s'est passé avec Ace .

\- Nami . Dis-je d'un ton glacial .

Il hoche la tête , après tout pas besoin d'un dessin . Il me raconte tout ce qui s'est passé après mon départ précipités du sous marin . Plusieurs minutes après mon départ le navire de secours de barbe blanche est arrivé , ils ont récupéré Ace et Nami " qui ne voulait pas le lâché " selon lui . Je ricane lorsqu'il me dit que le phœnix à giflé la rousse et à engueuler le brun .

\- Ace s'est beaucoup débattu en hurlant ton nom . Dit-il d'un ton triste .

\- … M'en fous , il m'a fait mal en hésitant entre elle et moi .

On fini par changer de sujet , j'éclate de rire lorsqu'il m'apprend qu'il s'est enfui du sous marin parce que Ope ope voulait le bouffé . Maman et Rayleigh s'approche de nous , je retiens un rire en les voyant . Ma mère boude alors que le visage de Rayleigh est tout enflé , le pauvre .

\- Bon tu t'entraîneras avec moi pendant un mois et les dix autres mois suivant tu seras … comment dire …

\- En repos . Coupe ma mère

Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi ce délire , en repos ? Je suis sensé m'entraîner pas me reposé . Je m'apprête à protester mais leurs regards sérieux me bloque , il y a un problème ?

\- Non non tu vas bien mon chaton , fais nous confiance . Je repasse dans plusieurs jours et je t'expliquerai d'accord . Dit-elle en passant ses mains sur mes joues .

Sans comprendre je hoche la tête si elle dit que ce n'est pas grave . Et puis elle vas m'expliquer , non ?

Elle fait signe au femmes et commence à partir , Rayleigh me fait signe de le suivre alors qu'il s'enfonce dans la forêt . Après un dernier regard en direction du bateau des Kuja je pénètre dans la forêt à la suite de Rayleigh .

On s'arrête après quelques minutes de marche , je pose mon chapeau sur un des rochers . D'après lui nous sommes seul sur cette île " à part les bête sauvage " alors mes affaires ne risquent rien . Je me retourne vers lui et lui demande si on peut commencer l'entraînement .

\- Avant de commencer ... Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon front .

\- … Tu fais quoi . Demandais-je confus .

\- Je bloque ton pouvoir temporel et ton haki démoniaque .

\- Euh … Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est deux pouvoir peuvent être extrêmement dangereux pour vous … Voilà on peut commencer .

Je souffle un bon coup , j'ai pas très bien compris mais l'entraînement va commencer .

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu . Pour ceux que sa intéresse j'ai commencer à écrire une nouvelle fiction et j'hésite sur le couple donc si vous pouvez me donner votre avis , vous avez le choix entre un LawLu ou un KiddLu . S'il-vous-plait de l'aide ^o^' !


	19. Chapter 18 Progéniture

Voici la suite de l'amour d'un démon , le chapitre 18 . J'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Je tiens à remercier ceux qui mon laisser une review , c'est grâce à ça que je poste si tôt .

Petite note : … Bon pour ma nouvelle fic que je prépare beaucoup mon conseiller un threesome KiddLuLaw . Désolé pour vous mais je ne me sent pas encore prête à en faire un , je n'ai pas assez d'expérience selon moi … MAIS grâce à vos review j'ai eu beauuucoup d'inspiration assez pour créé une autre fic . Donc maintenant j'ai une autre idée en tête et donc il y aura une fic pour les deux couples . Encore merci pour votre aide et vos review !

Petit rappel , One piece et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … et ne m'appartiendront jamais -3-' . Mais lorsque je ferai mon propre manga j'aurai des personnages super canons à moi toute seule ! MWAHAHAHA !

...

Bref , le genre de cette fic : Surnaturel , Romance , léger Drame , Mpreg et Aventure .

Bon je pense que j'ai fait le tour de la présentation de la fic . Oui oui tard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais .

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

POV DE ACE 

Quatre mois , quatre mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Luffy … et j'ai essayé croyez moi . Mais avec Nami qui ne veut pas me lâcher d'une semelle , Law qui m'a empêcher de lire les journaux " je ne sais pas comment mais je sais que c'est lui " , Marco qui semble savoir quelque chose mais ne veut rien me dire et pour couronné le tout mon père est venu il y a quelques jours pour me dire que Luffy était très malade et qu'il lui fallait un objet à moi et de préférence quelques chose qui ait mon odeur . J'ai pas réfléchi et je lui ai tout de suite donner ma chemise préféré , celle que j'ai depuis que je suis gosse et que je n'arrête pas de faire ajuster pour l'adapter à toute les modes . Papa a pris la chemise et est parti à toute vitesse , je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi inquiet . Je sais qu'il à parler à Marco et Vista " pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? "

Je quitte ma chambre et sursaute en entendant le bruit de claque sonore résonné dans le couloir des commandants . Je me précipite vers la source du bruit et une Nami en larmes me tombe dans les bras . Je lance un regard interrogateur au blond qui ce transforme en haussement de sourcil en le voyant trembler de rage . Marco ne pète jamais les plombs et les rare fois ou il le fait vaut mieux être dans sa chambre fermer à clé et cacher sous son lit .

\- Aceee ! Cette brute m'a giflé ! Dit-elle entre ses larmes .

\- Ne dit plus JAMAIS de mal de Luffy ! COMPRIS ?! Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville et il va falloir t'y faire . Dit-il .

Je lâche brusquement la rousse et lui lance en regard noir . Elle sait très bien qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous et que je suis marqué désormais . Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'on peut toujours être ami et qu'on expliquerai ça a Luffy . Bien entendu j'ai accepté et j'ai même commencé à me confier à elle " même si elle continue a me draguer parfois et je la repousse toujours " … grave erreur selon Hiken et Marco mais je n'ai fait qu'à ma tête . Et je commence à sérieusement pensé qu'ils avaient raisons .

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Je demande à la rousse .

\- … Euh … ben j'ai juste dit que j'étais encore un peu jalouse de ce sa- … de Luffy et …

\- Et en plus elle ment . Dit Marco blasé . Elle a dit qu'elle ferai tout son possible pour que je cite " Ce petit con s'éloigne de mon Ace " … Je te préviens Ace je ne veux plus de cette fille sur le bateaux . Dit-il en partant .

Je repousse violemment Nami qui tente de s'expliquer comme quoi elle n'a jamais dit ça . Et dire que je lui faisait confiance … C'est à cause d'elle que Luffy m'a quitté . C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai mal depuis plus de quatre mois ! Je n'ai pas voulu le croire mais au fond je savais qu'elle avais fait exprès que Luffy me voit avec elle dans ce genre de situation . Nami est la seule fille que j'ai supporté plus de deux ans elle me défiait et j'aimais bien ça , beaucoup de filles ont fait ce genre de coup bas mais je n'aurais jamais pensée que c'était le genre de Nami . Trafalgar a sûrement raison j'ai une braguette à la place du cerveau et à cause de ça j'ai perdu mon béta , la personne la plus importante pour moi .

\- … Dégage . Soufflais-je

\- Ace non je te jure qu-

\- T'AS TROIS PUTAINS DE JOUR POUR VIRÉ TON SALE CUL DE CE BATEAU !

FIN DU POV DE ACE

* * *

Je bloque assez facilement la série de coups de Roger et réplique avec une série de coups de poings tantôt enflammé tantôt foudroyant . Le lion blanc de Roger me fonce dessus et se fait arrêter par Lucky . Je me tourne vers Roger et … il est ou ? Je fais apparaître mes oreilles féline et ferme les yeux , je sursaute et donne un coup puissant sur le sol qui se fissure et monte en longues pics . Roger qui allait attaquer vers le haut esquive et se réceptionne gracieusement , le temps qu'il se redresse je lui envoi un rayon foudroyant .

Il l'arrête aisément et m'annonce avec un grand sourire que mon entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui . Je souffle un bon coup et me tourne vers ma mère qui donne Arashi et Ame à mon père qui se fait directement griffer par le premier . Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Rayleigh et ma mère on attendus avant de m'annoncer parce que ma réaction à été … hum … assez violente .

 _FLASH BACK_

Ça fait déjà 2 semaines que je m'entraîne , mon haki de l'armement est parfait et celui de l'observation s'est beaucoup amélioré . Rayleigh veut que j'arrête d'utiliser mon pouvoir du temps à tout bout de champ car ça dépense une grande quantité d'énergie .

\- Exactement , le haki de l'observation est plus utile et n'utilise pas d'énergie … C'est écologique pour ta santé ! Dit-il tout sourire .

\- … Elle est nul ta blague … On mange quand ?

Il soupire et me montre un tas de nourriture , fruits légumes mais surtout de la viande ! Je fonce m'installer devant toute cette nourriture et commence à manger . Rayleigh me tend une pomme , je l'ignore en faisant une grimace de dégoût .

\- Luffy tu dois manger des fruits . Dit-il sérieusement .

Je prends la pomme et la croque avant de recracher , je lance un regard noir à Rayleigh . Il se fout de moi ?!

\- Elle est pas mûre ! Je m'exclame dégoûté .

\- Fait la mûrir alors .

\- Et comment , je peux plus utiliser le mon pouvoir du temps !

\- Alors utilise autre chose . Dit-il après avoir bailler .

\- Et utilisé quo-

Oui je pense que je peux utiliser autre chose , lorsque j'étais bébé et qu'on partait " rarement " déjeuner dans la forêt avec mes parents , je me souviens que maman me choisissait les fruits que je devais manger . Papa lui prenait n'importe lequel d'entre eux et mangeait , je voyais toujours quelques petites étincelles de foudre dans ses mains . Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça mais maintenant , je crois comprendre . Je tiens fermement la pomme et me concentre … Je gonfle les joues alors que Rayleigh éclate de rire . Je regarde les morceaux de pomme éparpillés dans la paume de ma main … beurk c'est visqueux .

\- Tiens , essaye encore . Dit-il en me lançant une autre pomme .

Après une dizaine d'essais , je parviens à en manger une . Mais c'est que c'est vachement bon ! Je prends plusieurs fruits différents et les engloutis rapidement , Rayleigh me tends un autre fruit . Je le regarde et sens mon estomac se tordre de dégoût , je couvre ma bouche et cours vomir dans les bois . Je rince ma bouche dans la petite rivière et retourne voir Rayleigh qui s'excuse .

\- Je suis désolé Luffy , je savais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça face à une mandarine .

\- M-moi non plus .

Il soupire avant de me dire que maman ne devrait plus tarder . J'entame un nouveau gigot la boule au ventre , avant que je ne commence mon entraînement elle et Rayleigh agissaient étrangement . Selon eux ce n'est rien de bien grave mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter . Une fois qu'on fini de manger on se dirige vers l'avant de l'île pour accueillir ma mère . Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Lucky , ça fait plusieurs jours que je l'appelle mais il ne répond pas . Pourtant je sens toujours sa présence . Je sors de mes pensées en entendant ma mère m'appeler , je lève les yeux vers elle en souriant . Elle me prend dans ses bras en me demandant de mes nouvelles .

\- Je vais bien maman , la maîtrise du haki n'est pas si compliqué … Et tu sais Rayleigh ne veut pas m'expliquer pourquoi il ne veut pas m'entraîner plus longtemps ! Dis-je en boudant .

Son visage devient extrêmement sérieux et elle me fait signe de la suivre sur son navire . Rayleigh me pousse en voyant mon hésitation . On finit par rentrer tout les trois dans sa cabine personnelle , elle ferme la porte et me demande d'aller sur le lit . Je m'exécute sans un mot , vu leurs regards ça à l'air d'être sérieux .

\- Bon vous allez enfin me dire ce qui m'arrive ? D'après Law la guerre ne m'a laissé aucune séquelle . Dis-je un peu perdu .

\- Mais Ace oui . Murmure Rayleigh .

\- Rayleigh … Grogne ma mère .

\- … C'est vrai que ce qui s'est passé avec Ace et Nami m'a beaucoup fait souffrir , en vérité j'ai encore mal . Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant .

\- Chaton dit moi depuis quand à tu parlé à ton démon ?

\- … Ben depuis que Rayleigh m'a conseillé de le faire rentrer il y a deux semaine .

Je commence à paniquer mais ma mère me rassure en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi . Elle me pose une série de questions assez étrange selon moi mais j'y réponds franchement " vu que Rayleigh peut lire dans les pensées " .

\- Dernière question Luffy … Commence t-elle . Cette marque sur ton cou …

\- Elle appartient à Ace . Dis-je tristement en caressant la dite zone devenue érogène . O-on s'est marqué m-mais malgré ça il a choisi Nami .

Je pose mes mains sur mon visage pour cacher mes larmes mais je ne manque pas Rayleigh qui baisse gravement la tête , quoi encore ?

\- Chaton , Luffy … je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer mais …

\- M-mais … Quoi . Je demande en relevant la tête .

\- T-tu es … Tu es enceint . Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux .

Q-q-qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Je regarde Rayleigh puis ma mère cherchant n'importe quelle signe contradictoire qui montrerait que c'est une blague . Mais rien . N-non c'est pas possible , c'est pas possible . Ils se foutent de moi s'ils veulent me consoler c'est pas du tout la bonne méthode .

\- C'est pas possible , Pourquoi ? Comment ? Chuchotais-je .

\- Un bêta mâle ne peut pas tomber enceint sans être marqué .

\- N-n-non . Dis-je la voix tremblante .

\- Désolé Luffy , le fait que Lucky ne te réponde pas signifie qu'il s'occupe de donner de l'énergie vu que le père n'est pas présent .

Je pose une main sur mon ventre et la referme en me griffant au passage . Non après ce qu'Ace m'a fait il a trouvé le moyen de m'engrosser ?! Ma mère pousse un cris horrifié lorsque l'odeur du sang lui parvient , je lève les yeux vers elle et déclare rageusement :

\- Retirer moi ça !

\- Luffy , prend le temps de réfléchir avan- …

\- C'est tout réfléchi ! Je n'en veux pas ! La coupais-je . Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!

\- C'est exactement pour ce genre de réaction qu'on a préféré ne rien te dire . Dit Rayleigh en remontant ses lunettes .

Je les regarde choqué et énervé , mais de quoi ils se mêlent ?! C'est moi qui vais porter ce truc pendant des mois pas eux ! C'est moi qui vais devoir supporter de voir le père se balader au bras de cette sale rouquine pas eux ! Et c'est moi qui vais devoir l'élever seul ! Ce truc va me gâcher la vie et me rappeler cet échec avec Ace ! Ma vue s'embrouille de larmes que j'essuie avec rage , ma décision est prise .

\- Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux pas d'un bâtard !

Un coup résonne dans toute la pièce et je regarde ma mère choqué . Je pose ma main sur ma joue qui me fait encore mal . Elle est en larme , je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer .

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Arrête de pensé à Ace et ce qui est bien pour lui et pense un peu à toi !

\- Et ça serait bien pour moi d'avoir un enfant , qui me rappellera sans cesse son père qui s'est bien foutu de moi !

Elle se mord la lèvre et me regarde tristement . C'est bien beau les histoires ou l'homme abandonne une femme qui est enceinte et qu'elle décide d'élever son enfant seul . Mais ça ne finit pas bien tout le temps faut pas rêver ! Vous allez me dire qu'Ace va venir me supplié et implorer mon pardon puis me dire je t'aime ?! On est pas dans un conte ou une histoire d'amour ! La on me demande d'élever un putain de gosse seul et sans la protection d'un alpha , sans rien ni personne !

\- … Rayleigh débloque pour une heure son pouvoir temporel . Dit ma mère .

\- Mais … Commence t-il

\- … Je la regarde légèrement surpris .

\- Luffy je ne m'opposerai pas à ta décision finale … mais avant de décider réfléchi une dernière fois . S'il-te-plait . Me demande t-elle .

Elle sort en compagnie de Rayleigh après avoir débloquer mon pouvoir . Je ne veux pas de cet enfant , je ne veux pas souffrir et le faire souffrir par la même occasion … Alors … Pourquoi j'hésite maintenant à cause des mots de ma mère ? Je m'installe plus confortablement sur le lit et pose ma main sur mon ventre sanguinolent , je ferme doucement les yeux et pèse le pour ou le contre de mon futur choix . Je soupire et laisse les ténèbres m'engloutir et sombre dans un sommeil profond .

* * *

 _\- … pa_

 _Je fronce les sourcils dans mon sommeil , quoi qu'est-ce qui ce passe ._

 _\- … apa_

 _Je sens un poids plume sur mon ventre et quatre petites mains qui essaye de torturées ma queue . Je grogne et ouvre les yeux , je tombe sur deux orbes bleu qui me fixe joyeusement . C'est mon portrait cracher , le visage rond , le sourire lumineux et les yeux pleins d'étoile . Je caresse le haut de sa tête , mes doigts se perdent dans ses petites mèches rebelles ébène aux reflets argenté " ceux d'Ace " . Je regarde son visage complètement colorié , elle gonfle les joues en voyant mon sourire ._

 _\- Papa ! Arashi à colorier mes tâches de rousseurs pendant que je dormais ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt son grand frère ._

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclame un petit garçon outré ._

 _Je pourrais le croire … Mais c'est pas la première fois . Je soulève ma queue et les deux petits garçons roulent jusqu'à mon ventre . Je fais les gros yeux à l'aîné qui baisse la tête et me fait des yeux de chaton . Le portrait cracher d'Ace sans les tâches de rousseurs et ça le rend un peu jaloux de son frère et de sa soeur ._

 _\- T'es triste à cause de Papa ? Demande l'autre garçon ._

 _Il me regarde droit dans les yeux , C'est ma copie il a tout de moi les tâches de rousseurs en plus … Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ressent plus ma douleur que les deux autres . Il n'a jamais souris depuis sa naissance pourtant il a 5 ans , je les prends tous les trois dans mes bras ._

 _\- Je sais que c'est mal de vous cacher à votre père … mais il m'a fait trop mal . Je sais que vous souffrez de son abse-_

 _\- Bof t'inquiète papa ! On ne va pas courir après ce type alors que t'as besoin de nous . Dit l'aîné ._

 _\- … On sera toujours ensemble . Dit le plus calme ._

 _\- On va devenir suuuuper fort et on te protégera comme tu nous protège ! Dit la petite dernière ._

 _Je resserre l'étreinte et embrasse chacun d'eux . Mes bébés , mes trésor , mon One piece . Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire à quel point je les aime ._

...

J'ouvre doucement les yeux encore humide . Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je soulève mon haut et vois que mes griffures ont disparu . Sacré Lucky . Je souris avant de me diriger vers la sortie , ma décision est prise .

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

* * *

Un sourire sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres et je marche de manière assez sensuelle vers ma mère .

\- T'as vu maman j'ai perdu tous les kilos que j'avais en trop . Dis-je en frôlant mes hanches de la pulpe de mes doigts . Et moi au moins je n'ai pas eu de vergetures . Je ricane .

\- Hé dis donc jeune démon je ne te permet pas ! Dit-elle le rouge aux joues . Je n'ai pas eu de vergetures lorsque je t'ai eu . Dragon dit lui !

Mon père détourne le regard et se concentre sur les deux enfants qu'il tient dans ses bras . Ma mère fulmine avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine et de boudé . Je souris avant de me diriger vers la petite dernière qui joue avec Lucky . Je la prend dans mes bras alors qu'elle ronronne , c'est la seule à être née démone parmi le trio .

On se dirigent tous vers une petite grotte " que j'ai fait " et on y rentre tous . Mon père dépose Ame et Arashi sur un tas de cotons et de feuilles alors que moi je dépose Lucy . Aussitôt les trois commence à se battre , je soupire et vais m'allonger à côté d'eux . Je grogne légèrement lorsque Lucy me mordille la queue , j'attrape celui qui est plus proche de moi c'est-à-dire Ame et commence à le laver à coup de langue .

\- Alors tu comptes toujours les laissés ? Me demande ma mère avec un sourire attendri .

\- … Même si ça me fait mal oui , encore un mois et ils pourront marcher . Dis-je en soupirant . Et quelques semaines plus tard parlé … du moins dire quelques mots .

Un bruit assourdissant retentit et on tourne tous la tête vers Roger qui vient d'arriver avec deux énormes éléphant . Il demande essoufflé si quelqu'un veut bien l'aider , je regarde surpris Lucy se déplacer tant bien que mal à quatre pattes vers Roger … Ben il voulait de l'aide non ? On éclate tous de rire alors que Roger prend la petite dans ses bras elle est en pleine forme et pourtant il est tard . Même ses frères dorment collés à moi comme des chatons .

\- Luffy , il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te demander depuis leurs naissance … Et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul . Dit Roger sérieusement en regardant mes parents .

\- Je t'écoute . Dis-je en récupérant en récupérant Lucy qui commence à bailler .

\- Pourquoi … Il soupire . Pourquoi as tu voulus faire tes enfants tout seul ?

Je regarde Lucy se faire une place entre ses frères et ronronner de contentement . Je souris tendrement avant de baisser la tête , je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi je leurs est demander de me laisser mettre bas seul ... Et franchement c'était la pire erreur de ma vie .

\- J-je pense que je voulais me prouver à moi même que je pouvais y arriver seul .

\- Quoi ?! Dit mon père choqué .

\- Quelle fierté mal placée . Bougonne ma mère . Heureusement que ta grand mère est quand même venu .

\- Je vois … Et que conte tu faire par rapport à Ace ?

Je fronce les sourcils et feule sur Roger , empereur ou pas je m'en contre fiche . Ace ne s'approchera pas de mes enfants ! Ils semblent tous lire mes pensées … qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent , je ne laisserai pas Ace faire du mal à mes enfants comme il m'en a fait à moi . Roger soupire et me regarde sérieusement .

\- C'est toi qui à fait tout les efforts pour les mettre au monde donc la décision finale te reviens . Dit l'empereur .

Je le regarde surpris , i-il compte vraiment me laisser la décision finale ? Même si je ne laisse pas Ace les voir ? Il s'accroupit en face de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de me chuchoter :

\- Je suis sur que tu feras le bon choix .

Notre attention est attiré par l'odeur des éléphants que font cuire mes parents . Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller mes enfants et me dirige vers le futur festin . On s'installe tous en cercle et discutons de tout et de rien , de temps à autres ma mère me donne des conseils sur comment élever les enfants . Ou père et Roger de comment m'améliorer durant les combats .

Après une bonne heure ils quittent la grotte pour aller dormir dans le navire de maman . Je retourne me coucher près de mes petits , je me sent plus à l'aise ici . Et Lucky semble du même avis que moi , d'après lui c'est instinctif comme j'ai fait mes enfants ici je considère cet endroit comme mon territoire . Je regarde une dernière fois ma progéniture avant de m'endormir moi aussi .

* * *

 **Omake**

Mois 1

Je peste en continuant de chercher alors que Rayleigh me suis docilement . On arrive dans une petite clairière et je grogne sourdement en voyant un ours avec ses oursons , cette endroit est lui aussi occuper .

Ça fait déjà 3 jours que je cherche un endroit tranquille ou je pourrais être en toute sécurité mais rien ! Tout est déjà pris et occupé ! Je soupire puis m'installe devant un petit lac afin de me désaltérer , mon regard est attiré par une renarde qui creuse un trou ou plus précisément un terrier … son futur nid .

Je souris de toute mes dents avant de me lever et de me précipiter tout au fond de la forêt . Ça a un avantage d'être enceint , les bêtes sauvages ne m'attaque plus !

\- … Pour le moment . Dit Rayleigh en courant derrière moi . Que comptes tu faire Luffy ?

\- Ben … je pense que je vais faire mon propre abri .

Il hausse un sourcil et regarde la montagne que je lui montre fièrement . C'est la plus haute montagne et elle se situe au coeur de cette île , donc elle est difficile d'accès . Les plus grands et gros monstre se trouvent dans cette zone donc de l'excellent gibier et il y a une rivière juste à côté ! C'est l'endroit idéal .

Maintenant … C'est l'heure de creuser . J'arme mes poings et mes griffes de haki et commence à creuser , tantôt avec une série de coup de poing tantôt avec une série de coup de griffe . Je peux voir ce pauvre Rayleigh s'accrocher à un arbre comme si sa vie en dépendait à cause des secousses .

Après une dizaines de minutes je regarde fièrement mon œuvre . Rayleigh me rejoint et siffle . Je souffle avant de former une boule de foudre et de la lancer à l'intérieur de la grotte pour raser les morceaux de granite qui dépassent .

Il ne reste plus qu'à nettoyer et aménagé .

Mois 2

Je me réveille en sursaut et place ma main devant ma bouche avant de courir hors de la grotte et gerber dans les buissons les plus proches … Je ne vais pas supporter ça longtemps . Heureusement que la grossesse des démons ne dure pas aussi longtemps que celle des humains . " Mamie Nyon m'a examiné la semaine dernière "

Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la rivière pour me rincer la bouche … Je me demande si Ace dors avec Nami en ce moment . À cette pensée je vomis une nouvelle fois , je le déteste .

\- Ça va aller Luffy ? Demande Rayleigh .

\- Je le déteste . Dis-je d'un ton froid en lavant ma figure .

\- Oublie Ace et dit moi ce que tu veux . Dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule .

\- M-mais il fait nuit ! Dis-je surpris … Mais je voudrais bien du lait avec du poisson et quelques fraises !

Il me regarde choqué avant de partir . Je me dirige vers ma grotte et m'allonge sur mon lit de coton et tente de trouver le sommeil , sans grand succès . Après plusieurs minutes une douce odeur parvient à mes narines , je me lève et vais hors de la grotte ou l'odeur de Rayleigh flotte encore dans l'air .

Je m'installe après avoir murmuré un rapide merci et commence à boire mon lait au poisson en grignotant de temps en temps des fraises . C'est trop bon ~

Mois 3

J'enfonce mes crocs dans la chair sanglante du phacochère que j'ai tué il y a quelques minutes . Rayleigh est parti depuis une semaine , il a dit le mois prochain j'aurais une surprise . Il m'a aussi conseillé de manger de la chaire crue , moi ça ne me pose pas trop de problèmes . Si je n'étais pas un démon félin ça m'aurait sûrement dégoûté . En tout cas depuis que je suis ce régime sanglant mes nausées ont considérablement diminué surtout le matin .

Encore trois mois et oui selon mami Nyon ma grossesse durera six mois ! Le cri d'un chien-coq retentit dans toute l'île … C'est leur de la sieste .

Mois 4

Une serviette humide se pose sur mon front , la respiration lourde et saccadé je remercie faiblement ma mère . Mami Nyon s'assied un bol de soupe à la main et un cuillère dans l'autre .

\- une chance sur un million … et il a fallu que la maladie du manque de l'alpha frappe Luffy ! Pourquoi lui ?! Hurle ma mère désespérée .

\- C'est sa première grossesse donc il est plus vulnérable à cette maladie … Hancock sa température frôle les cent degrés . Dit Mami calmement en me tendant une autre cuillère de soupe .

Je pousse un gémissement plaintif , mon corps est en feu mais j'ai super froid . Une fois la soupe terminé je ferme les yeux et tente de m'endormir malgré les nombreux frissons qui parcourt mon corps . J'ai même pas la force de me retourner dans le lit et ces draps humides c'est assez désagréable . J'ai qu'une envie c'est que cette fièvre s'arrête … Je veux Ace mon Ace .

\- … mon alpha . Murmurais-je .

\- Hancock il s'endort alors arrête de pleurnicher et va chercher des draps propres !

\- … Tiens .

\- … Mais qu'attend tu pour changer ses draps ?! Tu vois bien que Luffy est mal à l'aise dans ce lit trempé de sueur !

\- M-m-mais j'ai pas envie de réveiller mon bébé et …

\- DÉPÊCHE TOI !

...

Deux mots , chaud et agréable . J'ai l'impression que rien de pourra m'arriver ici et cette douce odeur sucrée de caramel légèrement sauvage c'est juste parfait . Je me sens tellement bien . Je me rapproche instinctivement de la source de cette odeur et soupire de contentement , ce parfum dégage mon nez et je sens mon corps retrouver une température normal .

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux en sentant une main sur mes cheveux et soupire d'aise .

\- Ace ? Chuchotais-je la vision encore floue .

\- Désolé Luffy , ce n'est que moi .

\- … Roger ? Mais que fais tu ici ?

\- Ben j'étais censé être ta surprise mais ta mère m'a contacté en route pour me dire que tu souffrais du manque d'Ace . Alors j'ai du faire un demi tour pour aller te chercher ça . Dit-il en pointant la chemise que je tiens fermement .

Je regarde la chemise orange que je tiens surpris , c'est la préférée d'Ace . Il la porte toujours pour les grandes occasions . Il ne se serait jamais séparé de cette chemise volontairement .

\- Pour toi si ... Je lui ai dit que tu étais malade et il n'a pas hésité à me donner cette chemise . Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ai rien dit au sujet de ta grossesse .

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus , Ace à abandonner sa chemise fétiche … pour moi ? Sans même savoir de quoi je souffre … Non non non , il est avec Nami maintenant . Si ça se trouve il a juste eu pitié de moi c'est tout . Je soupire avant de porter la chemise à mon nez et d'inspirer profondément … Je sens que ça va être dur d'oublier Ace .

Mois 5

Assis confortablement à l'ombre sous un arbre , je regarde en souriant Roger posé doucement sa main sur mon ventre .

\- Il m'a donner un coup ! Il m'a donner un coup ! S'exclame Roger en souriant et en retirant sa main de mon ventre .

\- Mais pourquoi il ne me donne rien à moi ?! Je suis pourtant son grand père ! Hurle mon père en foudroyant Roger du regard .

\- Ben techniquement vous êtes tout les deux les grands pères … Et Luffy je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si mince alors qu'il ne te reste qu'un mois ?! Hurle ma mère .

Je soupire en voyant mon père et Roger se battre et ma mère qui hurle au blasphème pour mon manque de poids et de vergetures . Oui durant toute ma grossesse je n'ai pris que 6 cm de tour de taille et mon ventre n'a pas tant gonflé que ça . Ce qui peut rendre jalouse plus d'une , moi ça m'arrange personnellement . Je pose une main sur mon ventre et pouffe lorsque je sens la multitude de coups . Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon les appareils humains ne fonctionnent pas sur nous . La seule qui pourrait me le dire c'est Ann grâce à ses pouvoirs sensoriels mais elle remplace mon père avec l'aide d'un certain Sabo .

\- Au fait chaton , tu as pensé à un prénom pour le bébé ? Demande ma mère en s'installant à côté de moi .

\- Franchement non … je verrai quand il sera né … D'ailleurs en parlant de naissance , je voudrais mettre bas seul . Dis-je d'un ton sans appel .

J'ignore leurs regards choqué et m'allonge pour commencer ma cinquième sieste .

Mois 6 ( dernier )

La tempête fait rage hors de la grotte , les orages frappe fort mais il ne pleut pas encore .

MAIS POURQUOI J'AI DIT AUX VIEUX DE ME LAISSER SEUL ?!

Je sens mon ventre se contracter de plus en plus et les larmes de douleur coulent sur mon visage . Je ne sais pas quoi faire , comment faire ni quand pousser . J'aurais dû ravaler ma rage et ma fierté … et demander conseil à ma mère . Je hurle de douleur lorsque les contractions deviennent plus vives , j'entrouvre légèrement les yeux et regarde la personne qui vient de m'appeler .

\- M-mami ?! M-mais q-qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Elle ne répond pas et s'approche rapidement de moi suivi de deux cobras . Un porte un panier rempli de serviettes et l'autre un grand bol d'eau encore fumante . Elle appui doucement sur plusieurs parties de mon ventre me calmant quelque peu .

\- Prends ta forme complète Luffy . Dit-elle après quelques secondes .

\- … arrg … P-pourquoi ?

\- Voyons Luffy les hommes n'accouche pas .

\- M-mais je n'ai p-pas eu de c-contact avec Lucky depuis des mois !

\- Il est toujours là , alors transforme toi et pousse .

Je souffle un bon coup et ferme les yeux en tentant d'ignorer la douleur et me concentre . " Lucky ? Tu m'entends ?! Lucky ! " … **" O-ouais … pas la peine de gueulé "** .

J'ouvre les yeux et soupire … Je me sens moins lourd et cette sensation est différente que lorsque j'ai combattu Lucci . **" Évidemment t'es une lionne "** " Q-quoi ?! " **" A-aller pousse ! "** Sans comprendre je fais ce qu'il me dit … PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

\- ACE SALE CONNARD J'TE DÉTESTE ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! J'TE JURE QUE TU VAS ME LE PAYÉ !

J'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie ! Franchement toutes les femmes ont désormais mon respect le plus total … sauf Nami bien évidemment . Je souris exténué alors que mami me tend mon petit tout propre en m'annonçant que c'est un garçon . Il se débat en feulant … une vraie petite tempête comme le temps qu'il fait , il commence à pleuvoir alors que je pousse un autre cris de douleur .

\- U-un autre ?! Dit-elle choqué en plaçant le bébé dans le berceau en bois que j'ai fabriqué .

" L-lucky c-c'est quoi cette embrouille ? " **" Faut croire qu'Ace à bien fait son travail , il en reste encore deux … maintenant pousse "** " T'es sérieux la ?! " .

...

Ma respiration toujours saccadé je regarde mes enfants , sur les trois un seul est un démon . La petite dernière Lucy … c'est aussi la seule qui me tète toujours , elle va s'endormir quand au juste ?

\- Mami , je vais devoir rester en lionne encore longtemps ?

\- … Pendant quelques jours . Dit-elle en habillant Ame qui se laisse totalement faire .

Ame est le plus calme des trois ... difficile à croire vu qu'il me ressemble , les petites tâches de rousseurs qui parsème ses joues le rende adorable . Arashi l'aîné est tranquillement couché collé à moi ronronnant calmement , un mini Ace sans tâche de rousseurs . Je n'ai pas aussi mal que je le pensais lorsque je regarde mes enfants … ils me font penser à Ace mais ce sont mes enfants et leurs sécurité est ma priorité .

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai beaucoup aime l'écrire . Laisser moi une review si le cœur vous dit pour me donner votre avis .

PS : Pour les fics le titres sera : **Dorobo no Luffy** et **Fièvre amoureuse** .

Essayer de deviner la quelle sera un LawLu ou un KiddLu , encore merci pour vos review c'est grâce a vous que j'ai eu l'inspiration après tout !

Bye bye !


	20. Chapter 19 Amour sadique Succession

Yo le peuple ! Me revoilà pour la suite de l'amour d'un démon , j'vous ai manquer ? En tout cas vous m'avez tous beaucoup manquer ! Et c'est grâce à vous mon peuple favoris que cette fic à réussi à dépasser les 10 000 views , je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! ... Bon passons aux choses sérieuses , Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 19 j'espère qu'il vous plaira , dans ce chapitre il y a plusieurs POV alors faites gaffe .

Petit rappel , One piece et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont a Eiichiro Oda que nous respectons tous énormément .

Le genre de cette fic : Surnaturel , Romance , léger Drame , Mpreg et Aventure .

Bonne lecture le peuple !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 _POV EXTERNE_

Enfin arrivé dans le nouveau monde , l'équipage des Heart pirates viennent de terminer de se réapprovisionner sur une île .

\- Bon vous avez quartier libre pendant trois jours , vous connaissez les règles … vous pouvez y aller . Dit le capitaine des Heart .

Sans attendre tous les hommes de l'équipage se séparent limite en courant " sûrement pour passer la nuit en bonne compagnie " arrachant un léger sourire à Law . Le capitaine se décide lui aussi à laissé son navire pour visiter la petite île qui semble assez accueillante . Law soupire lorsque son démon Ope Ope alias Shujutsu apparaît à ses côté sous forme de panthère .

 _ **\- Sympa cette île , je suis sur qu'on pourra trouver un bon coup … je veux un beau rouquin .**_

\- … Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ? Demande le brun blasé .

 ** _\- Oui puisqu'on était dans ce sous marin depuis des jours !_** S'exclame le fauve .

Law soupire et entre dans ce qui semble être le centre ville . Pratiquement tous les habitants sont des démons vu leurs aura et les animaux qui les accompagnent . Il finit par rentrer dans une petite librairie après avoir visité quelques magasin ou Shujutsu l'a forcé à lui prendre une brosse tacheté et une chemise blanche tacheté elle aussi avec des trucs en plus que Law ne s'aurai définir . Achats complètement futile et ridicule selon Law mais sa panthère démoniaque l'a menacé de hurler en pleine rue :

 _ **\- LE CHIRURGIEN DE LA MORT , TRAFALFAR LAW EN PINCE POUR EUSTASS KIDD .**_

Le pauvre brun n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se plier au désir de son démon .

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire de prendre une heure pour une brosse et deux heures pour une simple chemise . Grogne Law .

- ** _Tch , tu n'y connais rien ! Tu aurais dû en profiter pour faire du shopping toi aussi … C'est pas comme ça que tu vas retourner dans le lit de Kidd ._ ** Soupire la panthère .

\- … Ce n'est pas moi qui ait des sentiments pour Eustass-ya , c'est toi qui en a pour Bester .

\- _**A d'autres … C'est qui , qui m'a fait apparaître en pensant je cite : Je voudrais être un démon pour lui plaire . ?**_

Law fulmine avant de jeter le petit sac sur son démon qui le réceptionne facilement . Le brun entre dans une petite librairie et se dirige mécaniquement dans le rayon sciences et chimie . Il lit quelques titres avant de soupirer en voyant qu'il les possèdent déjà . Un grognements attire son attention et il baisse le regard pour voir son démon avec plusieurs livres sur sa tête . Surpris il prend le premier de la petite pile pour le feuilleté rapidement , il regarde les deux autres et regarde son démon surpris .

\- **_Ne me regarde pas comme ça , de tous les démons je suis celui avec les meilleurs compétences en médecine … Je suis sur que ces livres vont te plaire ._**

\- Bon je vais les prendre alors … Merci .

Une fois les livres acheté , ils finissent par retourner dans leurs sous marin pour déposer leurs achats . Ils ressortent aussi rapidement pour reprendre leurs visite et pour trouver un endroit où passer la nuit .

Le ciel devient doucement mais sûrement de plus en plus sombre , Law accélère le pas en entendant Shachi hurlé son nom suivi par Penguin .

\- Capitaine ! Le pari ! Vous avez perdu n'oubliez pas ! Hurle le châtain .

Law tique mais consent à s'arrêter , il se tourne vers eux et les rejoint lentement . Mais quelle idée lui était passé par là tête de jouer à action ou vérité avec son équipage ? Maintenant il avait un gage qu'il avait réussi à reporter jusque là . Une fois devant le seul couple de son équipage il soupire avant de s'étrangler avec sa salive en voyant l'endroit que Shachi lui montre du doigt .

\- Un Sex Shop ? Tu te fous de moi Shachi ?!

\- Oui ! Dit-il tout sourire . Mon gage c'est que vous me laissez vous habiller et vous devrez porter les vêtements que j'ai choisi jusqu'à notre départ !

\- QUOI ?!

Sans attendre la réponse de son capitaine Shachi le traîne dans le magasin sous les protestations du brun , les rires de la panthère et les au revoir de Penguin .

A l'intérieur du magasin le châtain se précipite directement au fond ou se trouve plusieurs petites cabines d'essayage ou l'une d'elles semble prête avec plusieurs vêtements à l'intérieur . Visiblement Shachi à déjà décidé de toute les tenu que devra porter le brun . Law rentre dans la cabine d'essayage … Et quelques minutes après :

\- Shachi , t'es pas sérieux là ?!

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux capitaine , si vous voulez avoir Eustass Kidd il faut faire des efforts . Dit Shachi sérieux alors qu'il met des oreilles de chat sur la tête de Shujutsu .

\- **_Je suis d'accord … Pourquoi tu me met ça sur la tête alors que j'ai déjà des oreilles_ **? Demande t-il à l'attention du châtain .

\- … Peut être mais la je fais plus pute de bas étage … Dit Law en sortant de la cabine les joues légèrement rouges .

Il porte une sorte de dos nu en cuir noir qui s'attache au cou , qui laisse parfaitement voir ses bras musclés et ses tatouages . Comme bas il porte un slim noir avec des tâches blanches assez moulant , une ceinture blanche et chaussures noire bien ciré .

Law croise les bras sur son torse gêné alors que son démon siffle et Shachi pleure de joie devant son œuvre .

\- Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avec ce haut . Dit Law d'un ton ferme .

\- Ah mais il y a une veste en cuir avec . Dit Shachi en mettant des vêtements dans un sac plus ceux de Law et en lui tendant la veste .

\- Mouais . Dit le brun en quittant le magasin .

Shachi paye les vêtements puis les donne au démon de son capitaine avant de lui murmurer quelque chose . La panthère souris puis se sépare du châtain avant de retourner près du brun qui grogne .

\- _**Rho elle n'est pas si mal que ça cette tenue** _.

\- T'a vu tous ces types qui me regardent ?! Crache Law . Et dire que je vais porter ce type de tenu pendant trois jours . Dit-il désespéré en prenant le sac que lui tend son démon .

\- …

Shujutsu jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et sourit de toute ses canines . Law haussa un sourcils face à cette attitude avant de rougir en entendant la question de la panthère toujours souriante :

- ** _Tu ferais quoi si Eustass te vois dans cette tenue … par hasard_ **?

\- … Franchement … J'irais me cacher quelque part … loin … D'ailleurs je pense que je vais rester dans le sous marin jusqu'à notre départ .

\- _**Ben je te conseille de te barrer maintenant .**_

\- Hmm ?

\- _**Alerte rousse , Eustass Kidd arrive derrière nous** _.

Law sursaute et se retourne brusquement blanc comme un linge . Sans attendre il se précipite vers le port suivi de Shujutsu qui ricane . Law lance un regard noir à son démon demandant clairement une explication .

\- **_Ben avant de quitter le Sex Shop , Shachi m'a dit que lui et Penguin avait vu l'équipage de Kidd alors …_**

\- Alors il a décidé de me déguiser pour que Eustass-ya me saute dessus ?! Kidd va se foutre de ma gueule oui !

* * *

Une fois devant le sous marin ils arrêtent de courir et souffle un bon coup . Law souris avant d'enlever sa veste et la lancé sur sa panthère morte de rire . Un sifflement appréciateur résonne dans tout le port maintenant désert , Law lève la tête et pâlit en voyant le roux tranquillement assis sur le bord de son sous marin . Kidd saute et atterrit gracieusement devant le brun qui ne sait plus où se mettre .

\- Comme on se retrouve Trafalgar , je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce style de vêtements … ça me plaît . Dit Kidd en se léchant les lèvres .

Law se contente de prendre la veste que lui tend son démon et la remet précipitamment . Kidd fronce les sourcils en voyant la panthère blanche qui ronronne doucement devant cette inspection .

\- Cette panthère à tes côtés … Commence le roux .

\- C'est mon démon , Shujutsu … Bon Eustass-ya se fut un plaisir de te revoir mais il faut que j'y aille . Dit Law voulant partir le plus vite possible .

Kidd se rapproche de Law et pose ses mains sur les hanches du brun qui frissonne . Le roux colle leurs deux bassin et mordille l'oreille du brun avant de murmurer :

\- Tu es encore plus sexy que la dernière fois , avoue … tu t'es habillé comme ça pour moi l'infirmière .

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi t- aaah ~

\- Ce pantalon fait ressortir ton cul et j'adore ça .

Les mains du roux attrape brusquement les fesses du brun et les malaxe assez violemment . Kidd abandonne l'oreille du brun pour s'occuper de son cou qu'il s'empresse de mordiller pour laisser les marques de son passage . Law tente de le repousser en posant ses mains sur les larges épaules du roux mais échoue lamentablement . Il jette alors un coup d'œil à son démon pour de l'aide mais celui-ci semble occuper avec un guépard roux un peu plus grand que lui . Law pesta silencieusement et grogne .

\- Arrête Eustass-ya , je ne suis pas ta pute personnel . Crache Law .

\- Pourtant tu ne réclame que ça et puis si je me fie à mon flair tu ne la fait avec personne depuis notre dernière rencontre . Dit le roux sûr de lui .

\- … Et c'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Au fond de toi tu espérais qu'on remette ça .

Law détourne légèrement son regard de celui du roux avant de soupirer de plaisir lorsque Kidd passe ses mains sur son haut et titiller ses tétons .

\- Oui peut être mais je ne suis pas à ton service . Souffle Law faiblement .

\- Pourtant tu n'a toujours pas fait apparaître ton nodachi … Je vais te baiser encore plus sauvagement qu'une pute mais avec des trucs en plus . Dit Kidd en soulevant Law d'un seul bras .

\- E-et quoi comme trucs ? Demande le brun en entourant les hanches du roux avec ses jambes .

Pour toute réponse Kidd passe sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres du brun qui halète de plus en plus excité par la suite . Profitant de l'ouverture le roux enfonce sa langue dans la caverne humide du brun . Law gémit dans le baiser alors que Kidd ravages littéralement sa bouche . Le roux fini par libérer le brun et admire fièrement son œuvre , un Law à bout de souffle les joues rouge et les yeux dilatés par le désir .

\- Oh encore mieux que je ne le pensais . Dit le roux en se dirigeant à l'intérieur du sous marin .

Durant leur petit trajet le brun pose une série de baisers papillons sur la mâchoire puissante du roux . Kidd esquisse un sourire et ronronne doucement en embrassant parfois le brun . Arriver dans la chambre du chirurgien qui est assez spacieuse soit dit en passant , Kidd jette carrément Law sur le lit et retire son manteau qu'il balance sur une chaise . Aussitôt il se place au dessus de Law et colle ses lèvres aux siennes entraînant le brun dans un baiser endiablé . Law griffe les bras musclés du roux tout en se frottant contre lui . Le brun se redresse légèrement afin de retirer sa veste , il sent sa braguette descendre sûrement à cause des pouvoirs de Kidd . Law en profite pour enlever lentement son pantalon sous le regard rouge rempli de désir du roux . Les mains de Law glissèrent sur les abdos du roux en les caressant alors que Kidd s'occupe du cou du brun . Law reprend un peu contenance et inverse leurs positions avec ses pouvoirs " leurs démons sont retournés en eux depuis un petit moment " . Le brun prend place sur les hanches du roux et pousse un gémissement alors que celui-ci donne un coup de rein . Law enlève le pantalon du roux tout en ondulant des hanches , se délectant de la vision du membre de Kidd à travers le boxer . Le roux se redresse et attire Law vers lui pour un baiser violent et passionné , le brun passe ses mains dans la chevelure rouge . Leurs langues livrent un combat pour dominer l'autre , combat que Law perd lorsque Kidd insère un doigt en lui .

Kidd brise le baiser et inverse à nouveau leurs positions , Law se retrouve à quatre pattes plaqué contre les draps alors que Kidd pose violemment une main entre ses omoplates .

\- Mmm ~ … Brute . Souffle Law .

\- T'aime ça avoue .

Kidd enfonce deux autres doigts dans l'intimité du brun qui se cambre en gémissant limite en miaulant . Le roux retire rapidement son boxer et place son membre à l'entrée du brun qui écarquille les yeux .

\- Ben alors l'infirmière on à peur de se faire prendre après quelques secondes de préparation ? Dit-il en jouant avec le lobe du brun avec ses dents .

\- Nhaa ~ J'suis pas élastique Eustass-ya !

Pour toute réponse Kidd s'enfonce lentement jusqu'à être entièrement en Law surprenant celui-ci . Le roux laisse à Law le temps de s'habituer à sa présence ce qui semble inutile vu que le médecin bouge ses hanches en gémissant légèrement .

\- Ben alors l'infirmière , on la veut sa baise torride hein ?

\- Aaah ~ La ferme Eustass-ya !

Kidd sourit et enfonce ses griffes dans la chair du brun avant de débuter des va-et-vient rapide et puissant . La gémit à sans brûler les cordes vocales alors que Kidd massacre sa prostate sans remords . Law enfonce ses ongles dans les draps et pousse un long râle lorsque la jouissance le frappe .

Law grogne lorsque Kidd se retire de lui et inverse leur position . Le roux sourit en voyant Law complètement hypnotisé par ses muscles .

\- Tu ronronne l'infirmière . Ricane Kidd en malaxant les fesses du chirurgien .

\- La ferme Eustass-ya … Toi aussi tu ronronne . Marmonna le brun en posant sa tête sur le torse du roux .

Kidd soupire et donne une fessée à Law qui hoqueta de surprise et lança un regard noir au roux en se redressant légèrement . Kidd en profite pour mordiller le cou du brun tout en caressant les hanches de Law qui gémit .

\- … Eustass-ya j'veux dormir alors arrête … Nahh ~ ça .

\- Pourtant tu bande déjà et puis j'adore les bruits obscènes de ton cul .

\- Aaaa ~ Dit pas des trucs pareils sale pervers ~

\- Avoue que t'adore ce côté de moi .

\- … C'est vrai . Dit Law en se frottant langoureusement contre le roux .

Kidd lance un sourire carnassier au brun alors que celui-ci lui rend un sourire pervers . Ils s'embrassent avec fièvre avant de continuer leurs activités nocturne .

 _FIN DU POV EXTERNE_

* * *

Roger tombe lamentablement devant moi alors que je fais le terrain redevenir normal , il faudra que je remercie Doflamingo c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu inventé cette technique . Je m'apprête à aider Roger à se lever mais sa remarque me fait grincer des dents et une veine apparaît sur ma tempe , dites moi que j'ai mal entendu .

\- Je te demande pardon ?! Je lui demande avec un rictus .

\- Je disais que tes hanches commence à se développer on dirait une jeune fille .

Je fulmine de rage et me rapproche lentement de Roger qui commence à comprendre son erreur . Il vire au bleu en voyant le regard glacial que je lui lance .

* * *

 _ **Chers lecteurs la scène qui va suivre sera d'une extrême violence à un telle point que même Garp se cacherait sous une table dans une cave .**_

 _ **Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de la couper et passer directement à la suite .**_

 _ **Merci de votre compréhension .**_

* * *

\- Ame ! Arashi ! Lucy ! Venez jouer avec grand père ! Dis-je à l'attention des enfants .

Aussitôt ils rappliquent à quatre pattes à une vitesse impressionnante et saute sur le cadav- ahem euh le corps inanimé de Roger . Les petits mordillent dans toutes leurs forces leurs grand père qui me demande de l'aide . Je l'ignore royalement et me dirige vers ma grotte et me couche dans mon lit de coton fraîchement récolté .

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux réfléchir à ma situation actuelle . Ace va devoir rencontrer ses enfants que je ne le veuille ou non , mes parents sont partis pour Dressrosa car c'est là-bas que va avoir lieu la prochaine réunion . Roger à annuler celle de l'année dernière pour moi vu que je ne pouvais pas me déplacer avec les enfants . Un soupir m'échappe et je me tourne sur le côté . Je préfère ne pas penser à ça , Ace peut bien faire ce qu'il veut je m'en contre fou tant qu'il ne fait pas de mal à mes enfants .

J'entend des petits grognements des plaintes de douleur et des supplications , je souris et tourne la tête en direction de tous ces bruits .

À l'entrée de la grotte Roger tente tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de l'attaque de ses petits enfants . Je rigole alors qu'il me supplie de l'aider , je grogne doucement et les enfants cesse tous leurs mouvements . Roger se lève et s'approche de moi mais je lui feule dessus .

\- Me touche pas !

\- Luffy s'il-te-plaît … Soupire t-il .

\- Tu m'as traité de gonzesse !

Il soupire avant de s'installer sur un rocher . Je tique en sentant son regard lourd dans mon dos . Je marmonne dans ma barbe imaginaire et finit par m'asseoir en face de lui . On commence à discuter de la réunion qui aura lieu dans quelques mois . Roger m'apprend que Rouge va passer dans quelques semaines pour récupérer mes enfants et s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à la réunion .

\- Lorsqu'elle aura les enfants ton véritable entraînement avec moi va commencer jusqu'à ton départ .

\- Mon … véritable entraînement ?

\- En attendant tu vas continuer à apprendre à maîtriser le mélange foudre/feu .

\- Ok . Dis-je perplexe ... Justement je pense que j'ai une idée pour une attaque trop stylé !

Un bruit attire mon attention , Lucy qui pleurniche . Elle a ses dents comme ses frères mais ses canines commence à pousser . Je soupire avant de quitter la grotte laissant Arashi , Ame et Lucy sous la protection de leur grand père .

Une fois dehors je vais directement chassé des petites proies comme des bébés lapins ou des petits poissons . Comme ça Lucy pourra faire ses dents et on aura à dîner pour ce soir .

* * *

 _POV DE ANN_

Assise confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir de Dragon un verre de bourbon dans une main je regarde le blond en train de perdre devant moi . Je lance un regard complice à la rousse à mes côté qui me le rend . Un sourire légèrement sadique étire mes lèvres alors que je déplace ma pièce sous le regard horrifier de mon pauvre adversaire .

\- Échec et math Sabounet . Je rigole bien vite accompagné de Koala .

\- Quoi ?! Hurle Sabo .

\- Tu as perdu Sabo-kun donc tu dois tenir ta promesse . Sourit Koala .

Sabo l'ignore et boude alors qu'Iwa rapplique avec plusieurs robes sous le regard effaré du blond . Mon attention est attiré par l'escargophone , je réponds en même temps que Sabo .

\- Sabo le numéro deu-

\- Ici Ann la big boss de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Dis-je en coupant Sabo .

\- Ils sont sérieux là ? Demande Koala à Iwa qui hausse les épaules .

\- La big boss hein ? Répond une voix grave et rauque .

Je pâlis en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil , non sérieux il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermé . Sabo se fout d'ma gueule tout en s'éloignant lentement pour que le chef ne remarque pas sa présence … à travers l'escargophone . J'attrape Sabo histoire de ne pas être la seule à me faire remonter les bretelles .

\- Oups . Dis-je la gorge sèche .

Sabo ricane à côté de moi alors que je le foudroie du regard . Un long silence religieux prend place pendant quelques secondes , secondes qui semblent être une éternité pour moi . J'entend le blond déglutir et je me retiens de faire pareille .

\- Ann … Prépare tes affaires et rend toi à Dressrosa , Sabo et Koala t'accompagnerons .

\- Euh pardon mais puis-je savoir pourquoi si tôt la réunion est dans 4 mois .

\- Ace à mis Luffy enceint mais la rejeté pour Nami paraît-il , Rouge s'occupe des petits pendant que Luffy passe son test . Je me suis dit que sa te plairait de faire la nounou avec ta mère .

Il raccroche me laissant complètement choquer . Luffy à fait des petits ? Plusieurs en plus . Maman s'occupe d'eux pour le moment ? Luffy va enfin passer son test de succession ?! Mais plus important …

\- ACE SALE CONNARD J'VAIS T'BUTER ! … MAIS JE SUIS TATA ~ ! PLEIN DE BÉBÉS LUFFY ~ !

Je commence à danser avec tata Iwa qui semble lui aussi heureux de la nouvelle .

\- Bon ! Koala Sabo préparer vos affaires on part demain matin ! Dis-je en me précipitant dans ma chambre .

 _FIN DU POV DE ANN_

* * *

C'est quoi cette endroit ?! Je savais que Roger est bizarre mais je ne savais pas qu'il était glauque . Je me rapproche de Roger pas rassuré du tout , tous ces hommes et femmes immobiles dans des sortes d'armoires transparente . Je sais qu'ils sont tous morts mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

Un frisson me parcours l'échine et s'ils se réveillent … J'espère que Roger ne va pas me faire affronter tout c'est type . Je m'arrête devant une femme au long cheveux brun , quelques rides quasi invisible . J'ai déjà vu cette femme sur une photo avec grand père … Je me fige lorsque cette photo me revient en mémoire .

\- Grand mère … Dis-je en touchant la vitre qui nous sépare .

\- Ici repose tout les démons royaux . Dit Roger en posant une main sur mon épaule .

\- Mais elle a l'air si jeune .

\- Elle n'est pas morte pour toujours comme le reste des démons dans cette salle .

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je t'expliquerai . Dit Roger en continuant son chemin .

Je quitte à regret ma grand mère et suis l'empereur silencieusement . Il me présente quelques membres dont une certaine personne , je regarde la jeune femme à la longue chevelure verte clair , son teint bronzé fait parfaitement ressortir ces formes de rêve . Mais ce qui me choque le plus c'est les trois sabre en dessous d'elle . Roger regarde la femme qui attire mon attention un léger rire lui échappe .

\- C'est la seule femme qui à eu l'audace de défier Mihawk … et qui l'a vaincu ou du moins ils ont fait un match nul .

\- Cette femme … elle … Dis-je choqué .

\- Oui c'est la mère de Zoro . Elle est tombée amoureuse de ce salopard qui sert de père à Zoro . Crache t-il .

\- M-mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il la frappait ! Pourquoi elle ne se défendait pas ?!

\- Tu connais l'expression aimé à en mourir ?

\- …

\- Tu as ta réponse . Dit-il en continuant d'avancer .

Je le suis en jetant un dernier regard triste à la mère de Zoro . Il n'est pas le seul à avoir souffert à cause de ce type sa mère aussi . Elle devait vraiment l'aimer pour se laisser se faire battre et sans se défendre . Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Zoro lorsqu'il apprendra ce que son père à fait à sa mère . Roger me dit de ne plus y penser pour le moment et que tout se fera en temps et en heure .

On arrive devant une grande double porte argenté , qui s'ouvre à la simple présence de Roger . Il pénètrent dans la salle et me demande de le suivre , je frissonne légèrement en entendant la porte se refermer derrière nous . Je regarde le corps de chaque démons , ils ont beau être mort je ressens leurs incroyable puissance . Je me sens drôlement faible comparer à eux , je me précipite devant la vitre qui protège l'homme que j'ai respecté durant toute mon enfance . Barbe blanche .

\- Ici c'est la pièce où repose tout nos prédécesseurs , tous les empereurs de toutes les générations . Dit Roger .

Je fronce les sourcils , Barbe blanche n'était pas un empereur pourtant et qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par nos prédécesseurs ? Sentant ma confusion Roger pose une main sur mon épaule me calmant instantanément .

\- Edward n'est pas un empereur mais il était le fils de mon prédécesseurs , il a sauvé tellement de démons que tous les empereurs lui ont dédié une place d'honneur ici .

\- … Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

\- Parce que tu es l'héritier de cette dynastie , tu es mon successeur et le prochain empereur .

* * *

 **Omake**

Le brun sort de sa salle de bain une serviette autour des hanches et une autre autour du cou . Il grogne en repensant au pari stupide qu'il à fait avec Shachi , non seulement il doit porter des tenues humiliantes mais en plus il a eu le malheur " ou bonheur ça dépend du point de vu " de tomber sur Eustass hier soir .

Ses hanches l'on rappeler à l'ordre à plusieurs reprises depuis ce matin . Law soupire et sort de la salle de bain , il n'a pas encore vu les deux autres tenue que lui à choisi le châtain et il sent qu'elle ne vont pas du tout lui plaire .

Le brun se dirige vers le petit sac ou se trouve ses " nouveaux vêtements " et se fige lorsqu'il sent un lourd regard sur lui … Il ne pouvait pas être réveiller il ronflait il y a pas cinq minutes .

\- Yo l'infirmière t'as bien dormi ?

\- … Law détourne légèrement le regard .

\- Moi j'me sens mal et j'ai la tête qui tourne … j'crois bien que j'vais rarement te laisser me chevauchée . Trop de plaisir tue le plaisir . Dit Kidd faiblement .

Law s'approche de Kidd assez inquiet et pose sa main sur son front , il est brûlant mais Law ne saurait dire si il est malade ou gravement malade . Le brun va chercher sa blouse et un boxer avant de se diriger vers sa petite armoire ou se trouve différents médicaments pour les démons . Il ne les à pas mis dans la petite infirmerie car le seul démon à bord c'est Shachi … et lui maintenant . Il sort différents types de médicaments et les pose sur la commode près du lit . Law s'apprête à mettre son boxer et sa blouse mais une force inconnue le tire dans les bras du roux qui sourit .

\- … Eustass-ya . Grogne Law .

\- Y a pas à dire t'es sexy en blouse … mais je suis sur que cette tenue t'iras beaucoup mieux . Dit le roux en sortant des vêtements blanc de sous le drap .

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demande Law en dépliant les vêtements avant de pâlir brusquement . Non non et non !

\- Aller Trafalgar , tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'une infirmière ressentait lorsqu'elle se fait baiser par un patient ? Ronronne Kidd à l'oreille du roux .

\- Non et je ne veux pas savoir … et je suis médecin pas une infirmière . Grogne Law .

\- J'ai envie de jouer à l'infirmière , je veux voir quel effet ça fait de te voir écarter les jambes dans cette tenue . Dit le roux avec un sourire carnassier .

Sans laisser le temps au brun de s'offusquer , Kidd plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Law pour un baiser . Kidd tire la serviette de Law et colle son membre dur entre les fesses du brun qui commence à bouger des hanches . Law brise le baiser et colle son front contre celui du roux .

\- N'essaie pas Eustass-ya c'est non je ne mettrai pas cette tenue d'infirmière .

\- … Ok … Dommage . Ricane sombrement Kidd .

\- M-mais … qu'est-ce qu … aaah … tu fous ?

Kidd libère une grande partie de ses phéromones qui se propage rapidement dans la pièce rendant Law complètement fou . Kidd empoigne les fesses du brun et les malaxent autour de son membre , il mordille le cou de Law qui soupire de plaisir .

\- Eustass-yaaah ~ s'il-te-plaît ! Gémit le brun .

\- Tu la veux hein ? Souffle le roux à l'oreille du brun plaçant son membre à l'entrée du brun .

\- … Kidd ~ !

\- Si tu la veux vraiment tu sais quoi faire l'infirmière . Dit Kidd en mordillant le lobe de Law .

Après un dernier baiser Law se dirige vers sa salle de bain avec un léger air boudeur qui fait ricaner Kidd . Après quelques minutes Law ressort en tenu d'infirmière blanche . La robe courte lui arrivant en dessous des fesses et des longs bas blanc . Kidd se lève et se dirige vers un Law gêné qui semble regretté d'avoir mis cette tenue . Le roux pose ses mains sur les hanches du brun et colle leur deux corps , Law pose ses mains sur les épaules de Kidd et caresse les muscles des bras du roux .

\- Je savais que ça t'irait à merveille . Dit le roux en posant la coiffe marqué d'une croix rouge sur la tête de Law .

\- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Eustass-ya . Dit Law sarcastique .

Kidd ignore le commentaire du brun et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou , Law soupire avant de poser ses mains sur les larges épaules du roux . Kidd soulève le brun d'un bras et se dirige vers le lit , tout en échangeant de langoureux baisers avec Law . Kidd pose Law sur le lit et se tient à quatre pattes au dessus du brun , profitant de la vu que lui offre la tenue d'infirmière que porte son amant .

\- T'es vraiment sexy comme ça . Ronronne Kidd en se léchant les lèvres .

Le brun lui répond par un sourire pervers avant de se frotter sensuellement contre le roux . Sans plus de cérémonie Kidd se jette sur Law .

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour le chapitre 19 .

Mon cher peuple , j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin , je ne sais pas encore quand mais je vais essayer de terminer le tout dans le prochain chapitre . Mais pas d'inquiétude je compte faire quelques chapitres bonus .

Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis

Bye bye le peuple !


	21. Chapter 20 Future tempête

**Yo le- _évite une tomate_ Oui je sais je suis trrrrès en retard et je vous demande pardon pour l'attente mais je me suis un peut embrouiller l'esprit . Comme vous le savez cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin et je ne voulais pas faire n'importe quoi alors , j'ai travailler assez dur pour ce chapitre car comme vous allez le remarquer il y aura différent point de vue .**

 ** _un bruit de criquet résonne dans l'assemblé_**

 **Oui bon je vais vous passer les détails on s'en fout ... et moi la première , alors sans plus attendre voici la suite de L'amour d'un démon .**

 **Bonne lecture .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

POV EXTERNE 

Toute l'île est en effervescence , c'est ici à Dressrosa que va avoir lieu la réunion annuelle des démons . Tous les artisans , travailleurs et autres , travaillent trois fois plus sous ordre des deux rois . Car oui Dressrosa comporte deux roi , le roi Riku Doldo III qui est humain et qui s'occupe du fonctionnement du pays et Don Quichotte Doflamingo qui est un démon qui dirige le pays en s'occupant de le protéger .

Beaucoup de jeunes hommes ou femmes commence à se faire beau en espérant attirer l'attention d'un des démons royaux et peut être entré dans la royauté et amener de ce fait l'honneur sur leur famille.

Dans le château situé au plus haut de Dressrosa y règne une très grande agitation , tous les serviteurs du démon céleste doivent faire en sorte que le palais soit impeccable , nickel et parfait "pour ne pas prendre le risque de subir les foudre de Doflamingo ".

Dans l'aile nord du château trois hommes se disputent devant une porte , la grande question ?

Lequel d'entre eux va demander _\- ordonné -_ à Crocodile d'aller dans les appartements du roi démon .

\- Je n'irai pas ! C'est moi qui suis aller la dernière fois . Dit un homme baraqué avec une voix étrangement aiguë .

\- Béhéhé , ça ne compte pas ! La dernière fois il n'était pas la !

\- Ben justement Trébol toi tu ne la fait qu'une seule fois alors que Pica et moi l'avons au moins fait cinq fois ! C'est donc à ton tour . Ricane un roux aux yeux bleu avant de partir .

\- N-n-na ?! Diamante ! Pica ! Revenez ! Hurle le pauvre Trébol désormais seul face à la grande porte .

Après plusieurs bonne minutes l'homme essuie maladroitement sa morve et prend son courage à deux mains avant de frapper timidement à la porte . Il sursaute lorsqu'un QUOI ?! rauque et agacé résonne à travers la grande porte qui s'ouvre violemment .

Un Crocodile torse nu avec un pantalon en cuir noir " et passablement furieux " apparaît en lançant un regard noir méprisant à ce pauvre Trébol qui se ratatina sur place .

\- Que veux-tu vieux tas de morve ? Demanda Crocodile acide .

\- Béh-

\- T'a intérêt à ravaler ton rire immonde . Grogne le balafré en le coupant ... Va t-en . Dit Crocodile en faisant demi tour .

\- N-n-non ! Attend ! Doffy voudrais te voir , p-pour t-tes vêtements je crois . Dit-il en tremblant .

\- Rhaa ! Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?! Dit Crocodile en quittant sa chambre pour aller dans le bureau du roi .

Crocodile entre sans frapper dans le bureau du blond en cherchant sa commande du regard alors que Doflamingo retire ses lunettes pour mieux admirer la vue que lui offre le brun . Le brun esquissa un sourire en voyant plusieurs sacs sur le bureau du brun . Avant qu'il n'est le temps d'en attrapé un , il se retrouve assis dos contre torse sur les genoux du blond .

Doflamingo en profite pour inspirer une grande bouffé de l'odeur du brun .

\- Je vois que tu as commencé à prendre tes aises . Ronronna le blond .

\- Tu m'a dit de faire comme chez moi . Dit Crocodile légèrement troublé .

Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il vit ici " Doflamingo l'ayant empêché de partir " du coup il a pris certaines habitudes , mais il ne s'est toujours pas habitué aux petites attention du blond à son égard . C'est vrai qu'il avait longtemps jalouser son neveu pour ça " à sa plus grande honte " .

\- Fufufu ~ Oui et je ne regrette pas . Dit le blond en caressant le cou du brun .

\- T-tu m'excuseras … Mais je dois aller m'habiller .

Crocodile quitta précipitamment la pièce sans oublier de prendre ses commandes . Doflamingo lui fronce les sourcils , cette attitude n'est pas nouvelle mais elle reste quand même surprenante . Crocodile le fuis depuis plusieurs semaines et ça devient assez gênant , ils sont déjà passé à l'act à plusieurs reprises mais ne se sont pas marqué .

Le blond soupira essayer de comprendre le comportement de Crocodile lui donnait la migraine . Un bruit sourd ainsi que plusieurs cris résonnèrent dans tout le château forçant le blond à quitter son luxueux fauteuil si confortable . Le travail l'attendait , il avait des servants à tortu- à faire travailler .

FIN DU POV EXTERNE

* * *

POV DE MARCO 

Je regarde une dernière fois la pile de feuille avant de la rangée dans mon tiroirs . Je me suis rendu compte que Père nous mâchait souvent le travail et ne nous donnait même pas la moitié de sa paperasse .

La pour le coup je me sens minable … Au moins je ne le suis pas plus que certains . Je regarde Ace qui tente de mémoriser l'essentiel de sa pile en s'arrachant les cheveux comme un malade .

\- Mais merde … ça veut dire quoi c'te phrase déjà ? … et c'est quoi ce gribouillis … C'est qui , qui a écrit toutes ces merdes ?! Je comprends que dalle !

\- Ace , ces merdes comme tu dis c'est toi qui les a écrite yoi . Soupiré-je .

Il me regarde rageusement avant de blêmir subitement , lorsqu'il se rend compte que j'ai raison .

Ace soupire avant de me demander comment je me sens … Et c'est reparti .

\- Ace yoi je me sens très bien .

\- Mais Satch t'a-

\- Écoute Satch aime Haruta c'est la vie yoi , je ne vais pas faire une dépression pour ça .

\- Justement , j'sais que tu vas bien et c'que j'veux savoir c'est pourquoi .

Je l'ignore et me remets au travail , les cartes ne vont pas se faire toutes seules . Mais le regard de braise qui me brûle le dos m'en empêche , j'arrive à sentir le sourire sadique du fauve derrière moi .

\- T'as rougis avant de te retourner .

\- Fiche moi la paix yoi !

\- Tu ne serais pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre toi aussi ? Demande t-il en s'approchant de moi .

Il commence à sortir des âneries alors qu'une veine apparaît sur ma tempe . J'entends mon démon qui me supplie de me calmer .

\- Tu serais retombé amoureux de moi ? J'te comprend je suis tellement canon aussi . Ronronne t-il .

Ok . La guerre est déclarée , je vais le faire taire vite fait bien fait .

\- En parlant d'amour , comment ça avance entre Luffy et toi ?

Je vois son visage se décomposer alors qu'il baisse la tête .

\- Si tu avais écouter tes proches tu serais déjà avec Luffy et vous auriez déjà des enfants . Mais non , il a fallu que tu t'entête à rester avec Nami .

\- C'est bon Marco j'ai compris , pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie .

\- Non c'est pas bon yoi ! On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation , tu es en train de perdre ton âme soeur Ace ! Nous sommes des milliards dans ce monde et très peu d'entre nous on la chance de trouver leur âme soeur . Le tien était juste sous ton nez depuis des siècles yoi mais tu as préféré l'ignorer pour tes baises !

\- Oui mais … Luffy n'était pas un démon à cette époque ! Je ne pouvais pas savo-

\- Oh ne me sort pas cette excuse bidon ! Je suis sur que Hiken l'avais senti !

FIN DU POV DE MARCO 

POV DE ACE 

Je baisse à nouveau la tête sachant parfaitement qu'il a raison , lorsque j'étais jeune Hiken me demandais souvent de rester avec Luffy . Pourtant je ne l'écoutait pas préférant la compagnie de mes conquêtes . J'ai fait une énorme gaffe et Marco à raison …

\- Attend … mais c'est vrai !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends Ace yoi ?!

\- … Si j'avais été avec Luffy … J'aurai déjà eu … des enfants !

Je rigole bêtement en imaginant un Luffy enceint de ma progéniture . Mon Luffy , mon ou mes enfants . L'image d'un Luffy avec un ventre légèrement arrondie apparaît dans mon esprit , un sombre ricanement m'échappe alors que je sens mon corps bouillir .

Je ressens une énorme douleur au niveau de mon crâne et je lance un regard noir à Marco .

\- Quoi ?! Je grogne en me frottant l'arrière du crâne .

\- Tu devrais peut-être récupérer Luffy avant .

… Ah , il marque un point la . Sans Luffy adieu la famille , adieu descendance .

Je soupire de désespoir en imaginant ma future rencontre avec Luffy , il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir .

Heureusement que c'est impossible , on fait tout les deux parties de la haute noblesse démoniaque . On sera toujours destiné à nous voir .

Même si je doute que Luffy m'accueille à bras ouverts à notre prochaine rencontre . Je suis même quasiment sur qu'il va me faire regretter de l'avoir connu .

\- J'sens que j'vais morflé à la prochaine réunion . Dis-je en riant jaune .

\- A qui le dit tu . Soupire le phoenix . Mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu es trop amoché j'utiliserai mes flammes pour te soigner . Dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule .

Sale traître ! Il ne compte même pas me défendre contre Luffy … Quoique je le comprends , il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre Luffy à dos .

Je me souviens que lorsque qu'on était petit lors d'une réunion Luffy à pété un câble phénoménal parce qu'il n'y avait plus de viande . Il s'était mis à frapper tout ce qui bougait et tous ce qu'il trouvait . Même mon père le sien Crocodile Garp et plein d'autres en avait fait les frais , dire qu'il n'était pas encore un démon en ce temps là .

Un frisson me parcours l'échine en pensant à ce qu'il peut me faire maintenant .

Je suis foutu .

FIN DU POV DE ACE

* * *

POV DE ANN

Je suis au paradis !

Je prends dans mes bras la petite Lucy qui ronronne fortement avant de se recroquevillé dans mes bras et s'endormir . Elle est vraiment trop mignonne ~ !

\- Ann tu peux les garder le temps que je fasse leurs biberons ? Demande ma mère en posant Arashi et Ame près de moi .

\- Pas de problème ! Dis-je en posant Lucy à côté de ses frères .

Je regarde le ciel à travers la fenêtre de cette maison . Ça fait déjà un mois que ma mère et moi sommes arrivés à Dressrosa , la téléportation ça aide beaucoup .

Personne ne sait qu'on est la , personne ne doit savoir pour Ace et Luffy et surtout pour Arashi , Ame et Lucy .

C'est Luffy qui doit l'annoncer , je pense qu'il va le faire lors de la réunion . Je souris alors que Sabo et Koala entrent dans la pièce .

\- Ahh ~ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont choupi ! Dit la rousse en se précipitant vers les petits .

\- Ce sont eux les petits des princes Ace et Luffy ? Demande Sabo en lançant un regard aux bébés .

\- Ouais ! Lui c'est l'aîné Arashi , ensuite il y a Ame et enfin la dernière Lucy . Dis-je en montrant chacun des petits .

Koala prend Ame dans ses bras qui penche la tête sur le côté le regard interrogateur . Les étoiles plein les yeux la rousse le câline en lui disant à quel point il est mignon sous le regard blasé du blond .

Sabo s'assied à côté de moi et regarde Arashi déchiqueté une peluche en forme de souris . En voyant le massacre son regard devient blasé.

\- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle des berry jeté par la fenêtre . Dit Sabo .

\- … Il me fait penser à Luffy quand il n'y a plus de viande .

Une fois son carnage terminé , le mini Ace sans tache de rousseur s'approche de nous . Il monte tant bien que mal sur les jambes de Sabo .

\- Ils sont plutôt sociable pour des démons . Dit le blond en aidant Arashi à monter sur lui .

\- Ben techniquement ils ne sont pas encore des démons excepté Lucy . Mais je pense qu'ils tiennent ce côté sociable de Luffy . D'ailleurs Ame ne va pas tarder à devenir un démon lui aussi .

\- Au fait . Commence Koala . Ils ont quelle âge ?

\- Ils auront deux ans dans quelques jours . Dis-je .

Sabo et Koala me regardent choqués , en même temps je les comprends .

\- Mais ils ont l'air dans avoir cinq ! S'exclame la rousse .

\- Quoiqu'ils ne parlent pas . Dit Sabo .

\- Oh crois moi ils savent très bien parlé … Quand ils s'agit de nourriture . Soupiré-je .

En effet les petits commencent à bafouiller quelques mots au sujets de leur repas . Je souris en voyant Sabo regarder Arashi blasé alors que celui-ci lui demande à manger .

\- On mange quand ? J'ai faim moi ! Pleurniche Ame dans les bras de Koala .

\- Ze crois que grand mère est aller faire nos biberons ! Dit Lucy en baillant .

\- Mais c'est qu'ils communiquent entre eux . Dit Sabo .

Ma mère arrive finalement et donne un biberon à chacun d'eux . Ils commencent tous à boire sous les plaintes de Koala qui voulait les nourrir .

Je discute tranquillement avec le blond et une veine apparaît sur ma tempe lorsqu'il m'apprend que Doflamingo fait du trafic d'armes avec d'autre pays .

Cette réunion va être drôlement mouvementé et pleine de surprises on dirait .

FIN DU POV DE ANN 

POV EXTERNE 

Des pas précipités se font entendre , l'homme très imposant à l'origine de tout ce raffut fini par s'arrêter en ayant marre de tous les couloirs de ce manoir .

Il brandit ses poings et commence à détruire tous les murs qui lui bloque le passage pour finir par arriver dans une salle assez spacieuse . Ignorant le regard noir de son fils et celui blasé de l'empereur Garp va s'installer tranquillement dans une des fauteuils .

\- Tu es en retard Garp ! Le réprimande son fils d'un regard sévère .

\- Ahhh ! Mais appel moi papa comme tu le faisais il y a plusieurs siècles ! Tu sais l'époque ou tu me regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux ! Pleurniche Garp .

\- Ça c'était ava-

\- Bref on est ici pour parler de la future réunion , Garp je voudrais que tu participes à celle-ci . Coupe Roger .

\- Mais je ne peux pas je-

\- Tu ne peux pas être présent pour ta famille une fois dans ta vie ?! Hurle Dragon à bout .

\- Dragon … En fait je voudrais présenter mon futur successeur lors de cette réunion , alors si tu pouvais être présent . Dit Roger en retenant Dragon .

Garp réfléchi durant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer , Roger lâche finalement le roi d'East blue qui quitte la pièce sans demander son reste .

\- Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux prétendant au titre de futur empereur ?

\- Ça , tu le sauras bien assez tôt . Dit l'empereur en partant un léger sourire aux lèvres .

FIN DU POV EXTERNE

Assis à table je regarde fixement le brun assis en face de moi dos à moi , je sais qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps en tentant de m'ignorer . Il me jette un regard noire par dessus son épaule , je pose mon coude sur la table et appuis mon menton au creux de ma main en souriant .

\- Traffy ~ ~ . Ronronnais-je

\- Je vois qu'entre Kidd et toi ça va pluuus que bien ~

\- Fiche moi la paix Mugiwara-ya ! Hurle t-il en se retournant brusquement .

\- Je vois aussi que tu lui appartiens maintenant .

J'étire mon bras pour toucher la marque de Kidd dans son cou . Sa réaction est hilarante , imaginez Trafalgar Law rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bafouiller . Tordant n'est-ce-pas ?

Il quitte la cuisine en grognant , quelques minutes après Zoro rentre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte . Il s'assied en face de moi légèrement mal à l'aise .

\- Tu sais je ne vais pas te manger Zoro . Dis-je en soupirant .

\- Je sais … Mais tu as beaucoup changé pendant ses deux années , et tu ne veux rien me dire . Dit-il en grognant .

Un autre soupir m'échappe , c'est justement pour ça que je l'ai fait venir . Pour tout lui raconter , Zoro et moi on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse je ne peux rien lui cacher et inversement .

Je souffle un bon coup avant de tout lui raconter , la guerre , la mort de Barbe blanche , Teach , ma nuit avec Ace , Nami , ma fuite , ma grossesse , mon entraînement et mon futur statut . Il se lève pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi .

\- Ce connard … Et cette sale sorcière . Grogne le vert .

\- … Je pose ma main sur son bras pour le calmer .

\- Mais j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu va devenir empereur … pour être franc je ne vois personne d'autre que toi pour ce titre .

\- M-mais c-c'est pas encore sûr et arrête je rougis à cause de toi ! Dis-je en cachant mes joues .

\- Tu mérite ce titre Luffy et on sera tous la pour te soutenir . Dit-il sérieux .

\- … En parlant de soutien , j'en aurais bien besoin lors de la réunion . Dis-je en soupirant en pensant à Ace .

Il me prend dans ses bras musclés et je soupire d'aise , je lui rend son étreinte et ouvre doucement les yeux . Je sursaute lorsque mon regard se pose sur une touffe blonde qui me jette un regard rempli de haine . Je me sépare de Zoro en riant jaune alors que Sanji défonce la porte de la cuisine .

Zoro regarde le blond avec une légère lueur d'appréhension et de peur , il tente de s'approcher du blond qui fulmine de rage .

\- H-hey mon b-b-blondinet … tu vas bien ? _Je sens que je vais prendre cher_ .

\- Boucle la ! Espèce de sale marimo de gouttière !

Zoro se prend une semelle en pleine tronche alors que Sanji lui hurle dessus . Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Zoro si soumis , ça prouve qu'il aime vraiment Sanji .

Je sépare Sanji du pauvre Zoro et les forces à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre .

\- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les deux , j'ai un truc important à vous dire .

Je soupire alors que Sanji m'ignore royalement alors que Zoro me lance un regard désolé .

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour qu'un humain devienne un démon .

* * *

 ** _Ellipse_**

* * *

POV EXTERNE 

C'est le grand jour , c'est aujourd'hui ou plus précisément ce soir qu'à lieu la grande réunion annuelle des démons . Le château du démon céleste est fin prêt à recevoir tous ses invités . Et comme on peut s'y attendre aucun d'entre n'a eu l'idée de venir en avance … Excepté l'impératrice Rouge et sa fille Ann .

Ah si , il y a bien l'équipage des Mugiwara qui est arrivé une semaine à l'avance et en profite pour foutre un bordel monstre sur l'île . Rien de nouveau en soi . À part que pour la première fois , le capitaine n'y est pour rien .

En effet Monkey D Luffy est dans une petite maison assez éloigné et profite de la compagnie de ses enfants avec Robin , Ann et Rouge .

Zoro lui est dans l'arène et se bat pour remporter le premier prix qui est un démon renard et autant dire qu'il ne le fait pas discrètement .

Sanji a passé la plus part de son temps de son temps à draguer les femmes " Zoro n'étant pas là " et à acheter divers ingrédients et ustensiles pour ses futurs plats .

Usopp lui raconte des bobards mais qui sont parfois vrai aux enfants des villes .

Chopper lui a atterri on ne sait comment dans le château du roi Riku et depuis il se fait dorloter par toute les femmes qui s'y trouve .

Brook lui joue de la musique romantique dans les rues et en profite pour voir les petites culottes des femmes qui s'arrêtent pour l'écouter .

Franky lui se bat contre Señor Pink foutant un bordel monstre dans la ville pour une raison inconnue de tous .

C'est pour dire , même sans leur capitaine l'équipage des Mugiwara restera une bande de barge .

FIN DU POV EXTERNE 

\- … pa

Je fronce les sourcils dans mon sommeil , quoi qu'est-ce qui ce passe . Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas dormi dans un lit aussi confortable , un peu de silence c'est trop demander ?

\- … apa

Je sens un poids plume sur mon ventre et quatre petites mains qui essaye de torturées ma queue . Je grogne et ouvre les yeux , je tombe sur deux orbes bleu qui me fixe joyeusement . Je fronce les sourcils avant de sourire en voyant son visage complètement colorié , elle gonfle les joues en voyant mon sourire .

\- Papa ! Arashi à colorier mes tâches de rousseurs pendant que je dormais ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt son grand frère .

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclame un petit garçon outré .

Je pourrais le croire … Mais c'est pas la première fois . Je soulève ma queue et les deux petits garçons roulent jusqu'à mon ventre . Je fais les gros yeux à l'aîné qui baisse la tête et me fait des yeux de chaton . Je soupire une nouvelle fois en remarquant que mon sommeil m'a totalement quitter .

\- T'es triste à cause de Papa ? Demande l'autre garçon .

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux le visage encore et toujours neutre . Il n'a jamais souris depuis sa naissance pourtant il a 5 ans " du moins du point de vue des humains " je les prends tous les trois dans mes bras .

\- Je sais que c'est mal de vous cacher à votre père … mais il m'a fait trop mal . Je sais que vous souffrez de son abse-

\- Bof t'inquiète papa ! On ne va pas courir après ce type alors que t'as besoin de nous . Dit l'aîné .

\- … On sera toujours ensemble . Dit le plus calme .

\- On va devenir suuuuper fort et on te protégera comme tu nous protège ! Dit la petite dernière .

Je resserre l'étreinte et embrasse chacun d'eux . Mes bébés , mes trésor , mon One piece . Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire à quel point je les aime . On frappe à la porte et Pica rentre timidement après avoir eu mon autorisation . C'est bien un des rares membres de la famille Don Quichotte que j'apprécie . Avant sa voix me faisait marrer parce que pour moi c'était une grosse brute qui aimait faire du mal au autre mais qui avait une voix chelou .

Mais en fait Pica est quelqu'un d'extrêmement doux et timide , je le trouve presque mignon .

Je le vois balbutier en évitant le plus possible mon regard , Arashi et Lucy descendent de mon ventre alors que je me redresse en souriant .

\- Pica , respire et parle plus clairement . Dis-je .

\- J-je suis venu vous prévenir q-que les invités o-ont c-c-commencé à arriver . Dit-il d'une toute petite voix .

Je le remercie puis il quitte la pièce . Y'a pas à dire Doflamingo s'est surpasser . La chambre est gigantesque et le lit baldaquin en velours rouge et mauve avec de la fourrure , peut prendre plus de quatre personnes . J'ai un bureau convenable qui m'a bien servi à faire mes rapports . Les meubles sont super grand et la salle de bain n'en parlons même pas .

\- Allez vous trois , c'est l'heure du bain . Dis-je en attrapant rapidement Lucy et Arashi par la peau du cou .

Ils pleurnichent tout les deux alors qu'Ame me suis bien sagement dans le petit osen . Je déshabille les deux puce et les jette à l'eau , Ame lui rentre calmement .

Une fois tous dans l'eau je me relax en voyant mes petits jouer joyeusement . Je prends du savon et les savonne chacun leur tour en grognant pour ceux qui bougent trop .

Je fini par me savonner moi même alors qu'Arashi m'aide pour mon dos .

On sort tous de l'eau et je donne une serviette à chacun d'eux .

\- Je peux vous faire confiance pour vous sécher tout seul comme des grands ? Demandais-je en attachant une serviette autour de ma taille .

\- Oui ! Dit Arashi .

\- Hmn … Fait Ame en s'essuyant .

\- Oui papa . Dit Lucy .

Je souris avant de me diriger vers une grande armoire pour prendre plusieurs vêtements que je mets sur le lit qui a déjà été refait . Une fois sec je met mon boxer , des chaussettes et mon pantalon en cuir noir .

Les petits sortent de la salle de bain et je leur donnent leurs habits respectifs et les aides à s'habiller . Ame porte un T-shirt blanc avec une flamme au dos et un pantalon court noir et des chaussures noir . Lucy elle , porte une robe rose avec un collant rayé noir et blanc et des bottes noir . Arashi porte un T-shirt noir avec un sweet à capuche gris , un pantalon court gris et des chaussures noir .

Je souris de mon travail et commence à m'habiller pendant qu'ils jouent tranquillement . " Dit Lucky tu n'aurais pas une tenue pour ce genre de situation " " Hein ?! Luffy il va juste te présenter comme son successeur , tu ne vas pas monter au trône tout de suite " " Je sais et c'est tant mieux … mais je voudrai avoir la classe ! " Lucky soupire et l'instant d'après mon corps est entouré d'une douce lumière argenté . Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et me regarde dans le miroir sur l'armoire .

De fine ligne argenté parsème le bas de mon pantalon , mes chaussures elle aussi en cuir noir sont du même style que Law , une chemise tout aussi sombre que mes cheveux ou les boutons sont fait en argent et pour finir un long manteau lui aussi en cuir noir avec les même motifs que sur mon pantalon au niveau des manche et du col , est posé négligemment sur mes épaules .

\- Papa t'as trop la classe ! Dit Arashi .

\- Trop cool ! Dit Lucy en sautillant sur place .

Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque j'aperçois l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres d'Ame . Je les prends tous les trois dans mes bras avec un léger ronronnement quand soudain je me fige . Mon nez tique et je me retiens de grogner , Lucky apparaît en face de moi sous sa forme de tigre .

Je me dirige vers la commode près du lit et prend 200 berry que je donne à Ame .

\- La réunion va commencer et comme se sourire ra sûrement ennuyeux pour vous , Lucky va vous emmener au parc . Dis-je .

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours Ame qui a l'argent ! Boude l'aîné .

Je soupire avant de posé mon chapeau de paille sur la tête d'Arashi qui retrouve immédiatement le sourire .

\- Parce que toi ton rôle c'est de protéger tes petits frères . Et toi Lucy je compte sur toi pour éviter les disputent . Dis-je .

Il font tous les trois un salut militaire avant de monter sur le dos de Lucky qui se dirige vers le grand balcon . Après un léger signe de tête Lucky s'envole vers le parc .

Je soupire avant de me diriger vers la grande salle ou tous les invités doivent déjà y être et surtout **_lui_** , Ace .

* * *

 **Voila , j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oublier pas le prochain chapitre sera peut-être le dernier ... Mais rien est encore sur avec moi alors je préfère prévenir .**

 **Laisser moi une review ! A la prochaine le peuple !**


	22. Chapter 21 Fin:Nouvelle année

Yo le peuple ! Bonne année et bonne santé à vous tous ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour cette nouvelle année qui commence .

Aujourd'hui comme je l'ai annoncé durant les précédents chapitres , c'est le dernier chapitre de L'amour d'un démon . Bon comme c'est ma première fic ce sera aussi ma première fin donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire … sinon je suis toujours ouverte pour les conseils des lecteurs .

 **Un autre point très important**

Ca fais maintenant plusieurs mois voire même un an que j'ai posté cette fic, vu quelle est terminer et que j'ai un peu améliorer certain passage j'ai décider de vous éclairer un peu sur les personnages importants vu que cette fic aura sûrement un suite. Donc je vais faire un résumer rapide des personnage .

Monkey D Luffy :

Démon royale félin beta à caractéristique élastique , il à hériter de la plupart des pouvoirs de son père comme le faite de pouvoir contrôler l'électricité ou le temps. Il a aussi hériter des pouvoirs de sa mère dont il en a pas conscience . Très social et amical c'est un des rares démons qui ne tue pas les humains pour leurs âmes . Il est père de trois enfants qu'il a eu avec Ace sont grand amour et âme sœur . Il est aussi le successeur de l'empereur actuel et donc le futur empereur .

Portgas D Ace :

Démon royale félin alpha , son élément est le feu qu'il a hériter de son père tout comme sa sœur. Il est le fils de l'empereur actuel des démons . Très beau et séducteur il ne peux pas s'empêcher de sauter tout ce qui bouge , tout ceci a changer lorsque Luffy son âme sœur à éveiller ses pouvoirs . Il est inconsciemment tombé amoureux de Luffy depuis lors mais certains éléments perturbateurs les empêchent d'être ensemble.

Roronoa Zoro :

Démon félin alpha , il n'a pas d'élément ou de caractéristique spécifique . Il a toujours voulu devenir le meilleurs escrimeur du monde , plus jeune il à été adopter par Mihawk qui était le rival de sa défunte mère . Meilleur ami de Luffy il a toujours protéger celui-ci contre les _pervers_ notamment contre Doflamingo . Il sort avec Sanji .

Eustass Kidd :

Démon royale félin alpha à caractéristique magnétique , il peut aussi contrôler la gravité . Cruel et sadique il déteste les humains depuis son enfance, il est l'un des démon avec le plus de meurtre à son actif . Il est le cousin de Luffy du coté paternelle , ils sont assez proche au point de prendre des bains ensemble ce qui porte souvent à confusion . Il est l'alpha de Law .

Sanji :

On sait peu de chose à son sujet et on suppose qu'il est un humain avec une force phénoménal. En effet il peut facilement vaincre des démons de gabarie moyens. Il a été élever et entrainer par Zeff un ancien démon de la grande crise. Excellent cuisinier il adore rendre les gens heureux avec sa cuisine surtout les femmes . Il possède aussi un excellent odorat.

Trafalgar Law :

Démon félin omega , il métrise quelque peu l'espace ce qui lui permet d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de chirurgien démoniaque . Fils d'un démon D et d'une simple humaine , sont père à été tuer avant sa naissance . Afin de le protéger sa mère à enfermer ses pouvoirs et son instinct de démon vu qu'elle vivait dans un pays diriger par les Dieux . Il est l'âme sœur de Kidd et l'héritier de Doflamingo .

Voila c'est tout pour la présentation des personnages , oui je sais que les personnages sont plus nombreux mais j'ai présenté les plus important selon moi .

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

POV DE ACE

J'me sens minable , minable et seul . On est arrivé il y a quelques heures et comme vous vous en doutez je suis directement parti à la recherche de Luffy .

Je l'ai cherché durant des heures mais je n'ai rien trouvé , pas une trace de mon bêta super sexy . Je me suis même abaissé à demander aux gens c'te bande de connard inutile .

J'ai demandé à Kidd mais ce crétin m'a ignoré royalement trop occupé à chouchouter son Trafalgar qui se laissait totalement faire .

Un couple de taré

Ensuite j'ai demandé à un certain blond au sourcils en vrille , il allait me répondre MAIS Zoro est arrivé et m'a grogné dessus en passant un bras possessif autour des hanches du blond . Le message était très claire , mais ensuite cette pelouse déshydratée m'a offert un sourire . Un sourire qui voulait clairement dire , _Tu la perdu tu peux l'oublier il trouvera mille fois mieux que toi ._

Encore en rogne je suis aller demander à ma soeur , avec elle au moins je ne risque rien . Grave erreur lorsque je lui ai adressé la parole elle m'a lancé un regard noir et quand je lui ai demandé pour Luffy je me suis pris une baffe magistrale . Elle m'a même traité de père indigne et elle est ensuite aller pleurer dans les bras de Vista .

J'ai pas trop osé aller demander à Hancock et franchement j'ai bien fait . Elle n'arrête pas de grogner dès que je m'approche de son espace vital , espace qui est très grand .

Je suis ensuite aller demander à Doflamingo et j'ai d'ailleurs été extrêmement surpris et ravi qu'il est tourné la page . Il m'a dit que Luffy était la mais il ne savait pas où .

J'ai ensuite voulu demander à Corazon , il discutait avec Marco . Jusque là rien de très important MAIS ce qui m'a surpris c'était le fait de voir les deux rougir en se regardant puis détourner immédiatement le regard .

Donc pour en revenir au présent , je suis en rogne , frustré , démoraliser et quasiment désespéré ! Parce que , Un je n'ai pas trouvé mon Luffy . Deux je viens de remarquer que presque tout le monde a un compagnon !

Mes parents et ceux de Luffy se font des mamours quoique mon père vient de sortir de la salle , Mihawk et Shanks sont à l'étage et vu l'odeur qu'on sent jusqu'ici ils ne sont pas juste en train de jouer au carte .

Vista drague ouvertement ma sœur _je jouerai les grand frère protecteur plus tard_ , Doflamingo colle Crocodile comme une sangsue , Robin et Franky sont ensemble .

J'ai même pas envie de continuer à tous les énumérés ça me démoralise . Je fini donc par aller prendre racine près du buffet dépité et je le suis encore plus lorsque cette grosse brute de Garp me rejoint .

FIN DU POV DE ACE 

Il est la je le sens et je sais qu'il me cherche et heureusement que la logique bizarre de Doflamingo à décider qu'il me placerai dans une chambre au quatrième étage . Ça fait déjà une demi heure que les enfants sont partis et je suis toujours là dans ma chambre devant la porte .

Putain je dois avoir l'air tellement minable à me ronger les ongles juste à cause de ce sale type . L'image d'Ace embrassant Nami me revient en tête et une vague de rage monte soudainement en moi .

Pourquoi j'ai si peur ? Je n'ai pas à me soumettre à lui ! Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je vais faire les chose simplement , je n'ai pas à lui porter la moindre attention ! Ouais je vais faire ça , oui ça peut paraître puéril mais si je le vois je vais repenser à cette garce et faire un meurtre .

Je souffle une dernière fois , ouvre la porte pour me diriger vers la plus grande salle de ce château . Arriver devant la grande porte un énorme doute prend place en moi . Et s'il savait qu'il avait des enfants et qu'il voulais me les prendre ? Parce qu'un démon ne peut pas concevoir avec un humain si je me souviens bien . Et si mon odeur avait changé depuis mon accouchement ? Il y a de forte chance .

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me sens directement apaiser . Je me retourne vers Roger son regard est rempli de fierté , je baisse la tête les joues brûlante .

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts me relève la tête et m'offre un grand sourire .

\- Tu es magnifique Luffy tu feras un excellent empereur … Et je pourrais enfin prendre ma retraite le coeur tranquille .

\- … Merci . Soufflé-je gêné .

\- Et ne soit pas trop dur avec Ace . Dit-il en riant . Tu es prêt ?

J'hoche doucement la tête alors que Roger entre dans la grande salle et demande l'attention de toute la salle . Il commence un petit discours en parlant des qualités de son futur successeur , c'est-à-dire moi . Je ferme les yeux et vide mon esprit de toute crainte en pensant fortement à mes petites boules à problème . J'ouvre finalement les yeux et pénètre dans la grande salle .

\- J'ai donc l'immense honneur de vous présenter mon successeur et le futur empereur , Monkey D Luffy .

Je souris de toute mes dents en voyant la réaction de différentes personnes . Ma mère s'évanouit dans les bras de mon père qui lui me regarde en souriant tout comme Zoro . Garp , Crocodile , Kidd et oncle Drago recrache leur boissons . Robin , Rouge et Ann applaudissent . Shanks et Mihawk me regarde avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres . Chopper , Usopp et Franky dansent sous une musique de Brook .

Doflamingo fait la pire erreur de sa vie en m'appelant _Luffy chéri_ et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il se prend un coup de pied entre les jambes de la part de Crocodile . Et j'évite soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Ace .

La surprise passée la soirée retrouvaille peut enfin commencer , je me dirige vers le couple de psychopathe et me moque ouvertement de Doflamingo qui se masse l'entrejambe en soupirant .

\- Alors le vieux , prêt à bientôt devoir m'appeler **votre majesté** et à faire la révérence lors de mes passages ? Demandais-je à l'attention de mon oncle .

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles alors qu'il me tire violemment la joue . Satan que ça fais mal et le fait que je sois élastique n'efface absolument pas la douleur .

\- Désolé gamin mais tu restera toujours un petit morpion pour moi . Dit-il avec un sourire sombre .

\- Ch'a fait mal !

\- Tiens il y a Portgas qui rapplique . Dit le blond en enlaçant mon oncle .

Je me fige mais garde tout de même la tête froide , on dirait que je ne suis toujours pas prêt à lui faire face .

\- Ne le laissez pas s'approcher de moi . Je chuchote .

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux depuis le temps ? Demande mon oncle en haussant un sourcil .

\- Oui et je vous dirai tout mais plus tard , ok ? Dis-je rapidement .

Je commence à paniquer en regardant autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver un échappatoire et en voyant ça Mingo et tonton froncent les sourcils avant d'acquiescer .

\- Je te dois bien ça . Soupire Crocodile . Aller file .

Je ne perd pas de temps et me dirige rapidement … loin d'Ace . Je parle rapidement avec Usopp , Brook et Franky et retiens un sourire en entendant Ace pété un câble sur Doflamingo qui semble bien se marrer avec Crocodile .

Il finit bien vite à se débarrasser d'eux et se dirige vers moi avec un regard déterminé , au même moment la musique commence et je demande à Franky de m'accorder cette danse .

On commence à danser et je vois qu'Ace se rapproche toujours sans faire attention aux autres . Je fixe Robin et elle hoche la tête en souriant , je demande pardon à Franky et le lâche d'un coup alors qu'Ace approchait .

J'entends un cri de douleur et un autre de surprise puis un bruit sourd .

Je m'éloigne le plus possible et atterrit près du deuxième couple de psychopathe .

\- Alors on fuit Portgas Mugiwara-ya ? Dit Traffy en buvant un verre .

\- Faut croire , vous pourriez m'aider à ce propos ?

\- A la base je n'aide personne famille ou pas . Commence Kidd en buvant dans le verre de Law . Mais vu que tu m'a bien aidé avec Trafalgar je te dois bien ça . Ronronne Kidd dans le cou du brun .

Law ricane et regarde Ace avec un air qui veut clairement dire : _J'ai hâte de le faire chier ._

Ces deux là font vraiment flipper mais bon je les aime bien surtout que Law fera bientôt parti de la famille . Je sursaute alors qu'Ace hurle mon prénom , il a l'air furieux et Kidd et Law ricanent .

\- Laisse nous faire Lu' . Dit Kidd .

Je les regarde surpris , ils vont vraiment bien ensemble . Peut-être que finalement ils sont âmes soeur en tout cas je les envies , je … Je donnerai tout pour avoir la même complicité avec Ace . Quelqu'un attrape violemment mon bras et me tire vers l'arrière , vu la chaleur de la poigne il ne faut pas être sorcier pour savoir à qui elle appartient .

Je lève doucement les yeux et tombe sur deux orbes marrons presque ambre qui me fixe . Je sens mon coeur rater un battement , je grogne fortement et tente de me libérer de la poigne du brun .

\- Luffy … Il faut vraiment qu'on parle . Dit-il d'une voix basse .

\- Lâche moi . Soufflé-je .

\- Room .

J'écarquille les yeux alors que Kidd utilise ses pouvoirs magnétiques pour me faire rentrer dans les bras d'Ace . C'est quoi ce bordel je leur est demandé de m'éloigner de lui de de me faire rentrer sur lui !

\- Shambles . Fini Law .

… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis dans les bras de Zoro , qui me regarde surpris … Attendez ? Ce n'était pas Sanji qui était dans ses bras ? On a échangé nos places ? Mais alors ça veut dire que …

Je me retourne et au même moment une série debruit sourd retentissent dans la grande salle .

\- Même si il le mérite , je le plains … Bon du moment que ce n'est pas moi . Dit Zoro .

Je frissonne en voyant Sanji massacré littéralement Ace de coup de pied . Vu le regard de Law et Kidd c'est exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu .

Je quitte les bras du vert _Non non je n'ai pas peur de Sanji_ , puis regarde le ciel à travers une fenêtre . Il doit être 21h00 peut être même plus .

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher mes petits .

\- Ouais c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas là , ou est-ce que tu les a cachés . Demande Zoro .

\- J-je ne les ai pas cachés ! Dis-je en rougissant . Ils sont juste aller au parc !

Le regard que Zoro me lance pour réponse veut clairement dire : _Et ce n'est pas caché ça peut être ?_

Je gonfle mes joues et quitte le château .

* * *

Une fois dehors je m'envole en suivant l'odeur de mes enfants . Ils sont assez loin mais grâce à la présence de Lucky je peux les localiser .

Je les vois finalement dans un coin du parc , Ame et Lucy endormi contre Lucky pour de la chaleur et Arashi sur un banc .

Mon coeur se brise à cette vu , putain j'ai fait une grave erreur . En voulant à tout prix les cachés à Ace , je n'ai pas fait attention à eux .

J'atterris en vitesse pour ensuite me précipiter vers eux , Lucky lève la tête pour me lancer un grognement de mécontentement . Je m'excuse silencieusement avant de prendre Arashi dans mes bras .

Il soupire dans mon cou avant de se réveiller doucement pendant que je me dirige vers ses frères .

\- Papa ? Demande t-il .

Les deux autres se réveillent en sursaut en entendant leur aîné qui part rejoindre ses petits frères . Ils commencent à frissonner tous les trois et je m'empresse d'enlever ma cape pour les recouvrir . Je les prends dans mes bras alors que je sens Lucky revenir en moi .

\- Les enfants je suis tellement désolé ! J-je vous ai laissé tout seul juste parce que j'avais peur que vous rencontriez Ace ! Je suis le pire père au monde ! Dis-je en pleurant .

Je sens des petites mains essuyer mes larmes et mon regard se pose sur Ame .

\- Tu ne dois pas pleurer Papa . Dit-il .

\- Ouais t'es le meilleur père qu'on puisse avoir ! Dit Arashi .

\- T'es super beau ! Dit Lucy .

\- T'es super classe ! Continu Arashi .

\- Et tu es super puissant . Fini Ame .

Je resserre mon étreinte sur les trois . Mais qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sans eux . Je claque des doigts et deux écharpe noirs apparaissent . Je les donne au deux garçons alors que Lucy garde la cape .

\- Bon ! Il est temps de rentrer pour vous coucher .

Je me tourne finalement et me fige . Putain et quand je pense que des gens ose dire de je suis chanceux alors qu'en fait j'ai un karma de merde .

Devant nous se tient un Ace surpris le regard rempli de questions ... Peut être que si je me barre durant sa surprise il pourrait tout oublier et croire que c'est une illusion .

\- Luffy . Souffle t-il les yeux fixé sur Arashi .

Je pose un pied derrière moi dans une tentative de fuite mais les gémissement de plainte de mes enfants me ramène sur terre . Ils se fient à mes mouvements et sentent ma peur se qui leurs fait peur à leurs tours .

Je souffle intérieurement , je ferai un bien piètre empereur si je ne suis même pas capable d'affronter mes problèmes et de protéger mes petits .

Je remets mon pied en place et fixe Ace du regard , je grogne fortement alors que le brun continue d'approcher . Du coin de l'oeil j'aperçois mes enfants courir se cacher en masquant leurs odeurs … bien .

Mon grognement s'intensifie en voyant qu'Ace continue d'avancer , je lui saute dessus toute griffe dehors avec la ferme intention de l'étriper .

Mais il disparaît avant et je me concentre tous les sens au aguets pour le localiser .

Un feulement résonne dans le parc vide et je me retourne brusquement en remarquant avec horreur qu'Ace tient Arashi par la peau du cou . Lucy feule ses yeux virant au rouge alors qu'Ame grogne . Arashi se débat comme un beau diable en tentant de frapper Ace .

Le grand tique et regarde vers ses jambes , Lucy vient de le mordre et vu son air ça doit être assez douloureux .

Je sursaute en entendant le grognement d'Ace , Lucy sursaute et recule en poussant des petites plaintes . Je vois rouge en voyant mes enfants trembler puis commence à grogner à mon tour .

\- Oye Portgas , de quel droit tu te permets de faire chialer mes enfants ? Dis-je d'une voix froide .

Il me jette un regard par dessus son épaule , ses yeux aussi sont rouge . Mais je m'en contrefous . Mon regard se pose sur Arashi . Mes griffes et mes canines sortie aux maximum je lui grogne :

\- Pose le . Ordonné-je .

En le voyant hésité je montre les crocs , il finit par poser l'aîné de mes enfants qui se précipite vers ses frères pour consoler Lucy .

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et les baisses vers mes enfants , aussitôt la foudre les téléporte jusqu'au palais .

Je m'apprête à aller les rejoindre , lorsqu'une mais se ferme autour de mon bras .

\- Quoi ? Dis-je acide .

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Hurle t-il .

\- …

Je tente de rester calme et je remarque avec désespoir , tristesse et colère que je suis toujours amoureux de ce type ! Et Lucky qui ronronne ne m'aide pas du tout .

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit .

\- Pour que tu me prennes mes enfants parce que tu ne peux pas en faire avec Nami ? Non merci et si un seul de vous deux les approches … je vous tuerait sans hésiter . Dis-je en sortant mes griffes .

\- … Ça je n'en doute pas . Souffle t-il .

Il prend mon visage en coupe et me regarde un long moment . L'amour que je lis dans son regard me déstabilise . Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes , la je sens mon coeur raté une série de battement . On se sépare , ce n'était même pas un baiser … alors … POURQUOI JE ROUGIS COMME ÇA MOI ?!

\- Y'a pas à dire les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds te vont très bien .

\- Q-que ? Lucky !

 **" Oui oui pardon pardon … Mais … J'y peux rien si tu a eu une bouffé de puissance car Ace t'a embrassé "**. Et il rigole ce traître .

Deux bras m'entoure la taille et Ace m'embrasse la joue avant à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime .

* * *

 **Et voilà le peuple c'est enfin la fin de cette fic merci de l'avoir suivi ! J'espère qu- se reçoit une chaise puis une série de légume.**

 **Bon OK … je continue .**

* * *

Je tique lorsque les images de mon accouchement me reviennent en mémoire et aussi toute cette souffrance quand je l'ai vu embrasser Nami à plusieurs reprises .

\- Je … J-je …

\- Qu'y a t-il béb-

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que je lui envoie le plus puissant coup de poing enflammé foudroyant que j'ai en stock .

\- J'AI EU MAL PUTAIN ! ET TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! J'VAIS T'PULVÉRISER !

POV DE ACE 

je heurte violemment le sol en me massant la mâchoire , p'tain ça fait mal . Je me redresse légèrement et me fige lorsque mes yeux se pose sur Luffy … Pourquoi je me suis levé ? J'aurais du faire le mort .

J'le savais ! J'le savais que j'allais me faire frapper ! Peut être même que je ne vais pas sortir vivant de l'ouragan Luffy .

\- TU VAS LE PAYER TRÈS CHER CONNARD ! PAR TA FAUTE J'AI DU ACCOUCHÉ SEUL ! DANS UNE GROTTE PENDANT UN ORAGE !

J'esquive de justesse un coup de pied de Luffy et frissonne en voyant des arbres se coupé sous la puissance du coup . Malheureusement pour moi Luffy étire son bras et m'attrape par le col et m'attire vers lui en m'envoyant des décharge électrique au passage . Merde ! J'ai baissé ma garde .

Je regarde Luffy horrifié , ça y est mon heure est venu .

\- J'AI POUSSÉ COMME UN DINGUE ! TROIS GOSSES ! T'IMAGINE MÊME PAS LA DOULEUR Q-QUE J-J'AI … ressenti …

J'étais sans alpha , complètement vulnérable et …

Je m'approche doucement pour le prendre dans mes bras . C'est une des choses que je n'ai jamais supporté , de voir Luffy pleurer . Et le fait de savoir que c'est de ma faute me brise le coeur .

\- E-e-et pendant ce temps là , t-toi et ta putain de rouquine deviez être en train de baiser , nan? ! Hurle t-il les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues .

Je resserre mon étreinte et lui murmure des mots réconfortants … qui heurte un mur . Il frappe mon torse de ses poing sans pour autant me faire mal sa douleur et sa tristesse semble l'avoir affaiblie .

\- J'te déteste … Murmure t-il .

Après quelques minutes je remarque qu'il s'est endormi . Je le porte puis m'envole vers le château .

FIN DU POV DE ACE

* * *

Je me réveille doucement et regarde autour de moi , Arashi , Ame et Lucy sont tous les trois en train de dormir sur moi . C'était un rêve … Je soupire de contentement quand soudain .

\- Yo Lu' bien dormi ?

Ace … qui visiblement sort de la douche … MA douche . Mais les gouttes d'eau qui glisse sur ses abdos et ses cheveux légèrement humide et son sourire mi appréciateur et mi goguenard … attendez goguenard ? Je foudroie Ace du regard avant de lui balancer ma commode .

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?!

\- Ben je s-

\- TAIS TOI ! Hurlais-je en lui lançant la petite table basse .

\- Lu' calme toi ! Demande t-il suppliant .

\- CASSE TOI !

Je lui balance le premier truc qui me passe sur la main et il s'agit malheureusement pour Ace d'Arashi qui ne supporte pas d'être réveillé en sursaut .

\- Arashi bébé ! Si tu bat le méchant monsieur tu n'auras pas de bain ce matin ! Dis-je à l'attention de mon fils aîné .

Arashi se réveille aussitôt et commence à frapper Ace du mieux qu'il peut . Voyant que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'effet il passe à la seconde méthode . La méthode qui se nomme Luffy fou furieux ou L'ouragan démoniaque M.D.L . C'est-à-dire balancer tous les meubles sur l'ennemi … Oui oui Arashi maîtrise parfaitement ma technique ultime de salon . Je regarde fièrement mon fils laminé Ace pendant quelques secondes , c'est lorsque le grand brun attrape Arashi par la peau du cou que je soupire et me dirige vers les deux .

J'arrache Arashi des mains d'Ace et le berce doucement , il s'endort rapidement et je l'allonge près des deux autres .

Je caresse affectueusement la tête de chacun de mes enfants un léger sourire aux lèvres , sourire qui disparaît bien vite car la présence du grand brun commence à m'irriter sérieusement .

\- Quand vas-tu enfin dégagé de ma chambre ?

\- Luffy tu sais très bien qu'on doit parler .

\- Et de quoi ? J'te préviens si tu veux la garde des enfants tu peux crever !

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis leur pè-

\- Et après ?! Qu'es-ce que tu as fait pour eux depuis leurs créations ?

Il me regarde fixement , oui il n'a rien fait et il le sait . Si nous étions pas membre de l'alliance des démons royaux , il n'aurait jamais su qu'il était père .

\- Et de toute façon … ta bien une copine non ? Alors j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me tourner autour comme ça . Dis-je en quittant la pièce .

Une fois dans la salle de bain je commence à enlever ma chemise et la lance dans le panier à linge sale . J'attrape rapidement le gel douche tout en retirant ma ceinture , la porte de la salle de bain claque derrière moi et le bruit de la serrure qu'on ferme retentit dans la pièce .

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore la ?

\- Luffy je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouter .

Je souffle un bon coup avant de m'appuyer nonchalamment sur le lavabo en argent massif . Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'écouterai … Non je ne suis pas borné ! J'ai … juste mal .

\- Je ne suis plus avec Nami depuis plus de deux ans et crois le ou non mais on a jamais été ensemble .

Je le regarde n'y croyant pas du tout … mais je me trahit tout seul lorsque mes oreilles féline se dresse avec intérêt , l'incitant à continuer .

\- Je l'ai fait dégager du navire quand j'ai appris qu'elle à dit du mal sur toi … Personne ne dit du mal de mon bêta . Grogne t-il pour lui même .

Je détourne le regard gêné , mes joues se colorent lorsque je sens ma queue remué dans des mouvements réguliers et lents .

\- J'ai été con à force de recevoir des avances j'ai fini par confondre amour et amitié , je suis désolé .

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure en tentant de résister un peu plus . Mais peine perdue , je l'ai pardonner la troisième fois où il a tenté de me parler . En même temps j'ai été stupide de penser que je pouvais effacer cet amour du jour au lendemain .

\- Je t'aime vraiment Lu' , plus que tout au monde et je veux passer l'éternité avec toi . Dit-il en s'approchant .

Il me prend dans ses bras et je craque , j'peux pas résister à cette déclaration . Je l'ai espéré et attendu depuis si longtemps . Je réponds à son étreinte en soupirant d'aise . Son odeur m'a tellement manquer , en fait je m'étais résigné à ne plus jamais la sentir .

\- Je t'aime . Soufflé-je en fermant le yeux .

Il se sépare de moi et me regarde surpris mais je peux voir la joie que mes mots ont provoqué en lui . Je détourne le regard intimidé les joues sûrement rouge . Il prend doucement mon visage en coupe et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes . Ce n'est pas un baiser … c'est juste nos retrouvails .

On se sépare lentement et j'évite son regard , je l'aime je suis fou de lui mais une partie de moi doute j'ai peur d'avoir mal à nouveau . Ace me soulève et nous emmène tout les deux dans l'eau chaude . Franchement quand a t-il enlever mon pantalon , mon boxer et ses vêtements ?

\- Luffy .

Mes oreilles tique mais je ne peux me résoudre à le regarder . Il caresse mon visage et m'embrasse sur le front .

\- Bébé regarde moi . Souffle t-il .

Je lève doucement la tête et mon coeur fond devant son regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse .

\- Lu' je te le jure que je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir .

\- … Plus jamais ? Murmuré-je .

\- Jamais .

\- Promis ?

Oui je sais ça fait gamin et enfantin mais je veux en être sûr .

\- Juré .

Il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras et j'ose même lui voler un baiser . Il rit de sa voix rauque et je me surprend à ronronner en réponse . Alors qu'une énorme bouffé de chaleur se propage de mon cou à tout mon corps . Je sens mon ventre se contracter et commence à haleter .

Un ronronnement rauque et suave résonne et instinctivement je m'accroche à Ace qui agrippe mes fesses . J'ai peur de comprendre ce qui m'arrive .

\- Lu' , bébé j'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si tôt .

\- M-moi non plus … Mais o-on ne peut pas le faire ici . Dis-je en tentant de reprendre conscience .

\- J'pourrai pas tenir longtemps . Ronronne t-il .

C'est mauvais les enfants sont à côté , je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en chaleur maintenant ! D'un autre côté si j'ai mes chaleur alors que je suis marqué , cela signifie que mon alpha m'a accepté comme son bêta . Ce qui prouve les sentiments d'Ace à mon égard .

" Lucky je suis désolé de te demander ça mais tu pourrais te retenir quelques heures ? " **" Quoi non mais ça va pas ça fait deux ans que j'attends ! "** " S'il te plaît patiente jusqu'à ce soir " .

Je caresse doucement le torse d'Ace afin de calmer Hiken .

\- Il faudra attendre un peu Hiken , n'oublie pas que les enfants sont à côté . Murmuré-je .

Ace soupire avant de m'embrasser , je réponds avec plaisir au baiser avant de laver mon alpha qui ronronne sous l'attention . On inverse les rôles puis on sort de l'eau en s'échangant des baisers . Il met un boxer et un pantalon alors que je mets un boxer et une chemise .

On quitte la salle de bain puis on se dirige vers le lit . Je souris en voyant Ace anxieux .

\- Tu vas faire ton boulot de père . Dis-je en le regardant malicieusement .

\- … Que dois-je faire ?

Je me dirige vers la sortie en me retenant d'exploser de rire .

\- Arashi ! Ame ! Lucy ! C'est l'heure du bain ! Hurlais-je avant de quitter la pièce et de la fermé à clé .

Aussitôt un bruit sourd retentit et j'entends Ace juré . Plusieurs bruit de pas résonne ainsi que le bruit de plusieurs chute . Je ne me retiens plus et éclate de rire avant de me mettre en route pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner … et une trousse de soins je pense qu'Ace en aura bien besoin .

* * *

POV EXTERNE 

Luffy entra dans l'immense salle à manger et sourit en apercevant Kidd et Law , Zoro et Sanji , Mihawk et Shanks ainsi que Ann , Marco et Usopp .

Le brun donne de rapide instructions aux servantes qui s'empressent de remplir plusieurs plateau . Il finit par aller s'asseoir près d'Ann qui le fixe avec intérêt et curiosité . Luffy soupira avant de répondre à sa question muette .

\- Oui j'ai pardonné à Ace , non je ne l'ai pas tué et oui on est ensemble .

\- Et ou est-il maintenant ? Demanda Law en buvant un café .

\- Il donne un bain aux enfants .

Zoro , Sanji et Usopp s'étouffèrent avec leurs boissons , Ann pouffa , Law et Kidd abordèrent un sourire sadique quand soudain un énorme bruit résonna dans tout le château . Luffy but une gorgée de chocolat au lait avant d'annoncer :

\- Ça , ça doit être Arashi qui a dû lancer le lit . Il apprend tellement vite .

Tous regardèrent Luffy choquer , une lueur de compassion traversa le regard de Kidd et Zoro .

\- On devrait aller l'aider non ? Tenta Usopp qui baissa rapidement la tête dans son assiette en croisant du regard les griffes très aiguisé de Luffy .

\- Ou on peut continuer à savourer ce vin . Dit calmement Mihawk .

D'accord avec le faucon , Luffy se servit un verre de vin qu'il savoura lentement jusqu'à ce que Roger et Rouge entrèrent dans la pièce . Tous firent un signe de tête respectueux à leur empereur et sa compagne .

\- Luffy . Commença Roger . Je peux savoir quel est tout ce vacarme dans ta chambre ?

\- Ace lave les petits . Répondit Luffy en prenant quelques croissants .

\- Je vois . Soupira l'empereur . Ann ~ comment vas-tu ma chérie ~ ?!

\- … …

Tous eurent un soupire en voyant le manque de réactions de la brune , jusqu'à …

\- Bonjour oncle Dragon ! Dit-elle avec un immense sourire et en se précipitant dans les bras du pauvre révolutionnaire sous le regard outré et triste de Roger .

 _Ça doit faire mal . Pensèrent t-il tous ._

FIN DU POV EXTERNE 

J'arrive devant la chambre avec deux chariots rempli de nourriture , Lucky m'aidant à pousser le deuxième . Je pénètre dans ma chambre et comme je m'y attendais c'est un gros bordel , rien n'est à sa place on dirait même que le plafond et le sol ont échangé leurs places . Je soupire puis me dirige vers la salle de bain en ouvrant la porte j'éclate de rire devant le spectacle .

Ame est tout propre au dessus d'une armoire , Lucy est couverte de mousse dans le lavabo les fesses toutes rouge Ace à du lui donné une sacré fessé . Ace lui est couché dans l'eau en tenant Arashi par la peau du cou lui aussi endormi . Sûrement une crise de narcolepsie . Je jette un coup d'oeil à la chambre derrière moi puis claque des doigts . Une fois le temps remonter et la chambre nickel j'étire mes bras et attrape Ame qui ronronne lorsqu'il entre en contact avec mon torse .

\- Le repas est servi ! Dis-je en quittant la pièce .

Aussitôt Lucy Arashi et Ace rapplique à toute vitesse salivant devant la nourriture .

\- Allez vous séché et vous habiller . Dis-je d'un ton ferme .

\- M-mais papa . Tente Arashi avec des yeux de chaton .

\- Bébé s'il te plaît .

En me voyant faire apparaître de l'électricité dans mes mains les trois se précipitèrent vers les différentes armoire à la recherche de serviettes pour Ace et à la recherche de vêtements pour Lucy et Arashi .

Une fois tout en ordre ils s'installent tous autour de la petite table basse alors que je pose les boissons chaudes et les différents pains .

Une bataille débute et j'empêche quiconque de toucher à l'assiette du pauvre Ame .

Je regarde avec un sourire attendri Lucy et Ace se disputer un poisson .

\- Père je peux avoir du lait s'il-te-plaît ?

Je regarde Ame surpris qui tend son verre à Ace ... qui est complètement figé . Il se pointe lui même du doigt avant de demander incertain et avec une lueur d'espoir .

\- T-tu … Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

Ame fronce les sourcils avant de gonfler les joues .

\- Père ! On s'en fiche de ça je veux juste du lait . Boude t-il .

\- L-lu' … Fit-il en servant un verre de lait au cadet .

\- Ils savent tous les trois qui tu es pour eux … j-je leurs avait interdit de t'approcher .

Ace se tourne vers ses enfants le visage sérieux .

\- Donc vous savez qui je suis … J'suis un père horrible , hein ?

\- Ouais t'es nul ! Dit Lucy franchement .

\- Lucy ! Dis-je en lui tirant une joue .

\- Non papa elle a raison ! Il t'a fait de la peine ! Dit Arashi .

\- On t'a déjà vu pleurer à plusieurs reprises la nuit . Dit Ame .

Je baisse la tête , je ne pensais pas que s'était visible au point que mes enfants le remarque . Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal , je suis vraiment nul .

Je sursaute en remarquant que je suis dans les bras d'Ace . Il m'embrasse sur la tempe avant de se tourner vers les enfants .

\- Je ferai tous pour me racheter et je ferai de Luffy le démon le plus heureux , je vous le promets .

\- A-ace , tu n'est pas obligé d-de … Dis-je en rougissant .

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes bébé , on va bientôt se marier … Ah oui j'allais oublié .

Je regarde Ace s'agenouiller devant moi , il prend une de mes mains et dans son autre main il fait apparaître dans un léger tourbillon de flamme une boîte en écrin rouge . A l'intérieur un magnifique anneau orange qui brille d'un éclat rougeoyant .

Mon coeur rate plusieurs série de battement et mon souffle devient cours .

\- Tu es tellement beau , tu m'a donné de magnifiques enfants , te voir sourire me rend tellement heureux … Mais ce qui me rendrai encore plus heureux c'est que tu me fasse l'honneur de porter mon nom .

Non il va quand même pas …

\- Monkey D Luffy , veux tu m'épouser ?

A non la franchement c'est trop . Je suis peut être le fils du démon du temps , je suis peut être le futur empereur mais la c'est trop pour moi .

* * *

POV DE ACE 

Qu'est-ce que ?!

\- Papa ! Hurle Lucy . T'as promis de ne plus lui faire du mal ! MAMI !

\- M-m-mais je n'ai rien-

Je sursaute et me retient de soupirer lorsque Hancock défonce la porte à coup de pied . Elle me lance un regard noire et moi je me contente de reculé doucement . C'est la mère de Luffy et c'est d'elle qu'il tient son mauvais caractère .

Elle prend Luffy dans ses bras en me feulant dessus .

\- Qu'es-ce que tu as fait à mon bébé sale démon primitif débile et inutile ?! Crache t-elle .

C'est comme ça qu'elle me vois ? Bon en même temps c'est Hancock elle voit tous les hommes excepté son alpha et son fils … et sûrement ses petits enfants comme des sous merdes .

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demande Dragon en me fixant .

\- Le faire souffrir ne te suffit plus ? Grogne Zoro qui vient d'arriver .

Je recule un peu plus en croisant le regard de Sanji , ce gars là il me hait . Il ne faut pas être devin pour le deviner .

Rapidement tout le monde rapplique en me demandant plus ou moins sauvagement pourquoi Luffy est évanoui .

\- Bon vous allez vous calmer oui ?! Je lui est simplement demander de m'épouser ! Hurlais-je à bout .

Un hein général de leur part alors que Trafalgar se fout ouvertement de ma gueule . Ce type je vais le massacré puis le cramé et enfin le servir en pâté à Hiken .

\- Alors comme ça le grand Portgas D Ace un démon à décidé de se marier comme un humain pour montrer son amour à Mugiwara-ya ? Comme c'est romantique ~ .

Et il éclate de rire bien vite suivi de Kidd , Zoro , Doflamingo, Vista , Corazon et Drago . Je grogne sourdement près à les frappé quand soudain …

\- Il a fait ça par amour pour Lulu , c'est trop mimi ! Dit Yuki puis elle se tourne vers Drago et le frappe . Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas demander en mariage toi ?!

\- Pourquoi vous rigoler bande de crétin sans cervelle ?! Hurle Ann . Lui au mois il sait faire preuve d'humilité pour son bêta !

\- C'était plutôt mignon Portgas . Dit calmement Crocodile .

Je retiens un sourire en voyant la plupart des bêtas me défendre , il faut dire que nous les démons alpha en matière de romance on frôle les zéro .

La vie d'un démon adulte se résume à rencontrer son compagnon , le baiser puis l'engrosser . Oui je sais que c'est cru mais c'est la vérité et encore pour nous les démons félin c'est surtout le bêta qui s'occupe des petits jusqu'à 14 ans en âge humain … comme les félins . Nous les alpha on veille sur notre famille au loin .

C'est pour ça que Luffy n'a jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec son père et qu'Ann et moi même détestons notre paternelle . Mais maintenant je le comprends car je ferai sûrement pareil , c'est dans notre nature on y peut rien .

\- Luffy à beaucoup de chance d'avoir un alpha comme toi … je l'envie . Dit Sanji à ma grande surprise .

\- O-oye . Dit Zoro .

\- Un peu de romance n'a jamais tué personne . Soupire Marco .

\- Oui m-mais … Commence Corazon hésitant .

Je soupire et lance un regard désespéré à un Luffy toujours dans les vapes . Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle réaction de sa part , des larmes , un sourire ou des rires . Mais s'évanouire .

\- Mon bébé tu es réveiller ? Ça va ? Demande Hancock inquiète .

FIN DU POV DE ACE

* * *

Ouah , il s'est passé quoi ? J'ai encore rêver tout éveillé ? Si c'est le cas ça craint . Après un petit coup d'oeil dehors je vois qu'il fait nuit noire , j'ai dormi pendant tous ce temps ?!

Je regarde ma mère et tente de la rassurer .

\- Je vais bien maman j'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve . Ace allait me demander en mariage … moi .

Ça aurait été le plus beau jour de ma vie , j'ai toujours trouvé la cérémonie de mariage des humains sublime et les femmes étaient si belle et semblaient si heureuse .

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Zoro se moquer de moi .

\- Tu sais Luffy normalement lorsqu'on te demande en mariage tu es sensé pleurer ou sauter de joie et non pas t'évanouir comme une merde .

\- Ouais t'as gravement manquer de classe la . Dit Kidd .

\- Hein ?! Mais de quoi vous parlez ? … Et arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

Sans attendre je leur envoie une décharge électrique les laissant tout deux K.O . Je lance un léger regard d'excuse à Law et à Sanji avant de me diriger vers mes enfants qui pleurniche enfin surtout Lucy .

Elle me saute dessus et m'inonde se ses larmes et de sa morve … yeurk .

\- Lucy tu es ma fille et je t'adore mais la , tu vas arrêter d'inonder ma chemise ou je vais m'énerver .

Elle renifle bruyamment et ses frères baisse la tête , ils savent que j'ai horreur des larmes versé inutilement . Je soupire avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de frotter mes joues contre les siennes . Elle finit par se calmer et s'endormir .

\- Dis Sanji , tu pourrais garder les enfants pour moi jusqu'à demain … soir ?

Il sourit avant de prendre Lucy et de la câliner , elle ronronne pour toute réponse . Une plainte étouffer retentit dans la chambre et Sanji et moi même réprimons un rire en voyant Arashi et Ame sauté sur le ventre de Zoro .

\- Bon les garçons vous allez passer une journée avec Zoro et Sanji alors soyez sage .

\- Vous pourrez jouer sur le gazon trampoline après .

\- SUPER ! Sourit Arashi

\- Aller on y va les chatons . Sourit Sanji en prenant la main d'Ame . OYE LA PELOUSE DÉPÊCHES TOI DE TE LEVÉ ON N'A PAS QUE ÇA À FAIRE !

Le vert ronchonne un peu avant de ce levé et de suivre le blond . Je chasse le reste des personnes qui se sont incrusté plus ou moins brutalement , avec plus de difficulté pour mes parents . Une fois tout le monde dehors je me retourne vers Ace qui me prend dans ses bras .

\- Enfin seuls . Souffle t-il à mon oreille .

\- Et pendant une journée . Dis-je en l'embrassant .

* * *

POV EXTERNE 

Ils s'embrassent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Ace passe un bras sous les jambe de Luffy en soutenant son dos de son autre bras .

Le grand brun se dirige vers la fenêtre puis s'envole sous l'air légèrement confus du plus jeune .

\- Ace … Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

\- … C'est une suprise … bon en fait je compte surtout reprendre la ou … on s'est arrêté .

\- Hein ? Mais … tu veux dire que ..? Commence Luffy en prenant des couleurs .

Ace atterri sur une des montagnes les plus hautes de l'île alors que Luffy quitte ses bras et regarde émerveillé les feux d'artifices dans le ciel .

Ace posa à nouveau un genou au sol et prit la main de Luffy qui rougit .

\- Lu' , bébé tu es la personne avec qui je veux partager ma vie . Je veux être celui qui te rendra heureux . Veux tu m'épouser ?

FIN DU POV EXTERNE 

Mon visage est chaud et ma tête tourne , il faut vraiment que je me calme .

\- Hop hop ! Non on ne s'évanouit pas , pas maintenant je veux ma réponse bébé .

\- O-oui , oui je veux … t'épouser . Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on se marie ? On est déjà marqué .

\- Tu te souviens lorsque qu'on était plus jeune on avait assisté à un mariage , tu avais l'air tellement émerveillé , tu semblais si heureux et ton sourire était magnifique . Je veux revoir ce bonheur dans tes yeux et être celui qui te l'offre .

Il me passe la bague au doigt puis se relève pour m'embrasser , je réponds avec joie au baiser . Je n'aurais jamais pensé même qu'il se souviendrait de ce moment c'est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé cette coutume humaine merveilleuse . Mon sourire s'agrandit en entendant toutes l'île crier avec joie la nouvelle année qui commence . On s'assoit par terre et je me blotti confortablement dans les bras musclés de mon alpha un grand sourire au lèvres .

\- Bonne année mon Luffy .

\- Bonne année mon Ace .

* * *

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas comme promis je posterai des chapitres bonus . Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire ou de l'avoir commenté , à bientôt le peuple .


End file.
